


哥谭夜尽

by Lizi_Lake



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Diana (Wonder Woman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Clark Kent, The new52 superman, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 86
Words: 210,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Lake/pseuds/Lizi_Lake
Summary: This story takes place after the death of the n52 Superman, he reborn in the universe of Arkham Games, and become an Omega in this world. Falling love with Arkham Batman.The universe of N52 without Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic. But the Arkham world has. So the n52 Superman changed from an ordinary person to an Omega when he wakes up from dark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·这是一个没有超人的阿卡姆世界  
·这是一个有ABO世界观的阿卡姆世界  
·原N52世界没有ABO世界观  
·存在原创反派角色  
·本文配对：A！阿卡姆蝙蝠侠 X O！N52超人  
·后续大概率出现女A男O情节等  
·可能出现不适内容

他似乎做了一个很长很长的梦。  
梦里光怪陆离，道路崎岖。他在梦里行走、奔跑、跳跃、飞翔，红披风随着烈风呼呼翻腾。他在空中，也在地底。  
玛莎和乔纳森在驱车前往堪萨斯大学的路上越行越远，他看见自己在后面奔跑、呼喊，声嘶力竭，却怎么也追不上……他挎着包，孤身上路，他救下一只猫，被猫咬了手，不疼，他记住了那湿软的温度……他看见自己仰躺在深坑之中，伤痕累累，动弹不得……他沐浴邪神火种，他在氪石之中，他的力量在消失……他的身份被披露，他的朋友被威胁，他失去能力，他在街头流浪……  
最终，他在一切伟大的灵魂注目下死去，化为灰烬。

克拉克在一阵绞痛中茫然的睁开双眼。  
眼前雾色蒙蒙，是一片漫无止境的晶蓝。他头疼脑热，呼吸却清浅。四肢僵硬，几乎没有察觉到自身的存在。他什么也看不清，耳边嗡然，什么也听不清。  
他又闭上了眼睛。

监视器上的数据进行了几次迁越，很快又复归于平静。阿尔弗雷德放下托盘中的咖啡与甜饼，快速瞄过蝙蝠电脑上的数据后将目光转移到沉默不语的男人身上。  
“这是其中一个受害者？”阿尔弗雷德转身踱步至控制台旁插满数据线的冷冻舱，他隔着晶蓝的透明玻璃看清其下冻得苍白的年轻面孔，“他看起来很年轻。”  
布鲁斯在大半时间里沉默着。他划动着数据板上的监控数据，在短暂的沉思过后才突然醒觉：“……布莱恩交易的Omega都很年轻，十八至二十二岁左右，刚刚成年不久，漂亮，且处于最佳生育期。这样的Omega才能卖好价钱。”  
阿尔弗雷德踱回布鲁斯身后。他试探的问道：“这一个看起来不太一样，他们将他冷冻了起来。”  
“是的。”布鲁斯给了他肯定的答复，“我并不知道布莱恩为什么要这么做，但他一定与那些普通关押的Omega不同。也许是身份造成的，我还没有破译布莱恩最终的交易数据。”  
阿尔弗雷德：“也许我们首先应该为这位可怜的先生解冻。”  
布鲁斯却有些不同意：“我们应该先查清他的背景，阿福。”  
阿尔弗雷德：“他是个可怜人，布鲁斯老爷，有背景的Omega不会被布莱恩绑架，甚至冷冻。我们应该先放他出来，过长的冷冻会让他受到生理上的伤害。”  
布鲁斯盯着数据板没有再开腔，他的十指飞快敲打，电脑左边的破译器迅速旋转，抓取布莱恩绑架组织的最终数据。阿尔弗雷德便接管了他手旁另一侧连接着冷冻舱的电脑控制器，利用精确的曲线计算逐步缓解舱内冷压，为人体解冻做翔实的准备。

克拉克在昏迷中并不好受。他的意识混沌成五光十色的抽象画，女人拉长的脸在流泪，橘色的火光跃动，又逐一熄灭。他什么也看不清，呼吸开始变得鲜明，灼热的空气从皮肤渗透进肺腑，血液开始沸腾。  
他在莫名的紧张中睁开双眼，看见晶蓝的天顶自顶向下分裂收回，于他眼前留下铁灰的嶙峋怪石倒挂其上。  
有那么几分钟他是毫无意识的，仅仅是睁着双眼，却安静的毫无反应。  
直到阿尔弗雷德出现在他的视野之中。  
他迟缓的眨了一下眼睛，在老管家的再次问讯下转动眼球。  
“……好吗，先生？”只听见半句话的他呆呆的望着老人开合的嘴唇。阿尔弗雷德只好再次重复自己的问题：“你感觉还好吗，先生？”  
他对阿尔弗雷德的声音没有回应。老管家只好求助于刚刚下楼来的韦恩家主——这已是解冻的第三十八个小时，第二天的下午时分。  
布鲁斯应阿尔弗雷德的要求将冷冻舱中毫无知觉的人抱出来放进了一旁准备好的医疗床上。他靠在布鲁斯宽阔的肩膀上，脸色青白。他身上很冷。阿尔弗雷德决定在他意识恢复之前先为他做一个检查。  
“您已经破译出布莱恩的数据了吗？”阿尔弗雷德在工作之余问道。  
布鲁斯：“是的。”  
阿尔弗雷德：“那么我能知道这位可怜的先生是哪里人吗？他看起来才刚成年，家里也许有着急的父母。”  
布鲁斯敲击键盘的声音顿了一下，他说：“你要失望了，阿福。加密数据里并没有他的资料。”  
阿尔弗雷德放下手中的仪器，回头望向布鲁斯：“没有？”  
布鲁斯肯定：“没有。”  
“那么……”  
布鲁斯站起身换上蝙蝠装甲：“我们有两个方法可以知道他究竟是谁：等他彻底清醒，或者审问布莱恩本人。”  
阿尔弗雷德走上前为布鲁斯佩好腰带：“那么您是在说今晚要去黑门监狱，是么？”  
布鲁斯在合上蝙蝠车门时回答：“如果我有空。”蝙蝠车轰然驶出洞穴。  
阿尔弗雷德回到一直盯着洞顶的Omega身边，重新拿起检查的仪器。“你可以放松一些，男孩。那样会好受一点。”阿尔弗雷德笑着说，“也许你可以告诉我你的名字？你还记得自己叫什么吗？”  
年轻的Omega茫然的随着声音追望发声人，钴蓝的眼珠在灯光照射下潋滟着波光。阿尔弗雷德猜测清醒的他应该是个开朗的孩子，他的眼瞳中残留着希望。  
阿尔弗雷德怜惜的擦干他的脸庞，喂给他几口清水。  
“不用担心，你已经安全了。”  
克拉克蜷紧僵冷的手指，吐出浑浊的交换气，脑中纷繁奔往着无数破碎而凌乱的画面，他从喉咙里发出模糊不可辨析的咕噜声，五指僵硬的曲动，身体依旧冷得发抖。  
阿尔弗雷德用柔软的绒毛睡衣换下他身上紧绷着凝结水珠的潮湿防护服。  
克拉克疲倦的闭上双眼，耳边细微的仪器嗡动声逐步扩散，随即被遮掩在无边际的黑暗之中。  
他获得了片刻的宁静。


	2. Chapter 2

克拉克再次醒来的时候是在蝙蝠洞里一个四壁荒芜的逼仄小房间内。房间不过四米见方，没有窗户，内里漆黑一片。克拉克环顾四周，只能感触到身下一床柔软的被褥与再之下坚固的铁床，其余一切具隐藏于黑暗之中，空空荡荡。  
在这样一个伸手不见五指的黑暗之地，很少有人不感到恐慌，更遑论刚从黑暗之中清醒过来的克拉克。  
他浅浅的呼吸，张开双手迟疑的触摸自己的身体与脸庞，几乎怀疑起自己的真实存在。他究竟是一个活人，还是一团未曾消散的冤魂？他不记得自己怎么会处于如此境地了。  
刺眼的灯光兀然自床脚对面的墙面上亮起。克拉克反射性闭上一瞬间被刺得胀痛流泪的双眼，双手挡在眼前，等到他适应了灯光映在眼皮上昏黄艳红的模糊景色，才彻底睁开了双眼。克拉克在强光中抹去眼角泛滥的泪水，眯着眼看见前方一个漆黑的身影屹立于灯前，影子拉得斜长，头冒尖角，面容模糊，手爪锋利如刀锋，仿佛什么地狱爬起来索命的魔鬼。  
克拉克小小的吸气，感到胸腔中安然跃动的心脏不受控制的加快了跳动。灯光闪了几下，人影在灯光中疏忽消失，又在下一次的光亮中闪现。克拉克咽了口气，弓起背宛如一只受惊的小兽一般死死盯着那人影，攥紧了手里柔软的织物。  
“你是谁？”撕裂寂静的声音压着心脏碾压，让人颇有几分毛骨悚然。  
克拉克猛地从床上跳了起来，张开双臂沿着灯光轨迹欺身而上。灼眼的灯光兀然消失，一股猛力迎面袭来狠狠将突袭的克拉克贯在了床上。克拉克发出几声吱唔呓语，反射性抓上了紧箍在自己脖子上的有力大手。灯光再次复起。黑影仿佛重山笼罩于身，使人难以呼吸。

这是个人。  
克拉克胡乱抓挠着牢牢扣在自己脖子上戴着黑手套的手掌。他摸到清晰的五指，混沌的脑子里极快的闪过明确的判断。紧接着他瞪大双眼，死死盯着在灯光与面罩掩护下的男人。  
“你，是，谁？”他从牙缝里挤出音节，“装神，弄鬼。”  
布鲁斯隔着护目镜与眩晕的灯光看清身下人鼓张的瞳孔，那在阴影中闪烁的钴蓝色被荧光切成一片一片尖锐的玻璃，固执的闪着光芒。他心中一瞬间滑过一抹异状，在他仔细思索之前，他伏低上身，自黑暗中露出半身狰狞的全貌，声似鬼嚎：“回答我！布莱恩和你是什么关系？你从哪里来？！”  
克拉克的瞳孔放大了。布鲁斯一瞬间察觉到不对劲，松手后退隐蔽的脚步在克拉克骤然响起的声音里顿住，紧接着是更为急促的磕碰声。  
他再次将人贯在了床铺之上，而这一次，手臂的刀锋边缘落在了Omega白瓷一般柔软的颈子上。  
“布鲁斯？！”  
蝙蝠侠面色紧绷，浑身上下弥漫着极度危险的气息。他现在不再是故意营造恐怖氛围用以审问犯人的哥谭魅影了。蝙蝠侠的身份被人所知晓，这非同寻常。  
是谁？布鲁斯脑中急速旋转。是小丑？还是贝恩？这个Omega是谁故意送到他身边来的？蝙蝠洞暴露了吗？  
布鲁斯想到阿尔弗雷德曾经被埋在洞底深处悄无声息的模样，背脊紧绷，直起身来，探出手抬起了Omega稚嫩的脸。  
他近乎在咆哮了。  
“你是谁？！”对面前的Omega一无所知让他暴怒难安。  
克拉克握紧了他的手，艰难的开合自己被捏得生疼的下颌说道：“克、克拉克。”他喘了口气，疲惫与疼痛使他的声音有些迟疑，“我是，克拉克·肯特。”  
“谁派你来的？”  
“我……不知道。”  
“布莱恩是你什么人？”  
布鲁斯注意到他的瞳孔在收缩。  
克拉克迟缓道：“谁是…布莱恩？”  
布鲁斯眯起眼睛：“你知道些什么，克拉克？”  
“我不……知道。”克拉克想让他松手。蝙蝠侠粗粝的手套牢牢锢在下巴上的感觉可不怎么好受，更何况蝙蝠侠整个人都压在他的身上——他的身体在叫嚣着抗议，克拉克感觉自己的腰腹部被压得又酸又疼，僵硬的身体以一个不舒服的姿势紧绷着，小腿拉着一个弧形，紧接着右小腿那根筋便开始叫嚣着存在，像是食人鱼咬在了小腿肚上一样。  
蝙蝠侠没有放手，他暂时没有放过手底下这个Omega的意味。他牢牢握着对方相较于自己明显小巧得多的下巴和纤细的颈脖，声音嘶哑。  
“告诉我，你知道什么？”  
克拉克感到气恼，他偏了下头，依旧挣不开蝙蝠侠的束缚，于是便死咬着唇角，鼓着眼睛和蝙蝠侠苍白的护目镜瞪视。  
布鲁斯在Omega灼热的蓝眼睛下看到怒火。但他没有退去，反而紧逼着问：“你究竟是谁？”  
克拉克没有说话。灯光一直在蝙蝠侠身后的墙面上亮着，空气安静了下来，而布鲁斯的影子被拉得奇形怪状，像是什么野兽一样吞咬着克拉克的肩膀。场面有几分寂静。  
他再问不出什么了。布鲁斯从克拉克的眼睛里了解到。他彻底激怒了眼前这个成年Omega。他的信息素自打斗开始时便逐渐弥散在了空气之中，带着强烈攻击性气味的信息素张牙舞爪的捍卫着自己的领地，铺天盖地的带着刺鼻的硝烟冲进敌人的嗅觉系统之中。布鲁斯相信，如果眼神与信息素可以杀人，他早已被眼前的Omega大卸八块。  
但这事儿还没有结束。  
蝙蝠侠松开手站到了一旁，披风滑下覆盖在了男人强壮的臂膀之上。Omega从床上爬了起来，蓝色的眼睛仍旧死死盯着房间中唯一的人类，僵直的右腿在主人的努力下垂到了床沿。  
布鲁斯打算再说点什么：继续逼问或者改变方法诈出Omega口中的情报。但克拉克没给他这个机会。  
Omega说：“我什么都不知道，布鲁斯。”他的眼神在蝙蝠侠全身上下梭游，带着几分熟悉也带着几分陌生，“我不太记得了。我只记得我叫克拉克·肯特，曾经住在堪萨斯州斯摩维尔，母亲叫玛莎·肯特，父亲是乔纳森·肯特。我不知道怎么会出现在这里，也不知道究竟发生了什么。我的记忆混乱成一片，零零碎碎，拼不完整。我知道你——在看到你的一瞬间，心底的感觉就告诉了我你的名字。但如果你问我为什么知道？”他耸了耸肩，“我真的不知道。”  
他看起来不像是在说谎，但这听起来又有点神乎其神。布鲁斯抿嘴不语，想起了黑门监狱里布莱恩哆哆嗦嗦交代的话语。

‘我不知道他怎么来的。’曾经西装革履的人口贩子带着手铐脚镣在蝙蝠侠的逼问下颤抖的交代，‘我们是在哥谭海湾捡到他的。他从我见到的时候就躺在那副像模像样的冰棺里。他是个顶级的Omega……’他颠三倒四的说着，说到这里时两眼有些发光，‘从见到它的第一面起我就知道它能卖个高价钱，即使隔着玻璃我都能闻见这东西的骚味儿……那些有钱人最喜欢这样的，年轻漂亮，身娇体软，特能出水儿，刚刚成年，还有副好身体，可以给他们生个资质绝佳的继承人，一个Alpha，连他们的夫人都不会说什么……’蝙蝠侠捶在铁桌上的声响吓得布莱恩一个哆嗦。‘后、后来你就知道了……我、我还没、没来得及给他解冻就被你捣了窝，我的钱全没了。’

克拉克正在按揉自己几乎被掐得青紫的脖子。蝙蝠侠向后退了一步，紧接着一声不吭的向着灯光离去，脚步稳健，很快消失在了房间之中。  
克拉克坐在床上晃荡着自己的右腿，不知为何竟觉得抽筋是种相当新奇的体验。他盯着自己的右脚，完全不知道该如何去缓解这样的疼痛。晃了一会儿他发现疼痛并没有消减的意味，于是他摸索着下了地，想着走几步也许就不会疼了。但刚刚接触地面，剧烈的疼痛就让他摔了一跤，额头撞在了铁床的床沿上蹭破了皮。  
房间大门清晰的传来哗啦被打开的声音。克拉克还没来得及转头去看是谁进来了，就被一双坚硬的臂膀抱了起来。克拉克的视角翻转，看清了男人阴沉的脸。  
噢。克拉克恍然。  
紧接着他奇怪的看着男人卷起袖口的灰色衬衫：“你怎么不穿你的大斗篷了？”  
布鲁斯没有理他。  
克拉克：“我以为你穿那个比较有安全感。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿卡姆老爷：你谁！  
n超超：你谁！  
阿卡姆老爷：你干哈啊？！  
n超超：你干哈啊！？咋地干架啊！？


	3. Chapter 3

“你说什么？”克拉克看上去有点懵。  
布鲁斯·韦恩翘着腿坐在蝙蝠洞中的转椅上翻阅着手中的资料，他的目光从年轻人头发凌乱的额角扫到那双茫然的蓝眸子，几秒后他垂下眼复述了一遍：“按照你的描述我查看了肯特家庭的资料，但很遗憾，斯摩维尔肯特家中只有乔纳森·肯特与玛莎·肯特夫妻二人，由于玛莎身体的原因，他们并没有孩子。”  
阿尔弗雷德端上热饮与甜品：“请用一点甜品果腹吧，先生。”  
克拉克点头应谢，侧过头的时候仍旧带着茫然。“怎么会……”他喃喃道，“我不是他们的孩子吗？”  
布鲁斯冰蓝色的眼睛里带着探究，他支着下颚没有说话。  
克拉克突然揉了揉额头，蹙起眉头，声音迟疑：“……爸妈在我很小的时候就收养了我……他们……在……在我毕业的时候去世了……”克拉克瞪大眼睛，突然直直对上布鲁斯打量的眼睛，肯定道：“对，他们去世了。”  
布鲁斯合上手中的资料：“我想我们应该先确定一件事，肯特先生。”他盯着克拉克的眼睛，一字一顿的问道：“你，有精神病史吗？”  
站在椅子背后阿尔弗雷德闻言微微侧目。克拉克微微挑了下眉：“你在怀疑我？”  
“你的说法很难让人相信。”布鲁斯靠回椅背，声线冷冽，“在所有一手目击证人前，你仿佛凭空出现无法被追踪到来源；你告诉我你的记忆出现了问题，但根据你自己模糊的记忆，你能想起自己来自堪萨斯，由斯摩维尔的一对农民夫妻抚养长大——在你的说法中这两位夫妻已经不幸殒命——但一切正与此相反，肯特先生，肯特夫妇正值壮年，膝下虽无儿女，但生活却一直过得很好。”  
克拉克闻言没有生气，反而微微笑了一下：“……他们是我见过的人中，心态最好的人。”  
布鲁斯用警惕的目光盯着他：“——如果你不是患有什么精神疾病，那么你就是在说谎，为了什么我不知道的东西。”他眯起眼睛，“你在为谁工作？”  
克拉克：“布鲁斯。”  
被呼唤名字的男人站了起来，压迫的阴影从空中降落，晃动的白炽灯光刹那间仿佛纸屑般惨白。褪去装甲却一点不改阴沉的男人高悬于上再一次发出拷问：“你究竟为谁工作？”  
克拉克昂着头与布鲁斯冰色的眼眸对视，双手抓住了男人紧扣在自己肩膀上的双手。某种奇怪的神情自Omega脸上闪过，紧接着，布鲁斯听见他平静的说：“我想起来了，布鲁斯。”  
“我死了。”  
倒悬的蝙蝠发出刺耳的叫声，有碎石块沿着洞壁滚进了洞底水流中。

咕咚——

布鲁斯松手后退了一步。  
克拉克垂手摸到了自己的心跳。“你见证了我的死亡，”他低声叙说，“又怎能带我复生？”  
布鲁斯重在椅子上坐下：“告诉我你的故事。”  
克拉克：“也许我知道这是怎么回事了。”  
“我来到了新世界。”

**  
“超人、飞翔、热视线、外星人、正义联盟、宇宙穿越……”  
阿尔弗雷德：“您该上去休息了，老爷。”  
布鲁斯晃了晃手中记得乱七八糟的资料：“说不定布鲁西宝贝除了泡妞还能成为一个幻想小说家，如果我明天就开始发表文章。”  
阿尔弗雷德捻起其中一张纸，微微笑道：“噢，我认为您没这个本事。”  
布鲁斯将数据归档，眼光从紧闭的训练室铁门上一扫而过。阿尔弗雷德显然注意到了，他征询道：“何不让肯特少爷到庄园内休息呢，老爷。”  
布鲁斯站了起来：“我还不能消除他的嫌疑，阿福。在此之前，他都不能离开蝙蝠洞。”  
阿尔弗雷德跟在他的身后走向电梯：“我认为肯特少爷并不存在您担心的那些问题——至少在那些不知真假的记忆当中，他是正义的‘超人’，不是么？”  
布鲁斯蹙眉：“阿尔弗……”  
阿尔弗雷德打断他：“是的，我知道，老爷。小心谨慎总是好的。”老管家在布鲁斯身旁站定，哗啦啦作响的电梯运行，将他们带到了地表之上。

**  
克拉克·肯特被单独留在蝙蝠洞中。他并不感到恐惧，或者害怕。宽大的训练室由坚硬的钢铁铸成，除了大门之外，没有任何其他的出入口。蝙蝠自黑暗中穿行，扑棱掉在钢铁上的声音哐哐当当显得有些刺耳。  
克拉克靠近一侧铁墙，五指张开贴合在墙壁上微微用力。钢铁的冷意随着长时间的接触而逐渐浸透骨骼。克拉克放下手退回训练室角落一个临时休息处，湛蓝的眸子在黑暗中长久没有闭合。  
他的力量并没有恢复。克拉克握了握手。从之前和这个世界的蝙蝠侠对峙的情况来看，他目前的力气不足以和一个有过训练基础的练家子对抗——也许目前而言他的身体基础处于普通人水平，但也许更糟。  
克拉克仰躺在床上，却又不是那么担心。他的眼睛很好，虽然似乎没有恢复X视线、热视线，但在黑暗中看清门板纹路却依旧不是什么难事。  
上帝为你关上一扇门的时候会为你打开一扇窗。克拉克在心中无声的笑了几下，也不知道是为了什么。他现在还活着，也许这就是现在唯一的安慰。  
但克拉克心里却隐约有更多的不甘心。  
他为什么会活着？为什么会在一个完全陌生的世界活着？他抱着必死的决心和自己所爱的所有人、和自己的整个世界告别，在最终带着眷恋但从无后悔与怨恨、在爱人、朋友、伟大灵魂的注目中身化无数烟尘离去。他曾怀抱一切坠入死亡，又为什么要为失去一切而醒来？  
克拉克·肯特躺在床上毫无睡意，钢铁建筑冰冷的空气环绕在柔软舒适的棉被之外，逐步攀爬滚进棉絮的窝中。克拉克在冷气中蜷起单薄的身体，灵魂上的抗拒最终败给疲乏的躯体。他在一片森然的沉默中暂时失去了意识。  
洞顶的蝙蝠还在叫，哥谭的天却在逐步亮了。  
这个世界也不是什么都没有。克拉克在意识模糊的时候想到。  
这里的爸妈都还活着。


	4. Chapter 4

克拉克·肯特将整个太阳辐射频段交给了布鲁斯·韦恩。  
布鲁斯仔细阅读了关于超人在各段辐射频段下所能产生的能力，手指摩挲着纸张，抬起头看向面前环胸望着自己的年轻人：“我为什么要帮你？”  
克拉克偏了偏头：“你不能一直将我关在这里。”  
布鲁斯轻哼一声：“这简直荒谬。”  
克拉克叹了口气：“这不是在帮我，布鲁斯，你自己最明白。”  
当然。他当然明白。布鲁斯将写有克拉克笔迹的纸张折叠装好，向楼上走去。克拉克交给了他一份详细的关于超人在阳光下超能力的情况，这给他省下了不少研究克拉克能力如何的时间。同时，克拉克愿意在他的监控下接受实验，也就让蝙蝠侠对超人有了更多的了解，可以更精确的制定对策。至于这份详细的波频究竟是不是正确的——那当然，蝙蝠侠不会蠢到所有实验数值都以纸张上的为标准，他可以降低阈值，他完全可以这么做，是的，Omega将实验的主动权完全交给了他。  
所以……可以一试。  
“他很信任您。”阿尔弗雷德在布鲁斯与卢修斯通完视频电话后悄然说道，“如果他说的那个世界是真的话，想来他与他的蝙蝠侠相处得不错。”  
布鲁斯微微挑眉：“他的？”  
阿尔弗雷德笑了笑：“他是位Omega，先生，我想那个世界的您总不会是名Beta。”  
“不，等等，阿福。”布鲁斯皱起眉，“你怎么知道那个世界有我，我们这里可没有什么超人。”  
阿尔弗雷德：“您在自己的世界里缺乏交流，老爷。克拉克少爷告诉我那个世界的您和您一样固执又难以沟通。”  
布鲁斯抬头看了他一眼。老管家嗯了一声：“当然，他还说您英勇，是一位十分值得托付的朋友。”他故意将托付说得缓慢，就像是在强调什么一样。  
布鲁斯完全确定面前的老人误会了什么。“嘿。”他打断，“一千个哈姆雷特。”  
阿尔弗雷德转了一圈眼睛，耸了耸肩：“也许吧。”  
布鲁斯靠回原位不再说话，手指划过平板开始制定实验计划。阿尔弗雷德将厨房准备好的午餐端了一份出来，还端了一份更为精致而可爱的送下了楼去。布鲁斯在他路过时不经意扫了一眼，不由得翻了个白眼。  
老派绅士对Omege的照顾，兔子萝卜，啊哈？认真的吗，阿尔弗雷德？

实验仪器在一周后被送到了蝙蝠洞。布鲁斯将训练室临时改造成了实验室。  
在这一周内，克拉克没有一天见过阳光，在他来到新世界后的一个星期里，没有哪怕一次。  
“说实在的，这有一点过分。”老管家在和克拉克闲聊的时候说道，“不论你的身份如何，布鲁斯老爷总该让您看一眼外面是什么样子。”  
克拉克无所谓的推举着两手上的哑铃——这几日内他央求老管家为他准备的，他现在的身体能够举动的小型器械。“蝙蝠侠就是这样的，不是么？没有消除的威胁，”他压低声音，“我需要计划，阿福。”  
阿尔弗雷德不由得露出笑容：“您真的很熟悉他。”  
哑铃砸在铁板上的声音大得让人呢耳鸣。克拉克喘着气擦脸上的汗水。“我总觉得不对劲。”他断断续续的说，“我的身体……”克拉克捏了捏因用力过度而打着颤的手指，感到酸痛与疲乏。  
“虽然我不反对您锻炼。”阿尔弗雷德走近拉过他被磨得通红的手，手法娴熟的从手掌按揉了整条胳膊，“但您得量力而行，小心伤到自己。”  
Omega的皮肤十分柔软细嫩。阿尔弗雷德有些心疼的按揉克拉克胳膊肘上的青紫。这是昨天留下的，克拉克在锻炼的时候抬胳膊不小心撞在了训练室的角架上。  
克拉克向阿尔弗雷德道谢。“我需要布鲁斯帮我做一个检查。这实在太奇怪了。”克拉克说，“我曾经也失去过超能力，但……”他捏了捏自己的手腕，眼眸中带着困惑，“但不会像这样：无力、疲乏，”他眨眨眼睛，“软弱。”  
“您只是需要更长的恢复时间，克拉克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德说，“毕竟被冻在冷冻舱中可不是什么好的体验。”  
克拉克：“你说得对，阿福。而且我也没见过太阳。”  
阿尔弗雷德笑了笑：“也许还有一个原因。”  
克拉克疑惑的抬头看他：“什么？”  
阿尔弗雷德：“也许您的生理期要到了？那总会让您变得比平常更虚弱一些。”  
克拉克更疑惑了：“什么？”  
阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼睛：“生理期。”  
克拉克：“什么生理期？”他知道女士的生理期是什么，但他？什么意思？  
这下阿尔弗雷德惊讶了：“您不知道？”  
克拉克察觉到了不对：“知道什么？”  
阿尔弗雷德：“您说您有过父母，他们没有教过您关于人类的性别常识？”  
克拉克：“可男人并不存在生理期的说法，阿福？”  
阿尔弗雷德：“噢！你……什么？你……不知道自己是名男性Omega？”  
克拉克瞠目：“什么是Omega？”  
“天啊。”阿尔弗雷德忍不住扶额，“这可真是……”

“男人、女人、Alpha、Beta、Omega……”  
克拉克绷住了见惯大风大浪的脸部轮廓，没有露出碎掉的表情。他捧着平板抬起头，面无表情的指了指自己：“我是，男性Omega？”  
阿尔弗雷德点头。克拉克皱眉闷头继续阅读生理常识，握着平板的手越攥越紧。  
“布鲁斯是Alpha？”  
“是的。”阿尔弗雷德说，“克拉克少爷，容我多嘴，请不要在外面的时候随意叫出某人的第二性征，那会显得……非常无礼。”他其实想说，那会被认为是一种性骚扰。而当一名Omega以Alpha代名呼唤对方时，会被对方认为是一种示弱、一次求欢，那会十分危险。  
克拉克显然没有听进去，他喃喃道：“你是Beta？”  
阿尔弗雷德无奈的点头。克拉克突然关掉了平板，闭着眼深深吸气。阿尔弗雷德望着他。克拉克睁开眼，湛蓝的眼睛汪洋一般。  
“这和我的世界不一样。”他僵硬的说，“我们那里，人类只有两种性别——男性与女性。而且没有什么……发情期。”  
阿尔弗雷德稍稍思索便轻易将复杂的第二性征剔除，在脑海中简易演绎出另一套人类性别。“噢……”他说，“那似乎简易了许多。”  
克拉克想，这真是太魔幻了。  
阿尔弗雷德为他端来一杯白葡萄酒：“放轻松，克拉克少爷，也许您一时无法接受自己Omega的身份……但没有关系，除了在生理期，其余时间您的身体与您曾经相比，应该别无二样。”  
克拉克想起刚刚所看见的关于Omega生理期的描述，猛地被涌下喉头的葡萄酒给呛了个结实。“咳！咳咳咳咳……”克拉克狼狈的抽过纸巾，面色难看，“我不认为……咳，我暂时能接受这个。”  
阿尔弗雷德目光毫无波澜：“如果暂时不行，我们有抑制剂。”  
克拉克擦掉胸口的酒液：“谢谢你，阿福。”  
“不过，”阿尔弗雷德缓和道，“在这里，您不能一直靠抑制剂过活，克拉克少爷。倒不是说它的副作用，只是……否认自身会存在相当大的危害，也许一时半会不会体现出来，但最终一定会伤害您，并且是心理与身体上的双重伤害。”就像曾经的布鲁斯一样。  
克拉克扔掉纸巾，摩挲着杯壁。  
阿尔弗雷德：“我们可以为您提供抑制剂、阻断剂，甚至是伪装信息素喷雾。你可以伪装成Alpha、Beta，但那都是表面上的东西。您得知道什么样的你才是你自己，克拉克少爷，你想走近这个世界，一定得靠自己才行。”  
克拉克晃了晃酒杯，晶蓝的瞳孔里有黄金酒液在流动，他启音，语意阑珊：“时间也许是个好东西，阿福。”


	5. Chapter 5

这是一种很玄妙的感觉。  
克拉克闭着眼，仰首迎接自天顶上倾垂而下的暖意。人造太阳灯温和的散发出朦胧的光芒，布鲁斯·韦恩与阿尔弗雷德坐在实验室玻璃隔板的外围，监测着房间内唯一接受地底下太阳光辐射的活物。  
他看起来……  
“Beautiful.”  
布鲁斯转首看向突然出声的阿尔弗雷德。老管家对着韦恩家主波澜不惊的冰蓝色双眼笑了笑：“不是么？”  
布鲁斯收回视线，若有似无的哼了一声，抬手终止了房间内太阳辐射的产生。  
房间内的克拉克感知到热度的消退，睁开双眼，湛蓝的眼睛望了过来。  
布鲁斯沉声：“感觉如何？”  
克拉克握了握拳头，微合双目，嘴角带笑：“一种、很久违的感觉……能量、暖流从表层的细胞一寸寸爬进空荡的细胞里……逐渐渗透，将我填满。在这之前我不知道我的身体竟然如此空虚、渴望……这还远远不够……”他复睁眼望向面色微异的男人，“这是第一阶段，是么？”  
布鲁斯将随着Omega形容而逐渐攀升的奇怪绮念抛开，目光与克拉克相接，道：“你知道我想知道什么。”他的手指在下巴上梭巡而过，感受到指尖粗硬的胡茬脑子中划过该剃须的念头，随后垂落在椅子扶手上。没有一个Alpha在一个Omega说着什么身体空虚、饥渴的时候会无动于衷，尽管对方可能根本不是在说那方面的事。  
他是故意的吗？哥谭最炙手可热的黄金单身Alpha布鲁斯·韦恩想。这个面带迷茫、身世成迷，满嘴异世论调却又好看得一塌糊涂的奇怪Omega，是故意在他面前用如此无辜的语气诱惑他的吗？是谁教他的？贝恩的手下没有这样的耐性训练一个如此柔美的Omega作为谍报员，是企鹅人、还是黑面具？  
如果他能飞起来。布鲁斯脑子中纷繁的念头中夹杂着这样一条潜藏的决定。我就勉强相信他的话。  
克拉克说：“我的能力还没有恢复。”  
当然。第一阶段的实验阈值在你写下的第一段记录阈值顶峰还要偏下一截，没有恢复任何能力，预料之中。  
布鲁斯：“那我们开始第二阶段。”  
克拉克：“我能感觉到有力量在流进我的细胞，但和我曾经的感觉并不完全相同，也许在这个世界，能力的阈值记录已经发生了变化。”  
布鲁斯：“我们可以慢慢尝试。”  
第二阶段将达到克拉克记录下的第一阈值，按照记录，在第一阈值下，超人将拥有——钢铁之躯。  
布鲁斯敲下了开始键。  
克拉克闭眼再一次享受阳光奔涌过皮肤，一层层将寒冷的躯体照暖的过程。良久之后，他用刀具划伤了自己。  
阿尔弗雷德发出一声叹息：“轻一点，克拉克少爷。”  
克拉克似乎有些难以置信，他望着鲜血淋漓的手掌，在阿尔弗雷德走进来为他包扎的时候显得有几分失措。  
“这不对……”  
布鲁斯·韦恩关闭太阳灯，将数据投屏落在实验室内的屏幕上：“实验阈值没有问题，肯特先生，钢铁之躯显然只是一个童话。”  
克拉克扫过屏幕上的两条实验记录，眼眸晦暗。  
布鲁斯观察了一会儿，说道：“看来我们没有必要再继续下去了，在我弄清你的身份之前……”  
“再来一次。”克拉克打断他，“调到最大。”  
布鲁斯闭上嘴沉沉的望着他。  
阿尔弗雷德忧心忡忡：“你会为此生病，先生。”  
克拉克对老管家摇摇头，转身隔着厚玻璃和布鲁斯对视。  
布鲁斯有些恼怒。这个Omega！怎么会如此冥顽不灵、固执己见！  
布鲁斯将他的名字放在牙齿底下碾压数次，直到喷薄欲出的怒火随着破碎的克拉克·肯特的名字一起被咬碎咽进肚子里，他才松动筋骨，在起身时说道：“我没有时间陪你胡闹，肯特。”  
克拉克在阿尔弗雷德讶异的目光中拆开刚刚绑好的绷带，露出已脱痂泛白的伤口：“我没有胡闹，布鲁斯。我说对了，阈值确实发生了变化，原先能够给予我钢铁之躯的辐射能如今只能加快我的新陈代谢，在这个世界，能力产生的要求被拔高了。”  
布鲁斯盯着他手掌上的白痕，又看了一眼时间。那条伤口在克拉克毫无防备的划拉中产生，因此拉得有几分长，从左手食指根部侧划横贯整个手掌，虽算不上深，但也并不浅。鲜血被阿尔弗雷德清理干净，方才狰狞张着嘴吐露鲜血的口子现在已经结痂脱落，看不出刚才鲜血横流的模样。而这才过了五分钟不到。  
阿尔弗雷德哇哦了一声，拉着他的手仔细查看，一会儿后才点点头：“真的好了。”  
布鲁斯重又坐了下来，撇头避开克拉克亮晶晶又坚定不移的蓝眼睛。他唤道：“阿福，出来吧。”  
人造阳光在布鲁斯手中攀越，强度一级一级升高。蝙蝠洞中回旋着仪器发动机嗡然的声音。  
金黄色的阳光照得暗沉的实验室熠熠生辉。布鲁斯·韦恩隔着玻璃都能感受到室内节节攀升的温度，干燥的暖流随着不停运动的分子从实验室内循着冷气爬出，纠缠在布鲁斯冷色的西装裤脚底。  
克拉克闭着眼的面颊上有细密的汗珠，黑发柔软，嘴唇饱满，额角与鼻梁闪闪发亮。  
“这已经是你记录下的最高级了。”布鲁斯的声音闯进发动机嗡然的轰鸣声中，“告诉我你的感觉。”  
克拉克没有回答。布鲁斯敲着扶手，随即端正了身体。  
充盈一室的阳光似乎在沉静中有了生命，它们变成透明的云堆砌在室内，将周遭的一切都染上高热、橘光与明亮。身处其中的黑发Omega仿佛自那透明光中诞生的精灵，脚尖虚浮置于半空，神色平和，安然自若。

他飞起来了。  
就像鸟儿天生会飞，麋鹿生下即会奔跑。布鲁斯在这一刻强烈的感觉到：当这个Omega睁开眼在空中飞行时，他才成为了他自己。  
布鲁斯喉咙有些发紧。克拉克落在地上，示意布鲁斯切断光源。明亮得刺眼的光波从阴冷的蝙蝠洞中逐渐消退，热度被嶙峋山石吸收。  
布鲁斯稳住声线：“你做到了。”  
克拉克接过老管家递来的毛巾擦拭汗水。“不一样。”他说，“当我飞起来的时候，有什么在拼命将我拉下地里去。”  
布鲁斯调试了几下仪器，快速浏览过这一天的审查报告后道：“最终的辐射强度在日常大气中无法达到，也就是说，在自然光照下，你除了拥有高于正常人水平的身体素质之外，不可能在这个世界拥有这些出格的超能力。”  
克拉克点头：“我感觉到了。”  
布鲁斯顿了下手指，为鼻间突然闻见的丝缕若有似无的甜味而皱眉。他扫了一眼前方不远处穿着背心打着赤膊正在清理自己的男人，又收回了视线。  
为什么一个Omega能这么心无芥蒂的在一个Alpha面前袒露身体和信息素？没人教他怎么收敛自己的信息素吗？还是说另一个世界的他们真的有点不一样的关系？  
克拉克套上一件灰白色卫衣靠近电脑前的布鲁斯：“那么你该相信我的话了，布鲁斯，放我出去。”  
布鲁斯不着痕迹向后靠拉开了一点距离，眼睛在电脑上打转：“你是怎么来到这个世界的？你想做什么？”  
克拉克靠在电脑桌上：“我死了，好奇先生。化成灰，然后在这里醒来。我也不知道我要做什么，但我既然没有让你忧心的超能力，又有什么值得让你警惕？”  
布鲁斯起身端走一杯红酒：“你的存在即是一种警告，异世先生。”  
克拉克哼了一声：“蝙蝠侠，地球最后的防线。”  
“你可以去外面。”布鲁斯在克拉克一定距离外站定，抿着红酒说，“但必须在我的监视之下。”  
“很好。”克拉克嘟囔，“达成目的。”  
“但在我离开之前，”克拉克又道，“我想让你给我做一个全面检查，从里到外。”  
布鲁斯晃着酒杯的手猛地一顿。阿尔弗雷德露出一个略显复杂的笑容来。  
一个年轻漂亮的Omega要求一个正值壮年的Alpha给他做从里到外的全面检查？哥谭宝贝在各种各样的场合里都听依偎在怀里的Omega软声对他说过这种暗示意味十足的话，但在蝙蝠洞？这还是第一次。


	6. Chapter 6

布鲁斯不知道自己有没有会错意。他从Omega漂亮又坦然的蓝眼睛里读出来他正在说一个正常的关于身体检查的问题，那和情爱毫无关系。但那隐隐约约萦绕在他鼻端留连不去的Omega甜美的信息素却在刺激着他的生物本能去相信另外一回事：这个Omega在邀请一个Alpha对他做一些糟糕的事情。  
布鲁斯向后又转折着走了几步，余光看见克拉克还保持着那副无辜的模样将目光定在自己的身上。他猛然感到一阵不快。  
“一个检查？”他冷哼，“我想我浪费在你身上的时间已经够多了，肯特。”他扔下手中的高脚杯，满不在乎的踱步至自己的装甲前换上蝙蝠侠的衣服。  
阿尔弗雷德又会念叨什么绅士风度了，但是……管他的，他凭什么要对一个异世来的Omega言听计从？即使这位Omega可能拥有无穷潜力还与另一个世界的自己关系匪浅。但那与他又有什么关系，他只要确保这个“超级”Omega不会在他的世界里搞出什么惊天动地的大事来就可以了。  
蝙蝠战机轰隆隆冲开瀑布水帘，哗啦啦留下满洞的寂静。  
克拉克深吸了口气。阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头：“我会向他解释清楚的，克拉克少爷，希望你不要介意。”  
克拉克：“我挺久没看见布鲁斯这副模样了，一点也不怀念。”  
阿尔弗雷德：“听起来你们刚开始相处得也不太好？”  
“更糟。”克拉克笑了笑，“我们狠狠打了一架。我认为他是个穿蝙蝠装的杀人犯，而他则觉得我是个不折不扣的怪物。”  
“噢，那听起来相当糟糕。”阿尔弗雷德引他向楼上走去，“真难想象你们最后似乎成为了不错的朋友。”  
“不打不相识？”克拉克道，“我倒是挺庆幸我们打了那一架的。他是个很棒的人。”  
“那么您应该知道……”  
“我知道，阿福。”克拉克从电梯里走出来，站在书房柔软的地毯上，“他也是这个世界上独一无二的好人。”  
老人在暖黄色的灯光下冲他露出近乎感激的微笑，似乎Omega的体贴让他心里的担忧散去了不少。“你对这里充满了惶惑，但不要着急，克拉克少爷……”阿尔弗雷德适时的转移话题，“你可以留在韦恩庄园里，直到你准备好迎接外面的世界。”  
“谢谢你，阿福。”克拉克站在书房硕大的落地窗前俯瞰天色灰暗的花园，远方的地平线上亮着一抹奇异的亮色，紧接着是蜂拥而至的浓黑。繁华的城市里是没有星星的，但韦恩庄园所在的郊区却依稀能从枪灰色的天幕中寻来几缕黯淡的星子悬挂。花园中的树枝在招摇晃动。克拉克微微开了窗，探出的指尖不消片刻便被冷风吹得发凉。  
但他的心中却涌动着一股无法被吹散的灼热。“如果我要迎接这个世界。”他喃喃道，“我得去体会它才行。”  
阿尔弗雷德说：“你首先需要一个身份。这不是什么难事。”  
克拉克不知道自己向眼前的老人道了几次谢，但言语已经不能表达出他心中的感激之情了。他又一次说道：“谢谢你，阿福。”  
老人向他眨了眨眼睛：“但有一件难事，克拉克少爷。”  
“什么？”  
“我想你还没有深刻的意识到您性别上的问题。”  
克拉克一瞬间有些舌头打搅：“哦……”他皱了皱鼻子，“我确实……一时半会无法理解这个。”他顿了顿，续道，“但你说，除了……发情期的时候，不会有什么异常？”  
“是的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“但这‘无异常’是在人为控制下的结果。”  
克拉克疑惑不解：“什么意思？”  
阿尔弗雷德叹了口气：“我是名Beta，克拉克少爷，我无法察觉到Alpha和Omega在普通浓度下的信息素情况，但从刚才布鲁斯少爷的反应来看……”他递给克拉克一个祥和的眼神，“您也许在无意识的散发着您的信息素。”  
克拉克愣了一下，继而想起之前所查阅的信息上描述的所谓的信息素的作用，心脏不自觉多跳了几拍。

……Alpha和Omega所产生的信息素可以被收敛至信腺之内不被人察觉……若是一名Alpha或Omega向异性散发出自己的信息素则代表……

克拉克迅速抬起手闻了闻自己的胳膊：“我、我怎么没闻见？！”话音未落他便已然闻见了那股淡淡馨香的味道。克拉克猛然一顿，回想起刚刚在蝙蝠洞中时布鲁斯几次望过来的饱含深意的眼神，突然宛如醍醐灌顶，仿佛有什么东西狠狠砸了一下他的脑袋。“哦……哦……”克拉克呻吟了两声，他就说怎么感觉布鲁斯看他的眼神那么奇怪呢……原来……原来是因为……这个吗……  
阿尔弗雷德从克拉克的反应来看已经知道对方已然明白了。他安抚的笑了两下：“不要有负担，克拉克少爷，只要您注意自己的气息，就不会有什么事了。”  
“在这里，我刚刚不收敛信息素的行为，在布鲁斯眼里，”克拉克甩了两下手腕，觉得自己似乎在蝙蝠侠面前丢了个大脸，“是不是算……性骚扰？”  
阿尔弗雷德不知道怎么向Omega解释这个亏并不是Alpha在吃，但单从不收敛信息素的行为、不考虑双方的属性来说，克拉克这么说其实也没错，那确实算是……而且这样向克拉克说明的话，也可以让Omega以后注意到这个问题，不在人群之中随意发散自己的气息从而引来那些充满恶意的麻烦。  
想到这一点的年长者毫不迟疑的向面前的年轻人点了点头。  
克拉克微微张大了一点眼睛，挎下了肩膀。  
天啊，克拉克，看你干了什么好事：穿越到新世界的第十天，你在毫不知情的情况下不仅调戏了你最佳搭档的同位体，还在心中默默的调侃了不止一次蝙蝠的怪脾气。  
他应该揍你的，几句冷言冷语根本不算什么。  
克拉克脸红了一片。

阿尔弗雷德带着克拉克到了三楼的一间客房，告诉他可以安心在这里歇息，再晚一点的时候，如果饿的话，可以下来用宵夜。  
克拉克再一次道了谢，然后便坐在客房柔软而舒适的沙发上发起了呆。对朋友的愧疚感折磨着正直的克拉克，他总觉得自己像是个恶棍——虽然在阿尔弗雷德向他解释之前他什么也不知道，但那并不能减轻克拉克的负罪感——他怎么能对他朋友的同位体做出这种精神上类似性骚扰的事情来呢？简直太不尊重对方了。  
克拉克以手捂脸，耳朵红得能滴血。  
在他毫无察觉的时候，他在不停的散发着那个什么信息素……那这是不是意味着……在这十来天里，他一直都对这个布鲁斯散发着这个味道？就像求偶的孔雀一样，不停的炫耀着斑斓的尾羽，耀武扬威……  
怪不得，布鲁斯有时候望向他的眼神，总是欲言又止……  
他……  
这些认知突如其来，汹涌而迅速的，扼住了克拉克的咽喉。  
拉奥啊，让他死吧。


	7. Chapter 7

克拉克在第二天刚醒的时候收到了一部手机。  
“鉴于您暂时没有什么快捷获取这个世界消息的渠道，那么这样一部工具也许是不可或缺的。”递给他这份礼物的老人体贴的这样说道，在他道谢之前，老人补充道，“这里面有一个根据您的身体情况编写的算法，在它提示的时候，希望您留意。”  
克拉克打量了几秒钟手里磨砂黑色的新款智能手机，背部银白色加粗的艺术字体W在视线里闪闪发亮。阿尔弗雷德紧接着又递给他两盒试剂，指着其中一盒说：“这一盒是普通型号的口服抑制剂，克拉克少爷。每隔两周喝一次，可以有效控制你体内的激素代谢，使信息素浓度降低。”  
克拉克接过打开盒子看了看玻璃瓶扁平头部的塑料盖子，掀开后发现里面是加厚的橡胶密封，盒子另一侧是配套的吸管。“OEI-8C？”克拉克合上盖子，摩挲着试剂瓶壁上白色的标签疑惑的重复了一遍，“这是什么？”  
“普通型号的抑制剂。”阿尔弗雷德说，“普通型号适用于正常时期，当您进入生理期的时候，需要更换服用这一盒蓝色的抑制剂，每日一支，直到生理期结束。”  
那很好区分。两种抑制剂的盒子并不相同，普通OEI-8C型号的抑制剂由白色的盒子包装，另一盒OEI-8S型号的特殊抑制剂在白色的包装盒上增添了蓝色的花纹，打开来看，里面玻璃试剂瓶内盛装的液体也是透明的蓝色。  
克拉克默默合上盖子，翘着凌乱的小卷毛，低垂着头迟钝的开始运转刚从睡梦中清醒不久的脑子，然后捧着两盒玻璃制品和一部新手机不为人知的陷入了短暂的迷茫。  
什么东西？

阿尔弗雷德温声嘱咐克拉克最好在今日就服用一支普通型号的抑制剂，然后将日期记录进手机里特意编写的算法软件中，随后按照软件的提示来服用便可以了。  
克拉克胡乱点着头应声，借着手机黑屏反射的镜像扒拉了几下凌乱的头发，在阿尔弗雷德离去后猫一样钻进了浴室。  
冷水浸了下脸之后克拉克总算是感觉清醒一点了。透过水汽他看见光滑锃亮的镜面反射出一个年轻的男人。镜子中的男人额发湿漉漉的垂在脑门上，蓝色的瞳仁灵活的在眼眶中转动，眉峰犀利，鼻梁挺直，嘴唇樱红。  
那是他的脸。  
克拉克曾经在报纸上、镜子里或者某人的眼中看见过无数次，那就是他的脸，没什么变化。克拉克拿毛巾擦干面上的水。但这个世界变化就有点大了。他叹了口气，清醒过来的大脑便又回想起了昨晚才知道的尴尬情况。  
克拉克换好衣服将手机揣进兜里，走出门的时候下决心去给布鲁斯道个歉。他是感到难为情没错，但怎么说……被骚扰的人是布鲁斯，而他其实也不是故意要这么做的，所以一个道歉想来是非常有必要的。  
爸曾经说过，要做一个有担当的男人。  
克拉克下了楼，将阿尔弗雷德的嘱咐与两盒抑制剂一并遗忘在了脑后。

**  
克拉克下楼并没有找到布鲁斯。他后知后觉的看了眼时间，才发现时候过早，还没有到布鲁斯应该起床的时间。  
好吧，看来只有再等一会儿了。  
克拉克晃荡去了厨房，在餐桌上发现了一盘整齐的烤面包和一个沾满酱料的瓷碟——看来有人比他更早的起来但仍然显得过于匆忙了。  
克拉克用过早餐后将用过的两份餐碟放进水槽清洗干净。他没有看见阿尔弗雷德，不知道老人去了哪里。克拉克转出身来到大厅，透明的落地窗户尽职尽责尽可能的将明亮的光线照进厅内，外面的天空带着浅淡的灰色，风流打着卷儿吹着落叶。克拉克情不自禁的站在窗户前吹了会儿风。他感觉自己似乎有很久很久没有看见过这样干净凉爽又晴朗的天空了。  
从前身为超人的时候，他总是有数不清的事情要干，吹过身边的风总是带着呼啦啦狂烈的声音。即使是失去能力的那一段时间，他也从未认真而仔细的让风流轻缓的吹抚过自己的身躯。  
哥谭秋天的风并不刺骨，打在皮肤上的感觉十分清凉舒适。但时间久了，仍然使皮肤变得冰凉。  
“再吹下去会感冒的，克拉克少爷。”不知什么时候回来的阿尔弗雷德轻巧的关了窗，这个时候克拉克才察觉出只穿了一件衬衫的身体有些受不住冻的打颤。他回过神小小的打了个喷嚏，然后在老人不赞同的注视里道歉。  
“抱歉，阿福。”克拉克露出笑容，“但我从未见过哥谭这么干净的天。”  
“今天确实是个好天气。”阿尔弗雷德一道与克拉克走进屋内，顺道为他到上一杯暖手的奶茶，“但显然在此之前从没有人早起看过我精心打理花园，谢谢你，克拉克少爷。”  
克拉克笑了两声，在想说什么之前，他的视线被桌上一本杂志的封面给吸引了过去。那上面是一张他十分熟悉的脸。  
戴安娜·普林斯。  
克拉克心中一动，拿过杂志坐在了沙发上。  
这是个很让人感到亲切的时刻。我是说，在这个世界上，除了布鲁斯之外，还有他熟悉的人、爱的人存在。  
戴安娜·普林斯，他曾经可爱的女友，神奇女侠。克拉克突如其来的感到一阵喜悦。也许，他想，也许他来到这个世界，是为了过正常人的生活呢？他想到布鲁斯说的肯特夫妇，脑海中交叉晃过堪萨斯金黄的田野，他想到刚才柔软的风，衬衫冰凉的覆裹在赤裸胳膊上凉丝丝的触感……  
他有一个全然新鲜的世界去探索。克拉克翻开杂志，在仔细查看彩色纸页上高清的照片时感觉自己仿佛一个偷偷品尝糖果的小孩，那长久以来渴望的甜津津的味道在舌尖炸开，让他欲罢不能的想要更多。

戴安娜·普林斯。

“看来你又找到了一个认识的人。”  
克拉克在突然响起的声音里下意识的合上杂志，抬头的时候看见不知什么时候起床的布鲁斯端着一杯咖啡坐在了他的对面。  
对上克拉克惊讶的亮晶晶的眼睛，布鲁斯挑了下眉，复又垂下眼喝手中的咖啡，声音带着才睡醒没多久的暗哑：“我说错了么？”  
——像只兔子一样。  
脑子还不是很清醒的布鲁斯老爷心里迅速划过这样一个念头，在还没细细品味那念头中的美味时又将心思沉浸在了咖啡醇厚的香味之中。  
布鲁西宝贝美好一天的起点，一杯香醇美味的焦糖玛奇朵。布鲁斯享受的眯起了眼睛。阿尔弗雷德的手艺好像又精进了。  
“不，”回过神的克拉克眨眨眼睛，端详着布鲁斯脸上少见的惬意几乎忍不住笑出声，“我认识她，戴安娜。”  
——像只猫咪一样。  
克拉克含笑想着，将杂志放在了桌上。  
布鲁斯斜眼看了眼AG杂志封面放大的Alpha半张侧脸。“戴安娜·普林斯。”再开口时他显得更清醒了些，“她难道也有什么特殊身份？”  
“鉴于这个世界没有超人，”克拉克谨慎的说道，“所以这个世界的戴安娜有没有其他身份我并不知道，但在我那里，她是神奇女侠。”他留下了一点悬念等着尚未彻底清醒的蝙蝠上钩。  
布鲁斯果然顺势问了：“神奇女侠？”  
“天堂岛的公主，宙斯与希波吕忒女王的女儿，拥有半神血统的不死者。想来你从未听过。”  
“哦。”布鲁斯漠然的喝了口咖啡。  
克拉克翘起嘴角。噢够了克拉克，不要再揶揄布鲁斯了，还记得你要给他道歉么？  
克拉克敛下笑意，转而轻快的补充道：“她曾是我的女友。”鉴于他已经在那个世界死亡，想来用上过去式并不会出错。  
布鲁斯闻言轻轻看了他一眼。克拉克摸了摸鼻子：“她们看起来一模一样。”  
布鲁斯不置可否的嗯哼了一声。克拉克又拿起杂志翻看了起来，这似乎是一本介绍某一种特别群体的时尚杂志，克拉克在里面看见许多位年轻英俊的男士或十分美丽出众的女士。戴安娜的内页写真被安排在了杂志的中间部分，连续占据三页的介绍足以让人瞧出编辑对她的偏爱。克拉克从这三页巨幅写真中间插的文字介绍中了解到她在这个世界仍然出色的头脑智慧与魅力。杂志编辑称她为‘众神角力之地诞生的银莲花‘、’拥有与哥谭宝贝相比也毫不逊色的性感信息素‘。  
“这是什么特别的赞美渠道吗？”克拉克将描述信息素的那一段文字念了出来，“为什么要和你相比？”  
布鲁斯在克拉克看不见的角落里敲起杯沿。克拉克突然从杂志后面探出头来，耸动着鼻尖在空气中搜寻起来。  
克拉克：“这是什么味道？”  
布鲁斯靠在沙发上观察年轻人好奇的神色与不自觉熏红的耳垂。被阿尔弗雷德私下告知克拉克处境的布鲁斯猜想，这也许是面前这位Omega第一次呼吸到Alpha的信息素。  
那会是什么感觉？就像是刚从母亲肚子里出生的婴儿第一次呼吸到灼热的空气，那会使他害怕的哭泣吗？  
Omega开始皱起眉头：“布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯故意在空气中假意嗅了嗅：“什么味道？”  
克拉克在逐渐浓郁并将他包裹起来的气味里不自在的靠紧柔软的沙发，面颊轻微染上嫣红。“我不知道。”克拉克说，“但很好闻。”他小小的吸了吸鼻翼，又吐出一口温暖的气流，微微伸手摊在膝盖上又握紧，像是想将那股奇特的味道抓住一样，“像是刚下过雨的泥土，干干净净，但比那更好闻，还有说不上来的、让人酥麻的香气。”  
Omega又动了动自己小巧的鼻子，紧接着却发现那股味道和它出现时一样突兀的消失了。他困惑的望向面前的布鲁斯。  
被望着的男人轻轻咳了一声。“那是我的信息素。”他囫囵的含糊解释道，莫名有些后悔突然释放了自己的气味。  
克拉克：“信息素在早上跟晨勃一样不受控制吗？”  
布鲁斯差点没被咖啡噎住。  
克拉克：“阿尔弗雷德说Alpha和Omega一般不会轻易释放自己的信息素，噢，说到这个，我得跟你道歉布鲁斯，之前都是我的错，我不是故意骚扰你的，你知道，我之前并不知道这些事。”  
布鲁斯不知道自己该不该说没关系。他咬着牙变了几次脸色，终究是沉下声音：“嗯。”  
得到回应的克拉克高兴的笑起来，苹果肌上的薄红像是刚刚盛开的玫瑰一般娇艳欲滴。  
克拉克：“所以信息素早上失控是和男人晨勃一样吗？”  
想不到克拉克还会再问一遍的布鲁斯无语半晌，余光突然瞥见楼梯口站着阿尔弗雷德熟悉的身影，Alpha斟酌了一会儿后艰难的解释：“……不是。”  
克拉克：“那你刚刚……？”  
布鲁斯：“让你体会一下Alpha的信息素是什么样的，出门后注意区分。”  
克拉克真诚的道谢：“谢谢你布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯：“……”


	8. Chapter 8

蝙蝠侠在一个回旋后踢踹晕一个混混正准备起飞的时候注意到了另一边几道轻微的叫喊声。布鲁斯微微侧头，钩爪上扬几个飞跃蹲踞在了另一栋居民楼沿上向下观望。  
看起来被追的人并没有受到什么伤害。布鲁斯在对方旋转而起一膝盖敲晕一个追兵的时候挑了挑眉。动作很利索，力道很干脆。哥谭人民果然不缺练家子。  
“蝙蝠侠。”  
布鲁斯接通通讯：“先知。”  
“监测到唐人街有人斗殴。”  
“了解。”布鲁斯起身准备离去，巷子里的追逐战已经进入尾声，被追的年轻人扣在头上的帽子却在一个意外的勾拳下被带下了地去。布鲁斯抬起的身子猛地一顿，披风一扬原地下落，将最后一个负隅顽抗的追兵砸晕在地。  
蝙蝠侠的声音说不上惊喜：“肯特。”  
克拉克甩了甩手，跟他打了个招呼：“蝙蝠侠。”  
布鲁斯确定了一下警察已经控制住了唐人街的局面，再看向面前的Omega时摆出了臭脸：“你有什么话想说？”  
克拉克捡起地上的帽子拍了两下：“我刚刚帮一位女士抢回了包。”  
蝙蝠侠盯着他，又扫了两眼地上横陈的好几个混混，显然对这个回答不满意：“如果我记得没错你现在应该在床上？——只抢回个包会让这么多人追你？”  
克拉克从帽檐下露出一只灿烂的蓝眼睛：“放轻松，布鲁斯。由于你至今不愿意松口让我离开哥谭去大都会，我想我也不能只待在你家什么事也不干。而且看起来你很需要帮手，蝙蝠侠似乎并不会影分身术。”  
蝙蝠侠：“我不需要帮手。”  
克拉克：“曾经也有人这么说。”  
蝙蝠侠：“别把我和你认识的那一位相提并论！”  
克拉克压了压帽檐，遮住自己大半张脸：“好吧，蝙蝠侠。”  
蝙蝠侠：“现在，立刻，马上，给我滚回去。”  
克拉克有点生气。他转头盯着巷子尾巴想不论哪个世界的布鲁斯刚认识的时候似乎都是一样的混账。克拉克想将自己的脾气发泄出来，现在他没有超能力，是不是就可以随心所欲的发泄自己的任性了？  
但爸曾经说过，当你处于一种愤怒的情绪当中时，从一数到十会让你冷静点。克拉克深深吸了口气。他太了解布鲁斯了，他知道这个穿着蝙蝠装的怪人皮子底下究竟是怎么样的一个柔软的心。克拉克曾经在拥有超能力的时候就获得过一位蝙蝠侠彻底的信任（布鲁斯甚至愿意毁掉那些能够抑制超人能力的东西），想来失去超能力后，再一次获得另一位蝙蝠侠的信任也不成问题。但在那之前，他得再一次从蝙蝠侠竖起的尖刺上滚过去。克拉克知道怎么去将刺弄软。  
“好吧。”他嘟囔道，在挺直背路过地上横陈的身体时忍不住踹了一脚。昏迷的混混被踢得换了个别扭的姿势，从头至尾毫无反应。  
蝙蝠侠盯着地上的混混看了几眼，突然叫住了克拉克：“为什么有这么多人追你？”  
克拉克顿住脚步，转过身来：“我把包还给了那位女士，然后劫匪的弟兄显然不打算放过我们，为了避免伤害到那位女士，我就释放了点信息素将他们引走了。”克拉克指了指布鲁斯脚边的某个混混：“幸好他们之间有Alpha，不然都引不过来。”  
“……”  
“……”  
克拉克后知后觉感到不对：“怎么了？”  
布鲁斯：“真是开创历史先河，聪明极了，肯特。”  
克拉克突然不打算走了。他往前几步站定在蝙蝠侠面前，眯起了帽檐下的眼睛：“布鲁斯。”  
蝙蝠侠瞪着他。  
克拉克：“也许在这个世界上还没人警告你，别对你朋友的好意明嘲暗讽。”  
蝙蝠侠突然伸手握住了年轻人圆润的肩膀，一个用力将人抵在了墙上。克拉克头上的帽子因这突如其来的举动被撞得歪斜下来挡住了他的部分视线，但手上却不受影响的迅速抓住了蝙蝠侠的手腕。  
“也许在这个世界上，也还没人警告你，肯特。”蝙蝠侠抬起挡住视线的棒球帽，与年轻Omega瞪得浑圆的蓝眼睛对上视线，“作为一个Omega，永远也别在哥谭的晚上暴露自己。你最应该做的，就是乖乖待在安全的地方，躺在床上裹紧被子睡觉。”  
“我不知道你们这个世界怎么规定Omega的行为。”克拉克用力握紧布鲁斯宽大的手骨，嘴角撇出极度不高兴的弧度，“从这半个月我在网上了解到的消息来看，你所说的那些也不是什么值得赞扬的好东西——你们普遍看轻Omega，即使是在人权平等的今天。而我在你眼里显然也被归类到了那些刻板的印象之中。你认为我需要帮助，什么都不懂，无法正常进入这个世界，也不信任我会为你保密，所以至今不允许我离开韦恩庄园。”他突然使了个巧劲强行突破了布鲁斯强硬的封锁线，跳到了旁边的空地上，顺势还甩了一记鞭腿，“但布鲁斯，你永远不该在毫无了解的情况下定义我！”  
布鲁斯灵活的避开一击，随后又快速欺身而上，企图制服眼前倔强的异世Omega。“不论你曾经是谁。”蝙蝠侠说，“现在都不过是个普通人，别妄想打破定势。”  
克拉克发出一道轻蔑的哼声：“如果你能抓住我，我就听你的，布鲁斯。”  
蝙蝠侠给了他一个‘认真的？’质疑的眼神。“别太自大了，布鲁斯。”克拉克沿着墙角灵活的跑动，跃上墙外支出的栏杆，“你得知道我曾经有个世界顶级格斗战术师做朋友。”  
蝙蝠侠不再吭声，他钩爪甩出追着Oemga开始在房顶上跳跃奔跑，几次近身后相互博弈，却都未能如愿将克拉克制住。  
十分钟后，布鲁斯后知后觉的开始感到荒谬。  
他怎么会和面前这个Omega杠起来玩什么‘你追到我我就听你的’的鬼游戏的？  
耳麦里突然响起阿尔弗雷德熟悉的声音：“看来您很忙了，老爷。红罗宾在刚刚已经接到先知的指示赶往上东区，您可以放心。”  
布鲁斯：“你放肯特出来的？”  
阿尔弗雷德：“放？不，老爷，克拉克少爷的行为并不受我管束，我也是刚刚才从先知口中得知您正在和他比赛的消息的。”  
布鲁斯：“我没有和他比赛。”  
阿尔弗雷德：“好的，你们正在，嗯…追逐。”  
布鲁斯在面罩下翻了个白眼。  
克拉克从楼房一侧翻跃而下。布鲁斯一惊，紧跟着翻侧跃下。  
他们低伏在窗户边沿，布鲁斯透过玻璃看见了如今哥谭市的市长——昆西·夏普。在他面前的……  
布鲁斯眯起了眼睛。  
克拉克冲他眨了眨眼，低声笑道：“意外惊喜。”

丧钟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先知：提姆，你去上东区巡逻支援一下。  
红罗宾（震惊，兴奋，摩拳擦掌）：什么？！布鲁斯愿意我帮他忙了？  
先知：我看他和一个Omega玩得很开心，不想打扰他们。  
红罗宾：……
> 
> WTF？


	9. Chapter 9

克拉克八点醒来的时候，窗外亮起了一层金光。今天看起来是个相当好的大晴天。厨房里预备有阿尔弗雷德准备的咖啡和早餐。克拉克在大厅晃了一圈，然后遇见了匆匆忙忙从三楼跑下来的提姆。  
“我要迟到了。”年轻的Alpha抓了几片面包胡乱塞进嘴里，眼眸因如愿参与了某项晚间行动而显得活力十足。他与克拉克打了个招呼，然后提着书包跑进了韦恩家的车库。  
在楼下响起汽车发动的声音时，克拉克端着咖啡走进书房，打开了某个机关下行至蝙蝠侠的住宅。莹莹亮着光的巨幅电脑屏幕前某个静止的身影十分显眼。克拉克捏了捏鼻梁：“布鲁斯？你一整晚没睡吗？”噢，别这么不可置信克拉克，熬夜对蝙蝠侠来说算什么？克拉克顿了一下，缓和掉胸口里诧异的情绪。  
静坐在电脑面前的男人没有说话。克拉克环顾四周，没有发现阿尔弗雷德。好极了，阿福早起为他们准备了早餐，现在正在睡回笼觉呢，而蝙蝠洞里还有人嫌睡眠太过多余。  
克拉克在布鲁斯身旁站定：“你知道你即使休息一会也不会耽误太多时间的，对吧？罪犯也是需要睡觉的。”  
布鲁斯：“时间永远不会等你，肯特。”  
克拉克：“无论你跑得有多快时间总会抓住你，布鲁斯，休息又不是罪过。顺便，你非要称呼我的姓氏吗？”  
布鲁斯横眼看了他一下：“你只是个需要被监视的异世Omega。”  
哦。克拉克喝了口咖啡，语气冷淡下来：“所以到现在你还是不允许我接触这个世界么？这半个月里我已经向你展示了我的诚意。”  
布鲁斯：“你的数据有错误。”  
克拉克几乎忍不住掀起嘴角：“你又发现什么了，侦探？”  
布鲁斯：“在最开始离开蝙蝠洞之前，你的身体数据在人造太阳辐射下需要极高的阈值才能突破界限拥有那些超能力。于是我们推断，在正常日照下，你除了身体更健康外，就是一个普通人。”  
克拉克嗯了一声，示意他继续。  
布鲁斯转头盯着他：“但从昨晚你的表现来看，却远远不止普通人的范畴。”他调出昨晚和克拉克在屋顶上的追逐战，“你跑得很快，跨越相连两栋建筑大概百米的距离最快甚至只需要七秒。而世界上跑得最快的百米冲刺运动员至少也需要十秒，并且，显然你比他更游刃有余。”布鲁斯暂停画面在两人相交后相互搏斗的画面上。  
克拉克：“而你追在我身后。”  
布鲁斯：“我有工具，而你只有腿。”  
克拉克嗯哼一声不置可否。布鲁斯继续道：“远超人类水平线的动态视力与大脑信息处理功能——你对这些地方并不熟悉，但在高速奔跑中却能准确挑选出对自己最有利的行动路线。”  
“等等，”克拉克插言不满道，“你是在说我不该这么聪明吗？Alpha。”  
布鲁斯为克拉克挑衅般的直呼种属名称顿了一下。Omega一般直呼Alpha种属都是一种软糯、娇媚、请求，等同于臣服的语调，他还真没听过哪个Omega喊Alpha能喊得跟Alpha们相互挑衅一样。看来对方比他想象的还要更适应这个社会，或者说，学习相关社会知识后不知怎的举一反三反而过得更加如鱼得水——除了在Omega自我保护的常识方面。  
“你有什么瞒着我。”布鲁斯不再试图指出所有疑点，他站起身来迫近Omega，微微释放出了一些暗含警告的压迫性信息素，“告诉我。”  
克拉克皱起了眉。布鲁斯的信息素他不是没有接触过，借居在韦恩宅这半个月的时间里他也曾在布鲁斯的陪伴下练习收放信息素的能力。Alpha偶尔会释放信息素为他做示范，那时候Alpha的信息素平淡而毫无波动，但总体的味道却没有太大的变动。克拉克很喜欢那个味道，每当布鲁斯释放信息素的时候，他都觉得对方是只不小心打翻香水的毛绒绒的大蝙蝠，让他止不住的想要逗一逗这只大猫——虽然蝙蝠并不属于猫科，但布鲁斯某种程度上确实挺像猫的。  
而这还是第一次，克拉克从一种信息素里嗅到了警告，那让他不自觉将放松的腰背挺直，眼睛像猫儿一样的警惕起来。  
“我挺想对你说一句无可奉告，布鲁斯。”克拉克偏了偏头，“但理智告诉我既然你问了，那么告诉你也没什么。”  
布鲁斯适时知趣的调整了自己的信息素，回归到原有的平淡温和上。紧绷的Omega渐渐在信息素的安抚下放松下来，布鲁斯这才缓缓收敛了气息。  
克拉克：“刚开始的时候，就如我们推测的一样，我几乎除了逐渐恢复的体能与力气之外和身体健康的普通人没有什么两样。奔跑的速度与一般的Alpha相同，力气也近乎相似。但在连续几十天的日照积累下，我逐渐发现了不同。”克拉克指了指自己的眼睛，“超高的视力与敏锐的嗅觉、听觉。跑得更快，跳得更高，身体更灵活，超强的恢复能力，力量也在逐步增加。如果说之前我的体能特征与Alpha不相上下，那么现在，他们远远不及我。”  
“所以这就是你面对一群Alpha还敢面不改色暴露自己是个Omega的原因。”  
“不单如此，布鲁斯。”克拉克给了他一个安静的眼神，“我说了，还有技巧，老师。”  
布鲁斯：“你的老师不是我。”  
克拉克不理他继续道：“直到昨天，我发现我恢复了一点X视线。”  
布鲁斯抬手握拳伸至他面前：“里面是什么？”  
克拉克：“听我说完好吗，布鲁斯？”克拉克撇了一眼布鲁斯的拳头，叹了口气，“我看不清。”  
布鲁斯带着点满意放下手来，露出里面的钥匙：“很好。”  
克拉克瞪了他一眼：“是的，没错，我恢复了，但在正常日照下——如果将我的能力强弱划分十级的话，那么曾经的我是第十级，现在就是一级，什么能力都具有雏形，但什么都弱得不像话。”  
布鲁斯：“热视线？”  
克拉克亮了亮眼眸，若不是一直盯着克拉克，布鲁斯几乎会忽略从他眼中闪过的红光。克拉克喝了口微凉的咖啡：“无法集聚。”  
布鲁斯点了点头，终于心满意足的又在座椅上坐了下来：“找个时间再做一次检查。”  
克拉克暗暗翻了个白眼，又看了看表钟，提醒道：“阿尔弗雷德已经起床了。”  
布鲁斯似乎是被克拉克顺从的有问必答的态度在不知名的某个地方奇异的取悦了。这次倔强的某个Alpha终于不再强硬的拒绝Omega的暗示：“我知道。”  
“也许你可以睡到中午。”克拉克看了眼蝙蝠电脑，“丧钟的事可以下午再做分析。”  
“没那么简单，不只是丧钟的事。”布鲁斯说，“我黑进了夏普的电脑，但对方的反应十分迅速，最终我只截获到一点碎片。”  
克拉克念出了屏幕上显示出来的残缺的几个文字：“阿卡姆之城？”  
布鲁斯冷道：“他们搭上了线，我要找个时间去夏普的地方看看了。”布鲁斯转头瞪他，“至于你，肯特，待在这儿，哪也别去。”  
克拉克一口气喝光杯里的咖啡：“叫我名字。”  
布鲁斯：“上楼去，现在。”  
克拉克砰一声将咖啡杯砸在电脑控制台上。  
布鲁斯瞪他。  
克拉克站在原地不为所动。  
布鲁斯转过头，勉为其难：“克拉克。”  
克拉克从鼻子里喷出一股气流大大的哼了一声，迈着不怎么符合社交礼仪的大步转身离开，留下一个布鲁斯在身后欲言又止。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿卡姆老爷：呵，很好，Omega，你成功引起了我的注意。  
克拉克：……你脑子打铁啦？  
阿尔弗雷德：他拿错了剧本


	10. Chapter 10

克拉克在一个意料之外的情况下遇见了露易丝·莱恩。他将光天白日之下在街角纠缠女记者的恶棍一拳撂翻在地上，然后被刹不住车握着防狼喷雾的露易丝毫不留情的喷了满脸的刺激性液体。  
“噢天啊。”  
谁也没预料到事情会像这样发展。女Beta惊呆在原地随即手忙脚乱的从包里翻出纸巾来给为她解围的大男孩擦拭。克拉克捂着眼睛泪水止不住的往下流，痛得嗷嗷叫但也没忘安抚不安的女士。  
“我没事、都很好。”克拉克眯着通红的眼睛用可怜兮兮的鼻音说着，一边接过女记者的纸巾擦了擦泪水又打了个喷嚏。“就、还是挺疼的。”他闭了闭眼睛，又拿过几张纸抽了个鼻子。  
“我真的很抱歉！”露易丝为难的站在原地，“我不知道会有人冲出来帮我，毕竟这是哥谭？而且白天没有义警服务。我真的、真的非常抱歉！我送你去医院看看吧。”他担心的掺住面前还在流泪的男孩。被重击躺在地上呻吟了一阵的恶棍捂着脖子抽着气从地上爬起来，恶狠狠的瞪着他们：“我看你才应该送我去医院！把钱留下！”  
露易丝担忧的目光落在他身上的时候变成了愤怒。她上前几步抬起手抡起尖角皮包就砸在了恶棍的脑袋上，在对方又一次毫无抵抗力的摔下去时又冲人腰部踹了几脚。地上的男人抱着头和腰惨叫，看起来一时半会是站不起来了。  
克拉克泪眼婆娑看着面前的景象，半点不惊讶反而还为哥谭女士们逆境反抗的坚决态度感到几分由衷的欣慰。直到女性Beta说出了她的名字。  
“我是露易丝·莱恩，你叫什么名字？真的不需要去医院看看吗？”  
克拉克因这个名字而震惊的睁开自己红肿的眼睛，阵阵刺痛却让他根本看不清面前的女人长什么样子。“不、我…呃……”克拉克捂着眼睛，“我是克拉克·肯特……不用去医院过一阵就好。”  
克拉克推拒着表示真的不需要去医院，但担忧的露易丝强硬的抓住他的胳膊打了个车将根本睁不太开眼睛看路的男孩硬塞进了车里。“你这个样子根本没有说服力，男孩，我必须带你去医院洗眼睛做个检查好让我的愧疚之心得到抒解。”露易丝不顾他的推阻抬起他的下巴看了看他红肿的眼睛，“天啊，我真是太抱歉了。”  
克拉克不知第几次看似冷静的安慰对方并不要紧但实际上在知道对方是谁的瞬间内心就已经炸开了锅。  
怎么会这么巧？  
克拉克在心中发出哀嚎。他根本没有任何一丝一毫的准备就和曾经熟悉的朋友在这样的情况下碰了面！他应该怎么做？装作冷淡的陌生人吗？但他实在好奇这个世界上的另一位露易丝·莱恩为什么与他那个世界的露易丝如此不同。  
他虽然不知道面前年轻的女Beta是为了什么来到哥谭的。但克拉克读过她之前的几篇报道，她曾经调查过发生在大都会与哥谭的几桩谋杀案。那些案件系一人所为，犯罪嫌疑人早已落网且被关押在黑门监狱，但露易丝却从中发现了蛛丝马迹追查出了杀人犯其后盘枝错节的黑帮势力并将之公布于众。那盘踞在哥谭地下张牙舞爪地怪物最终被蝙蝠侠一举端掉，但露易丝·莱恩在登报之时却吃了不少苦头。威胁信如雪片般堆满她的收件箱，门口徘徊的人总是那么的不怀好意。  
最终她换了新的住址，得了普利策，紧接着，她拒绝了主编怀特将她调派新闻频道主播人的职位，继续在调查记者的职位上出生入死。  
为什么？  
在他的印象里，‘露易丝’是不会在吃了这么大的苦头后继续做什么调查记者的。‘纸媒已经死了。收收你的固执吧，童子军。’她曾经指着克拉克的鼻子说，‘做一个广播电视台记者有什么不好？这已经是新时代了，观众喜欢娱乐，我知道自己在干什么。’  
克拉克闭着眼被女人柔软的手掌牵着拉进医院的大门，在漆黑的世界里思索着。他曾经认识的那个露易丝·莱恩对新闻充满过热情，但最终……克拉克心中升起一缕惶然和不知所措。他还没有准备好面对这个世界上全然不太熟悉的露易丝。他感到局促，在心里某个地方还藏着连自己可能都未察觉的期待。  
这感觉与与这个世界的蝙蝠侠相处完全不同。克拉克躺在医疗床上任由医生为他做眼睛的清洗与治疗。布鲁斯·韦恩大致与他认识的那一位相同却同样带着让他陌生的气质，他们终究不是同一个人——比如说以前的布鲁斯早餐喜欢牛奶沾面包，但这里的布鲁斯早上却恨不能用咖啡淹死自己；曾经的布鲁斯喜欢在夜巡快结束的时候踩在滴水兽上俯瞰整个哥谭顺便与他进行一番友好交谈，而这里的布鲁斯则喜欢在夜巡快结束的时候踩在滴水兽上吃宵夜顺便谴责阿尔弗雷德甚至不打招呼就给肯特准备了一套夜巡制服。他冷冷的指出‘你知道让他加入我们有多可笑’，并拒绝和硬跟着他夜巡的克拉克说一句话。  
但不管怎么说，克拉克从来没有畏惧过和布鲁斯交往。那感觉很奇妙，尽管他知道面前的布鲁斯已经不再是他曾经认识的那一个，他们没有一起并肩作战的经历与各种事件下积累起来的友谊，但他却并不为此感到惶恐或是不安——也许是因为他在这个世界上醒来时看见的第一眼就是解救他的布鲁斯。男人有力的臂膀与厚实的胸膛垫在他的身后，像是寒冷夜里唯一的热源，而那双眼睛里的忧虑，则是梦里闪烁的星星。  
就跟从前一模一样，他总能在身后看见布鲁斯。就好像每一次他陷入创伤中时，他都站在那里等待一样——他总会醒来，而布鲁斯总是在那里。  
但露易丝，她是不一样的……  
女人坐在他身侧牵着他的手。“我简直不敢相信。”露易丝喃喃着说道，“你居然是个Omega。”  
克拉克摸着眼睛上的纱布：“这听起来像是什么性别歧视？”  
“不，”露易丝紧了紧两人相握的手掌，“我是说你没看见你揍那个Beta的时候那利落的动作吗？简直太厉害了。”  
克拉克：“那是我揍的。”  
露易丝笑了：“是的，是你揍的，所以你没看见。”  
克拉克跟着笑起来，直到另一只一直摸自己眼睛的手也被身旁的女人轻轻按住。  
“我得送你回家。”露易丝轻缓的声音在克拉克耳边响起，“不要再摸它了，克拉克。”  
噢，不行，他不能这么回去，阿尔弗雷德会说他的。他需要点时间，但露易丝不会在他还没恢复的时候让他一个人离开的。  
克拉克想了想，说：“那把我送到韦恩大厦吧。”  
露易丝诧异的重复了一遍：“韦恩大厦？”  
克拉克：“不方便么？”  
“不，”露易丝环住她的手臂，笑道，“有点过于顺路了。我正好在那有个工作。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思忘了给大家说，这大概是个中长篇，有点慢热走剧情的文，所以……发情期肯定会有，车也会开起来但是可能不会那么快。  
以及，后续会出现莱超。康纳·肯特出不出现在这个世界还在纠结当中……如果出现，那后面肯定会出现不怎么舒服的内容，嗯……  
还有对于n超那边的露易丝，我就直说了，我不喜欢她（除开n52动画电影的露姐）。看漫画的时候她和她爹简直没把我气死。
> 
> 还有就是，由于本篇是个中长篇，现在非常想把它一步一步写完，但人的热情是有限的，我也不知道自己能不能坚持完，所以希望看文的姑娘们可以给我打打气啦
> 
> 至于n蝙修罗场，大概完结后会写在番外里。  
希望会有那一天(*/ω＼*)
> 
> 最后说一下，本来我是想写个严肃又很有点阴暗的阿卡姆，结果不知道怎么的写到这两人就变成了别扭的小甜甜。  
我……………………  
总之一定不是我的问题，肯定是他们俩背着我偷情了。


	11. Chapter 11

布鲁斯和卢修斯在韦恩私密的实验室内确定蝙蝠装甲的某些修改意见和新的小玩意的时候收到了秘书发来的信息。  
倒是他忘了，大都会的星球日报约了他的采访，就在今天下午。布鲁斯看了看时间，倒也不惊奇于对方来得这么早。  
“让她在办公室等我，我一会过去。”  
布鲁斯正欲挂断电话，却又听秘书急切的加了句：“他们违反了规定，老板，他们有两个人。”  
布鲁斯皱了皱眉，不是很在意的说：“那就请他们回去，有什么疑问吗？”卢修斯在旁边递来探寻的眼神，布鲁斯示意他只是小问题。  
秘书迟疑的说道：“可那位Omega先生一定要见你……”  
布鲁斯怒从心起。这秘书还想不想干了，真以为是个Omega就能来布鲁西宝贝这儿碰瓷了？他张了张嘴打算让这不知应变的秘书滚蛋，话出口前却被硬生生憋在了嘴里。  
“那位先生让我转告您他叫克拉克·肯特。”秘书还在问，“要取消采访吗，老板？”  
布鲁斯咬了咬唇角，嘟哝了句模糊不清的抱怨，在秘书再作询问的时候回答：“让他们去我的办公室。”  
布鲁斯挂了电话捏了捏眉心。那家伙跑到韦恩大厦来干什么？强行搭他的车出门还硬要在半路下车说什么去逛公园，现在怎么又跑来韦恩大厦了？还是和个记者一起。  
布鲁斯皱着眉推开办公室的门，走进去的时候看见沙发上坐着熟悉的莱恩记者和克拉克，旁边他的秘书正在为他们递上咖啡。克拉克似乎和不久前分别的时候不太一样，布鲁斯注意到他拿起咖啡的动作有些迟缓。再走近了一点，他发现克拉克脸上多了条刺眼的绷带。  
布鲁斯：“……”  
也许是在黑暗中感知到了男人犹如实质的目光，坐在沙发上的年轻人轻轻歪了歪头，不怎么自在的抿了口手里的咖啡。  
听见脚步声的露易丝站起来与他握手：“好久不见，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯和她握了握手，将盯着克拉克的目光缓缓移到了莱恩的身上。“好久不见，露易丝。”布鲁斯勉强露出个愉悦的笑容，“没想到竟然是你来做我的专访，十分荣幸。”  
露易丝才不会信哥谭宝贝的甜言蜜语，她确定在与布鲁斯·韦恩约上采访的时候报社就已经告知了是谁来做他的专访。但女记者见惯了这些名流的寒暄，很快与布鲁斯双双坐下，开始了这场采访。她注意到布鲁斯最开始落在克拉克身上的目光，但之后却没再向Omega的方向看上一眼。  
露易丝心里埋下了一个疑虑。  
克拉克……不会是个被布鲁西宝贝骗了的Omega吧？露易丝暗暗提起了几分警觉。就这不到半天的时间里露易丝以自己多年做记者的经验来看，克拉克即使身手了得十分能打，但绝对是个非常好、非常乖的Omega：感情直接，而且正直善良，年轻气盛，涉世未深，对靠近他的人给予最干脆的信任和关怀，一点都不怕被骗。这样的Omega，长得又好看……被一个像布鲁西这样花言巧语的花花公子Alpha骗简直再正常不过了。  
露易丝一边正常做着采访，一边心思风驰电掣几番回环。如果克拉克真是个被布鲁斯骗的Omega……她得让他看清真相，这人绝对不是能让他托付终身的好人。  
这边厢露易丝·莱恩心里念头不断，那边接受采访的布鲁斯心里也没平静过。天知道那个超级能打、一点都不听他的话、犟得像头牛的克拉克怎么几个小时不见就给自己的眼睛缠上了那么难看的绑带？布鲁斯强制自己不去看坐在沙发上的克拉克·肯特，双手交叠着放在腹前几度摩擦着手指，带着几分焦躁恼火的想到：所以究竟是谁干的？  
采访最终在两个参与者心不在焉的情况下完成。布鲁斯安静的看着露易丝收起录音笔和桌子上的文件，接着冷不丁和女记者棕色的眼睛对了个正着。  
“那么我想……”露易丝把包一放，“采访就到此为止了。”  
布鲁斯不怎么走心的嗯哼一声：“需要我送你下楼吗，露易丝？”  
露易丝看了他几眼：“看起来韦恩先生并不是很乐意。”  
布鲁斯笑了笑：“之前你还叫我布鲁斯。”  
露易丝甩了甩手放弃了打趣：“噢布鲁斯，我们也算是老熟人了，平常我倒也巴不得你送我一程最好还请我吃顿晚餐，让我那些娱乐版的同行们有点东西可写，但今天……我得送一下伤患，以及谢谢你没因为人数违反约定而把我们拒之门外。”  
克拉克从沙发上抬起了头：“送我？不，露易丝，我已经到了。布鲁斯会照顾我的。”  
露易丝看了看布鲁斯没怎么变化的轻佻笑脸，故意换了种探寻八卦的语气：“这么说，不少Omega和Beta要心碎了？”  
布鲁斯带笑的嘴角抽了抽，下意识想要出声反驳但又觉着布鲁西的形象确实没什么理由平白无故收留一个Omega，便想保持沉默。而克拉克就毫无压力的开口了：“我想那些先生小姐们还有机会。”  
露易丝挑眉看了看他。  
克拉克笑道：“你误会了露易丝。”布鲁斯心头一跳，故意暧昧的开口：“说什么呢，克拉克……”  
克拉克被布鲁斯奇怪的声调吓了一跳，但还是坚持说下去：“我其实只是个得到韦恩慈善补助的普通人，好巧不巧曾经有几次落难都被布鲁斯碰见了，他帮了我几次，一来二去也就成了朋友。我家里没人，看不见路也就只好先来布鲁斯这里坐会儿了。你放心，布鲁斯是个好人，我认识他很久了。”  
露易丝狐疑。是这样的吗？  
布鲁斯绷着嘴角没让自己的演技垮掉，接着他站起来，顺着克拉克的台阶几步蹦下去，叫了秘书进来为克拉克拿了些甜点，回头招呼露易丝送她下楼还询问起她要不要留下在哥谭吃个晚餐。  
露易丝谢了他的挽留，带着录音笔与文件表示还要回去赶稿。布鲁斯表达了一下自己的遗憾，安排了一个司机将露易丝送回大都会。  
当布鲁斯再一次走进自己大得不像话的办公室时，几乎是立马就垮下了脸。此时克拉克早已经摘下了绑在脑袋上的绑带，闭着眼睛摊坐在韦恩总裁的大转椅上对着全景的落地窗户懒洋洋的晒太阳。  
宽大的黑色真皮座椅对于年轻人来讲有点太大了，他几乎就像是被什么软垫包围着陷进去了一样。布鲁斯往前走了两步，目光落在克拉克圆润白皙的脸颊和下颔线条上，有那么几分挪不开视线。  
阳光有点太亮了，照得人像在发光一样。  
“你回来了？”克拉克眯着眼睛抬头看了他一眼，又闭上眼重新躺了回去，“抱歉布鲁斯，我暂时可能没法看你了。我猜你现在挺有点生气？”  
布鲁斯哼了一声。  
克拉克：“我看见你电脑旁边的邀请函了。”  
布鲁斯慢吞吞在沙发上坐下，闻言毫不犹豫的拒绝：“不，别想了，肯特。”  
“你昨天和前天还承认我帮了你忙。”克拉克不满道，“昆西·夏普的市政晚宴，多好的机会，蝙蝠侠？前两天的夜巡可没让你收集到什么有用的突破信息。”  
“容我提醒你，克拉克。昨天晚上以及前天晚上都是你自己强行跟过来的，我什么也没承认。”布鲁斯说，“我已经知道你很能打了，不需要再证明给我看。”  
“你不让我帮忙。”克拉克指出，“还不让我离开哥谭。你知道一直把我禁足在这里会造成什么后果吗？”  
布鲁斯：“耐心点，克拉克，世界灭亡之前你会离开这里的。”  
克拉克舔了舔嘴角：“你知道吗？我就很讨厌你打着满腹的主意还什么都不肯说的样子，特别是有关于我的。”  
布鲁斯低低笑了两声：“你听起来很不服气，小子。”  
克拉克歪了歪头：“很显然。”  
此时此刻，布鲁斯突然隐约有些遗憾看不见克拉克本该盛满清洌珠光的蓝眼睛——在进行这番胶着的对话的时候，克拉克倔强又充满生气的目光应该停留在他的身上，就像之前的很多次一样。布鲁斯轻轻移开落在对方身上的目光，鬼使神差的说道：“如果你能先我一步拿到昆西的计划，就如你所愿。”  
克拉克猛地睁开了眼睛，惊喜的看着布鲁斯：“那就这么定了！”  
对着克拉克红得跟个兔子眼睛一样还兴高采烈的双眸，布鲁斯又一次感到了头大。  
怎么回事？你被Omega冲昏头脑了吗？怎么又和他玩起了谁先得到谁就赢的游戏？！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无数次被拒绝参加夜巡的红罗宾十分幽怨的：美色使人头脑发热。  
万千草丛过片叶不沾身的阿卡姆老爷：……
> 
> ————————
> 
> 解释一下超超为什么非要老爷允许他离开之后才自由行动而不直接一走了之：超超并不打算和老爷老死不相往来或者以后见面就打架，被老爷列为怀疑对象成为蝙蝠侠狩猎名单上的一员。他知道布鲁斯对未知的多疑态度，所以想在最开始就得到老爷来之不易的信任（哪怕只有一点），从而成为老爷的朋友，以后还能常联系。所以在老爷不允许离开的时候他就乖乖待在哥谭里整天烦他：你看我都这么听话了，你怎么还不相信我？  
吃软不吃硬的阿卡姆老爷算是遇到克星了（老爷：每天念一遍，一个月三十遍你烦不烦。）  
终于被念到头脑发热又下了赌局┑(￣Д ￣)┍


	12. Chapter 12

克拉克和布鲁斯一起从车上下来的时候受到了主办方热情的接待。他左右扫了扫，没在周围看到任何记者。  
“相当私密。”克拉克按照阿尔弗雷德的叮嘱在下车后将手递给了身旁的布鲁斯，并释放出了稀薄的信息素，“这样可以吗？”  
布鲁斯对向自己迎来的人流堆起满面笑容，让克拉克挽住了自己的手臂向人群走去。  
“有点浓了，再淡点。”  
他看起来对冲动的年轻人不怎么放心，咬着嘴角又低声警告道：“注意点。”  
收到警告的克拉克还转着眼睛四处打量，同时露出一个天然纯粹的笑容，说道：“放心吧布鲁斯，我就是个你从乡下捡到的小猫，没人会怪罪我的好奇心的。”  
布鲁斯隐隐翻了个白眼，在打发走第一批来和他攀交情的人流后带着克拉克逐渐走进了大厅。  
“为什么有那么多人看我？是不是这样很奇怪？”克拉克想将挽着布鲁斯的手臂抽出来，但被察觉他意图的男人使劲儿夹住了。布鲁斯确定克拉克不再企图抽回手后冲他小声咬耳朵：“别放手，那才会有更多人看你。”  
克拉克耸了耸肩：“你知道，我有点热。”  
“待着吧。”布鲁斯从路过的酒侍托盘上取了一支香槟，并体贴的让人转来一支果汁。  
克拉克接过果汁的时候脸色十分古怪：“认真的吗布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯凑近他露出哥谭宝贝惯常对待美人时应有的柔情微笑：“当然宝贝，你这样的小猫怎么能喝酒呢？那对你身体不好。”  
克拉克几乎控制不住自己捏碎手里高脚杯的冲动。他咬紧牙关，只觉得一阵战栗从脚底板穿到了头顶，心都酸了。“拉奥，”克拉克小声求饶，“正常点。”  
布鲁斯转过头轻哼了一声，眼底却还残留着克拉克红彤彤小耳垂的影子。那点儿软肉看起来快熟透了，软得一塌糊涂。布鲁斯花了三秒钟意识到自己正在思考那点软肉捏起来或者尝起来是什么样的感觉。  
“瞧瞧这是谁！”昆西大步迎上来，给了布鲁斯一个热情的拥抱，“咱们哥谭的大名人！布鲁斯·韦恩！”  
布鲁斯训练有素的抛弃掉脑子里乱七八糟的想法，握着昆西的手顺势给了个拥抱：“夏普市长！真高兴见到你，上次我们见面还是什么时候来着？倒没来得及恭喜你。”  
昆西热情的与布鲁斯说了会儿话，大意是感谢哥谭民众以及在场各位对他的支持，还有‘蝙蝠侠的功劳’。旁听的克拉克在听到这儿时诧异的挑了挑眉，而这似乎为他引来了目光。  
“哇哦。”昆西毫不掩饰自己脸上对克拉克的赞美之色，“这位是……”  
布鲁斯搂着克拉克的腰不肯放手，Alpha的信息素密不透风的围绕在Omega的身周，尽职尽责的表演了一个对新欢爱不释手的花花公子形象：“克拉克·肯特，来自堪萨斯，我的新朋友。”他俏皮的眨了眨眼，递给昆西一个你懂的眼神。  
克拉克配合的露出一个羞涩的笑容，脸颊微微泛起薄红，将一个刚从小地方来的农村男孩形象扮演得活灵活现。“您好。”他小声的打招呼，同时伸出了手去，打算与对方简单的握个手。而对方毫无芥蒂的握住了他的手，低头行了个吻手礼。  
“很高兴认识你，肯特先生。”  
昆西与布鲁斯打完招呼后便离去了。布鲁斯站在原地没动，过了一会儿他搂紧克拉克的肩膀，假装亲密的凑到他耳边威胁：“别蹭我了。”  
克拉克膈应的抓着他的西装下摆，右手小幅度的在两人身侧磨蹭：“……难以置信。”他埋在布鲁斯阴影里的脸整个儿都快皱起来了，他小声尖叫着抱怨：“阿尔弗雷德没给我说这个！”  
布鲁斯带着他躲到大厅廊柱后面的角落里，忍不住笑了两声：“你可以不伸手出去，男孩。你的Alpha男伴是我，你只需要点个头保持微笑就好了。”  
克拉克推开布鲁斯靠得过于紧密的身体，皱着眉不满：“你故意的。”  
布鲁斯放纵自己遵从心愿伸手捏了捏克拉克粉红粉红的耳垂——下一秒就被凶巴巴的Omega打了手。“熬夜补课没有实战来得印象深刻。”他收回手捏了捏指尖，下意识的回忆了一下刚刚从指尖传来的柔软又高热的触感，声音带着毫不掩饰的调侃，“不是么，甜心？”  
克拉克在身后给了他腰窝一拳，没什么力度，像是小猫儿撒娇一样。但布鲁斯忍不住感到有些脸麻，腰部被打的地方像是毛孔受了微弱的电击一样舒张了，有些痒。布鲁斯匆忙转开视线打量了下周围才将那股奇怪的感觉甩掉。  
克拉克回过头不再和布鲁斯抬杠，他还记得自己是来干嘛的。他靠着廊柱和布鲁斯肩并肩，问道：“你帮他当市长的？还用蝙蝠侠的身份帮忙？”克拉克抬起眉观察着人群中的昆西，感到了忧心。  
布鲁斯看了他一眼：“你看起来对我的眼光十分不放心？”  
克拉克严肃的回答：“是的。”  
布鲁斯又想翻白眼了。克拉克补充道：“布鲁斯曾经看上的人最后都被他关进了监狱。”  
布鲁斯一瞬间不知道该不该对另一位自己的眼光发表点什么见解：“……”  
克拉克斜了他一眼：“这个昆西和丧钟有关系，想来你的眼光和他也差不多。”  
布鲁斯有点不高兴：“不，差得远。”  
“昆西是借着疯人院的暴乱上位的，他曾经是阿卡姆疯人院的院长。”他敛下神色，说道，“和我没关系。”  
克拉克不知道该不该吐槽哥谭人民居然让疯人院院长当市长。他缓了缓，道：“看来有人觉得蝙蝠侠是块好砖。”踏脚石。  
布鲁斯嗯哼一声不置可否。  
“但没人犯了罪还能逃得过蝙蝠的法眼。”克拉克冲布鲁斯露出得意的笑容，抽出西装口袋里的眼镜戴上，“再见布鲁斯，我会带上战果来找你的。”  
布鲁斯看清楚了镜面内部闪烁的虚拟光线。“噢天呐。”他不满的嘟囔，“阿福你这个叛徒。”  
“嘿。”克拉克整理了下领结，确保自己看起来不那么突出，“你有先知和罗宾，我有便士一先生，这很公平。”  
布鲁斯指出：“便士一也是我的。”  
克拉克哼了一声不再理他，贴着墙角不引人注目的离开了大厅。布鲁斯站在原地顿了一会，两分钟后也悄然消失在廊柱阴影之中。  
克拉克在握手的时候给昆西装上了定位与监听。而蝙蝠当然也不会在拥抱的时候毫无所获——除了定位与监听，他甚至还顺便采录了指纹。  
太天真了，肯特。机密文件怎么可能不需要加密信息。  
布鲁斯在成功潜入书房时忍不住露出笑容。  
毫无悬念的赌局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先知：自从克拉克和他一起夜巡之后，我再也不想时时刻刻开通讯了。  
阿尔弗雷德：我觉得挺好的。  
红罗宾：更没有理由要求夜巡了，我竟然单挑不赢克拉克。迪克都快笑了我三天了。  
阿尔弗雷德满意极了：说明您该正常学习了，少爷。


	13. Chapter 13

布鲁斯没花多少时间就将书房彻底搜寻了一遍。昆西·夏普的自大让他毫不费力的就在电脑中找到了关于所谓‘阿卡姆之城’的设计蓝图。  
那是一个罪犯之城。布鲁斯为该计划感到彻头彻尾的愤怒。想想吧，一个属于罪犯的、完全自由活动的城区——封闭的监狱尚且拦不住偷渡，难道仅靠城墙之上的一圈武力警戒线就能拦住那些亡命之徒了吗？  
那一座城市将会成为罪犯的温室，孕育出最血腥的狂欢。然后，整个哥谭市会不复存在。  
必须得阻止昆西·夏普这疯狂的计划。布鲁斯迅速将一系列资料尽数上传至蝙蝠电脑，但数据交接需要一段时间。布鲁斯偶然听见门口一阵轻微的声音，迅速隐匿进旁边书柜的阴影之中，仿若黑暗的影子一般一动不动。  
数据的进度条在缓慢前进，冷静下来的布鲁斯突然想到了克拉克·肯特。那个打赌说一定会赢的人怎么现在一点动静都没有？难道他连这座宅子的书房都找不到？不可能啊，就算肯特再路痴，阿尔弗雷德的指挥总不会出错吧？  
就在他疑惑的时候，布鲁斯手腕上的通讯器轻微颤动了一下。他悄然打开，只见投影上一句轻飘飘的字句：

感谢我，蝙蝠:D

门口的声响逐渐微弱，很快便消失了。布鲁斯沉凝两秒，理直气壮的回复：你输了。  
过了半分钟后对面回道：讲点道理？  
布鲁斯又在书房停留了十分钟。十分钟后他断掉通讯，取走硬盘，悄无声息的再一次消失在书房之中。

布鲁斯：事实就是，你没有拿到这份计划。  
克拉克：真的吗？看在我帮你的份上？不该给我放放水？  
布鲁斯：我没有雇佣帮手。  
克拉克：真让人伤心，布鲁斯:(  
克拉克：但，也许还是我赢了:D  
布鲁斯挑起眉，还未发出疑惑的声音便又接到了下一条简讯。  
克拉克：在你在书房的时候昆西向一部分人介绍了他的计划，他想要建造一座阿卡姆之城，将所有罪犯都关在里面。在城里罪犯拥有绝对自由，而围墙上有武力警戒，任何企图翻越的人都会被枪毙——说真的，布鲁斯，他脑子真没问题？  
谁知道呢？布鲁斯皱起眉，哥谭从来不缺疯狂的人。而他们现在要做的是将这个疯狂的市长拉下马，中断阿卡姆之城计划。  
布鲁斯初步确定昆西并不是一个人在筹谋这个计划，他的背后也许站着不少支持他的罪犯。他与克拉克看见的丧钟就是他们相互联系的中间人。  
布鲁斯重新回到宴会场上，衣香鬓影的人群在光辉灿烂的大厅内走动。他左右找了找，目光梭巡到一处角落时不禁眯起了眼睛。  
那个背影……是克拉克·肯特没错，但他面前站着的女人是谁？布鲁斯向前走了几步，冷不防被不知从哪冒出来的昆西·夏普截断了去路。  
“布鲁斯老弟！”昆西热情的抓住他的手，“我可找了你半天了！”  
布鲁斯将目光转移到目标人物的身上，随着对方牵引的方向于一个稍微隐蔽的地方站定，用上布鲁西宝贝儿的花哨绝学与对方东拉西扯，还顺便听了半天昆西对他计划的翔实阐述。  
正如克拉克所说，‘阿卡姆之城’已然不再是个秘密。昆西正在为他伟大的计谋拉取投资。也许这才是今天没有任何媒体人到场的原因，对于公众来说，一个只有名头而没有保障的‘阿卡姆’计划显得有些过于骇人，但对于哥谭的权贵而言事情就可能不会那么简单。这些看起来生活空洞而毫无追求的人，实际上爱死了刺激，也爱死了居高临下的权力。曾经的猫头鹰法庭是最典型的例子，他们在暗处通过错综复杂的关系掌控整个哥谭，处决任何他们看不顺眼的人。他们即是法外之王，拥有绝对的话语权。  
一座弃置的旧房子可以孕育缠绵哥谭数百年、杀人无数的猫头鹰，而一座阿卡姆之城，将会容下多少条人命？  
布鲁斯掩下心头翻涌的怒火，手中的酒杯在昆西再一次搭上他的手臂上时状似无意的倾斜，冰凉的酒液润透了西装前襟。  
“哇哦！”布鲁斯大叫了一声，也不知在为昆西的计划还是为这意外而惊叹，“这可真是令人震惊。”  
远处的克拉克显然得到了他故意弄大的信号，很快便停下谈天跑到了他的身侧。而此时昆西停止了他的讲述，递给布鲁斯一个下次再聊的眼神。  
“布鲁斯！”克拉克热情的抱住了他的手臂，在布鲁斯一瞬间的迟钝里带着无措说道，“你去哪了？”  
“我就在这儿呢宝贝。”布鲁斯将酒杯放在闻讯赶来的酒侍盘中，“别紧张，我没有抛下你。但显然我的衣服湿了，你陪我去换件衣服怎么样？”  
布鲁斯搂着克拉克离开的时候时候收到了昆西小声的警告。  
“注意你的Omega。”  
布鲁斯搂着克拉克的手微微一顿，侧头看见昆西给了他一个暗示的笑容与投掷远处的眼神。布鲁斯稍稍回头，看见昆西示意的正是之前与克拉克站在一处的红裙子女人。  
那人当真十分眼熟。  
布鲁斯在离开的时候突然想到。噢，那不就是克拉克收藏的那本杂志封面上的女人吗？  
戴安娜·普林斯。  
坐上车驾后布鲁斯问出了声：“她怎么在这？”  
显然耳聪目明的克拉克也听到看到了最后昆西的示意，他的目光隔着车窗最后在宴会上转了一圈，回头道：“戴安娜说夏普愿意将他收藏的一套罗马古杯捐赠给大都会博物馆，她是为此而来的。”  
布鲁斯打开电脑开始整理资料不再说话，但显然克拉克有些不那么安分，他的信息素并没有在离开宴会后被收敛进自己的身体里，反而从腺体里逐步弥漫，一丝一缕的勾缠在车厢窄小的空间里。  
布鲁斯敲了下键盘，声音含着几丝警告：“克拉克。”  
被叫到名字的人显得有几分莫名其妙：“什么？”  
布鲁斯低吼了一声：“信息素！”  
克拉克眨了眨眼睛，后知后觉的发现自己似乎又忘记了收回信息素。“抱歉。”他咕哝着缩在车座里，双手环着胸，过了一阵他脱下西装外套裹在身前，脸埋进了触感柔软的西装领子里。  
布鲁斯逐渐发现了不对劲。克拉克的信息素不但在他提醒之后没有减少的趋势，反而愈发的散发出勾人的香味。他合上电脑向身旁的Omega投去注视的目光，从浅黑色的西装领口里瞄见了对方红润的脸色。  
哦。有够遭的。  
布鲁斯从车座储物箱中找出一支Alpha抑制剂服下，又在自己的腺体上喷了大量的阻隔剂，随后打开了车内空气净化器。那头浑身发热的Omega向他投来疑惑的眼神。  
布鲁斯精准的从西装口袋掏出克拉克的手机，毫不意外看见本应记录服用抑制剂时间的软件上记录信息空白一片。  
该死的、不听话的、异世界超人级倔强的Omega！  
那个红裙子的女人不期然又撞进了Alpha的脑子里，布鲁斯开口的语气十分粗鲁：“普林斯的信息素就那么好闻？”  
克拉克感到全身有种热度在攀爬，他面颊上的温度将手中柔软的布料烘得薄热，他应该丢掉身上的衣服，解开扣子散热，而不是紧紧将衣服裹在身上，但谁知道他现在脑子里的逻辑神经在做什么呢？克拉克根本不愿意放开手里遮蔽自己的衣物，缩在这样一件小衣服的后面让他感到一种难以言喻的舒适。他转动着有些昏沉的眼珠，将目光落在旁边黑漆漆的人影身上。  
布鲁斯刚刚说了什么？他好像提到了戴安娜？  
“关她什么事……”克拉克咕哝着。  
布鲁斯冷哼，抬手发了条信息让阿尔弗雷德准备好注射用的紧急抑制剂。  
布鲁斯：“如果你动下你所谓的脑子你就该按照嘱咐按时服用抑制剂。”  
克拉克：“所以……我发情了？”  
布鲁斯扫了他几眼：“刚刚进入周期，还没有正式发情。”  
克拉克呼出口气：“感觉还好吧，生理纪录片是不是说得太夸张了？”  
布鲁斯拧紧眉：“你故意的？”  
克拉克：“我只是想更了解Omega。”  
布鲁斯怒火中烧：“你这个……你干什么？！”  
克拉克爬进布鲁斯的胳膊里，不顾对方骤然僵硬的身体强行将辐射着热气的脸贴在了Alpha光洁微凉的颈窝里。肌肤相接的时候他喟叹般呼出一口舒适的气流，停了两秒后又稍稍抬起头将微微斜开的外套铺开将两人都裹在里面，然后重新舒服的靠在了Alpha的胸膛上。  
“抱歉布鲁斯……”克拉克在布鲁斯颈窝里轻轻吹着软软的热风，“我知道我不该靠着你，但我现在突然觉得你这里睡起来会很舒服。网上说这似乎是种、筑巢本能……等我好了再跟你道歉。”  
如果你离我远点我根本不需要你道歉。  
布鲁斯抱着一团高热的肉体黑着脸。你不能因为我吃了抑制剂喷了阻隔剂没有味道就不把我当个Alpha。  
“你最好给我下去。”布鲁斯干巴巴的威胁，“别逼我把你扔下去。”  
克拉克微微晃了晃头，软软的头发搔得布鲁斯颈子发痒。布鲁斯再一次恐吓：“我认真的。”  
克拉克发出一阵不情愿的抱怨声，挪动着双手在Alpha身上借力准备翻到一边去。布鲁斯猛抓住了他其中一只手，近乎咬牙切齿的低喝：“别动！”  
克拉克给了他一个‘你怎么这么麻烦’的眼神。  
被迫成为等身人型抱枕的布鲁斯扣紧克拉克的腰，将对方的脑袋按在了自己的脖子下面，主动调整了下姿势以免自己某个脆弱的地方再一次被面前这个不知死活的Omega压住磨蹭。他不知道自己能不能真的忍得住，虽然他是蝙蝠侠，拥有超强的自制能力，通常都能够坐Omega而不乱，但……  
布鲁斯声音低哑：“睡觉吧。”  
但克拉克实在是太香了。他的每一缕香气都在勾动布鲁斯作为一个Alpha的神经；每一丝，都那么合他的胃口。


	14. Chapter 14

克拉克醒来的时候高热已经褪去，但全身有股难以忽视的酸痛感。左小臂内侧有鲜明的疼痛感，克拉克在臂弯处找到了尚未愈合完全的紫红色针孔。  
看起来阿福给他打了紧急抑制剂——这东西的效果非常出类拔萃，在刚进入发情期还未彻底开始前注射能够非常有效的阻断发情，就是注射起来会很疼伤口还不好愈合，以及具有昏睡三天再加一周左右全身酸痛无力的后遗症。除此之外，只要不频繁（一个月内二次或多次）使用就完全没有副作用，简直是发情期提前或突发的Omega（和少数Alpha）的福音。  
克拉克按了按创口，立刻感到一阵过电似的剧痛。他撤回手，坐在床上揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发。  
布鲁斯的高档外套被胡乱的团在柔软的被窝里。克拉克将它从天鹅绒的被子下抽出来，在上面闻到了浓郁的属于自己的Omega的味道。  
他做了件蠢事。  
克拉克立刻意识到，同时，他回忆起那天晚上在那个车厢里相当蛮不讲理的自己。他的态度有很大的问题，Omega激素严重影响了他对事物的理性判断和行为决定。他做出了一些……在清醒状况下绝不会做的行为。  
克拉克下床穿戴好自己的衣物，在镜子前仔细的打量自己。  
他并不后悔没有按时服用抑制剂而导致这一次毫无预兆的发情——这可能有点蠢，甚至冒失，但却简单粗暴的有用。克拉克在Omega生理纪录片上充分了解过这个社会上Omega的生理特征，也清楚的收到了诸如“发情期无法拥有理智”、“可怕的本能”等等类似的思想灌入，但一小屏幕活色生香的演示对他这个曾经生活在两性世界纯粹的男人来讲……  
无法想象。  
所谓的“Omega本能”究竟是怎么样的？这个问题不停的在他的脑海里环绕。  
视频说那段时间他们会散发出吸引Alpha的信息素，身体会排卵并性欲增长，产生强烈的渴求——那么，那渴求是否受自身意识的控制？欲望是否可以受意志托管？他能不能在发情期自主选择对象、选择做不做爱？……  
无数个让人发笑的常识性问题虬结在克拉克心中（你怎么会问这些蠢问题？），而如今这一切都在克拉克的莽撞下有了答案。世界显然没有因为氪星人特殊的身份而给他什么优待。他受激素影响，在那天晚上，他对布鲁斯产生了非搭档性的依赖。  
克拉克不太记得那天晚上自己的心理是何种的转变形式，但所有的念头和感知整合得出了一个让他感到局促和不安的结论。

‘让人着迷。’

那天晚上，他对身旁的男人感到着迷。  
这是不对的，他不应该对布鲁斯产生这样的感觉。他不应该对布鲁斯感到目眩神迷，也不应该对‘没有一个人敢在布鲁斯面前这样嚣张跋扈’而产生洋洋自得的窃喜和被彻底环抱的满足感。

There is something wrong.

克拉克盯紧了镜子中的自己。

**  
布鲁斯是从公司回来的时候被告知克拉克·肯特从韦恩庄园消失了。他的第一反应是‘他又想做什么’，他总是很难猜中这个Omega奇异的脑回路——就目前来说。而很快阿尔弗雷德递给了他那张从客卧的楠木桌子上发现的信纸。

开头第一句。  
我很抱歉，布鲁斯。

是的，你当然应该感到抱歉。布鲁斯捏着薄薄的纸片，努力不让自己心中的不愉影响自己的判断。

我决定离开哥谭，到外面去走走。我不告而别，也不打算为此道歉（想想告诉你之后你会做什么？），所以我上面的歉意是留给那天晚上的事情的。你会接受的，对吧？:D

一定要显示你对我的了解吗？肯特。但……没错，告诉我之后我是不会让你走的。

不用担心我｡

谁会担心你？

以及，为我之前所有的态度道歉。

……

没有一个世界是一样的，跨过宇宙之后的变化没有人能够说清——当我还是超人的时候我见过许多个自己的同位体，我们如此相同却又如此不同。同样，这个世界的框架与我的世界如此相像，但也存在着彻底的不同。在我的世界里布鲁斯是我最重要的朋友和搭档，我们曾经并肩作战，没有人比我更了解他（除了阿福），也没有人比他更了解我。所以，在陌生地方醒来并失去超能力再加上先入为主的观念让我做出了许多对你而言是十分糟糕的行为。我很抱歉，布鲁斯。  
这段时间，我表现得……十分自大、蛮横且任性，没有理智的去思考这个世界的你和我的关系。我猜测造成这样的情况除了上述我所说几点主观原因外，还有这个世界特殊的吸引因素的影响，在我没有任何发觉的情况下促成了我对你这种蛮横无理的态度。所以，我想，我需要融入到这个世界中去，去各个地方接受新的生活，抛开曾经固执的见解和世界观，形成新的自我。  
待在韦恩庄园里，我将永远是异世界的克拉克·肯特。但我已经在这里了，布鲁斯，我希望你能明白，并原谅我的不告而别。  
再见布鲁斯。希望再次见面的时候，我们能成为朋友D

布鲁斯将信纸扔在桌上，端起了自己的咖啡。阿尔弗雷德没有提前查看信件，老人一向十分尊重韦恩家庭成员的每一种行为。  
“克拉克少爷去哪了？”  
布鲁斯从喉间发出一声咕哝：“修行。”  
阿尔弗雷德：“像您当年一样？”  
“你知道他不像这个世界的Omega。”布鲁斯耸肩，“什么都干得出来。”  
阿尔弗雷德：“我知道。但……为什么？”  
布鲁斯抬眼。阿尔弗雷德续道：“我是说，他可以去大都会，没必要去世界流浪。”  
布鲁斯转过来：“你管那叫流浪？”  
阿尔弗雷德不满道：“修行？但和您当初一样分文不取只带两盒抑制剂就出远门的行为除了‘离家出走’、‘流浪’之外我想不出任何褒义的词语。”  
在布鲁斯说什么前，老人又道：“至少应该让我知道行程。”  
布鲁斯想不到克拉克的行为让老人翻起了旧账，他试图为自己正名：“显然修行是一个严肃的个人生存过程。”  
阿尔弗雷德不赞同的起身离开：“那您就该自己做好今天的午餐。”  
“…………”  
布鲁斯瞥过视线，再一次凝视起桌上的信纸，半晌，他起身离开，顺手将信纸扔进了垃圾桶中。


	15. Chapter 15

克拉克在喝完最后一支抑制剂的时候已经离开哥谭有三个月了。在这三个月中，他沿着记忆指引的方向前行，一路堪称顺遂的到达了堪萨斯州。  
曾经克拉克卖掉农场从堪萨斯去到大都会时也是靠双脚慢腾腾的走过去的。他从没想过，自己竟然还会有机会一路从遥远的彼方慢慢的走向他曾经的发源地。所谓落叶归根……  
克拉克闭了闭眼，长途跋涉对曾经的超人来讲不足一提，他不必吃喝、仅靠阳光便足以生存，但对如今的他而言，长途跋涉却不可避免的为他带来疲惫。漆黑的卷发稍有些浓密，被风吹过阳光晒过的皮肤终于不再像在蝙蝠洞里醒来时那样白皙水嫩像是什么羊脂白玉一样受不得挫折，它们变得健康而富有光泽，看着便充满活力与弹性。只是眼下有几分乌青，衣物也显得风尘仆仆。  
他倒像是个游客，一双眼里满是探寻，哪里像是归家的游子满眼殷切。  
到达堪萨斯州并不意味着克拉克已经走到了斯摩维尔。他曾经的故土尚还距他有两百多英里，足足三天多的行程。克拉克并不知道自己会不会经过那里，毕竟他只是随意折取已知的方向行走并不意味着他会走向斯摩维尔……他去那里干什么呢？曾经有一个他已经和那个地方告别过了。  
他是在那片土地上死去的。他知足了。  
克拉克找到了堪萨斯城里的Omega救助组织——这是个相当大的公益性组织，建立宗旨如其名，专门为遭遇困难的Omega提供救助服务。这三个月内身上几乎没什么钱的克拉克都是靠在这个组织里做义工来换取食物与暂住的地方的——毕竟他不能真的露宿街头什么的不是么。  
而也是在这个时候，他才知道原来抑制剂并不仅仅只有他手里的那一种型号。  
“8C型号的抑制剂？”被他询问的药店柜姐从药架上抬头，狐疑的看向面前的年轻人，然后从柜子下面抽出张空表来递给克拉克，“你要这种型号的抑制剂？那你填一下这张表，我帮你联系药库调一下货，估计得等个两三天的。”  
克拉克眨了下眼睛：“什么？”  
柜姐拿出另一盒抑制剂语重心长的说：“你急用吗？急用就买7系列的抑制剂吧，这是我们店最贵的一种了。”  
克拉克想了想：“最便宜的是哪种？”  
柜姐又拿了两盒包装不同的抑制剂出来：“5C和5S，这是大家经常买的一种型号了。你要的8系列的抑制剂是最新最贵的前沿产品，一般人用不起所以普通店面里都没有存货。”  
噢。克拉克懂了。他就不该认为任何可以出现在布鲁斯家里的东西都是普通人能够负担得起的东西——哪怕只是盒抑制剂。  
“给我最普通的就好。”克拉克用自己之前打短工赚来的所剩不多的零钱买了两盒必需品。在离开药店之前，他看见悬挂电视上正在播放着某些让人熟悉而不快的东西。  
“那是什么？”  
“嗯？你说那个新闻吗？好像是关于哥谭最近一个大工程的投票结果。”  
克拉克念出标题上滚动的大字：“阿卡姆之城。”  
“是啊，你最近没有上网吧？如果你上网的话就不会对这个项目这么疑惑了。最近网上因为哥谭这个项目吵得不可开交。连一向不怎么谈论政治的布鲁斯·韦恩都下场了。”  
克拉克眸光一动：“他说什么了？”  
柜员看他来了兴趣，摸了摸下巴，调笑道：“你们这些Omega就是喜欢听这些花花公子的事情是吗？”在克拉克看过来开口前她续道：“别在意，我开玩笑啦，毕竟有钱人的八卦谁不想听呢？”她嘿嘿笑了两下，“他也没说什么东西啦，大概好像就是挺反对的吧，说了些什么‘把这群疯子接到哥谭城里来他还怎么住’之类的话，想来是很担心自己的命了。当然了……我要是像他那么有钱，我也担心。”  
布鲁斯当然不是在担心他自己的命。  
克拉克向柜员道了谢，拿着抑制剂向外走去。外人可能认为布鲁斯出声正如他自己所说是为了自己的人身安全，但克拉克却知道，布鲁斯并不是为了自己在反对这个项目。哥谭正在被这个所谓安全的阿卡姆计划威胁着。  
看来在他离开后哥谭的某些情形发生了一些让人意想不到的、连蝙蝠侠都措手不及的变化。昆西·夏普成功向外兜售了他的价值观并且在阿卡姆的项目上取得了绝对性的胜利。  
布鲁斯为了伪造自己花花公子虚头蒙脑的形象从来不在政治上直接表露自己的想法与立场，只会在暗地里推波助澜以达成自己的目的，但现在，他却在公众面前直言不讳的表达出自己的反对……想来情形一定是脱离了布鲁斯的掌控，一发不可收拾的奔向了最坏的结果。  
半个月后，阿卡姆之城将在哥谭落地。  
克拉克抬头看了看夕阳落下染红的高楼大宇。堪萨斯城的大街上人流不少，他一动不动站在街心仰望天空的身影很难说不显得突兀。  
布鲁斯在哥谭会面临一场前所未有的危机，克拉克相信他能摆平一切（他是蝙蝠侠，他能搞定一切），但……

“嘿。”有人拍了拍他的肩膀，“你怎么了？”  
克拉克转头对上一双关切的眼睛。那是一个下颚蓄着一层浅胡须的棕眼睛男人。是个Beta，克拉克没从他身上闻到什么信息素。  
“没什么，只是突然有点怀念。”克拉克回过神来，露出笑容小小的侧了一步，“抱歉先生，挡住你的路了。”  
男人笑了起来：“噢，那没什么关系，我是看见你一个人失落的站在这里，似乎有些迷茫，就想上来帮帮你。”  
克拉克：“谢谢。”  
男人并没有打算离去，他看了看天色，低头对克拉克说：“你住在哪？要不要我送你回家？”他对着克拉克手里的东西挤了挤眼睛，“一个人走夜路可不安全哦。”  
克拉克本想拒绝他，但他的目光扫过男人手背上的疤痕，突然改了主意。“我住的有些远。”他突然说，“在城外的村庄里，让您送我的话……会不会太麻烦了？”  
“当然不。”男人笑道，“乐意为您效劳。”  
“既然是在城外，可以先等我回去开车吗？也许那会更快点。”  
男人说他就住在附近的公寓里。克拉克点头同意了，表示就在原地等他。  
如果他没有认错的话。克拉克将两盒抑制剂塞进包里，环胸靠在路灯上看着落日收敛走最后一点余晖。如果他没有认错的话，这个男人手上的疤痕……他应当是在蝙蝠电脑的罪犯宗案里见过的。  
这意味着……这个人来自哥谭，并且至少是一名杀人犯。  
不知道他是怎么越狱出来的，还跑到了堪萨斯。克拉克靠着路灯想。可惜运气不好，遇上了我。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杀人犯：逮到一头肥羊。  
克拉克：嗯，肥羊。


	16. Chapter 16

克拉克迷迷糊糊苏醒的时候感觉到身下的车垫正在以一种稳定的频率震动——他们正在行驶。他轻轻动了动，坐在旁边的人立刻伸手拍在了他的肩膀上，一个很重的捏揉的力度。  
“嘿小妞儿，别乱动。”他警告道。  
克拉克发出一声示弱的哼声，向车门缩了缩，同时他抬起双眼，将车厢内的情况看进了眼底。  
驾驶座上开车的是个熟人——就是昨日傍晚在路上与他搭讪的嫌犯，副驾驶座上的是个陌生的棕发女孩儿（脸色苍白，神色紧张的缩在自己的位置上，看起来和他一样是被胁迫上车的），而坐在他身旁的是个高大的黑人Alpha（他一点也没有收敛自己的信息素，侵略性十足的呛鼻味道像老烟枪里冒出来的火药味儿一样弥散在小小的车厢里，刻意给车上的两个Omega带来极大的威慑力）。  
克拉克不喜欢他的味道。这个Alpha的信息素里充满了暴戾与压迫、浑浊与不敬。他紧闭着嘴调整自己的呼吸，努力克制自己作为Omega的那一部分反感的本能不要那么迅速的做出将面前的Alpha揍翻的决定。  
他还记得昨晚上车后发生了什么。那个称自己名为赖恩的Beta在他上车后一路疾驰开出了堪萨斯城，向着西北方向前进。  
“这不是我回家的方向。”克拉克警觉的说。  
赖恩笑了两声，劝他不要急着回家。  
“我要带你去参加一场盛典。”他一点也不把来自Omega的警告的眼神放进眼里，笑嘻嘻的说，“一场有史以来最为伟大的盛典。”  
克拉克眯起眼睛，凭着直觉猜测男人所说的盛典与哥谭正在发生的事情脱不了关系。心思电转，他微微收下过于强硬的态度，示弱道：“你要带我去哪？”  
“乖乖的，宝贝。我不会动你。”赖恩说，“你只要跟我去哥谭就可以了。”  
果然。  
克拉克皱眉，显得有几分无措：“哥谭？我不想去哥谭，你让我下车好不好？”  
赖恩将车停在了路边，侧头对他轻声道：“你为什么不去后座睡一会儿呢，甜心。”  
克拉克战战兢兢的在男人的监视下从副座转移到了后座，紧接着随着慢腾腾摇晃的车厢，舒舒服服的睡了一晚上。再醒来的时候，面对的就是面前这副情景了。  
他倒是没想到在自己醒后这车上还能又多两个人。克拉克揉了揉额头，绷紧大腿微微侧了侧身子，躲避身侧Alpha在自己大腿上摩挲的手掌。Alpha没有因他的躲避而放弃进犯，反而更像是为他瑟缩孱弱的模样所吸引，愈发嚣张的靠近过来，探手企图撩起他的上衣。  
克拉克深吸了口气，感到久违的怒火在拳头里叫嚣。但在他出手之前，赖恩突然叫住了那名Alpha。  
“大卫，别忘了我们抓他们用来干什么。”  
Alpha在被阻止的那一刹那释放出更为浓郁的气息，将整个车厢的气味弄得一团糟。克拉克从中闻见了勃发的性的味道。他满不在乎的笑了笑：“别这么紧张，癞头，我先玩玩又没什么，只要不送出去的时候弄坏不就完了。”  
克拉克听见女孩在逐渐浓郁、充满侵犯性的Alpha信息素里发出一声惶恐的惊叫，赖恩则大声咒骂着将车停在了路边。  
“该死的Alpha！”他大骂道，“你以为你玩过的Omega城里的boss们还会要吗！？没了‘门票’我们连城门都进不去！”  
大卫猛地伸手抓住克拉克的胳膊想将Omega拽进怀里，同时他怒吼回去：“你以为犯罪的乌托邦是我们这种人可以去的庇护所吗！醒醒吧你这个天真的Beta！与其将这两个漂亮Omega送到那儿去换个不知所谓的‘入城许可’不如将他们卖了赚上一笔钱逍遥自在！”  
“但我想你们没有多余的选择可以做了。”  
克拉克终于忍无可忍的撒腿踹在了Alpha的身上，紧接着一拳将驾驶座上的Beta砸了个头晕眼花。  
等到两名尚未争论出什么结果来的罪犯回过神的时候，克拉克已经从车里找出几根绳子将他们俩五花大绑了起来。  
赖恩瞪着眼睛一副不可置信的模样，后脑勺上的阵痛尚还让他有些思维迟钝。  
“什么？”他看了看旁边鼻青脸肿的Alpha，开始对着前面的Omega大吼大叫，“怎么回事！？”  
克拉克在车外伸了个懒腰坐上驾驶座，对副驾驶座上呆滞住的女性Omega宽慰的笑了笑，然后询问了她的家庭住址，轻松的发动汽车掉头将女孩送回了家。  
之后克拉克却没有将车开向警局，他慢腾腾的转换方向，向着之前的方向重新行驶回去。  
被堵住嘴的赖恩在后面发出呜呜呜的声音，随后更大声的呜囔声响起。克拉克回头看了一眼，那个被他揍晕的Alpha醒了过来，正扭动着身体企图挣开绳索，连带着却带动了绑着Beta的绳子，磨得两人都在后面嗷嗷叫。  
克拉克将车停在了一个路口，开始和两个绑匪谈起了交易。  
“我可以松开你们。”克拉克说，“但你们不准逃跑，按照你们原定的计划，开车回哥谭。”  
赖恩粗粗喘了几口气，瞪着一双充血的眼睛没有说话。大卫则发出一阵愤怒的咆哮，喷薄而出的Alpha信息素毫无保留的冲向面前的Omega，企图将他制服。  
那感觉太过于陌生，克拉克从来没有体会过。他像是面对了一条缠绕在巨树上张开血盆大口的蟒蛇，眼睁睁看着蛇类尖锐的獠牙渗出了腥脏的毒液，他的头脑在那一瞬间发出脆弱的嗡鸣，紧接着的一段时间内变得恍惚，心跳加快，下意识想要退缩。  
Alpha显然看出了克拉克的异常，他不顾被连体绑住的Beta猛地站起来向Omega发起进攻，一个头锥将克拉克砸向后方。  
克拉克不可控的发出一声吃痛的呻吟，紧接着便被挣开绳索的Alpha捉住了脖子。  
他看起来怒不可遏，狂躁的信息素铺天盖地的绞缠着可怜的Omega。  
克拉克抓住对方的手，奋力挣扎，四肢却无法控制的轻微颤抖着。  
太多了……太多了……  
克拉克的额头上蹦出忍耐的青筋，每一口呼吸都伴随着Alpha浓郁的暴怒的气息，搅合得他脑子一阵一阵的眩晕疼痛。Omega信息素渐渐不再受他控制从腺体里飘散，一丝一缕的扩散开来。  
Alpha闻见了，他开始冷笑，空出的手扯开Omega的衣领伸进去粗暴的掐捏手下颤抖的身体。  
他嘲弄着：“要发情了吗，你这个贱货……”  
克拉克听不太清，胸前的触感又太过陌生让人作呕。他转着眼珠，怒火和力量在四肢流窜，整个人却好似和世界隔了磨砂，头脑昏聩，伸不出手来。他看见挣开绳索的Beta向他望来冷漠的眼神。一股力量来得无缘无故，克拉克翻身将压在身上肆虐的Alpha撞了出去。  
Alpha发出愤怒的大叫。克拉克来不及整理衣物，他爬起来向外跑了几步，却又猝不及防摔倒在地。  
前面什么时候停了辆车？  
克拉克迷糊的想到。他撑起身来，看见一双锃亮的皮鞋踩在地上，再往上是铅灰笔挺的西装裤。  
一个白种男人，Beta，拿着手枪。  
克拉克拍了拍脑子，被对方熟悉锃亮的脑门吓了一跳。  
莱克斯·卢瑟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 计划赶不上变化，本以为这章能回到哥谭来着，结果让莱秃出场了……（克拉克：我的外挂呢！吓死我了QAQ！！！）  
看见有GN问蝙超什么时候感情有进展，这个，本文算剧情向慢热文，感情发展肯定有，莫慌张，一步一步来（铁打的蝙超流水的剧情┑(￣Д ￣)┍


	17. Chapter 17

被命令上车的时候，克拉克还没有反应过来。  
“什么？”  
他深深喘了口气直起背来，望着面前与自己差不多高的Beta，努力缓解因激素上涨而带来的激烈心跳与扩张的汗腺。  
莱克斯的枪口警惕的对着不远处的Alpha，晶绿色的眼睛从他身上扫过，紧接着面色冷淡的说：“如果我没猜错显然你并不是和他们一路的，Omega。”莱克斯的声音一如记忆里的一般自大，“你可以选择上车，也可以选择仍然站在这里。”  
克拉克看向他身后银灰色的敞篷布加迪跑车，然后又转过头来看了看身后侧紧盯着他们的两名罪犯。  
“也许你更应该报个警。”克拉克拉好上衣的拉链嘟囔着说。  
莱克斯闻言转过头来给了克拉克一个长达两秒的凝视，克拉克发誓他在那两秒内体会到了莱克斯未曾说出口的讽意。  
——你应该在见到我的一瞬间就惊恐的跑上我的车求我带你逃跑，而不是企图让我带着一个Omega站在原地仅用一把柯尔特自动手枪看守两名亡命之徒！  
克拉克和莱克斯对望了半分钟，那段时间长到身后被突如其来的发展惊住的Alpha再度发出被激怒的声音，在那段沉默的时间内，克拉克听见了车厢内传来些微而清脆的上膛声。  
他不可能放着这两个危险的人物逍遥法外。克拉克深吸了口气，在莱克斯惊讶的目光里脱下自己的外套，用袖子在口鼻上打了个结，紧接着他转身，以让人惊异的速度冲向之前那辆黑色的二手车，在所有人都没反应过来的时间内将车内的武器连带罪人一起扔了出来。  
Alpha充满压迫力的信息素逼近，企图将这个难以被驯服的Omega围剿。织物阻挡了部分气体的快速流入，克拉克在屏息的几个呼吸间用最大的力量将蛮横的Alpha摔倒在地，随后用衣服将他捆了个结实。最后他看向旁边收手靠在敞篷跑车上的Beta：“现在可以帮我报个警么，请？”  
莱克斯看着面前的混乱，挑了挑眉，掏出了自己的手机：“当然，乐意效劳。”

在等待警车到达的时间里，克拉克大概知道了莱克斯为什么会出现在堪萨斯的地界上。  
“我正在视察公司的路上，”莱克斯邀请他坐到车上，解释说，“然后意外发现了一辆小车不同寻常的停在路边——也许出了什么事呢，我的直觉一向很准。”他看着克拉克，伴随着车外被堵住嘴的囚犯的怒骂声一瞬不瞬的观察他。“我得说你真是太让人惊讶了。”他笑了两声，毫不掩饰语气里的惊叹，“我从没见过像你这样的Omega……”  
克拉克才不信莱克斯会好心到下车查看是否有人需要帮助，也许他是发现了什么，克拉克暂时没有想到。而现在，克拉克已经厌烦了所有人为Omega下的最初定义。  
“就我所知，”克拉克说，“仍然有不少Omega喜欢健身和运动。”  
莱克斯说：“当然，我成立了美国最大的Omega互助组织来帮助一些受困的Omega，我接触过不少独立而迷人的Omega，因此非常理解并且支持他们对自由权利的追求。”克拉克为得到的讯息而微微一滞。他什么？莱克斯成立了最大的Omega互助机构？要说莱克斯作为资助人资助了一个慈善机构克拉克可能还信，但作为一个发起方？一个成立者？  
克拉克吸了口气，有点恼怒于自己另一个世界的感官再一次占据了思想的上风。这个世界的莱克斯·卢瑟他并没有接触过，他不该这么早就下结论。  
露易丝·莱恩就和他原来那个世界的她不完全相同，也许莱克斯·卢瑟……  
莱克斯在克拉克发神的时候继续道：“你不必同我这般紧张，我是一个持ABO平权观念的Beta，而不是什么带有传统观念的老Alpha——虽然我的父亲就是其中之一。刚才我所说的也仅仅是想要表达我真实的赞叹之情，要知道，即使大部分人在健身房里昼夜不停的训练，也很难拥有像你这样的身手。”  
克拉克挠了挠头：“我很抱歉。”  
莱克斯：“让你感到冒犯是我的唐突。”  
随着这句话他们之间沉默了下来，克拉克为自己对莱克斯先入为主的不满与怀疑所带来的针对态度感到尴尬。他决定不让罪犯呜咽的声音成为这片土地上唯一的声响。  
“我是克拉克·肯特。”克拉克说，“我想我刚才并没有做介绍？”  
莱克斯为克拉克主动的开口而眼睛一亮，他略带愉悦地说：“是的，克拉克，是的。噢，我可以这样叫你吗，克拉克？”  
克拉克对他笑了笑：“当然。”  
莱克斯：“也许我能期望你在某页报纸上见过我？”  
“莱克斯·卢瑟。”克拉克从善如流，“美国富豪榜第二的名人，谁会不知道呢？”  
“我正在努力成为第一。”莱克斯打趣道，“但显然韦恩总能让那些美丽动人的小姐们心甘情愿的掏出更多的金币。”  
克拉克弯了弯眼睛：“一个富有魅力的Alpha。”  
莱克斯低笑了两声：“一个好运的Alpha……你认识他么，克拉克？”  
克拉克听不出莱克斯前一句话里模糊掉的情绪曲线，但那显然让他下意识的感到不太舒服。克拉克微皱眉，随即松开，回答：“如果你只是说能否从人群中认出那张脸来，我想我可以。”  
“看起来你也为他的外貌所吸引？”莱克斯的眼神里有一点不明显的探究。  
克拉克摸了摸鼻尖，一阵思索后，蓦然带着点赧然笑道：“我曾见过他一次……隔得很远。”  
莱克斯若有所思的嗯了一声，显得不那么感兴趣。克拉克转了转眼睛，继续聊起了韦恩：“我听说他最近想要参政？这似乎……”  
“让人难以置信？”莱克斯打断道，一双绿眼睛重新转了回来笑盈盈的看着克拉克。克拉克点了点头。莱克斯转头盯着路面，微微眯起了眼睛。“哥谭从来都不缺乏怪事。”他的声音长长的，像是蕴含着什么秘密引诱人去探索，“布鲁斯·韦恩参政又有什么稀奇的。”  
克拉克望向马路边沿，耳边又响起莱克斯的声音。  
“警察来了，克拉克。”  
刺耳的鸣笛声由远及近，克拉克和莱克斯按照警员要求到警局做了笔录，三个小时后他们一起走出了警局的大门。  
“也许我可以送你一程？”莱克斯站在大厅的出口处看着向他走来的克拉克问道，“你家在哪？”  
克拉克望了望几乎居于天空中间的太阳，摇了摇头：“我可以去城里的救助组织。”  
莱克斯敏锐的提问道：“你家不在这儿？”  
克拉克：“我是从哥谭来的，我正打算回去。”  
莱克斯又打量了他一小会儿，忽然说：“我可能明白你的防身术为何如此突出了。”  
克拉克不禁莞尔：“民风淳朴哥谭市。”  
莱克斯向他招手：“我可以送你去火车站，如果你有要求的话，我甚至可以为你安排一架直飞专机。”  
“噢！”克拉克惊呼了一声，“不用了，莱克斯。我只需要坐一趟火车。”  
莱克斯耸了耸肩，无所谓道：“鉴于你在我的救助组织内寻求过帮助，那么我帮你解决问题也没什么大不了的。”  
克拉克叹息了一声，对莱克斯‘乐于助人’这一设定感到一阵头晕目眩。“我让警察帮我买了火车票，”他最后说道，“送我去火车站吧，莱克斯。”  
绿眼睛的Beta眨了眨眼睛，轻松的打开车门邀请克拉克上车。  
“乐意之至。”他说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克还在纠结两个世界的相同处和不同处，但无论怎样……莱克斯·卢瑟怎么可能会是个单纯的好人啦∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	18. Chapter 18

骚乱的发生总是让人猝不及防，而在哥谭，一切罪恶的始作俑者则完全不知黑暗应该避让于光明与镜头之下的道理。  
“这是历史上最为猖狂的一次绑架事件！”黑漆漆的夜色下摄像机的光束左摇右晃，警车尖锐的鸣笛与交错的红蓝灯光即使通过机械的传声筒也没有被丝毫减弱。  
“戈登局长！戈登局长到了！”  
“戈登局长！请问警方对布鲁斯·韦恩公开演讲期间被劫持一事是否知情？！”  
“戈登局长！阿卡姆之城是否已经由罪犯全权控制？”  
“疯博士掌控了哥谭市，这是真的吗？！”  
詹姆斯·戈登的脸匆匆出现在电视屏幕上，又很快在嘈杂的人声中消失。  
“现在不是时候！”  
但他的怒吼仍旧通过了话筒响彻在克拉克·肯特的耳边。  
“Not this time？”坐在克拉克旁边的男人喝光了杯子里橙黄色的酒液，趴在酒桌上醉醺醺的盯着戴着兜帽的克拉克发出几道响亮的嘘声，“哈哈哈！小子！你是个Beta还是Omega？”  
克拉克摩挲着手中的杯沿，兀自抬头盯着酒吧内悬挂的电视屏幕没有说话。  
男人打了个嗝模模糊糊的嘟囔低声咒骂，瞟了眼电视，又给自己倒了杯酒。“你肯定是个Beta，或者Omega。”他摇摇晃晃的说，“反正不可能是个Alpha，哪个Alpha会长得你这样瘦小？”  
“holy shit！”他突然伸手抓住克拉克的肩膀，满嘴酒气的大吼，“看个屁的新闻！哥谭这块腐肉早就完了！阿卡姆成了！完了！全都完了！这里是哪？小丑的家！鳄鱼人的沼泽！罪犯的乌托邦！”  
克拉克转头看了他一眼。男人顿了一下，声调下降，自以为风蕴的嘿嘿笑了两声，伸手企图去摘年轻人的帽子。  
“让我们最后快乐一下怎么样，beauty？我会让你欲仙欲死……”  
酒吧内的椅子翻了两个，吧台内的酒侍骂骂咧咧走过来的时候克拉克拍了几张美金在桌子上。  
“酒钱。”他说道。  
酒侍瞪了他一眼，指着瘫在地上的男人冲他大喊：“这个男人呢？！”  
克拉克头也没回的走出门：“我不请客。”  
酒侍又骂了句什么，克拉克听不清了，最后在风声里却还算清楚的听见了被过肩摔在地上的男人黏糊不清的咕噜声：“或许还真是个Alpha……”  
克拉克回到哥谭已经两个星期了，在这两个星期内他不止一次寻找机会想要潜入阿卡姆之城中获取信息，但让人意外的是，他没有找到任何一条宽敞的进城之路。  
这一座监牢之城，外围被政府、警察与军队等多方势力把守，按照述职被称为“阿卡姆城墙上的塔眼”，防范罪犯从城内逃脱，同时也对外形成了封闭圈。克拉克不是绕不过去这一层外皮，但难的不是这个，不是这一层外皮。  
而是城内的犯罪势力。阿卡姆之城内脱去拘束的畜生们已经进化出了体系，不论是谁，无论他是一个罪犯、还是一个凑热闹的无名英雄，只要他进入这所封闭的城邦，都将会被城内的势力得知，进而盯梢。  
克拉克的潜伏技巧完全学自他曾经的朋友，布鲁斯·韦恩，但显然，偶尔才练习一两次的技巧完全无法与真正的宗师相较。他不是布鲁斯·韦恩，不是蝙蝠侠，做不到在严密组织的城邦之内悄无声息的夺取资料、捉拿罪犯。他甚至还没有超能力，失去了一切的名头与力量……  
克拉克·肯特应该放弃留在这所城市里。就像莱克斯说的，“哥谭可不是正常人向往的地方”，克拉克应该待在大都会、堪萨斯，或者随便什么地方去寻找新的人生，而不是连为什么都不知道就重新跑到哥谭这个沉着的泥塘里来。  
但是……  
克拉克提着包袱从自己临时租住的小破屋子里离开，在狭小的巷道无人处换上了廉价版蝙蝠套装——噢这面罩耳朵居然还是丝绸的。克拉克压了两下头顶上软绵绵的蝙蝠耳朵，又无语的将它们搓起来保持尖竖的模样，板着脸努力揣出蝙蝠侠的威严来——这小披风是不是太短了？！  
算了……克拉克想，只要他过城墙的速度够快，就没人能发现‘蝙蝠侠’穿着一套劣质的情趣睡衣。  
也许作为普通人长大的克拉克·肯特会在拥有善心的同时量力而行，待在安谧的地方度过一生，但曾作为超人的克拉克·肯特即使没有了骇人听闻的超能力也永远不会躲在平静祥和的地区寻找自己的人生。  
战斗，为正义与希望，为朋友，为所爱之人。这才是他的人生。  
哥谭城墙下的罪恶浓重到光天化日之下绑劫布鲁斯·韦恩，克拉克怎么能够在此时袖手旁观。  
在过去的两个星期之内克拉克不是没有想过冒充蝙蝠的身份混入城中，但他又担心那时正在与各方周旋的布鲁斯在听闻蝙蝠入城的消息后会暴怒，继而愈发的增加自己的工作来追查是谁冒用了他的身份。那是多余的工作。克拉克不愿增加布鲁斯的负担。而且他还担心，在他用了蝙蝠的身份潜入后，当布鲁斯真正将要入城时，是否会遭遇更大的阻力？  
最终克拉克偃旗息鼓，在外徘徊寻找着其他入城的途径。而如今……  
如今他管不了那么多了。  
布鲁斯被绑架了。  
克拉克以极快的速度越过城墙向下坠落的时候想到。  
他会被带到哪去？

**  
布鲁斯醒来的时候双手被绳索束缚，周围零错站着几个弯身打量他的罪犯。  
有人在他身上踢了一脚。布鲁斯极快的醒觉，然后站了起来，和面前几个手持枪械的人对视。  
“降下你的枪口。”布鲁斯说，“不要用它对着我。”  
负责看押布鲁斯的几个人愣了一瞬，旋即猖狂的笑了两声。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩！”其中一个抬高手里的枪看了看，又转过目光盯着布鲁斯，毫不掩饰自己心中的不屑，嘲弄的晃动着身子，“哈哈！全美最有魅力的Alpha，你是怎么当蝙蝠侠的？靠让蝙蝠操你来获得超能力么？”  
几道沉闷的响声代替了同伴附和的张狂笑声，布鲁斯禁锢于一处的双手从后绕住了那低能儿的脖子。  
“我说了，”布鲁斯冷声道，“放下你的枪。”  
“OK！OK！OK！Don't kill me！”  
布鲁斯轻轻一动将人敲晕扔在地上，随手从地上横陈的身体上摸出匕首割断手腕上的绳索后向外走去。  
“蝙蝠侠不杀人，蠢货。”  
匕首被丢在地上发出几声叮当的声音后停滞在灰尘之中。布鲁斯敲了敲耳廓。  
“便士一。”  
“噢Yes，先生。”阿尔弗雷德几乎在通讯联通的一瞬间就回复了，似乎一直守在通讯的另一端。  
“将我的装备送进来，坐标位置已经发送。”  
“好的先生。”阿尔弗雷德回答，“那么您那边情况如何？”  
布鲁斯从背后撂倒几个守卫爬上顶楼，回道：“不怎么好，阿福，疯博士知道我的身份，而我甚至不知道他们之中有多少人知道。”  
“Well……”阿尔弗雷德沉默了一瞬。  
“我会找出来的。”布鲁斯打断沉默，在即将下线的时候却又被叫住了。  
“There is……”老人说，“有人越过城墙进城了，老爷，先知回报我说，在场的人都在叫‘蝙蝠侠’。”  
布鲁斯微顿，脑子里电光火石般闪过了什么。一阵默然后，他绷紧牙关，隐含恼怒。  
“I will find him.”


	19. Chapter 19

布鲁斯是真的不想和Omega产生什么争执，但当他蹲在墙沿看着那个穿着简单的黑色紧身衣，头顶两只棉花充填软趴趴的蝙蝠耳趴在低一层楼房上的熟悉的身影时，真的控制不住那一股激烈的情绪蔓延。  
这不对，布鲁斯·韦恩，你最好控制一下自己的情绪。克拉克·肯特向你证明过他有多能打，并且曾经也干着一份和你穿着这一身夜行装甲时一模一样的职业，这个异界超级英雄甚至比你还专业——他还当过什么超级英雄主席！但是！  
布鲁斯悄无声息的滑翔降落至鬼鬼祟祟的克拉克身后，兀然出口的声音通过变声器粗砺低沉又吓人。  
“滚出去！”他低吼道。  
Omega明显被他吓了一大跳。克拉克保持着潜伏的姿势没有动，甚至表情也没有什么大的起伏，但一直盯着他的布鲁斯却看清楚了他一瞬间绷紧的大腿和咬紧的牙关，上身还略微抽搐了一下似乎下意识将要跳起来，但被生生压制住了。  
布鲁斯眯了眯眼睛，对上克拉克望过来的铅蓝色的眼睛，重复了一遍：“离开这里！”只是这次稍稍放松了声线。  
克拉克抓抠着石墙，转头盯着下方拿着枪来回走动巡视的罪犯，绷着脸略略呼吸了几口，猛地却越过蝙蝠侠高大的身影向下落去，几下抢过枪来砸晕了当职的囚犯。  
布鲁斯跟了上去，顺手解决晕头转向扑上来的罪犯，眼睛却仍然盯着那个明显不太高兴的Omega。  
“出去，便士一会接应你。”布鲁斯言简意赅的说。  
克拉克整理了一下手腕上缠绕的拳击绷带，头也不抬的说：“你少追着我念几句的话说不定我们已经抓到几个头目了，蝙蝠爸爸。”  
布鲁斯抿紧嘴盯着他。克拉克说：“能让阿福把之前借给我的装备送来吗？”  
布鲁斯没说话。克拉克终于抬头看了他几眼，一阵沉默后，他哼了一声，转过身便攀着外墙跑了。  
蝙蝠盯着他头顶随着动作上下弹跳的耳朵，再一次跟着落地后不满道：“离开了哥谭就别管这里的事，这是我的城市。”  
克拉克摘下头套露出自己的脸来，转身凑到蝙蝠面前压着怒火道：“我才没有管你的事！”  
“收好你的信息素。”布鲁斯说，“往南走，滚出去。”  
“我只是在找布鲁斯·韦恩，你看见他了吗？”  
布鲁斯瞪着他，过了一会儿才说：“他已经安全了。”  
“不，”克拉克眯起眼睛反驳，“没亲自把他救出城我是不会走的。”  
“你是谁？”布鲁斯上前两步抵着克拉克低吼，“凭什么管他的事！”  
克拉克不甘示弱的回道：“显然我是个知恩图报的人，而他救过我一命！”  
布鲁斯瞪着他，简直怒不可遏：“我说了，他已经安全了！”  
“但我怎么知道你会把他安全送出城呢，蝙蝠侠。”克拉克重新戴上头套，说，“我又不是超人。”  
布鲁斯抬手摘了那软绵绵的东西，怒道：“这究竟是什么？”  
克拉克耸了耸肩，两片被单薄劣质布料包裹的肩膀看起来瘦得不得了，锁骨到整个背肌乃至全身漂亮的肌肉都清晰可见，简直像在裸奔。  
“劣质情趣套装你还能要求什么。”克拉克嘟囔着说，“我又没钱。”  
布鲁斯将披风扔给他：“穿上！”  
克拉克抬眼看他：“还有几分钟？”  
布鲁斯哼了一声，不说话。克拉克裹上披风拿胳膊戳了戳他才粗声粗气的说：“三分钟。”  
三分钟后，蝙蝠战机喷射着蓝焰轰鸣而过，落下一人高的铁皮舱舰屹立在楼房顶部。克拉克站在阴影里换上了凯夫拉制服，戴上装载夜视功能的头甲的一瞬间眼前亮了不少。  
“好久不见，克拉克少爷。”耳麦中传来阿尔弗雷德含笑的声音。  
克拉克笑了一下：“你好，便士一先生。”  
“噢，老实说接到老爷发送的派送指令时我有几分惊讶，毕竟我还在给这具原以为要一直留在蝙蝠洞内作观赏用途的装甲上漆——您看新升过级的各项装备还顺手吗？”  
克拉克望了望蹲在房檐边上打量下方灯火，计算行动路线的蝙蝠侠漆黑的身影，摸了摸脸颊，道：“都很好，阿福。”  
阿尔弗雷德似乎十分高兴，他说：“希望这件装甲能帮到您，克拉克少爷。”  
“过来。”布鲁斯打断两人的闲聊，命令道。克拉克听话的凑了过去，蹲在他身侧望着臂甲上投影的画面。  
布鲁斯说：“阿卡姆如今完全成为了黑门监狱与疯人院罪犯的乌托邦，各个势力以不同的超级罪犯为首占据了城内的各个分区。”他旋转着阿卡姆之城的缩略地图，说，“罗宾在西边，他负责拿下猪博士和稻草人。你去这里。”布鲁斯指着城市南方说，“谜语人、萨斯。”  
克拉克转了转布鲁斯手臂上的投影，思索了一会儿，说：“你在敷衍我？”  
布鲁斯合上手臂装甲站了起来，盯着克拉克圆圆的头顶说：“行动。”  
克拉克站了起来，布鲁斯早一步甩出钩爪飞跃而去。他站在原地打开臂甲再次仔细审视手中缩略的城市，敲打通讯询问阿尔弗雷德：“雨果·斯特兰奇和昆西·夏普有什么计划？”  
阿尔弗雷德沉默了一下，道：“抱歉克拉克少爷，老爷给你的权限不够查看完整的阿卡姆计划。”  
“哈。”  
克拉克发出一声轻笑：“原来是这样。在之前窃取计划的行动时他故意让我感觉我赢了，是么？他自己把完整的计划藏起来了。”  
阿尔弗雷德叹了口气：“并且您当时又完全陷入了突发情况，没有心思注意这些。”  
克拉克跃下楼顶，顺着月光展开蝙蝠翅膀。  
“我很抱歉，阿福。”克拉克说，“但我……”  
“没有关系，克拉克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德平静的道，“你也需要解决你自己的困扰，也许等事情平息之后，你可以给我这个老人家讲讲旅途上的故事？”  
克拉克爬上墙檐，笑了两下。“当然，”他说，“我身上有定位器吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德：“噢，我已经帮你定位在南边了。”他轻轻地说，“想来老爷暂时是发现不了的。”  
“我终于知道布鲁斯为什么总是那么万无一失了。”克拉克打趣说，“你才是真正的蝙蝠侠，阿福！”  
阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子：“谢谢夸奖，克拉克少爷。”


	20. Chapter 20

布鲁斯追着小丑去了西恩尼斯炼钢厂。  
克拉克蹲在奇迹铁塔上俯瞰整个阿卡姆城。阿尔弗雷德向他透露城中正有一个计划在进行，但现在除了那些超级反派之外没有人知道是什么。  
布鲁斯要阻止这个计划。克拉克并不打算紧跟着布鲁斯追踪雨果博士，他在监控网络中看见了丧钟，也许偷袭这个在之前与雨果和昆西有密切接触的雇佣兵会有意想不到的收获。  
克拉克展开披风向目标点俯冲，但出乎意料的是斜刺里弹射而来的一枚利器打断了他的动作。克拉克向旁边一滚，躲开的麻醉针撞在钢筋支架上发出叮当一声。  
角落里持枪的歹徒翻上了天台，黑洞洞的枪口直直的对准了克拉克。  
“哦哦看看这是谁？”呲哇作响的无线电频从包围他的其中一个歹徒身上响起，克拉克警惕的听着，“蝙蝠侠显然还没查到这里来，那么你是谁呢？穿着和他几乎同样的制服，一只新的罗宾？”  
雨果·斯特兰奇的声音克拉克并不是很熟悉，但昆西·夏普他却是见过的。  
“杀了他。”昆西在扩音器里说。拿枪比着克拉克的人抬起了枪，但紧接着雨果阻止了他们。  
“我说了，活捉他！”雨果恼怒的发号施令。显然对面发生了点小小的争执，关于是否活捉克拉克的问题而产生了分歧。在场的佣兵得不到准确的命令站在原地没有采取行动，而克拉克却没有他们的顾虑。  
深得蝙蝠侠指点精髓的潜行反打技术克拉克算是已经练得炉火纯青了。在在场十几名佣兵一片小幅度的混乱后克拉克顺利的拿下了负担传信指令任务的对讲机。  
“我的运气真是好得不得了。”克拉克往下坠去，“这么快就被我找到了你的老巢。”  
斯特兰奇在对面冷笑了一声：“别太得意了，克拉克·肯特，作为一名不太寻常的Omega，我想你是没有习惯对Alpha要保持敬畏。”  
“这话我听了无数遍，”克拉克回道，“每一个这样对我说的Alpha都被我揍趴下了。顺便，你怎么知道我是谁？”  
“哪个从蝙蝠窝里出来的人是正常人？”斯特兰奇不耐道，“布鲁斯·韦恩的Omega，哈？从你出现在夏普的晚宴上起我就知道你们在打什么主意，不过即使你们两个人……也不可能阻止我的十号计划！”  
克拉克一路畅行无阻的通过壁画长廊，直到最后那扇大门前踢开了门。斯特兰奇坐在闪烁着各种按键光芒的控制台前，身后的大屏幕监控着整个阿卡姆城。昆西·夏普已然昏厥在旁边的地上。  
克拉克的目光扫过鼻青脸肿的昆西，再回到斯特兰奇的身上，警惕的扣住了几枚蝙蝠镖。  
“什么是十号计划？”克拉克沉声问道。  
“不必紧张。”雨果笑了笑，圆金边的眼镜架在假笑的一张面皮之上，“这污秽肮脏的城市只是需要一个大扫除而已。”  
克拉克：“你要杀掉整座城里的人？”  
“他们难道值得活着么？”  
“昆西·夏普没有参与你的最终计划？”  
“他就是个废物，坐在市长的位置上以为自己管理着一个大型疯人院，哇啊啦啦，好大一座游戏城。”  
克拉克吸了口气：“我不会让你这么做。”  
雨果发出两声哼哼怪笑，突然后退了一步露出整面监视屏，对着克拉克叫道：“我想你暂时没有时间来阻止我，抬头看看吧，克拉克，一份惊喜！”  
“但这不是给你准备的！Omega！”  
小丑尖锐的叫声从屏幕里传出来，克拉克甚至还来不及露出惊讶的表情便转身疾步离开，黑色的披风扬起一个小角，紧接着却毫无防备的坠落在地上。  
克拉克借着翻滚的惯性在地上滚了一圈，拔下射进肩膀中的一管麻醉剂。  
该死的！  
他不该看见蝙蝠侠毫无知觉的被小丑绑在椅子上就失去对周围的警觉的！  
克拉克喘着气从地上爬起来，脑中传来强烈的失衡感，危险的直觉让他折身躲避旁侧激射而来的又一枚利器，但迟疑的身手让他又被麻醉药狠狠扎了一针。克拉克倒在地上，四肢变得沉重，眼前也逐渐昏花了起来。  
雨果·斯特兰奇俯下身打量的脸在他的视野里变得模糊不清，克拉克想要站起来将他制服，但手脚却背叛了自我神经。  
在斯特兰奇高傲负手离去的背影中，他失去了意识。

……

布鲁斯被重物砸中的头还有些隐隐作痛，但心中急躁的情绪迫使他从昏迷中迅速转醒。  
布鲁斯深深呼出一口浊气，猛恢复的视野中出现了小丑女隔着玻璃放大的惨白的脸。  
哈莉·奎恩呜哇哇像是被吓着了一般往后退去站在了小丑身边，古灵精怪的说：“老是这样吓人的话不会有Omega要你的啦，对不对，小布丁？”  
“亲爱的哈莉——”小丑向左跳了两步，“这个问题曾经已经被蝙蝠解决咯！”  
“他有了一个Omega？”  
小丑纠正道：“不，哈莉，你怎么这么笨！我是说他曾经有了一个Omega！”  
哈莉连连道歉：“哦对不起，Mr.J，但我现在知道啦！”她欢呼起来，再次凑近玻璃墙面拨动自己高挑的双马尾，盯着玻璃后面的蝙蝠侠问：“那么小蝙蝠，你的Omega在哪里呢？”  
布鲁斯深吸了口气，感到一阵手指僵直的麻痹。小丑的脸变化可变化太大了，苍白的皮肤上遍布疮豆，想来是泰坦毒液在他的身体里产生了不可遏制的恶性影响。  
他暂时并不担心克拉克，克拉克不会和小丑碰上头……  
“他们说得没错，你要死了。”布鲁斯暗自寻找这封闭空间的进出方式，一边说道，“泰坦毒液正在杀死你。”  
哈利狠狠敲了一下玻璃，尖叫着：“你在说什么？Mr.J才没有生病！”  
小丑拉过小丑女站在了玻璃面前。  
“啊哈，我会死吗？”小丑挥着手发出一迭笑声，“我会死吗，蝙蝠侠！”  
布鲁斯盯着他面上可怖的疮痕，声色沉冷：“你活不过今晚。”  
哈莉·奎恩抱着棒球棒呜呜哭了起来，“哦布丁布丁……”  
小丑哼了一声，烦躁的揪住了哈利的头发：“不要吵了！告诉他今晚谁会死！”  
“Mr.J会离开我了呜呜呜……”哈莉抱住小丑不舍的呜咽，紧接着抬起头说，“哈莉会帮你的！今晚蝙蝠会死、蝙蝠的Omega会死、整座城的人都会给布丁陪葬呜呜呜……”  
小丑满意的咧大了本就猩红的嘴角，抬手拿出一个小巧的铁罐在蝙蝠面前晃动，他俯下身子，故意露出疮痍遍布的面孔倒影在蝙蝠侠的眼睛里。  
“这东西可害死我了……但现在它不仅仅在我的身体里了！我的血液现在也在你的身体里流动了，只有一点点哦，小蝙蝠。*”小丑兴奋的笑，“你也会死咯。”  
布鲁斯的面上看不出什么情绪的波动，直到小丑用故作的哭腔说出他本应得到的解药不翼而飞后，他冷漠的接道：“所以我们同归于尽吧，这我还可以接受。*”  
但小丑看起来并没有这样的打算，他转过身来抱住了自己的胳膊，又撩起衣袖让布鲁斯看见他胳膊上狰狞的针孔。  
“噢真的吗？想想看，当你咽下气的时候，哥谭将会和你一样？这一个星期我这个献血志愿者可太忙碌了！”  
“所以这就是第十号计划。”布鲁斯说，“向哥谭投毒，我以为你至少会换点新的花样。”  
小丑摸了摸下巴，露出思索的神色：“十号计划……从没听过。不过新的创新又有什么用呢，老套又俗气的选择才是观众从开始到结局都爱看的情节！”  
布鲁斯冷冷的看着他：“你在胡说什么？”  
“哈哈哈，当当当～”小丑大笑起来，“你还是没明白吗自大的Alpha——你的Omega，现在在我们手里。”  
布鲁斯的心猛地沉了一下，但他仍不动声色的说：“我没有Omega。”  
“那是你新收的小鸟吗？穿着和你差不多一样的制服。”小丑的双手撑在了玻璃面上，贴近玻璃的脸被扭曲成一个恶心的平面，“你还记得我对你其中一只小鸟做过的事情吗？”  
布鲁斯警惕了起来。小丑一声一声的呵呵发笑。  
“鸟翅膀太脆啦，我都没用力他就哭了哦……where is daddy？呜呜呜、呜呜呜呜……哈哈哈哈……where is bat daddy？”  
布鲁斯收紧了双拳，一双眼睛死死的盯着愈渐痴癫的小丑。脑海中偶现闪过的大摊血迹和破碎混乱的现场让布鲁斯咬紧牙关。  
小丑咳了两声，撑在担忧跳过来的哈莉身上欣赏了一会儿蝙蝠的表情。  
“哦你想知道你的Omega在哪里吗？你想吗想吗？”小丑敲了敲玻璃，露出倾听的神情，但他没有得到想要的回应，于是露出了失望的神色：“真是无情的蝙蝠呀，但我还是会告诉你，可怜的小Omega在君王剧院——哥谭有名的变态环伺，不知道他能不能活下来呢呜呜呜……”他又捏着手里的钟表鼓弄，一阵乱七八糟的响声后开始大叫，“啊糟糕了！泰坦毒液罐在一小时后爆炸汇入哥谭河诶！看我这病入膏肓的手！咳咳、咳咳。”  
哈莉·奎恩握着小丑的手假惺惺的懊恼：“哦布丁，我们去喝杯咖啡享受最后甜甜的晚餐吧～”  
“当然了，亲爱的哈莉。”

**  
布鲁斯在窄小的空间里站不直身，愤而抬起的腿也使不出全然的力气来砸破面前看似脆弱的玻璃。  
万能腰带被扔在了外面，布鲁斯瞪着落在玻璃另一侧的腰带仔细思索克拉克·肯特怎么会落入小丑的手中，最终却只得到一个Omega又没有听从他的命令这一个选项。  
Alpha焦灼的在逼仄的空间内转着圈，血液中沸腾的一部分毒物滚过心脏让人头脑发昏，四肢僵冷。  
一个小时后泰坦毒液罐将在河岸上游爆炸汇入河水中污染整个哥谭用水……  
克拉克·肯特发起脾气来蛮不讲理望过来的蓝眼睛是布鲁斯从来没有见过的让人心动的颜色……第一次抱他的时候，冷冻舱里他的身体那么冷、但紧随而来的信息素却暖暖的……  
布鲁斯仿佛被什么刺痛了一般猛地捂住了脸，一阵诡异的遏制不住的抽搐突如其来震断了他的思维网络。布鲁斯深深的呼吸，在抽搐平息后终于接通了那突然有了信号便开始不停闪烁的通讯灯。  
“先知。”  
“蝙蝠侠？你还好吗！？罗宾已经出发赶往你所在的地点了！”  
布鲁斯捂住嘴咕哝了声，在对面发出询问之前打断道：“通知戈登在这段时间内禁止使用哥谭各个医院内的储蓄血包，那些血包里可能含有小丑血液。”  
“好的。”  
“能查到君王剧院内克拉克的信号吗？”  
“……抱歉布鲁斯，在找到你的信号之前我和提姆已经先一步搜索了君王剧院，但没有任何发现。”  
布鲁斯深深的呼了一口气，强烈的震颤终于从他的身上消失，心脏开始恢复缓慢的跃动。  
“我知道了，先知。”  
他回复道。


	21. Chapter 21

提姆在布鲁斯将万能腰带穿戴整齐检查工具的时候提道：“我可以帮忙，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯看了他一眼，沉吟片刻，说道：“你再去一次君王剧院。”  
“你呢？”在提姆到手的情报来看，现在没有比去君王剧院寻找克拉克·肯特更重要的任务，但布鲁斯看起来却没有前往的打算。  
布鲁斯：“一小时后泰坦毒液将在哥谭河上游爆炸，我需要拆除这些炸弹。”  
“我可以做这个。”提姆说道，“你需要去君王剧院，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯瞪着他：“别让我说第二遍，罗宾。”  
先知在通讯中说道：“君王剧院提姆已经去过了，他一无所获，布鲁斯！”  
阿尔弗雷德提醒道：“提姆少爷是您一手教出来的，老爷。”  
提姆知道布鲁斯不可能开口让他去解决最危急的问题，所以在布鲁斯再度开口之前，年轻的罗宾转过身，毅然展开翅膀滑进了夜色之中，向着哥谭河的上游飞去。  
布鲁斯站在原地看着小鸟飞走的方向瞪眼，只感到头部神经一抽一抽的跳跃，手指颤抖着抽搐竟有想要一把将小鸟抓回来的冲动。  
“拆炸弹之类的活对蝙蝠洞里生活的小鸟来说应该算必备技能，”阿尔弗雷德在蝙蝠的通讯里说道，“您该让他试试手。”  
布鲁斯脸色很难看：“这不是能让他试手的事情！”  
“那这就是能被他解决的事情。”阿尔弗雷德说。布鲁斯完全没搞懂自己管家的思维是怎么完成‘新手试炼’到‘新手满级出师’这样一个大幅度跳跃的逻辑的。  
“比起能被提姆少爷解决的炸弹问题，相较之下我更担心克拉克少爷，虽然他的格斗似乎和您一样厉害，但不可否认……您怎么了？！”  
阿尔弗雷德阐述的声音突然变了一个调。布鲁斯调整直线下坠的飞行轨迹顺利从半空中跳到了旁边的楼顶之上。头晕目眩，这是多久没有过的经历了？布鲁斯站在原地等待着那一阵的眩晕从头脑中褪去，大概一分钟之后，他才后知后觉的听见阿尔弗雷德略带慌乱的声音。  
“我没事，阿福。”他往前跑了两步，再次滑翔起来。  
“这很难让人信服。”阿尔弗雷德在听见回话后悄悄松了口气，却又无法真正放下心来，“毕竟您从未在飞翔上有过这样的失误。”他顿了顿，再次问道：“您怎么了？”  
布鲁斯沉默不语，在想到小丑疮痍满目的苍白脸目和暗沉粗糙的头发时抽了抽嘴角，答道：“小丑可能会在今晚毒发身亡。”  
“这可是件好事。”阿尔弗雷德道，语气突然平静下来，“您……中毒了？”  
布鲁斯不语，阿尔弗雷德已经知道了答案：“你需要将血样送回来！”  
布鲁斯收起披风，缓缓落在了君王剧院破败污黄的大门口前面。一枚子弹正冲向他所在的位置，布鲁斯极速退了几步躲进掩体，堪堪避开旁侧楼房上的狙击点。  
“我有办法解决，阿福。”说着，他掐断了通讯，而紧随其后的，却是小丑从扩音器里张扬而出的巨大声响。  
“噢蝙蝠侠！”他哈哈大笑，“我就知道你会来的！在自己的Omega面前哥谭确实不算什么了，对吧？哈哈哈哈哈哈——噢不过，你既然来了，那你就得快点——快快快快这是什么味道？”  
“他发情了，Mr.J！”  
“真是呛死了，把他给我扔出去！”  
“他本身就在外面，Mr.J！”  
声音逐渐消失。布鲁斯猛地从角落里弹跳而出，手中的蝙蝠镖脱手，回旋着冲上旁侧的楼宇，伴随着几声惊叫在狙击手的面前爆出了火光。而布鲁斯本人迅速冲进了君王剧院的大门。

++  
克拉克醒来的时候意识还有几分模糊，不知道自己是谁，也不知道自己在什么地方。眼前一片漆黑，只模模糊糊感知到身旁有人在来回走动。  
有人抓住了他的头——准确来说是他的头盔，用力拉拽，他感觉到头盔上有什么东西在外力拖拽的时候响了一声，然后隐隐有外滑趋势的头甲被锁死在了头上，不论外力如何拉动，都不再移动分毫。  
他听见隐隐约约的咒骂声，然后一道重重击打在头上的重力让他闷哼了一声——疼痛。但伴随着疼痛，头脑思维却逐步的清晰了起来，耳膜之外听不真切的声音虽然仍然感觉不甚清晰，却好歹能分出语意来了。  
“……摘不掉……”  
“直接打进去……”  
“妈的头甲卸不掉，身上的能脱个屁！”  
“他真是个Omega？”  
克拉克感到颈间装甲的细缝处传来一道尖锐的刺疼。他下意识挣扎了一下，紧接着被牢牢按住了四肢。  
“哟。”有个男人掐住他的下巴凑近了打量他，“醒了？”  
克拉克的眼睛还看不太清，但有个冰凉的东西贴在下颌骨上他却能感受到。克拉克的牙口紧闭着，眼前人影憧憧，看不真切。男人翻开他的眼皮仔细的看那双茫然的眼睛，随后放开手狠狠打了他一巴掌。  
克拉克栽倒在地上，嘴里不受控制的低低呼了几声，眼眶被男人粗糙和布满污渍的手指粗鲁的磨过后愈发的疼痛，变得通红，眨眼之间自发性驱逐赃物的泪水染湿了睫毛。  
“这人究竟是谁？”  
有人接替了第一个男人按住了克拉克的身体，把他转过来面朝上压住。  
“打了诱导剂没啥变化啊，他真是个Omega？”  
“蝙蝠侠不是性别不明吗，这个小跟班就一定是Omega？”  
“你懂什么，上面那群疯子说的。”  
“哦，那上面那群疯子知道蝙蝠侠是谁么？”  
“你他妈屁话怎么这么多！再给他来一针！”  
“日妈打多了死了怎么办！”  
“这Omega我们又用不起你管那么多！”  
克拉克被人再一次拽起来，其中一个男人拿着第二根针头比在他脖子上的时候猛地顿了一下——克拉克颤抖的抓住了他拿针的手腕。  
男人抬头看了眼睁着一双眼睛死死盯着他的克拉克，略抖了抖，紧接着在旁人的静声中恼怒的呵了一声，猛抬起另一只手按着克拉克的头砸在地上，同时右手上的针头迅速扎进了Omega的脖子之中。  
“嗯……”  
克拉克被砸了个七荤八素，被放开后蜷起身子，半天回不过神来。  
直到这时候，在场仅有的两名Alpha，才渐渐闻到一股淡淡的香气从地上发出模糊呓语的Omega身上传来。  
其中一个Alpha笑了起来，蹲下身将克拉克拉进怀里，凑近他覆盖着凯夫拉甲片保护的脖子寻着细缝用力闻了闻，紧接着抬起头来露出了一个暧昧的笑容。  
“再来一针。”  
他对着打针的那个Beta说道。


	22. Chapter 22

热度焚烧上来的时候克拉克并不好受，他能感觉到，从颈子上进入的药物在短暂的和平探索期之后，顺着血管流过，最终汇集在全身枢纽的心脏处，压迫着他的心脏缓慢而沉重的跳动、抽搐，紧接着爆发出一阵强烈的绞痛。  
克拉克不受控制的打着哆嗦，随着身体内部从心脏到下腹疼痛的弥漫而蜷缩起来，发出低低的嘶声。  
“他好香啊。”这群奉命看守克拉克、在克拉克身上用药的罪犯中，唯二的那名年轻一点的Alpha耸了几下鼻子，蹲在地上两眼发直的看着克拉克白净的脸颊说道，“我想搞他。”  
“你搞呗。”先前打了Omega一巴掌的Alpha咬着烟头，靠着旁边的铁架子上，满含不屑，哼哼道，“你能把他扒光，哥们儿几个就让你第一个骑他。”  
余下的三名Beta跟着起哄，下流的笑道：“要不就用用他上面那张嘴怎么样？”  
蹲在地上的Alpha哼了一声，盯着克拉克浅色偏粉的嘴唇不说话。过了半晌，他上前一步将蜷成一只虾似的Omega掰过来，生着伤口裂缝的手指压住Omega的嘴角，用力的揉了几下，把那片白皙的皮肤按出一整片熏红。  
克拉克捉住Alpha在自己嘴上作乱的手，恼怒的闭紧了嘴，双腿微动想将人掀翻过去，但在他动作之前，却被旁侧的两个Beta按住了脚。而克拉克猛地顿在原地，感到有什么黏腻的、温湿的东西在他挪动双腿的时候从屁股里流了出来。  
Omega甜腻的信香猛地翻了一倍。跨坐在他身上的Alpha眼神一下就变了，仿佛一只捉住猎物的肉食动物一般紧紧的盯住了身下的Omgea。  
克拉克只有一次不完全的发情经验，那次的发情期虽来势汹汹，却在布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德的关照下及时被打断在了前期准备的过程中，也就是说，克拉克根本没有一次正式进入发情期的经验。他此时此刻迅速的感知到了身体的异状：无可遏制上升的温度、激烈跳动的心跳、四肢冰凉、小腹一阵一阵酸坠的钝痛……这些感觉如此陌生，他从未体会过，但却并不妨碍有一个念头在他心底里成型：他发情了。  
克拉克慌乱的意识到——他被迫发情了。黏糊的液体一股接一股缓慢的从后穴里流出来，Omega发情的性香随着涌潮一阵跟着一阵迎来小幅度的震荡，香甜、缠绵、如被风牵勾着的半抹轻纱欲语还休般的缠绕在附近的Alpha身上。克拉克熟悉自己的味道，他的信香一向寡淡，带着暖暖的氛香，而如今，这股子怡人的淡淡香气迫不及待的扩散、味道变得浓郁、隐隐含着招摇的腥味儿，勾引得身上的Alpha眼睛紧缩了起来，眼瞳边缘近乎变得透明。  
克拉克在对方抬起手来的时候奋力挣扎了起来，却躲不开的被身上的Alpha掐住了脖子。而看出Omega不对劲的三个Beta没有松手，更加用力的按住了手底下修长漂亮肌肉虬结的双腿，按了一会看着前面的Alpha欺负得这个Omega低低呻吟，便又有点心猿意马起来，腾出手隔着黑色紧致的腿部装甲和看不出情况的胯部来回抚摸、用力按揉。另一个旁观的Alpha顺势踩住了Omega被强制拉开的手，低头打量的眸子里含着几抹兴奋，脚下用力碾了碾那被手甲包裹的看起来十分细巧的手腕。  
克拉克面目疼得扭曲了一下，喉部被压迫、空气被抽取迫使他只能发出嘶嘶的反抗声。  
“哈，起作用了。”年轻的Alpha兴奋的盯着克拉克缺氧涨红的脸，紧盯着Omega扩散的瞳孔抑制不住施虐的欲望，掐着Omega的手更加用力，直到旁侧的Alpha一脚把他踢开。  
“操你妈的，掐死了还玩什么。”  
被放开的克拉克偏过头猛地咳嗽起来，呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，五指蜷紧想要挣扎，却始终都用不上力来。  
叼着烟的那个Alpha示意三个Beta放开他，蹲下身按住Omega的后颈，掐住了致命的腺体。克拉克狠狠打了个哆嗦，四肢猛地僵直住不知该如何动弹。Alpha把他拢进怀里，展开的信息素迅速贯进了克拉克的口鼻。  
克拉克意图屏住呼吸，但腺体处传来的用力的抓握压迫让他不由自主紧张的张开了口，呼入了大量的Alpha信息素，一瞬间血气上涌，Omega身下涌出一股情潮，性香又浓郁了许多。  
“这就对了。”Alpha低笑着拍拍Omega的脸颊，“乖乖听话，不会弄死你的——把你这身衣服的暗锁给我解了。”  
克拉克隐隐约约听见了小丑流过电子器械吱吱咋咋的声音，但此刻他已经没有什么清晰的思维去思考了。  
热量和Alpha在身后掌控的力度成了他现在唯有的感知。  
“放……”  
克拉克艰难的挣扎着，被提着后颈僵住四肢像是一只被提起来的大猫一样动弹不得。Alpha将他面朝下按在地上，终于在等待片刻后耐不住的伸手去摸他的万能腰带。  
“你妈的什么玩意儿。”他恼火的骂骂咧咧东扯西扯，企图撕开Omega身上强势的护甲。先前被他踢开的Alpha抓起Omega的头让他抬起头来，猥琐的将克拉克的脸按在了自己充满味道的裆部，摩擦自己微硬的东西。另外三个Beta被两个Alpha强势的挤开，暂时不敢上去凑热闹，只好坐在旁边看着他们，时不时的摸着自己的裤裆。  
克拉克恶心极了，特别是感觉到一层布料下那散发着热量与腥臊味道的东西在自己的脸上磨蹭，气得太阳穴突突的跳。后颈腺体的位置被放开后他总算是找回了一点力气，扣住地板抬起头用戴着头甲的头猛地向Alpha的下体撞了过去。年轻的Alpha惨叫了一声，一脚踹开了面前的Omega，捂着裆退了好几步。  
而就在这时候，身后的Alpha却不知运气好的碰到了哪个位置，打开了装甲下半身锁定的暗扣，克拉克瞪大眼睛，还未来得及反应，便被垮了裤子。  
一阵Omega私处特有的腥味瞬间充斥了背后Alpha的鼻子，让他兴奋的眯起了眼睛，一把捉住了面前好不容易被他拽出来的雪一般的蜜团，用力揉搓，指甲刮过会阴和股缝，留下道道粗暴的指痕。克拉克被Alpha毫不怜惜的动作戳得生疼，咬着牙不吭声，双腿反射性的弹跳起来想要反抗，却被半拉下的裤子绊住无法施展大的动作，只能囫囵扭过身子向外滚爬想要逃走。而前面被袭击的Alpha此刻缓回了劲，恼怒的又扑了上来，掐住Omega的脖子狠狠打了他两巴掌。  
克拉克摔在地上，猛咳了两声，嘴角凝出了血来，许是咬破了口里的软肉。  
“贱人，敢撞我！”那Alpha气极，捉住克拉克的下巴掐他上半身唯一露出来的干净的脸颊，剜出几个月牙也不解气，又抱着他的头磕砸在地上。  
克拉克的头有头甲保护，但仍然被砸得十分难受。身后的人跨坐在他腿上，手指探进了那个连他自己都没摸过的地方，借着Omega潮湿的情液，顺利的挤进了两根手指，来来回回沿着谷道开扩，曲起手指用力勾着初次被人探索的谷道来回抓挠，戳得顺溜的液体发出咕啾咕啾的声音。  
克拉克浑身的热量根本控制不住，Alpha强迫的信息素和Omega发情的信息素融合在一起，控制了克拉克大部分的生理情况。他攥紧十指，身下传来的异物感和不知抵抗的肠肉欢欣鼓舞的包裹恶人的手指的感觉让人难以忽略，Alpha求欢挑逗的气息几乎淹没了他的呼吸。他痛苦的埋下头来，不想承认身下被粗暴对待涌上的疼痛酸痒和快感。  
“滚……”  
克拉克小声的发怒，气得浑身颤栗，却无法阻止在自己身上作恶的Alpha，小腹抽痛着下坠，渴望被什么东西填满。克拉克在不知不觉间，无助的红了眼眶。  
前面的Alpha泄够了怒气，眼看着另一个Alpha玩弄Omega渐入佳境，已经掏出了自己的东西，冷哼一声，低头瞧着面前半面尚还裹着面甲的Omega，看清他泛红的眼角和饱含不甘的面容、被自己抓得通红的饱满欲滴的嘴唇，不由得便想起了他的身份，被打断的欲念瞬间上涌，嘿嘿笑了两声，也开始解起了自己的裤子。  
有什么滚烫的东西抵在了他的身后。克拉克浑身发抖，被按在地上一句话也说不出。那东西挤开软糯的臀肉、油光水亮的穴口，膨胀的蘑菇头撑开随着呼吸一张一缩的肠肉……  
滚烫的、侵入他的体内……  
“滚……”  
克拉克咬牙愤怒、在前面的人捏着他的下巴将另外一根恶心的东西凑上来时，绝望的闭上了眼睛。  
而势如破竹的贯穿却并没有到来，几声惨叫和飞速退出他身体的触感代替了想象中的噩梦。  
克拉克睁开眼，印入眼帘的是蝙蝠侠彻底暴怒的脸。


	23. Chapter 23

布鲁斯刚刚闯上三楼的时候就闻到了克拉克身上那股熟悉的信息素的味道。这个味道曾经在主人毫不知情的情况下肆无忌惮的充斥在他的身周，带着点不为人知的雀跃和小调皮将他团团围住，却又在靠近布鲁斯的地方变得十分乖顺，像是一只平日里会翻栅栏掏沙发屡教不改、最后却会伸着脖子趴在厚厚的地毯上等待主人摸摸头的大金毛一样。  
所有人都知道Alpha和Omega的信息素不仅仅是为了第二性别的区分和性吸引，相较于毫无味道的Beta而言，拥有信息素的AO就像是多了一个情绪实体化的表达器一般，寻常人都能从他们偶尔变化的信息素里体会到他们起伏的情绪。  
克拉克的信息素一向淡淡的，也暖暖的，闻起来和大多数的Omega们一样柔软，只是布鲁斯却知道，他没有他闻起来的那么无害。布鲁斯见识过这股信息素随着主人一起发起疯来张牙舞爪扇他耳光时的模样——就在他们刚认识、布鲁斯故作玄虚吓唬克拉克的那时候——那股甜暖的信香猛地变得晦涩、沉苦，充满了火一般灼烫的炙热感，面对Alpha的信息素进攻毫不示弱，呲牙咧嘴、进攻性十足。  
而布鲁斯从未闻过克拉克进入发情期内的信息素——即使是在之前宴会上克拉克突然发情的那次，也被迅速的阻止在了情潮攀升的前期准备环节中。  
当楼道口弥漫的那股饱含情欲又充斥不甘、被其他Alpha强行交缠的信息素毫无准备的撞进布鲁斯的口鼻的时候，连带着便撞断了布鲁斯脑子里紧绷的那根神经。  
压迫的怒吼从布鲁斯的喉咙里爆发出来，像是一只被抢走了爪下猎物的雄狮一般绷紧了浑身肌肉。布鲁斯闪进三楼旁侧的演出厅，在有人惨叫出声之前，便将那不知死活的犯罪小团体一并打了个措手不及。  
声音响起的时候没有带来更多的骚乱，随着最后一声猝不及防的惨叫，所有人均已瘫倒在地、不省人事。布鲁斯的太阳穴突突的跳动，扯下身上的披风将地上狼狈的Omega遮盖了起来。克拉克迅速的被拥进一个熟悉厚实的怀抱，身上被凉津津的披风裹了个结实。  
“B……”  
克拉克张了张口，面上狰狞的紧张在看见来人的瞬间缓和下来，靠着男人的身体却不受控制的细细打着小颤。  
给予暴力的Alpha信息素尚还残留在空气之中，也不知是为了躲避那让人厌恶的气味还是其他什么，克拉克在被蝙蝠抱进怀里的时候便紧紧靠在了布鲁斯的胸膛上，头埋进熟悉的Alpha的脖子里，下意识去寻找记忆里那股让人喜欢的味道。但他显然没有找到——蝙蝠装甲装载有隔绝信息素的功能，并且布鲁斯夜巡之前都会给自己用上阻隔剂这样的双重保险——克拉克迷迷糊糊的绷紧牙，蜷缩在Alpha的怀里不肯撒手。  
怀里传来的一举一动好似受惊的幼犬一般哼哧寻找着避风港，布鲁斯心中的那股怒火在克拉克脸颊上刺目伤痕的浇灌下越烧越旺。  
该死的……  
布鲁斯一声不吭，抱着克拉克的手臂收紧，蓝色的眼瞳中猝然升腾起零碎的几抹青绿，望向地上瘫软的五人眼神里也不经带了凶狠的杀意。  
布鲁斯不自觉向前走了一步，紧接着什么东西滚落在地上敲在脚上的异物感让他猛然清醒过来。  
布鲁斯低头，看见克拉克扔掉的头甲正落在自己的脚边。他看向怀里的克拉克。正被情热折磨的Omega半睁着眼睛凝视他，在看见布鲁斯望过来的眼神时不耐的缩了缩肩膀，嘴里含糊咕哝了几声自己也不曾察觉的呻吟，将脸埋进了布鲁斯的肩窝里。  
“克拉克。”  
布鲁斯低声唤道，不知道克拉克怎么就扔了头甲，他抿紧嘴，同时无法回忆起方才的自己想了些什么。他看着克拉克脸上狼狈的伤痕与发情所带来的潮红，拧紧了眉头。  
“很热。”  
克拉克含糊不清的嘟囔，话出口后半晌不见蝙蝠有什么动作，于是勉强睁开红热的眼睛来迷蒙的盯着布鲁斯看了一会，发现没什么事之后，又缓缓闭上，抱着布鲁斯的脖子彻底将脸埋起来，粗粗的、长长的喘着气。  
布鲁斯站在原地静默不语，抬头又盯着前方四零八落扭躺的几个人看了一会，最后才抱着克拉克向前走去，却不成想脚下一软，险些将二人摔倒在地。  
克拉克被这一颠簸吓了一跳，睁开眼来盯住布鲁斯：“你怎么了？”  
布鲁斯没有回答，将将走出演出厅的时候，又听见身后废弃的音响喇叭发出一长串刺耳的电流声，紧接着响起了那个他们再熟悉不过的声音。  
“啊哈！小蝙蝠！找到你的Omega了吗？”小丑在广播里得意洋洋的开口，布鲁斯仿佛都能见到他在自己面前装模作样的抚了抚胸前的假花。  
克拉克偏了偏头，看了布鲁斯身后的舞台一眼，突然问道：“你有特效抑制剂吗？”  
布鲁斯扣紧他的腰，寒着脸：“你不能用。”迎着克拉克困惑的眼神，布鲁斯很想敲打一下这个惹出麻烦来的Omega，但看在克拉克脸上的伤痕上，他抿了抿嘴，说：“你是被强制诱导发情的，特效抑制剂会在几分钟内要了你的命。”  
克拉克低吟了一声，弓起背，有点不甘心：“小丑在这儿，B……”  
“我知道。”布鲁斯将克拉克放了下来，让他靠在一面墙上，同时一手按着他的肩膀撑着他虚软的身体，“而你不能在这儿。”他抬手准备给阿尔弗雷德发送信号派蝙蝠车来接走克拉克，却发现这里的所有远程设备都被屏蔽了。所以这就是克拉克失联的原因。布鲁斯冷哼一声，放下手来。  
这段时间里小丑安静的一言不发，好似正津津有味的观赏着一部剧情曲折的电影似的。直到蝙蝠侠扭过了脸，他才又桀桀笑了两声：“哦意外吧小蝙蝠，这整座剧院都装上了强力的电磁干扰，你的那些电子小飞镖都完全没有用处哦哈哈哈……喂！你这被Omega迷昏眼的该死的Alpha！”他说到一半猛地转了音调，将蝙蝠侠狠狠的骂了一通，只道Alpha果然都是见Omega眼开，根本不将他这个老友放在眼里了。小丑女蹦在喇叭前来绊着大发雷霆的小丑，声音尖锐的和小丑混在一起。  
克拉克和布鲁斯没有理喇叭后面的人，旁若无人的凑在一起说话。克拉克此刻才想起来告诉布鲁斯他已经知道了斯特兰奇的十号计划是什么，大喇叭里传出来的小丑叽叽喳喳的仿佛想要融入小圈子的高中女孩般高声吵闹着说他也知道了，斯特兰奇是个疯子居然想杀了他。  
“哦，纠正一下，是想杀了这座城里的所有人！也包括你和你的Omega哦，小蝙蝠～”  
“小丑不在这里。”布鲁斯在小丑刺耳的声音里突然说道，他的目光一直落在靠着墙的克拉克身上，眼底一片晦涩。  
克拉克抱着腿，在小丑高声的抗议里精力不济的哼笑了一声，道：“……还有四个小时。”他被折腾狠了，持续不断的高热和身体里弥漫的难受让他的声音听起来懒懒的：“十号计划。”  
布鲁斯突然伸手抬起克拉克的头，观察了一会Omega无精打采的模样、扩散的瞳孔和脸上大大小小的伤口，只觉得心口烧着一把绵长而灼烈的闷火，让人焦灼难安，急躁易怒。  
“我说了……”他张口想要教训。  
克拉克却嘟囔着：“我找到了真正的十号计划。”  
“如果你没把自己搞成这幅模样的话会显得自己更英勇无畏一些。”布鲁斯毫不留情的呛道。  
克拉克撇嘴：“哼！”他看了看面前蹲着的高大男人，涣散的目光几经凝实，最后问道：“你怎么样了？”布鲁斯倒是没想到克拉克会这么问，抿起嘴角对他的问题不置一词。  
克拉克张嘴还欲说些什么，却突然被布鲁斯往前拉了一下，制住手臂和背趴在对方肩头不能动弹。  
“干什……唔嗯！”  
随着颈侧一阵尖锐的钝痛，伴随着小丑看戏般的尖叫和笑声克拉克痛呼出声，下意识挣扎起来，但被牢牢压制住的身体随着Alpha信息素的注入控制不住的痉挛颤栗，颈上的腺体刺痛，身下淌出热液，心猛地纠成了一团，在布鲁斯强势入侵的信息素里砰砰砰剧烈的跳动，让人难以呼吸。随着标记的形成，Omega信息素猛地一卷，向四面八方散发着热度的性香忽的转了方向，乖乖顺顺的回到了主人的身边，贴在咬下标记的Alpha的手背上乖巧的起伏。  
颈侧的钝痛给克拉克带回了神智，他粗重的喘着气，扒着蝙蝠挣扎的手随着时间的流逝渐渐失去了力气，所有本能上带来的挣扎都在逐渐消失。克拉克低吟着倒在布鲁斯的怀里，手软脚软的直不起腰来。布鲁斯咬着他的腺体，注入的Alpha信息素大肆在Omega体内攻城略地，直到侵占了最后一寸土地才松口。  
克拉克细小的打着颤，身下的涌潮没有停止，但却在Alpha的标记之后减缓了许多，直到标记暂时的后遗症结束，克拉克逐渐凝聚起了少许的力气，头脑渐渐清晰，热度稍稍下降了些许，浑身上下的神经也从无时无刻的紧绷舒张了开来。  
布鲁斯松开嘴，见着嘴下破皮的标记洇出了血，下意识伸舌头舔了舔。  
回过神来的克拉克猛地推开了布鲁斯，瞪圆了一双钴蓝的眼睛，热气翻滚在脸上，熏得他脸颊坨红，仿佛一只受惊的猫。  
布鲁斯倒没有什么其他情绪，摆出一副公事公办的语气：“临时标记，先撑一会。”  
克拉克手软脚软的坐在原地，热度仍然席卷在身上，只是没有之前那么强烈。他看着布鲁斯面无表情的站起身，留下个漆黑挺拔的背影无声的催促他赶紧跟上，不知怎的心底便掀上来一把闷火，靠着冰冷的墙面喘了好一会儿气，摸着后颈伤口的边沿微微摩挲，过了好一阵才重新扣上头盔整理好装备跟上去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克：你不能因为我不是传统意义上的Omega就能不打招呼随便咬我  
阿尔弗雷德不赞同的目光：你说得太对了克拉克少爷，我这就把老爷打包送给你


	24. Chapter 24

克拉克在跳上亮着绿光的电塔广告牌时晃了两下，险些掉下去，蝙蝠侠在身后拉了他一把。克拉克迅速把手抽了回来，回头瞪了他一眼。  
布鲁斯的脸色不太好看，克拉克的也没好到哪里去。两个人从君王剧院出来后，几乎是一句话也没说过。  
提姆的消息是在这时候传过来的。哥谭河上游的泰坦毒液炸弹已经被全数拆除，关于污染城区的警报暂时解除，但在附近没有发现小丑的踪迹，不知道他去了什么地方。  
克拉克从广告牌上跳下来，踩在预制板的房顶上。“先知，”他低声接通电话，“查查奇迹铁塔。”  
“我一直在监视那个地方，斯特兰奇没有离开的迹象。”  
提姆接道：“你的解药怎么样了，蝙蝠侠？”  
克拉克顿了一下，微微转了下头。布鲁斯面不改色，开口道：“仔细看一下炼钢厂和哥谭剧院的监控，务必把小丑的踪迹找出来。”  
提姆语气不太好：“小丑活不过今天早上六点钟！你……”  
克拉克忽然问道：“这座城里有没有人是人体治疗方面的专家？”  
布鲁斯点了两下手臂上的光脑屏幕：“如果如你猜测的一般，就与我们的目标不谋而合。”  
“我们得赶在他之前找到急冻人。”克拉克当即下了决定，看向布鲁斯，“在他拿到解药之前。急冻人在什么地方？”  
“旧警局，实验室。”  
布鲁斯说道，冲望着他的克拉克点了点头，率先借着高处的优势滑了出去。克拉克却没有很快跟上去，他撑着楼顶的栏杆，指腹重重的从生了锈的创面上抹过，捏下一片腥色肮脏的尘絮。  
虽说布鲁斯之前突然在克拉克脖子上的一咬非常有效的安抚住了Omega汹涌澎湃的发情症状，但是却并不意味着克拉克就这么轻易的逃脱了三只诱导剂带来的后果。紧急进入的发情状态在Alpha不含交合信号的信息素下得到了行之有效的遏制，但紧随而来的，却并不是更为轻松的解决方式，甚至更为严峻。  
他进入了缓冲期，或者换个直白的说法——他的身体正在为之后将要发生的情事做更进一步的酝酿。克拉克现在能够预感到——在身体长时间的平静但仍旧高热不退的情况下——他能预感到，在不久之后，这一盆始终被架在火炉上、暂时被人盖上盖子的沸水将以更猛烈的方式喷出灼烫的水汽、冲开顶盖，将现目前的局面变得更加一发不可收拾。  
克拉克低喘了两声，在又一阵悸动中咬紧了唇角。  
他得找个地方躲过去……不能再往布鲁斯面前凑，除非他真的想和布鲁斯……  
布鲁斯在他耳边道：“发现小丑。”  
克拉克猛地惊醒，冷风拂面，莹绿色的广告招牌在头顶上安静的亮着，蝙蝠侠已经离开了很远，而他还在原地站着。  
克拉克张了张口，干涩又迟缓的问道：“解药呢？”  
布鲁斯没有回答，联络器那边一片安静，许是对方单方面掐断了联络。克拉克垂眸纠结了一会，捏着栏杆蹲下身来，良久，又在一阵眩晕中站起来，深深的吸气，停顿，翻身踩上栏杆，借着夜风呼啦飞走。

++  
将将赶到警局外面的时候，一道埋在建筑内部的沉闷爆炸声震动着朝外的窗户吱呀作响，无人自动。  
克拉克落在旁侧的角落里，张望警局的模样。小丑女骂骂咧咧的在房顶周围组织人员巡视，没有小丑。克拉克沿着墙外的窗户宛如壁虎一样爬了上去。  
哈莉·奎恩并没有发现他。她心不在焉的在楼顶上来回踱步，在听见那声爆炸的时候猛跳起来指着身边的帮众大发雷霆，又止不住的从楼顶天窗向下张望，企图看清警局内部是个什么样的局势。  
克拉克猜测小丑就在建筑里面，但却不知为何不允许小丑帮的人进去，蝙蝠侠明显已经在里面了。  
但这无所谓。  
克拉克略略记下附近的人数和行动轨迹，在心中快速推衍了一遍目前情况下最快速的行动方案后活动了一下手腕，低伏身子——  
哈莉手中的棒球棍突然掉在了地上，一声短促的高音叫嚷后越过栏杆准备向下走去。  
就是现在！  
“蝙蝠小子……”  
克拉克没有听完哈莉脱口而出的惊呼，在女人的尖叫里迅速将屋顶上的人全部撂倒。  
再下到警局门口的时候，克拉克明白了哈莉·奎恩为什么会突然扔掉武器急匆匆的要向下跑。  
蝙蝠侠就站在警局大门口，脚下是宽阔的街道灰色的地，头顶是漆黑的雨水诡白的灯，而手中，是失去光泽的雪白人像。蝙蝠侠的胸膛是黑的，整个阿卡姆之城的景色也是黑的，下过雨的空气里带着潮湿，便愈发衬得他手上的人皮肤皲裂如干旱厚土、呲开的笑容掉落的红漆如最后一把刀锋。  
身后冷蓝的警局大灯，一盏接着一盏。  
蝙蝠侠看到从楼顶上轻盈跃下的克拉克，便抬首冷冷的瞪着他。克拉克远远的站着，盯着蝙蝠手上明显已经死去僵硬的人，没有上前。  
布鲁斯将小丑放在地上，转身将注意力全部投注在了克拉克的身上。  
克拉克仍然没有动，他站在原地看着向他走来的布鲁斯，总觉得对方的沉凝之下藏着什么涌动的暗流。  
克拉克抬手挡住了布鲁斯伸向他肩膀的手。  
他与蝙蝠侠白色的护目镜对在一处，从嘴里咬出字来：“B？”  
布鲁斯反应迅速的转而扣住了他的手腕，低声威胁：“别想跑。”  
克拉克皱了下眉，甩手欲挣开布鲁斯的桎梏，不成想男人在他刚一动作的时候便猛地欺身上前扭过他的手臂将他所有的挣扎都锁死了。  
克拉克恼了：“你发什么疯？”  
蝙蝠车在一阵嗡响里驶过街道停在两人身前。布鲁斯在克拉克并不打算认输的挣斗里打开后车间将人按在后座上，并且放下安全锁，彻底锁死了克拉克从车里跑出来的可能性。  
“蝙蝠车会把你带回去。”布鲁斯在完成一系列工作后才对瞪圆一双眼睛不可置信看着他的克拉克说道，“阿尔弗雷德会为你先做个检查。”  
“喂！”  
克拉克对布鲁斯强硬将他塞进蝙蝠车里的行为非常不满。他被蝙蝠车后座抬起来，然后收进车厢，盖上车盖，整个过程中十分不配合的踢着腿，大喊大叫，但一切行为却因为无法挣开车座锁而宣告无效。  
布鲁斯就那么无动于衷的站在车外看他胡乱踹着空气，在蝙蝠车收装完毕后冷酷无情的按下了发送键。  
克拉克的视线里只有一片漆黑了。蝙蝠车的后座是蝙蝠侠设计来专门载一些临时需要运送的犯人的，空间狭小，也没有窗户，只能感觉到蝙蝠车飞速推进的震动和引擎轰鸣。  
他是怎么也没想到自己有朝一日还能坐上布鲁斯设计的这个位置！  
“呃……现在请您不要生气似乎有点晚了。”阿尔弗雷德在蝙蝠车启动后才从克拉克的耳麦里响起。  
克拉克重重的的喷了口气。  
“阿福！”他大叫，“停车！”  
阿尔弗雷德连忙安抚：“请您体谅……老爷这是关心您。”  
克拉克：“谁像他这样关心！”  
阿尔弗雷德揉了揉额：“……您知道急冻人在实验室只研制出了一管解药吗？”  
克拉克闻言立刻停止了毫无作用的挣扎，转了两下眼睛，“布鲁斯的毒……”  
“您放心，老爷的毒已经解了。”阿尔弗雷德听他缓下语气，连忙道，“他只喝了一半，剩下的一半……被小丑打碎了。”  
克拉克想到小丑那张死不瞑目的脸，皱了皱鼻：“所以小丑死了。”  
“是的……”阿尔弗雷德迟疑了一下，接着说，“虽然今晚他的死在意料之中，但这对与他周旋十几年来的老爷来说仍然带着些许震撼……”  
克拉克沉吟着没有说话。  
阿尔弗雷德转回话题续道：“布鲁斯老爷之所以会如此紧张，是因为在他死之前，说了一件关于您的事。”  
克拉克捏了捏手指，抬起头：“我？”  
阿尔弗雷德沉重道：“您有可能，也中毒了。”  
“但解药已经没有了，这才是布鲁斯老爷急着将你送回来的原因。”


	25. Chapter 25

克拉克坐在床垫上望着面前的几样东西发呆，表情始终凝固在一副震惊的模样上。  
一个小时前，阿尔弗雷德在接手布鲁斯强制送回的Omgea并为他做了个检查后惊奇的发现克拉克身上并没有携带任何毒素。  
“除了濒临域值的Omega信息素和生理期相应增加的体液数值之外，其他的都很正常。”阿尔弗雷德说，“没有中毒的迹象。”  
克拉克闻言不经翘了翘嘴角，抱怨起布鲁斯将他塞进蝙蝠车的行为：“只是一个临时标记而已，怎么会中毒。”  
阿尔弗雷德笑了一下：“即使没有中毒，你也应该回来了。”  
他带克拉克回到之前居住的客卧，站在门口说：“你这次的发情不可与上次同日而语，克拉克少爷。我将一些你可能会用到的东西放在了床上，请不要介意……”他迟疑地顿了一下，含糊说出：“说明书也在。”  
克拉克当时还不知道阿尔弗雷德在指什么，只以为是抑制剂之类的东西，点点头，应承下来。老人离去后，克拉克才进入房间，浑身松懈的倒头埋进床里。  
克拉克曾经也体会过发烧是什么感觉。失去能力的那段时间里，他四处奔波，在雪山顶、在悬崖下，受了伤没有处理的时候也独自一人挨过病痛的折磨。  
这就是布鲁斯的感觉了。他那时候想。一个人受了伤，在无人知晓的茕然中踽踽独行，伴着风，伴着火，没有人。  
——这是一种修行。  
后来布鲁斯面对他的体贴和剖白时冷着脸，并无任何情感的共鸣。克拉克当时飘在他身后，听见这句冷漠的话时不知为何有些失落地低下眼睛。而布鲁斯在一阵沉默后却又告诉他：“那是曾经。”  
那只是曾经，现在蝙蝠侠身边，不再没有人了。  
克拉克笑了，探手捉住身下的床单，弥漫着热气的指尖紧紧蜷住，好似悬崖之下的篝火还在手边燃烧，深橘色的焰光四下跳跃，不曾熄灭。也好似布鲁斯当时注视着他的眼神，平和如镜，波光粼粼。  
他说：“超人，过来帮我。”  
克拉克转过身来面朝上躺在雪白的大床上，忽地就感到了一阵沉默的排斥感。像是阳光照了顶，头晕目眩，恶心欲吐。  
克拉克深吸了口气，晃了晃头坐起来，腿间感到一阵濡湿的潮润。他面色坨红，略有些颤抖的掀开睡袍的下摆，探手摸到大腿间黏滑的液体，抖了一下，抽回手来，沉默地坐在床上。  
过了半晌，热度不褪，甚而愈演愈烈。  
克拉克咬了咬唇，翻身下床，想要趁自己还有意识的时候寻个舒服的地方将自己藏起来，略一动作，手边却忽地碰到一个冰凉的事物。  
克拉克停下来，这时候才想起阿尔弗雷德说放了东西在他床上。他将那个木制的小盒子带进怀中，打开，在看清里面的物件时猛地僵在了床上。

++  
布鲁斯彻底解决十号计划、根除阿卡姆之城内罪犯的时候，已经是第二日的上午十点钟。詹姆斯·戈登当场逮捕了市长昆西·夏普，并迅速启动警卫队和政府派来的特遣军队将各级罪犯押回曾经的牢房。  
蝙蝠侠和罗宾在暗处监视押送情况，确定一切无误后才反身赶回蝙蝠洞，换了一身布鲁斯的衣服出来面见媒体。  
“不得不说，虽然我讨厌那只杀人犯似的蝙蝠。”布鲁西宝贝憔悴的在发布会上说，“但他救了我一命。”  
下面有记者问：“昆西·夏普已经落马，你还会继续参选市长吗？”  
布鲁斯立刻露出惊恐的神色，连连否认：“我才不！”  
堂下爆出一阵轻笑，似乎都被这位哥谭阔佬惊恐的表情逗得开心。  
瞧，布鲁西宝贝果然还是只是跟风凑个热闹，怕死得不行，估计这次绑架给他留下了不小的心理阴影。  
布鲁斯回到韦恩大宅的时候已经是下午七点多钟，夕阳染了半座城，拥着韦恩庄园墙砖上攀爬的蔓叶，微风飒飒，宛如光阴静止。  
布鲁斯疲惫的走向自己的卧室，门开的刹那，一股浓郁的Omega信息素汹涌澎湃的冲进了他的鼻子里，瞬间将他打得有些晕头转向。  
“克拉克·肯特！”  
他恼怒的大吼：“给我滚出去！”  
布鲁斯反手哐当一声摔了门，气冲冲地跑去质问阿尔弗雷德。  
“阿尔弗！”他大喊大叫，“该死的他怎么会在我房间！？”  
阿尔弗雷德顿了一下，迟疑的表示他并不知情。布鲁斯暴躁的返回身，冲进自己卧室。  
“该死的！”布鲁斯一把将克拉克捉起来，“你知不知道楼下才是你房间？”  
克拉克朦朦胧胧的看着他，好一会才说：“知道啊……”  
布鲁斯被他理所当然的模样气得不行：“那你在这干什么？”  
克拉克挣开布鲁斯的手趴回床上，脸埋在枕头里闷声闷气。  
“你咬了我啊。”克拉克懒散地指了指自己后颈，“你不记得了？”  
布鲁斯对着克拉克裸露出来带着牙印的后颈有片刻失言。也对，发情时被临时标记的Omega会下意识的寻找给予他们标记的Alpha的信息素，以求得到慰藉。在旧时代，临时标记也意味着给予标记的Alpha在当晚或下次发情期会拥有这名Omega。  
布鲁斯放轻呼吸避免吸入过多的Omega信息素使自己失控，面色阴沉的站起来准备将卧室暂时让给这名鸠占鹊巢的人。  
克拉克却拉住了他。  
布鲁斯低头。  
克拉克费力的拽着他的手从床上爬起来。  
“你先睡会。”他脚步虚浮的走向沙发，“我这边躺一下。”  
布鲁斯忽地感到不对劲，他眯起眼睛：“你想做什么？”  
克拉克闭着眼睛说：“我想请你帮个忙。”  
布鲁斯的牙关一下就绷紧了。他看了看沾满Omega信息素的大床，和四散堆叠的枕头，又看了看蜷缩在沙发上的Omega，沉声道：“你问我愿意帮你？”  
克拉克睁开眼睛。  
“抱歉。”他迷迷糊糊地说，“除了你，我不知道找谁。在这个地方……”他顿住了话头。  
布鲁斯道：“阿福应该为你准备了道具。”  
克拉克歪了歪头，想到打开那个木制盒子时自己几乎崩溃的心情，埋下头没说话。  
布鲁斯：“你可以用那些东西度过发情期，现在那些玩意都带有一定Alpha信息素，可以帮……”你度过。  
克拉克烦躁地打断他：“我是个男人！”  
让他自己玩自己？开什么玩笑！  
克拉克咬住嘴唇，眼眶在高热下泛红。他知道这个世界的人种规则也知道也许Omega在生理期用道具自我应对没什么大不了的，但是……  
克拉克深吸了口气。  
“我做不到。”他说，“我还没……”  
他飞快地眨掉因为那一阵委屈而带上眼角的湿意，抓着沙发背低声说：“……请你帮帮我，可以吗？”  
克拉克白皙柔软的脸颊绯然，蓝眼睛像是浸了水的月亮，汪蓝一片，全心全意的映衬着他的身影。  
布鲁斯瞪着他，呼吸兀然有些顿促，手指抽搐。他忽地想起克拉克在地底太阳光中飞翔的模样，也是这般汗流浃背，狼狈不堪。但那时他浮立于空中，笑容可掬，像一阵吹皱池水的微风。  
布鲁斯缓缓坐在床上，浑身僵硬。  
克拉克笑了一下，知道布鲁斯同意了，连忙重新躺回沙发上。  
“我感觉正式发情还有一段时间，”他闭着眼睛轻快地说，“你先睡会。”


	26. Chapter 26

26.

有一股陌生的力量压在了自己肩膀上。  
布鲁斯刹时睁开双眼，警惕地盯住爬上床来的克拉克。  
Omega跨坐在他身上，面色坨红，眼神迷离，浑身弥漫高热，环绕身周的香甜信息素仿佛刚出炉的甜品一般热气腾腾。  
“B……”  
布鲁斯听见他模模糊糊的呻吟。  
“帮帮我。”  
布鲁斯情不自禁的抚住了他的腰，颊肉紧绷，后颈抑制药物贴下的腺体一阵火热发烫，急欲挣脱束缚。  
布鲁斯张了张嘴，握紧手中精瘦的腰肢。  
“你想好了吗？”他严肃地问。  
克拉克点了点头：“除了你，没有人了。”  
布鲁斯深呼吸了一口气，Omega甜热的信息素中潜藏着几缕属于他的Alpha信息素。  
这是他的Omega。  
布鲁斯心潮起伏，眼眸收紧，时刻压抑的Alpha天性逐渐在松开的控制中冒出头来，激昂出他的欲望。  
你很喜欢这个强大的Omega，不是吗？  
布鲁斯控制不住的开始轻轻摩挲克拉克的腰侧。  
从他突如其来出现在你的视野中、到处处与你唱反调似的一唱一和……他的一举一动、一言一行都在吸引你……  
看看他的样子，这副皮囊就像是按照你心里最爱的那个模样生的一般，每一处都那么恰到好处，不是吗？瞧瞧这双眼睛，你究竟有多少时候偷偷在心里描摹它们璀璨的模样？  
你简直爱不释手。  
布鲁斯长长的吸了口气，心尖颤抖。  
你现在可以碰他了。他在请求你，布鲁斯，不是那个他一直挂在嘴上的朋友，只是你。  
克拉克在被布鲁斯翻身压在床上时有些迷糊的张望了一下。  
“嗯……布鲁斯？”  
“是我。”  
布鲁斯低头凑近克拉克的嘴唇，想要亲吻那张翘望了许久的粉唇，却被克拉克不经意的偏头躲开。  
布鲁斯眯起眼，神色不由得变了几变。  
克拉克却未曾察觉什么不对，他只是有些奇怪布鲁斯为什么凑这么近，躲开后按着布鲁斯肩膀道：“你等一下！”紧接着从旁边拉过一个木制的盒子，红着脸正直地塞进布鲁斯手里，然后转过身抱住枕头捂住脸闭上眼睛，视死如归地大声喊道：“来吧！”  
布鲁斯迟疑地打开手中的盒子，看见一根常规制造的黑色按摩棒。

“……”  
“……”

克拉克半晌没听到身后有动静，心中七上八下的紧张快要把人生头一次发情的欲望都淹没了，头脑清晰得不得了。  
布鲁斯是不是还是觉得帮自己做这种事太那个了……？  
克拉克忐忑的想。  
可如果布鲁斯不帮他，他怎么可能自己用那个……  
那实在不行……克拉克捏着枕头揉拧，犹犹豫豫的开口：“要不我……”还是忍过去吧。  
话还没说完，身后忽地传来一声物件砸在地上的乒乓声。  
克拉克讶异的回头张望。  
布鲁斯阴沉地按住了他的腰。  
“布鲁斯？”克拉克不安地动了动，“你怎么了？”  
布鲁斯低低嗯了一声，伏下身压在克拉克身上，干燥的手掌掠过睡袍前方的开口，滑了进去，触到一手起伏有度的饱满腹肌。  
克拉克刹那间僵在原地。  
“布鲁斯？！”  
布鲁斯伏在他耳边低声道：“我帮你，克拉克。”语毕伸舌，含住了Omega软糯的耳珠。  
克拉克猛地起了浑身冷汗，身上严密包裹而来的Alpha信息素和不容抗拒的力道仿佛让他回到之前的一副噩梦图景中。  
“放开！”  
他忽然挣扎起来，想要摆脱那一阵让人恐慌的闪回。  
布鲁斯却没有放手。他猛地用力，掐住Omega柔软的腰肢，一嘴咬住克拉克后颈上暴露无遗的腺体。  
生物本能瞬间扼制住Omega的咽喉，让他僵在Alpha怀里不敢再动弹。布鲁斯的手顺着流畅的腰线下滑，握住克拉克早已抬头的下体，轻轻揉捏。  
克拉克咬紧嘴角，弓起腰背，企图从那随着布鲁斯动作而蜂拥而上的奇异感受里挣脱出来。  
“布鲁斯……”他用力呼喊，“你怎么了？快放开我！”  
布鲁斯将他翻了过来，手指微动刮过指下黏腻的液体摸向后方翕张的穴洞。  
克拉克瞪大眼，颤抖望向身上的男人。他现在浑身没有一点力气了，Alpha再度咬开了他的标记，强行注入的信息素在身体里横冲直撞让Omega根本无法反抗。  
异物挤进身体里的感觉实在陌生至极，克拉克两辈子都没体验过这般滋味。Omega的身体尽忠尽职的传递上一股细弱的满足感，克拉克却在围剿的Alpha信息素里挣扎着，死死地瞪向布鲁斯。  
“出、出去！”克拉克慌乱喊道，“走开！”  
布鲁斯探身堵住他的嘴，三根手指塞进克拉克的身体里来回搅动。  
克拉克连连颤抖，抓住布鲁斯的袖子发出唔唔的声响，惶恐地瞪大眼睛，清楚地看见布鲁斯紧缩的眼瞳中浮动着一股他完全陌生的欲望。他的瞳仁边缘呈现出一道极至的浅绿。  
“布鲁斯！”  
克拉克感到不对，大声叫喊，但紧随而来的力量却将他的惊呼兀然撞碎在嘴里，变成几声歪仄的呜咽。  
“好疼……”  
他抓紧手，在突如其来的贯穿中绷紧身体，急促的呼吸。  
“啊……”  
Alpha交欢的信息素贯进克拉克口鼻之中，彻底引爆了Omega早已蓄势过久的发情期。  
克拉克在那一瞬间头昏脑胀，再分辨不出是非。身体里含住的肉棒又粗又硬又烫，艰难的几次抽动引起克拉克无意识的呻吟。  
“轻、轻一点……”  
他哭出了声。  
Alpha低头怜惜的亲吻Omega眼角的泪水，放轻了动作微微挪动，等待发情的Omega来适应自己。  
温湿的液体和紧致的肉壁一张一吸吮含着自己，那感觉太过美妙。布鲁斯缓缓摆动起身子，拉过克拉克的手腕环在肩上，拉开双腿渐渐冲撞起来。  
“啊、啊！”  
克拉克再控制不住自己了。他在布鲁斯的怀里上下起伏，淌着水的下体一刻不停的流出更多湿滑的液体将两人交合处弄得狼藉一片。  
布鲁斯将头埋在Omega丰软的胸间，伴随着身下不停的律动手指搓捏褐色的乳珠，低头在雪白的肉体上留下一个又一个青紫的吻痕。  
这是他的Omega了。  
布鲁斯脑子里横冲直撞的天性叫嚣着，指挥他用尽一切手段霸占自己心仪的Omega。  
他是你的了！  
标记他。  
咬他。  
让他怀上你的孩子。  
布鲁斯怒吼一声，用力挺撞腰部，按着Omega柔软的肠道不停耕耘，在一阵激烈的撞击中，身下的Omega发出了一道更加高昂的伴随着痛楚的呻吟。  
“不……”  
Omega下意识抗拒着，哭泣着。  
“不要！”  
就是这里。  
结住他。  
标记他。  
射精。  
让他成为你的。  
生殖腔被巨力撞开的时候克拉克短暂的恢复了意识，他茫然的看着身上的布鲁斯，浑身哆嗦，一瞬间以为自己还待在那漆黑的房间中，压在他身上的，是那几双肮脏的手……  
克拉克咬住自己的舌尖，让疼痛牵住自己离散的思维，慌乱的从黑暗中寻回理智，同时他意识到身体里有什么正在发生改变。  
——布鲁斯的那东西在变大。  
克拉克在颠簸中手脚并用妄图挣扎出去，却无一例外没有成功。他深深呼吸，压制住嘴边的呻吟，被迫承受着布鲁斯一次又一次又深又重的顶撞。  
“唔……！”  
克拉克死命咬住手，仍然遗漏了一两声难耐的呻吟。  
——那东西还在变大……  
他在慌乱中掌住布鲁斯的肩膀，眼睛忽然盯住了Alpha后颈鼓胀的腺体。  
布鲁斯猛地大喝一声，在脆弱的腺体被咬伤的同时撞进Omega的最深处，射出了浓郁的白精。  
克拉克反射性缩紧身体，在那一股微凉的外液喷涌而出填满高热的生殖腔时被人捏住下巴强迫松嘴用力按在床铺上叼住了后颈。  
停下来了……  
克拉克迷迷糊糊地抓紧了床单。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 七夕就该上床！
> 
> 以及我发现这一对的进展真是时刻充满了意外……


	27. Chapter 27

克拉克大张双眼呆滞地望着头顶精修的黑色天花板，浑身炙热的温度和扩散的欲望在小腹被布鲁斯填满的时候逐渐消了下去。他一动不动的躺在床上，双腿大开僵硬的环着身上的Alpha，连呼吸都浅浅的。  
布鲁斯的东西还嵌在他的身体里，卡死在生殖腔口的结随着呼吸一张一合分明的彰显着自己的存在，叫他分毫也不敢动。  
从欲望的高峰坠落后，布鲁斯伏在克拉克的肩头咬着Omega的腺体好半晌没有动静。直到克拉克在骤降的体温下打了个细小的寒颤，他才缓慢地撑了起来。  
克拉克看见布鲁斯面色阴沉，眼眸是一片沉郁的铁青色。  
克拉克张了张嘴，又打了个寒噤，挪开目光：“……出去。”  
布鲁斯阴沉的声音从上面传来：“我标记了你。”  
克拉克仍旧盯着床脚，扭紧床单。  
布鲁斯剩下的话久久没有响起。  
克拉克转过眼来凝视他，重复了一遍：“出去。”  
布鲁斯动了动，换了个姿势和克拉克一起躺在床上，却始终没有抽出自己的东西。  
克拉克绷紧身体忍耐体内随着震动传来的细碎拉扯感，感到一阵窝火，但在他发泄出来之前，布鲁斯说道：“……Alpha成结后大概要二十分钟才能消肿。”  
克拉克心下感到一阵荒谬。他背对布鲁斯，稍稍蜷起身子，皮肤泛冷。Alpha和他贴得很近，但两人却都尽力给对方都留下了一段不那么亲密的距离。  
房间里Alpha和Omgea混合的信息素浓度在换气装置的不懈努力下消失一空，空气清新剂的淡淡香气似有若无。  
布鲁斯在一片沉默里望着克拉克单薄却不瘦弱的肩膀，绷紧牙帮。  
不应该。  
他有些恼怒的回想现在的境况，想到，不应该是这样的发展。  
克拉克在发情期神智不清的情况下请求他的帮忙，没错，布鲁斯当然可以帮他这个忙，他是个正常的Alpha，在深得他心的Omega面前完全可以一展雄风，帮助对方……  
但他不应该标记他。  
布鲁斯对自己的控制力绝对自信，他也曾在Alpha偶然的发情状态下和引诱他的Omega做过爱，在那种情况下他都控制住了自己没有标记那个Omgea，今天怎么就会……  
是什么地方出错了？  
布鲁斯撑坐起来，在Alpha结松动的时候抽出身。  
克拉克在他拔出的一瞬间翻身而起，赤足奔进浴室。  
他那时候在想什么？  
布鲁斯仔细的回忆起自己的行为。  
似乎从走进卧室闻见克拉克的信息素起他就有些不对劲。他对擅自侵占自己卧室的Omega发怒，但却没有因此而赶走他，反而不断的、不断的在心中赞扬这个Omega——克拉克究竟有多么符合你的心意？你曾经见过这样的Omega吗？他是如此漂亮，如此强大，如阳光一般……  
布鲁斯猛地醒觉。  
——就是这种沉迷的感觉，就好像、有什么人在他耳畔不停地蛊惑一般。  
浴室的水声停止了。  
布鲁斯抬头，和走出的克拉克对上视线。  
“我会对你负责。”  
布鲁斯凝望着那双蓝眸，鬼使神差地脱口而出。  
克拉克顿了一下，握紧拳头，显然不仅没被这句话安抚反而更加生气。  
“你知道你现在最该做的事是什么吗？”Omega饱含怒气，“解释你的行为并且道歉而不是告诉我你要负责！”  
布鲁斯的目光闪动了一下。  
克拉克深吸了口气，低头晃了晃脑袋，重新抬起头时缓了一些语气。  
“布鲁斯，你怎么了？你显得很不对劲。”  
布鲁斯的心忽地快速跳了起来，鼓噪的声音震动耳膜，他几乎能听见自己心跳的沉重声音。  
是什么？他的不对劲从什么地方来的？最近的大事件只有阿卡姆，泰坦病毒、小丑……  
布鲁斯忽然有了什么猜测，他沉下脸略过克拉克走向浴室，道：“发情周期结束后，我可以为你做标记清除手术。”  
克拉克瞪着他，似乎不敢相信布鲁斯直接忽略了所有的前因后果跳转到另一种完全迥异的处理方式上。  
“什么？”  
布鲁斯说：“你可能会怀孕，现在就去楼下做检查。阿福知道该怎么办。”  
克拉克略感荒谬的牵起嘴角，几乎说不出话来。  
他在清醒后对布鲁斯强迫他的行为感到恼怒，甚至想不管不顾的将对方从身上踢下去。但他没有，他想到在意识模糊间布鲁斯在他脑子里留下深刻印象的那双绿色眼睛，多年来奇异事件的警觉与对老搭档同位体的信任告诉他布鲁斯身上一定发生了什么——布鲁斯也许在不经意间受到了精神攻击。  
就他所知哥谭并不缺乏使用精神类药物进行犯罪的罪犯，甚至可以说是这一类罪犯的鼻祖城市。  
克拉克选择按耐心中的恼怒和对Alpha压迫重演的不适症状试图与布鲁斯进行沟通，但显然对方并没有打算和他进行什么深入分析。  
克拉克气得浑身发抖。  
布鲁斯从浴室里出来的时候他还站在原地。  
“克拉克？”  
布鲁斯看了克拉克难看的脸色，微咳一声，终于想起来道歉。  
“我很抱歉强行标记了你，”停顿，他迟疑地加上，“……但还好这个可以解决。”  
克拉克闭了闭眼。他心想这不应该是道歉的重点，但……他睁开眼，正瞧见布鲁斯沉吟的模样，忽然便感觉应当是自己做错了，他不该如此忽视这个世界第二性别的影响力。  
他现在是个Omega。  
他不应该在发情的时候将自己送到一个Alpha面前，即便对方是值得他给予同等信任的好友同位体。  
克拉克凝视着面前的人，良久，他说：“我不需要你负责，是我要你帮忙。”虽然他从头至尾就没打算让布鲁斯用身体帮他的忙。  
——是他想得太简单。  
布鲁斯回答：“我不应该标记你。”  
克拉克对此倒是无所谓地耸了耸肩。他对Omega特别重要的独一标记就没那么看重了。克拉克并没有被这个世界的性别特性熏陶长大，标记的重要性在他的心中远没有‘他和布鲁斯上床了’这件事更重。  
“我也咬了你。”克拉克感觉自己想通后没有那么生气了，对布鲁斯一直以来排外的态度也显得从容了许多，“你也需要做个清除手术吗？”  
布鲁斯顿了一下，忽地感觉克拉克的态度有些奇异的冷淡，却又说不上究竟哪里发生了改变，闻言下意识侧头看了看自己的脖子，沉吟回道：“……阿福会做。”  
克拉克点头说“好”，便要离去。  
布鲁斯又叫住他。  
克拉克回头：“干什么？”  
布鲁斯盯着克拉克的略显疲惫的眼睛，迟疑道：“Omega的发情期一般会持续一周，下去吃点东西，好好休息。”  
克拉克抓了抓头发，点头离去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克有点小伤心惹……
> 
> 不知道这里的情感转折处理得奇不奇怪哈哈哈  
学了几天画画感觉画也画不好写文也写烂惹……  
挺秃然的.jpg


	28. Chapter 28

医疗室内的蓝光闪了几次，顶灯光源将房间照得纤尘不染。  
阿尔弗雷德从门口进来，递给克拉克一杯暖手的红茶。他站在床边，盯着仪器，对现在的情况看起来有几分心知肚明。  
克拉克吹散杯盏上升腾的雾气，喝下的温暖清甜味道润过嗓子，浸润肺部，连带着鼓噪的胸腔略略平静了一些。  
克拉克略带满足的叹了口气。  
“我需要做点什么？”他问道。  
阿尔弗雷德沉吟了小半会。  
“您应该避孕。”他建议道，“我想老爷是这个意思。”  
克拉克对自己会被和怀孕这个事实联系起来有点难以形容的尴尬，他不自在的动了几下，模糊问道：“……我怀孕了吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德不知该点头还是摇头。Omega发情被成结的怀孕率高达90%，但仍然不能排除剩下10%的可能性。  
“目前而言还不知道，”他谨慎地回答道，“现在这个时段是无法检测的……”  
克拉克懵懂地点了下头，埋首又喝了口热烫的茶水。  
阿尔弗雷德望了望他，带着几分踌躇问道：“克拉克少爷，如果……”  
克拉克疑惑的望向他。  
阿尔弗雷德咳了一声，略显局促地摆动两下手臂。  
“如果您怀孕了的话，您会留下这个孩子吗？”他低声问道。  
克拉克僵在原地，好一阵没有说话。  
淡褐色的茶水轻轻摇晃，温度渗透昂贵的雕花骨瓷，略略有些烫手，但克拉克却不舍得放下，他恍惚对这样的温度有些爱不释手。  
一种奇异的安全感。  
“我不知道。”  
他的声音低不可闻，在阿尔弗雷德闻声而来的询问目光下咳了一声，提高声音转开话题：“现在还能避孕？”  
阿尔弗雷德心头隐隐有些失落，但他没有表现出来，只是随着问话回答：“是一些紧急保险措施，这杯红茶里加了一点溶剂，等会您再吃一颗药就好。”  
克拉克微笑着点了点头。  
阿尔弗雷德接过克拉克递来的空杯时嘱咐道：“您最好上楼休息会，接下来您还有几天需要休整。”  
老管家礼貌的离开医疗室，在厨房放下空杯走向隐秘的电梯，在黝黑的深洞中找到那一片人造的炽白灯光。  
布鲁斯赤膊坐在一张椅子上闭着眼睛冥想，裸露的胳膊别着针头，暗红的血液在透明的管子里流动。  
阿尔弗雷德在旁侧站定，目光扫过跳跃数据的电脑和分析仪器。  
“我想您身上应该没有泰坦病毒的遗留？”  
布鲁斯睁开眼睛看向阿尔弗雷德。  
“有其他什么东西。”他沉声道，“一些隐藏得很深的东西。”  
阿尔弗雷德不赞同地摇了摇头。  
“您不能因为您喜欢克拉克少爷就以为自己受到了什么东西的支配。”  
布鲁斯眯了下眼睛。  
“阿福。”  
阿尔弗雷德：“您是一位Alpha，老爷，一个Alpha想要自己喜欢的Omega，这没什么错。”  
布鲁斯的嘴角抽搐了一下，压下声音道：“我标记了他，我失控了，这绝不正常。”  
阿尔弗雷德叹气：“你不能否认Alpha的本能，老爷。在这种情况下，你想要克拉克少爷，本能压倒了你的自控力，而不是其他什么东西。”他指了指屏幕，“你看，一切指标都很正常，除了你的Alpha激素。”  
布鲁斯凝视蓝色的屏幕，脸色阴沉。  
“你应该向克拉克少爷作出解释，取得他的原谅，然后试着好好相处，给克拉克少爷一个正式的追求和承诺。”阿尔弗雷德劝道，“你们的信息素很合拍，并且克拉克少爷也很支持您的事业，老爷。”  
“这不正常。”布鲁斯坚持道，“我有一段时间内失去了自我控制的意识，这和本能无关，阿福。”  
阿尔弗雷德：“您怎么知道？”  
布鲁斯神色微动：“曾经我被本能支配过，你忘了？我仍然控制住了自己，没有标记她。”  
阿尔弗雷德：“您是在说我曾经失去的少奶奶？”  
布鲁斯撇了阿尔弗雷德一眼。  
老管家面无表情回视他。  
布鲁斯沉下脸回过头，静默一会，他说：“安排好肯特。”  
阿尔弗雷德皱起眉：“您说的是我现在理解的意思？”  
“如果你说的是把肯特送走，没错。”  
阿尔弗雷德难得情绪激动的上前了一步。  
“你应该知道克拉克少爷不是你以前睡过的任何一个人可以相提并论的？”他严肃的盯着布鲁斯，“他不是那些你随便拿点钱或者其他什么东西就可以挥手甩掉的Omega！”  
“我可以确定我的身体里隐藏着什么东西，小丑的泰坦病毒没有那么简单，如果这一切是真的，”他抬头盯着阿尔弗雷德，“我们就不能把肯特留在这里，Alpha本能是最容易被动摇和掌控的，如果他继续留在这里，那么我一定会在不知情的情况下伤害他。”  
“您现在就在伤害他！”阿尔弗雷德道，“他已经是你的Omega了！”  
布鲁斯猛地一颤。  
克拉克已经是你的了！你可以保护他的不是吗？为什么非要把他送走？  
你就忍心让你的Omega被洗去标记没有Alpha孤身在外流浪？他现在也许已经有了你的孩子！他会被人欺负，你忍心这样对他？你喜欢他，把他留下来。  
——不，克拉克不是自愿和他结成伴侣标记的。他不能再强迫他……  
但他主动请求你帮助他度过发情期，如果他没有这样的愿望，又怎么会请你帮忙呢……  
“布鲁斯老爷？”  
布鲁斯一时半会没有说话，阿尔弗雷德从他面上绷紧的神情中发觉了几分不对劲，心下难免一惊，连连出声叫喊。  
“布鲁斯！”  
布鲁斯猛地回神，抬头看向面前拍打自己肩膀的阿尔弗雷德，转动的眼瞳边沿隐隐含着深邃的墨绿。  
“把——他——送——走。”  
他一字一顿命令道。  
阿尔弗雷德终于肃然点头。

++  
克拉克躺在客卧的床上有些无所适从的捂住脸蜷缩在被子里。  
落地窗的窗帘大开，露出明亮的天空，光线充足的映亮了房间。  
今天天气很好，他应该下楼散散步或者找点其他事做，而不是躺在床上。  
克拉克想。  
但他能做什么？  
他在这个世界上没有身份，不是说布鲁斯没有为他办理身份证件，只是……‘克拉克’这个名字的由来和经历在这个世界上全是一片白纸，无人知晓他从何而来、又往何处而去。  
他曾经属于自己的世界，他是超人，他的父母虽然亡故，但他还有很多很多朋友，但现在……他什么都没有。  
没有过去，也看不见未来。  
他本当死去，而不应该在这个什么都没有的世界里活着，这简直比他死后的无知无觉更显得恐怖。  
时间久了，带来的错觉仿佛在告诉他他并不是死了，只是关于他存在的传奇和记忆都被世界给抹消，一双大手篡改了背景和时间，让他消失在了所有人眼前。  
窗外的景色携带着自然娟秀的风韵美色，克拉克却只觉得内心空空荡荡，无依无靠。  
他的朋友、他的女友，在这个世界都是陌生人，从苏醒至今接触最多的布鲁斯仍旧不改最初的冷淡和排斥，沉默行进在自己的世界之中。  
没有人能去怪罪谁，这一切都是合情合理的。克拉克·肯特是个携带不同记忆的亡魂，他是那个不被世界所接收的幽灵。  
克拉克艰难地呼吸，一时之间难以承受从灵魂深处蔓延而出的空荡痛苦。  
他究竟为什么不得以安息？  
耳侧蔓延出细碎的杂音，叮的长声微弱而绵延不绝。  
克拉克再一次不受控制的发起抖来，Omega信息素沿着皮肤攀爬四溢，潮热翻涌，高温接踵而至。  
不要……  
他捂住耳朵，难以自控地缩成一团。  
滚开啊！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：Omega生理期心理比较脆弱敏感哈，所以N超上一章被阿卡姆老爷强行这样那样还被拒绝谈心现在心里可难过了。
> 
> 作者：好惨一N超。  
N蝙：🙃


	29. Chapter 29

深埋地底的蝙蝠洞长年累月积攒下阴冷的空气，哗然的流水和嗡嗡作响的现代机器毫无违和感的共处一室，蝙蝠藏在更深一些的层叠洞中，平日不见得踪影。  
布鲁斯一人闭目凝神坐在训练室的中心，五心朝天，冥想静思。流水声潺潺，当是心外无物，神沉魂静。  
但布鲁斯心下并不宁静。  
被Omega咬过的腺体滚烫发热、连连抽搐，不断的企图带起全身的热量。布鲁斯试图让自己保持冷静，但他能感觉到——他的Omega正在发情。  
克拉克正在呼唤他。  
这就是双向标记结成连接的作用了，发情状态将在联结的影响下生理性同步，以促进AO之间和谐的沟通。在一方已进入发情状态的情况下，抑制剂失效，布鲁斯已经站在Alpha发情期的边沿，回应Omega呼唤的本能几乎占据了他的整个头脑。  
为什么不回应他？  
诱人的念头始终在盘旋，布鲁斯却硬抬直腰没有动弹。  
小丑的脸几乎具像化在头脑之中。随着Alpha血脉鼓动的不仅仅是回应Omega的本能，还有小丑注入体内的病毒。  
不能再——  
不能再受到驱使，不能让小丑病毒进一步蚕食他的思想。  
但这一切并不是外力影响，如果你没有这样的想法，就没有谁强迫你。从始自终都只是“你想”而已。  
不——如果没有什么在动摇他的意志，那么他是不会对克拉克动手的。他存在于黑暗之中，他是个罪犯，他有什么资格拥有一个正常家庭？  
哈，克拉克又不是个正常的Omega。他是个外星人。  
布鲁斯握紧拳低吼了一声。  
想想看，他为什么来到这个世界上？如他所言他作为曾经的克拉克已经死了，但又为什么在这里以一个不正常的Omega身份活下来？这难道不是有什么在成全你吗？你瞧……布鲁斯，你是个有病的Alpha，喜欢和我这样的精神病患者打交道，而他是个有病的Omega，喜欢和你这样的精神病患者厮混——哈哈哈，你们不是天生一对吗？  
他不能——  
Omega在移动。  
Alpha忽然从联结中感知到。从克拉克那头传来的情绪充满抗拒、愤怒和悲伤，他目标明确的向着庄园外的范围行进。  
你还不做点什么吗？你的Omega就要跑啦——  
外面有什么在等待他，是一群Alpha吗？  
布鲁斯脑中的某根弦忽然便断了。

++  
克拉克从柜子里找到些阻隔信息素溢出的贴片。在又一阵袭来的热潮中，他头脑发晕，耳廓通红，同时蔓延而上的数次Alpha掌控身体的压迫感重现，拖拽着他又是一阵似喜似悲的颤栗。  
每一个Omega天生在压迫中都能得到快感。这不仅仅是一个社会中广为流传的下流调侃，Omega的生理特征注定了他们在被Alpha压制标记时会得到完全违背精神意愿的快感。每一个经历过标记的Omega都无法再忍受一个没有Alpha的发情期，他们的身体会期待、双腿发软、子宫湿热，渴望得到Alpha充满力量的、粗暴的、充满占有欲的爱抚。  
此时的克拉克便是这样的感觉。他的每一寸肌肤都在渴求着、呼唤着那个占有他的Alpha，身体内部收缩着，渴望被粗暴的填满，内心为此而隐秘的深怀期切，浑身虚软，胸乳鼓胀，乳尖酸疼，下身被想要被填满的欲望发酵得疼痛。  
但克拉克本人却始终抗拒这一切。  
不论是曾经身为一个男人，还是一个独立而完整的人，他都不愿意这样为生理所要挟，被迫放弃自我选择。  
克拉克为此感到厌烦，他急欲摆脱这样的处境，却又不知如何是好。他艰难的翻上窗，想要离开这所陌生的屋子，寻找一个安身之地，行动中却又不免显得迷茫，不知自己将要往何处去。当布鲁斯的信息素出现在鼻间时，很难说克拉克心头忽然涌现的究竟是惶恐拒绝还是如释重负。  
Alpha捉住了他的手臂，干燥凸出的指节紧锢在身体上的触感让克拉克打了个哆嗦，双腿一软险些跌出窗外。  
布鲁斯撑住他的腰将Omega拉下来抵在玻璃上，哐当一声关了窗。  
“你要去哪？”布鲁斯低声压抑问道。  
克拉克却惶然迷惑的看着他，纯澈的眼睛里倒影出布鲁斯放大的面孔。  
“布鲁斯……”  
克拉克颤抖着抓紧了他的衣服。  
Omega活跃的信息素突破阻隔贴席卷上来，紧紧的扒在Alpha的身上。  
“布鲁斯……”  
他的眼里像是印着另一个人。  
“帮帮我……”  
布鲁斯的理智在那一瞬间有些许的回笼，但脑海深处兀然的一股尖笑却让他顿然发懵，片刻间一股新的怒火席卷而来。  
“你在看着谁？”  
Alpha被挑衅了一般张牙舞爪的扩散出自己的气味，铺天盖地的昭示自己的强大和存在。  
克拉克腿软的靠在身后的玻璃上，新的热液源源不断地从身下流出，浸湿了新的衣裤。他张大口努力的呼吸，头脑却始终沉重昏聩。  
Alpha的气势太过强大，克拉克呜咽着垂下头，双手却死死得扣在布鲁斯的身上，指尖发白。  
僵持持续了一阵，直到一阵更为香甜的Omega信息素扫开那些强势宣誓地盘的Alpha信息素占领空间，Alpha才脑中一热，进而迸发出的信息素不可遏制的染上了炙热、兴奋与占有欲。  
Alpha发情了。  
克拉克像是在朦胧中感知到什么一样猛地后退，却不可避免的被进入捕食状态的Alpha一把抱起来，转手扔在床上。  
从高处落下的冲击力让克拉克忍不住呜咽出声，紧接着被剥去衣物的感觉让他不受控的向床铺后缩。  
布鲁斯扒开他的双腿看见他的后穴中塞着一根黑色的按摩棒，油光潋滟被沾湿的私处红艳湿软，触手都是高热温香。  
Alpha呵笑了一声，拨弄两下滚热光滑的会阴拔出那根堵塞穴道的按摩棒，伏低上身亲吻Omega裸露的肩颈。  
“有我在呢。”他含笑说，眼瞳的猩绿仿佛狼狗一般。  
克拉克被翻了过去，趴在床上翘起下半身，在Alpha闯进猩红的谷道时攥紧床单呻吟。  
“轻……啊……”  
他胡乱咕哝滚到嘴边的音节，在Alpha的讨伐里涨红脸庞，绷紧全身肌肉。  
布鲁斯紧紧贴在Omega的身上，精壮有力的身体抬起又落下，打在克拉克丰满的臀部上发出啪啪的声响。  
黏腻的液体从两人交合处四溅而出。Alpha探手胡乱捏掐Omega柔软突起的胸部，在愈发柔软的肉体上征战，一手支撑住克拉克不要无力的软倒在床上。  
“唔唔……啊……”  
克拉克彻底失了神，体内硬烫的物什填满了他，一下一下顶在敏感柔软的宫口，仿佛将他的脑子也彻底顶出了身体。  
不要在那里……  
克拉克模模糊糊想到，可究竟为什么不，他又想不明白。  
那是他的Alpha啊，为什么不？  
“嗯啊啊……”  
让他射进来。  
让他射进来。  
克拉克呜咽着。  
“用力……”  
他张嘴几乎力竭一般呼吸，在Alpha激烈的顶撞中左右颠倒大声呻吟。  
“布鲁斯布鲁斯……”  
Alpha在最后的冲刺中怒吼，掐捏Omega腰间的手用力得留下了深深的痕迹。  
直到略凉的白浆填充满高热张合的腔体，张开的结扣住吮吸的宫口，狂风骤雨的冲刺才终于结束。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的肉是越来越不好吃了哈哈哈哈哈哈  
将就  
将就


	30. Chapter 30

30.

布鲁斯压在背上的分量很重。  
热潮褪去后，克拉克逐渐清醒过来。他首先感受到的是酸软的双腿，大开跪在床上被身后的男人压得麻木，其次便是身体内部熟悉的胀痛，小腹鼓胀滞坠，好似急欲将宫腔内外来的液体排出。  
布鲁斯的信息素密密麻麻交织在身周，克拉克茫然地动了动腿，旋即被身后人扶起换了个姿势并排着躺在床上。  
克拉克嘶嘶抽气。布鲁斯低沉的声音从后方传来：“……我很抱歉，克拉克。”  
克拉克不能回头看布鲁斯的表情，但从Alpha的声音里听出了懊恼。他心下也不免对两人不论如何挣扎好似都会纠缠到一块的结果感到强烈的恼愤。  
“我想我应该离开这里。”克拉克捏着床单说，“我们在彼此的信息素里相互影响，结果都不让我们满意。”  
布鲁斯抑制住Alpha本能升起的不满，囫囵嗯了一声。  
“但你不能现在离开。”布鲁斯指出，“你的发情期正在发作。”  
克拉克在空气里嗅了嗅，叹道：“你的也是，布鲁斯。”顿了顿，他提议道：“也许我们可以一起度过这段时间？我是说……”  
布鲁斯低声应道：“我同意。阿福之前给你的避孕药物作用时间可以持续整个发情周期，结束后我会帮你洗掉标记，再做个身体检查。”  
克拉克点点头表示自己听明白了。  
两人之间一时陷入了沉默，只留下空气里热烈纠缠的信息素和混乱的情爱之意弥漫，逐渐冷却。  
克拉克在布鲁斯离开自己的身体时从床上爬起来。布鲁斯原以为克拉克会像上次一样迫不及待地冲进浴室，却不想他忽然转过身盯住了自己。  
“但我怀疑……”克拉克目不转睛的看着他，“你不仅仅是受到了所谓Alpha本能的影响，有什么……有什么更深沉的东西在影响你？”  
那双蓝色的眼睛通透得惊人，仿佛透过布鲁斯的皮看进了他的骨髓深处。但布鲁斯确信眼前的克拉克·肯特没有他曾经声称的超能力——但也就是此刻，他恍然意识到克拉克曾经是一个随时能看见世界真实模样（粒子、声波或者其他任何现目前为止人类完全无法理解的事物）的超级英雄。  
可以说，克拉克的智慧或是经历已经远远超出了这个世界人类身为人所能了解和掌控的一切。  
——令人惊叹，不是么？  
他脑子里的声音回荡着。你面前坐着一个无人得以知晓的奇迹，你可以绑架他、羞辱他，从这个Omega脑子里榨出所有离奇又疯狂的定律，然后想想，究竟还有什么是蝙蝠侠不能做的？  
布鲁斯卒然避开克拉克的眼睛，略略有些仓促的低吼出声：“是你的味道影响了我！”  
“可你从来都做得很好。”克拉克说，“不论是不是Alpha，你的自制力甚至连我都不能相比……”  
布鲁斯忽然眯起了眼睛，他从克拉克的话里听出了另一种感觉。  
“你在说谁？”  
布鲁斯忽然站起来，胸中翻滚着炙热的情绪。他死死盯着克拉克潮红未退的面颊，讽刺的勾起嘴角。  
“你曾经在信里口口声声说要重新与我认识，说你因为对旧日朋友的感情而与我不公，现在又是在说谁？”  
克拉克呆在原地。  
布鲁斯：“你一直把我当成你记忆里熟悉的那个人，不愿意承认这个新世界，无时无刻不在这里寻找着旧日你所熟悉的轮廓，但我现在告诉你，克拉克·肯特——我不是你的朋友！”  
克拉克兀然攥紧了手。  
布鲁斯长喘一口气，皱眉拿过睡袍走向门口。  
“我希望你对现在的情况有一个清醒的认识。”布鲁斯说，“不要在我身上找你熟悉的人——我究竟和你记忆中的他是否一样，你又知道些什么？”  
你应该给他一点惩罚，让他意识到这一切。  
布鲁斯关上门的手轻微的抽搐，紧接着他死死握住手，强迫自己离开面前香气四溢的房间。  
一个Omega怎么能利用一个Alpha……  
——没什么不可以的。  
布鲁斯怒吼道。克拉克是个Omgea没错，但并不是说Omega被标记后就得全心全意成为Alpha的附属物品，除了Alpha之外不再有其他任何思想！  
况且、克拉克和他的标记、不是正常爱慕下的缔结结果。  
——所以够了！他们只不过是临时达成协议互帮互惠的利益关系而已！谁也没资格多说谁一句！  
心中喧嚣着吵闹的声音忽然在他的暴怒里变得安静起来，布鲁斯哐当一声将自己关进书房，陷进皮质的转椅当中。  
一阵眩晕从头晃到脚底，恍惚中他甚至听见一连串仿似嘲笑的细长尖笑。  
几分钟后，布鲁斯重新睁开双眼，不知为何却恢复了精神，一双灰蓝的眼睛像鹰一般清亮透明。而几分钟前在他脑海中挣扎翻涌的念头如潮水般褪去，再也寻不到半点踪迹。  
他之前究竟在为了什么而纠结？

++  
克拉克的发情期在三天后结束，比预计的早了一天左右，与之相对应的，布鲁斯的Alpha激素在克拉克的发情期结束后半天内迅速降下临界值，回归到正常水平。  
阿尔弗雷德按例为克拉克做了完整的身体检查。  
“如果必要的话，”老人嘱咐道，“希望您一个星期后再做一次检查。”  
克拉克接过显示无异状的身体报告点了点头，左右翻看了一下递还给了阿尔弗雷德。  
“谢谢你，阿福。”  
克拉克真诚的道谢。  
阿尔弗雷德看了看他，紧接着声音里带了几分谴责道：“布鲁斯老爷让我今天就给您做手术，但不得不说我想劝您现在不要洗去标记。刚刚结束发情期，您的身体还需要一段时间来恢复，洗掉标记等于再打破一次身体激素的平衡，对您的身体健康有很大的影响！”  
他叹了口气：“我还是建议，一个星期后做完检查再考虑洗标记的事情。”  
克拉克明白其中的缘由，摩挲了下手指，道：“他只是想让我尽快离开。”  
阿尔弗雷德摇头叹息。  
“您要相信这不是老爷的本意……”  
克拉克摇摇头，平静道：“一直以来，是我没有端正对待你们的态度。”  
他看了看窗外，眯起眼。  
“从以前在我的那个世界里，父母去世后，有很多年，我都是一个人独自生活。许多年过去，我在那个世界里逐步也拥有了一些属于自己的朋友和珍贵回忆……”克拉克回头看着熟悉又陌生的老人，“布鲁斯其实说的没错。自当我从这个世界醒来，我就一直在寻找这个世界与原来我的世界的相似度，我不想失去我曾经拥有的记忆，不想承认我和布鲁斯、和你、戴安娜、露易丝都成了彻头彻尾的陌生人……”  
阿尔弗雷德安静的注视他。  
“但这些并不是全然的陌生。”老人温声道，“你看，你和我，现在不也成为了熟悉的人吗？有什么关系是不可以重新认识的呢？”  
克拉克冲阿尔弗雷德露出柔软的微笑，继而又低下了头。  
“谢谢你，阿福。”克拉克说，“但也许，布鲁斯身在其中，说的才是对的。他体会到的感觉……或许、是我对你们的感觉不一样。”  
阿尔弗雷德点头聆听。  
克拉克续道：“我不知道怎么说，但……面对你们，我就是知道你们虽然和我记忆中的人长得相似，却仍然有各自的不同，我不会把你们当成是记忆的投影……”  
“面对布鲁斯老爷，您会控制不住将他与您记忆中的布鲁斯进行融合吗？”  
克拉克点头，又摇头。  
“我不知道……”他茫然道，“但他们给我的感觉很像……我是说，不是长相和性格，只是……”  
阿尔弗雷德：“某种精神上的吸引力？”  
克拉克挫败的耸肩。“或许吧。”他咕哝道：“我不会区分他们。”  
阿尔弗雷德沉默而详细的打量了一阵克拉克，随后转开了话题。  
“您接下来打算去的是大都会吗？”  
克拉克点头。  
阿尔弗雷德：“我送您。”  
克拉克迟疑了一下，最终在老人诚挚关怀的目光下同意了。  
“一个星期后，我为您安排大都会的医院。”  
在前往车库的路上，老人和克拉克又聊了些许新闻和克拉克离开后想要做的事。  
“我可以去试试星球日报，”克拉克说，“给自己找个正常事做，也许就不会那么执着于曾经了吧，谁知道？试试看。或者我也可以做个自由职业者，写点小说、做点摄影？大概也可以去做其他行业的……我有没有说过我可以成为物理或者化学方面的专家？”  
阿尔弗雷德笑道：“我相信您做什么都可以，不过我挺推荐您去做一下医生，将来或许可以帮我看看这老身子骨什么的。”  
克拉克紧跟着笑了两声：“当然，阿福。”  
“曾经布鲁斯老爷也有过做医生的梦想。”  
阿尔弗雷德忽然又谈起了布鲁斯，克拉克望着车窗外流逝的风景轻轻接道：“八岁之前吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德点点头：“看来您是知道的。”  
“是的。”克拉克忽然充满了倦意，阳光撒在车前盖上让人眩晕。没有哪里不是一样的，但世界却在排挤他。  
阿尔弗雷德按了一下喇叭惊走前方蹲踞的一只猫咪，道：“八岁的时候那场意外夺走了布鲁斯的童年，韦恩夫妇的离世是他一生之痛。”  
克拉克点点头。  
“小Alpha受到的刺激却远远不止于单纯心理上的创伤。”  
克拉克偏了偏头，“什么？”  
“一般来说，您应该知道，Alpha集中在16至18周岁觉醒，Omega则是20至21周岁。布鲁斯少爷却在8岁的时候便已经成为了一个Alpha。”  
克拉克微微瞠目，这却是他完全不知道的事情了。  
“他怎么……？”克拉克不自觉追问。  
老人的声音仍旧不疾不徐。  
“那时候布鲁斯少爷的年纪太小，Alpha体征的全面觉醒没有给他带来任何的帮助，甚至产生了严重的负面影响——他开始痛恨自己是一个Alpha，否认自己的第二性征。”  
“什么？”  
“他的父母是在他面前去世的，作为一个Alpha，心智未全的他并不能清楚抑制自己的本能，从而便将所有的过错和责任都算在自己身上——这些发酵的情绪一度让他否认自我身为Alpha的事实，并且至今还在影响他。”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，“特别是在杰森少爷又出事之后……”  
克拉克一时间没有说话，车厢内的空气寂静下来，唯有悠悠低沉圆润的轻音乐在音响里缓缓流淌。阿尔弗雷德笑了一下：“哎，我怎么和你说起这个了。克拉克少爷，前面就是跨海高铁的通道，我就送您到这里了。”  
克拉克从思绪中回神，连忙道谢，别过阿尔弗雷德，起身慢慢向车站走去。

tbc.

阿尔弗雷德：……我觉着是爱情。  
克拉克：？我好迷茫  
布鲁斯：（强行冷漠.jpg）

不会走向狂笑，不喜欢狂笑（不喜欢小丑）  
最后肯定会HE的啦


	31. Chapter 31

31.

克拉克暂时在大都会安顿了下来。布鲁斯为他提供了住处，甚至极为照顾的表示可以在集团分公司下为他安排一个安定可靠、薪资可观的工作——在他了解到克拉克想要过正常人的生活时，他提出了这样的方案。  
但克拉克回绝了他。  
“我们不是朋友，布鲁斯。”  
克拉克的话听起来像是报复——鉴于布鲁斯几天前毫不留情面的这样喝止了克拉克的态度，而今天克拉克又把这句话还给了他。但Omega说这话的时候声音平静又温柔，没有布鲁斯想象中伴随这句话应该有的讥讽和愤怒。所以他明白，克拉克就只是在表达这句话的字面意思而已。  
但Alpha仍然在克拉克看不见的角落里因为忤逆而阴沉的撇下了嘴角。  
克拉克不知道隔着话筒对面的Alpha是什么表情，但他又慢吞吞地说道：“……虽然抽象上来说是这样，但既定事实上而言，我了解你……”  
布鲁斯打断他的话：“我说过——！”  
“我知道！”克拉克抢过他欲渐暴怒的话来，“我知道你想说什么，布鲁斯。但你不是什么人的替身、或是某个人的混合体，当我明白你的经历与这个世界息息相关，你的一切属性与之融为一体，我就已经明白，你是你自己，而不是任何其他人。”阿尔弗雷德的故事点醒了他，布鲁斯或许仍然带有他曾经了解的布鲁斯的总体特征，但世界的细微末节才真正决定了他究竟是谁。  
当克拉克用几千张A4纸详细记录下记忆中布鲁斯的行为模样、又阅览完这个世界几乎所有关于蝙蝠侠和布鲁西的记载和报道后，所有的不同与相同都在他的脑海中融合、又逐渐分裂，最终那些不显眼的细微末节开始变得显著，并清晰的打开了克拉克的思路。  
“我曾自以为是的离开你独自上路去寻找融入这个世界的方法，但那三个月显然是毫无意义又冲动而盲目的，直到几天前，我仍然与这个世界格格不入。”克拉克低声说道，流淌的声音褪去焦躁后显得异常宁静温柔，“现在想来，最好的方式，应该是生活才对。”  
布鲁斯有一阵子没有说话，话筒中只有两人轻轻的呼吸声。克拉克忽然笑了一声，打趣道：“你猜怎么着，布鲁斯，我不是你的朋友，但现在，我却比你的朋友更了解你。”  
布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠的资料铺满了克拉克新公寓的书房，生动的素描画像与成片的事迹文字随处可见，角落里的碎纸机咔擦咔擦不停的工作嗡嗡作响。此时只要有任何一人踏足此处，就能随手捡走一件关于蝙蝠侠生涯的大新闻。  
布鲁斯恼怒模糊的哼声从电流中传来，克拉克笑出了声。  
布鲁斯语气不好的打断他：“我需要提醒你，肯特。”  
克拉克眨了眨眼：“什么？”  
布鲁斯：“为你准备的预约检查可能要挪到下周了，如果你现在舍得从你的宝宝窝里出来的话也许还能在大都会医院找到一个苦苦等候的医疗人员。”  
克拉克睁大眼睛，几乎叫了出来：“什么？”他猛地拉开窗帘，看见透明的窗外暮色沉沉，楼下街道五光十色，行人纷纷。  
布鲁斯在电话那头道：“你一周没有出过书房。”  
克拉克喃喃：“我一周没有出过书房……”他一脚踩在堆积的纸张上，从某种着迷的意识中挣脱出来，这才回想起这几日的一日三餐俱是被人放在门口才让他能顺利进行脑海中的梳理。  
布鲁斯道：“我还记得第三天有人打电话给我说，他好饿。”  
克拉克惊得微微张开了嘴。  
布鲁斯：“感谢阿尔弗雷德，知道你在写的都是什么后愿意留在大都会照顾你。”  
“什、我……？”一阵热度漫上耳尖，克拉克局促的在原地盘膝坐下，羞得面红耳赤手足无措，“你是说阿福在这里……？”  
布鲁斯毫无波澜：“打开门看看？”  
克拉克匆匆拉开书房的门，与从报纸中抬起头的老人对上了视线。  
“阿尔弗！”  
克拉克惊叫了一声，在老人含笑的注视下窘迫的握着手机站在原地。  
“看来有人忘记自己没有那么Super了。”  
布鲁斯挖苦的声音一刻不停。  
克拉克结结巴巴：“我、我很抱歉……”  
阿尔弗雷德倒是毫不在意：“放宽心，克拉克少爷，就算布鲁斯老爷不承认是您的朋友，但韦恩家是。”  
布鲁斯低声咕哝抱怨了句什么，克拉克没听清，紧接着就听他大声警告道：“你书房里的东西——”  
“我知道。”克拉克飞快的接道，捏着手红着脸保证，“我会全部销毁的！”  
蝙蝠侠并没有就此妥协：“我会让阿福盯着你。”  
克拉克连连点头表示接受，毫无意见。  
布鲁斯挂了电话，克拉克重新抬头注视着面前的老人，仍然感到十分尴尬与不好意思。  
“我真的很抱歉，阿福，我不是——”  
“没有关系。”阿尔弗雷德打断他局促的声音，宽慰道，“要知道您几天前那通非比寻常的电话把布鲁斯老爷吓得可不清。”  
克拉克脸红得仿佛被火烧过的虾子。  
“我、我真不知道我有给他打电话……”  
老人笑了笑没有说话，只是眼神微动，颇有几分意味深长。克拉克没有注意。  
阿尔弗雷德停了一会说：“那么您看什么时候方便去做检查？”  
克拉克坐在阿尔弗雷德对面，努力抛开仍然充盈在内心的尴尬和燥热，说：“……我认为也许不用那么急？”  
阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉毛。  
“介意我问一下为什么吗？”  
克拉克摇摇头，问道：“这个检查主要是为了洗标记的事情吧？”他试探地说道：“我想先找到一份工作，适应这里的生活，当我稳定下来之后再去考虑这个事情也不晚……我听说标记的时间越长，激素稳定的情况下洗去标记会更容易一些？”  
阿尔弗雷德不动声色的微微转开目光。  
克拉克没有明白这场检查的最终目的是什么。他以为是为了清除标记的手术，但阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯关心的都是他是否怀孕。  
如果克拉克少爷已经怀孕，布鲁斯老爷定然不会让他留下这个孩子……而无论是在孕期洗去标记导致流产，还是人流后洗去标记，都会对母亲造成严重的身体伤害……  
阿尔弗雷德目光微动，认真打量面前乖巧坐在沙发上的Omega，脑海中忽地钻出一个布鲁斯的身影坐在他的旁边。  
——也许他们已经有了一个孩子。  
阿尔弗雷德曲起手指，半晌后缓慢地、沉着地点了点头。  
“我明白了。”老人平静地说，“一切以您的观感为重，克拉克少爷。”  
克拉克露出一个感激的微笑。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克·被（韦恩家）卖了还给人（韦恩家）数钱·肯特
> 
> 这里的阿福爷爷确实有点私心啦哈哈哈哈  
克拉克还是没有意识到自己会怀孕这个事实嘻嘻嘻嘻


	32. Chapter 32

确定克拉克能够独自一人在大都会生活后，阿尔弗雷德回到了哥谭。  
他在临走之前因为心中惦念的某件事而不得不反复嘱咐克拉克。  
“最晚一个月，一定要去做检查。”阿尔弗雷德说，“大都会医学中心的伊莎贝尔·特纳医生会一直给你留着位置，随时都可以。”  
克拉克点头应承下来，将老人送上公寓顶层停靠的直升机——想来阿尔弗雷德也是从没有习惯坐什么跨海隧道列车的。开飞机的是提姆·德雷克。他隔着玻璃并起双指在额间做了个敬礼的模样，惹得地上目送他们的克拉克笑出了声。  
“所以克拉克会和布鲁斯结婚吗？”  
提姆在起飞后随口起了个话头。  
阿尔弗雷德在后座上找个了舒服的姿势，双手置于腰间，闻言稳稳当当的说：“当然要结婚，下个月就结，还要宴请许多宾客，有一阵子要忙了。记得提前把迪克少爷叫回来帮忙。”  
阿尔弗雷德的回答似乎和他预想中的差了不少，提姆明显的顿了顿，偏头想去看身后阿尔弗雷德的表情，但在那之前，他又听见阿尔弗雷德继续用那种严肃的声音说：“在梦里。”  
提姆：“…………”

++  
克拉克决定在这个世界安顿下来。  
几天前，他对此毫无头绪，便让这件事看起来十分严肃并且陌生。但当他理清并再一次真正认识到自己是孤身一人存在于此之后，事情忽然就开始变得简单了起来。  
他需要一份工作，然后建立自己的人际关系。  
克拉克让自己的伪造履历在手中转了一圈。布鲁斯这个人做事从来都想得很周到，不论是曾经那个还是现在这个。他手中的履历安排堪称缜密，从小学至大学，详细到了具体的学习班。在这份履历之中，“他”性格内向，所以也没什么亲朋好友，父母早逝，学费全权由韦恩基金资助，大学学的是新闻传播（唯一真实的），成绩一般，是不论在什么地方都不引人注目的边缘人士。  
克拉克甚至相信，若是有人想要深究这一份履历，电话到学校咨询他的身份，也会得到类似“或许有这个人，但我不记得”这样的答案。  
这样一份毫不出彩的简历在大都会几乎可以说是根本找不到什么好工作。  
但幸运的是克拉克并没有打算在这个世界继续做他曾经从事的记者工作。  
他选择了一个对他而言既陌生、又有些熟悉的职业——消防员。  
超人曾经灭过无数场火，不论他面临的是高楼窜起的火苗，还是烈焰喷发的熔浆，他从不畏惧那样流动跳跃的红色。但当他成为一个人类……  
克拉克看见消防志愿中心负责招待的女性Beta友善的对他露出了一丝微笑。  
“你在和谁打赌吗？”  
什么？  
克拉克迟疑地眨了眨眼睛，听见对方继续问道：“你的Alpha知道吗？”  
克拉克摇头。  
于是名牌上写着艾丽卡·杰拉德的女性Beta劝道：“那你回去和他商量一下，好吗？”  
克拉克不是很明白为什么要让他回去和布鲁斯商量，但他也明确的看出对方并不想接纳他的态度。  
克拉克有些不明所以，紧接着他在退回的简历上看到了自己的性别栏，忽然有了一种莫名的直觉。  
“我并不记得招募上有任何性别要求？”  
克拉克反问道。  
艾丽卡的态度很温和，并没有个人对Omega特别的歧视和偏见。她闻言只是抬头注视着克拉克，相对客观的说道：“Omega们都不喜欢这份工作，曾经我们也不是没有接纳过他们，但……”她耸了下肩，“结果并不很理想，最终参与率小于百分之二十五，大部分人不是请假就是中途退队，对我们来说，这是个很大的管理问题。我希望你能慎重考虑。”  
克拉克思索了半分钟，说：“如果我确定要参与……”  
艾丽卡回答：“你会面临更严格的身体检查和相应的训练，还需要签一份保证书。”  
克拉克毫不迟疑地点头，询问艾丽卡体检和初次考察集训的时间。艾丽卡拿出了登记表，却又看了他一眼，有些奇怪的问道：“你不需要问一下你的Alpha吗？”  
克拉克：“我为什么要问他？而且我没有Alpha。”  
艾丽卡表情变幻莫测，手指上专为闻不见信息素、避免社交尴尬的Beta们而设计的信息素见面测定仪明确告诉她面前的Omega身上携带有Alpha的气息。  
而且他明显知道自己有一个标记所属的Alpha，却又否认自己拥有一个Alpha，这岂不是自相矛盾。  
艾丽卡最初有些莫名其妙，但紧接着她忽然又想到了什么似的猛地惊醒，颇有点大惊失色的盯向克拉克。  
克拉克被她盯得丈二和尚摸不着头脑，头上冒出大大的问号。艾丽卡匆匆站了起来，向门外走去。  
克拉克茫然地坐在原地，手中拿着笔也不知该不该继续填写登记表。  
微开的白色木门后面逐渐传来几道交错的脚步声，伴随推开的门扉，克拉克看见了自己熟悉的人。  
“哦……”  
来者同样发出了一声感叹。  
艾丽卡找来了自己的上司，一位名叫阿瑟·罗德尼的中年男子，而跟在他旁边的，则是大名鼎鼎的企业家、福布斯排行第二的超级富豪莱克斯·卢瑟。  
“克拉克。”莱克斯跨出一步站到了从椅子上起身的克拉克面前，真挚而热枕的握住了他的手，“想不到居然在这里遇到了你，堪萨斯一别，已是多日不见。”  
阿瑟·罗德尼显然正在寻求莱克斯的某种资助，他笑呵呵地站前一步。  
“看来卢瑟先生与这位、克拉克先生认识？”  
克拉克也没想到会在这个地方再次遇见莱克斯。  
“这还真有点意外。”从莱克斯手里抽回手，克拉克还是有点不习惯曾经的老宿敌在人前与自己如此亲切的模样，他有些别扭。  
“也许就是我们的缘分。”莱克斯对罗德尼说道，“克拉克之前经常在我的志愿中心工作，而且都做得非常好——他是个十足热心的人，你看，这不又迫不及待想要加入你的组织。”  
“我们就缺乏这样富有爱心且负责的人。”罗德尼说，“看来艾丽卡是判断错了。”  
克拉克偏了偏头，有些奇怪。艾丽卡已经给了他登记表，缘何会突然变卦？  
莱克斯转头注视了他一眼。克拉克注意到其中探究的一抹神色，不由得皱起眉。  
他最不喜欢的，就是莱克斯这副模样，总感觉肚子里没装好货。  
罗德尼从柜子里抽出一张保证书，说：“有卢瑟先生的担保，我们完全放心，只要克拉克你和你的Alpha一起签下这份保证书，再做完体检，就可以加入我们志愿消防的队伍。”  
克拉克看了那份黄色封页的文件一眼，再次重复道：“我没有Alpha。”  
在场四人短暂陷入了一片寂静。  
半晌，罗德尼迟疑的问：“……那你的标记？”  
克拉克摸了摸颈后尚未完全消肿的印记，一脸茫然。  
“怎么了？”  
莱克斯盯着他，一锤定音。  
“你应该报警。”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上帝之眼看艾丽卡猛然惊醒内心世界：我的妈呀这个Omgea该不会是被人强迫了还不知道自己受到伤害了吧！！！！
> 
> 成为职业消防之前，先做志愿积累经验，之后才能报考。这个算私设吧，我查了一下美国的消防机制，本身是可以直接报考的，但咱不能让克拉克安安稳稳读大学去，是吧哈哈哈  
为什么安排消防，借鉴了未来正义联盟里头去做消防员的老超超～
> 
> 画外音：克拉克你做不了消防员员员员——  
克拉克：你看这是什么（掏出蝙蝠镖）（威胁.jpg）


	33. Chapter 33

33.

“报警？”  
克拉克诧异地重复道，紧跟着在几人紧盯在他身上的目光里明白这里产生了什么误会。  
“不，不需要报警。”他拒绝道，“我没有被什么人强迫，我们只是互利合作度过了一段时间而已。”  
“你是说他在你的生理期中标记了你？”艾丽卡站出来问道，“你们达成了某种生理期中的合作协议，然后那个Alpha咬了你？他征求过你的意见吗？或者、他向你求婚了吗？”  
克拉克察觉到了不对。  
“事实上，”他说，“我正准备洗掉这个标记。”  
艾丽卡惊呼了一声。罗德尼收回了手中的保证书，敛声询问道：“那么，你真的不需要报警？”  
莱克斯说：“我成立的志愿协助中心接手过很多这样的案子，如果你需要，我可以安排最好的志愿者全程为你服务。”  
克拉克在资料中了解过这个世界ABO性别之间的关系，但那也不过是走马观花似的浮光掠影，不甚了了。而他的志愿活动，则更多的被安排在了孩子中间，同样没有机会去了解成年AO之间隐秘的关系。  
那么，按照正常的社会行为，现在的问题显而易见的是，身为Alpha的布鲁斯似乎利用本身性别所占据的优势从合作中榨取了属于克拉克的自主权益。  
但，克拉克同时意识到，在混乱之中他曾为了制止布鲁斯的动作而用嘴袭击了对方的腺体——他尝到过那里的血腥味。  
Alpha也是可以被标记的。布鲁斯并没有否认之后他也同样需要进行的标记清除手术。  
克拉克在无知中同样侵犯了布鲁斯的权益，并且……他可以肯定的一点是，布鲁斯标记他的行为属于一种非自我的应激反应或者某种野兽直觉（更甚者是其他什么的影响——那时候的布鲁斯十分不对劲），而不是出于他的主观选择。最直观的表现则是事后布鲁斯对他标记行为的悔恨——他在随后的发情期内给自己戴上了生理牙套，即使在高潮时实在没忍住扑下来，也不过是狠狠咬在自己的手臂上。  
布鲁斯再也没用嘴对他做过什么，甚至连触碰都很少。只是在偶尔发现克拉克在压迫的性爱姿势中有些不适时，沉默的用手安抚，再调换位置。  
这一切的改变都发生在两人爆发的争吵之后，就好像，布鲁斯的理智忽然便在那场争执中回到了原本的路线上一样。  
这也就说明，布鲁斯之前，真的是受到了什么东西的影响，而不是他的错觉。  
于是克拉克拒绝了莱克斯的好意，并始终坚持告诉艾丽卡和罗德尼自己不需要警方援助，Alpha为他安排好了一切后续问题。  
艾丽卡只好作罢，但仍然向克拉克投以十分不赞成的眼神。  
而罗德尼在要不要递给克拉克保证书的时候开始显得有些犹豫。莱克斯像座山一样立在一侧注视他们，始终和克拉克保持着一种让人看不懂的亲密距离。  
“如果你仍然打算做清除标记的手术的话……”罗德尼顿足了一会后选择向克拉克解读志愿消防的规章制度，“那么在手术后的半年内你都不能参与志愿消防这一类的工作。”在克拉克询问之前，他解释道：“这是为了Omega的身体着想，虽然这个手术在现在非常普遍和发达，但人为调整过的信息素仍然恢复得很慢，远不像自然法则AO标记似的最快一周内就可以达到交互稳定。手术后激素恢复最快的记录也在三个月左右。所以，我们的规定是半年，要求做过手术的Omega身体绝对稳定才能进入这个职业。”  
克拉克沉思一会后对此表示理解，随后与众人告别离开了志愿消防中心。  
他本想打车回到居住处，再重新规划自己想要做的事情，却在走到街道上时忽然顿住了脚步。  
莱克斯在几分钟后追了出来，蓝色的布加迪停在路边，车窗滑下。  
“克拉克，介意我送你一程吗？”莱克斯笑得十分彬彬有礼。  
克拉克被打断思路，目光几番起伏，停顿在前方路口红绿灯旁边一位大着肚子的男人身上。  
“啊？嗯、哦……”  
克拉克目光闪烁着艰难挪到旁边等着回话的莱克斯身上，好半晌才反应过来他在说什么。  
“莱克斯！”他惊了一下，“哦……莱克斯？”  
莱克斯顺着克拉克的目光瞟了一眼，假装自己没看出什么痕迹似地打开车门，偏头示意Omega上车。  
“来吧，克拉克，上车。”  
克拉克魂不守舍的坐上莱克斯的副驾驶，眼睛仍然几次落在车窗之外，直到莱克斯发动汽车滑进车流。  
克拉克反应过来，向莱克斯表示了谢意。  
莱克斯嗯哼一声表示并没有什么，而当他得知克拉克将要前往的地址后，哇哦了一声。  
“看来我们是真的很有缘分。”莱克斯眨眨眼睛，“我就住在你隔壁。”  
克拉克看了他一眼。他住的公寓占据了一整层，哪有什么隔壁？  
莱克斯补充道：“隔壁那栋楼。”  
克拉克莞尔：“那可不叫隔壁，莱克斯。”  
莱克斯笑道：“总之非常接近，来我家吃个晚餐吗？”  
克拉克对对话的发展有些惊讶，但仍然选择了拒绝。  
“很抱歉莱克斯，晚上有其他的安排。”  
莱克斯遗憾地叹了口气。  
“噢……你知道我一直想坐下来和你好好聊聊，克拉克。”莱克斯落在后视镜上打量克拉克的眼神十分专注，“上次在堪萨斯，你也是匆匆离去，而我对你的印象一直很深刻。”  
克拉克摸了摸鼻子。  
“因为我揍了两个劫匪？”  
“不只是这样。”莱克斯说，“你知道吗，你真的很棒，当我将你的事迹说给一个为自己的Omega身份感到苦恼和自卑的女孩时，她真的非常崇拜你。”  
克拉克停顿了一下，终于挪回了自己并不那么专注的精神。  
“你是说……？”  
莱克斯说：“是的，克拉克，她因为你而振奋了一段时间，我答应她如果有机会，会带你去见她。你愿意吗？”  
克拉克回答道：“可以。什么时候？”  
“我会再联系你。安娜知道这个消息一定会非常开心，谢谢你，克拉克。”  
克拉克说这完全没有什么。他有那么几秒钟把目光落在了莱克斯的肩上，认真地想到，莱克斯与另一个世界的他真的完全不一样。  
莱克斯一直若有似无的在后车镜中观察副驾驶座的Omega，将他恍惚走神的几秒钟尽收眼底。  
莱克斯眯起眼睛，很快又恢复正常的神情，带上某种程度上的担忧，说道：“我是真的很欣赏你，克拉克……可以容许我向你提一个建议吗？”  
克拉克嗯哼一声。  
“你想说什么？”  
莱克斯便道：“我认为，你不应该听从你的Alpha的意见。”  
克拉克闻言有些诧异，微曲手指，问道：“什么？”  
莱克斯道：“你的Alpha在你的生理期内标记了你，之后却没给你任何承诺，只是在结束后安排你去检查并做清除手术……”他摇摇头，满是不赞同，“这不太对，克拉克。”  
正常情况来说，这确实不太对。但克拉克想，他和布鲁斯的情况不是正常人所能遇到的。而克拉克并不想向莱克斯解释，虽然这个莱克斯看起来像是一个好人。  
于是克拉克默不作声。  
而这似乎造成了莱克斯的某种误会。  
一般而言，Omega对标记问题都很敏感，对消除一事十分抗拒，即使在Alpha的劝说下答应做手术也仍然会为此充满犹豫，很容易被人挑动心思。并且嘴上不说，心中也会因为Alpha这一决定而十分难过。  
也许这个Omega正在为此伤心。  
莱克斯想。他原以为克拉克不是那种会轻易相信Alpha甜言蜜语的Omega，也许在之后会非常认同或者乐于参与到他的秘密项目之中。但显然……  
莱克斯在心中漠然想到。  
不论如何伶俐又顽强的Omega，也始终是个Omega，无法抗拒来自Alpha的吸引。他甚至为了这可笑的天性心甘情愿付出自我意识作为代价。  
“你不应该为他牺牲自己。”莱克斯半真半假的惋惜道，“想想看，他为什么要这么做？生理期加上成结标记，怀孕率高达90%。”他投来一个暗示性的眼神，“也许你已经有了一个孩子，而他却并不想承担这个后果——清除标记产生的激素波动80%会造成流产。”他联系到克拉克之前对孕夫的注视，自然而然的引为一个劝说理由。  
克拉克在莱克斯的话语中情不自禁地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他想起路上看到的怀孕的男人，终于想起Omega相对AB而言除了发情期最大的不同是什么了：被他忽略的、可以怀孕的事实。  
克拉克一时之间没有说话，低头妄图打开X视线查看腹部，几次尝试后恍然忆起他早已失去这个便利功能。  
“我不知道。”克拉克于是回答道，真实的带上几丝迷茫。  
莱克斯善解人意地提供帮助：“我可以为你提供检查，而不让他知道。援助组织很乐意帮助你，克拉克。”  
克拉克捏了捏手指，低眉思索。  
他了解布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠的性格，他相信布鲁斯要求他在发情结束后立刻进行清除手术一定包含了这一项原因——当他知晓莱克斯所说的之后，他立刻便明白了。  
布鲁斯不会想要在他的肚子里留下一个麻烦的。克拉克开始有一种不真切的眩晕感。  
他会怀孕？会像路边上那个男人一样大肚子？  
克拉克拧起眉毛，不可置信的同时，莫名的警惕感让他再次拒绝了莱克斯。  
“会有其他办法的，莱克斯。”他说。  
布加迪停靠在公寓楼下，克拉克向莱克斯道谢后下了车。  
“等你安排好和安娜的会面时间，再联系我，可以吗？”他递给莱克斯一个号码。  
莱克斯友善地点头答应。  
“再见，克拉克。”  
“再见，莱克斯。”  
克拉克转身走进富丽堂皇的公寓大厅，忽略了在他关上车门瞬间变得阴沉的莱克斯。  
莫西的声音忽然在车内响起：“你太着急了，老板。”  
莱克斯哼了一声，驱车停进地下车库。  
“至少克拉克说得没错。会有其他办法的，莫西。我还有他的下次会面机会。”  
莱克斯并不在意，同时下令道：“调查清楚标记他的Alpha是谁，再给我安排一个安娜。”  
“收到。”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莱克斯在图谋什么，慢慢揭晓～  
以及……这篇文太长了吧（……


	34. Chapter 34

克拉克在公寓里坐了一下午。  
太阳光线透过玻璃从纤尘不染的透明转变为几抹阴沉的灰色，大都会中央公园西段路开外的几座璀璨大楼灯光依次渐起，彩灯染进褪色的天空，就好似染坊倒了五颜六色的彩浆。  
超人曾经心烦的时候可以飞到万米高空，飞到染缸铺就的云层之上，审视偌大的世界、楼房和熙攘人群。在群星寂静之中，他的耳朵能听见整个世界的声音，紧闭的眼皮之后即形成了一个被隔离的黑暗世界。  
这并不恐怖，对超人来说，这更像是个放松身心的游戏。他闭上眼睛，倾听万籁，寻找生生不息的生命线，然后在层叠起伏的生命海洋中安静降落——  
克拉克抽了口气，从既往的某种玄妙凝神间抽出精神来，接通了桌面上震动个不停的手机。  
“喂？”  
他没有看屏幕上显示的是谁，所以在一片毫无回声的寂静里感到有些奇怪，直到一声粗粗的喘息泄漏，克拉克才恍然大悟。  
“布鲁斯？”  
他奇怪地、放松地闭上眼睛，头抵在桌子上，懒洋洋的对着听筒。纠葛在心中整整一个下午仿佛有千百张嘴你言我语的烦恼和焦躁在此刻奇迹般的安定下来。  
有什么事是不能被解决的呢？克拉克大度地想。卢瑟都能变成一个慈善家，还有什么是不可能的？  
话筒对面除了那一声短暂的喷气，又长久的没了声音。  
克拉克像猫一样把手机圈在耳朵边，趴在桌子上哼哼：“布鲁斯？”  
被叫到的人终于有了声息。  
“我得说当个消防员是个不错的梦想但对于一个Omega来说不太符合常规，”他的声音听起来硬梆梆的，“莱克斯工业资助了不少志愿服务，你考虑和他们合作也是理所应当——鉴于之前几个月你的所作所为，我也能够理解。不过我为你保留的简历专业科目资料显然不是为了给你白费，公关发言在新媒体时代至关重要，我想你完全能够理解……”  
克拉克在听见第一句话时微微掀开一点眼皮，听完布鲁斯整段奇怪的劝导后则完全睁大了眼睛。  
“什么？”克拉克诧异地反问，“你在说什么？”  
布鲁斯没有说话，他的声音又像是蝙蝠侠淹没在黑暗中一样淹没进无声之中，悄无声息。  
克拉克捏了捏眉头，为布鲁斯这突如其来的电话感到一阵头疼。噢，蝙蝠侠还是在监视他，是吗？理所应当，毫不意外，克拉克简直不想再去说这个事情了，反正——蝙蝠侠监视超人。没什么可改变的。  
他叹了口气。  
“你是在邀请我加入你的团队吗？因为我专业的新闻素养？”他转而问道，不禁起了逗弄的心思，“还是说你在真心诚意的关心我找不到工作？我总是忘记在这个地方我的新身份给我带来的潜在影响，但你比我清楚得多……”  
“我没有关心你。”从没为生活操过心的大少爷在对面冷声一字一顿回答。  
克拉克：“那你想说什么？”  
布鲁斯似乎被问住了，他顿了一阵，冷静回道：“监视。我在监视你。”  
克拉克迟疑地哦了一声。  
布鲁斯则不知为何在听见对方的回应后有些恼怒，继而不再多说什么便迅速挂了电话，收回手撑在转椅上开始生起闷气。  
阿尔弗雷德端来茶点的时候好巧不巧瞥到布鲁斯烧得绯红的耳垂，不禁挑起长眉。  
布鲁斯没有回头向管家投以注目礼，但很快他猛地颤了一下，向前匆匆避过老管家伸到耳边的手。  
“阿福！？”没穿装甲的蝙蝠侠退开半步，望向自己坚固的后备支持人员颇有点恼羞成怒和疑惑不解。  
阿尔弗雷德彬彬有礼地收回手，好像搞突然袭击的人不是他一样。  
“哦，请原谅我一时兴起，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德说道，“我只是想看看您后颈上的伤口愈合得如何了。毕竟您的耳朵好像有点不必要的高热和潮红？”  
布鲁斯整整衣襟，重新坐下，没敢质疑阿尔弗雷德的目标分明是自己的耳朵。  
“没有发炎，没有溃脓，”布鲁斯拿起一块甜饼，并不多做解释地回答道，“已经好了。”  
“看来您有按时擦药。”阿尔弗雷德再无不满，眼中露出真挚的笑意，“克拉克少爷估计也恢复得和您一样好。”  
布鲁斯没有搭腔，只是在听见某个人名字的时候搭在椅子扶手上的手指轻轻动了动。  
“……如果没有特殊情况……”布鲁斯忽然在阿尔弗雷德的注视下谨慎地开口，“他不想做手术也可以。”  
阿尔弗雷德故作不知：“特殊情况是指什么？”  
布鲁斯抬头看了他一眼，又收回视线，低吼道：“你知道我的意思！”  
阿尔弗雷德想了想，说：“既然您选择保留克拉克少爷的标记，也愿意让克拉克少爷保有您的标记……那么我认为也许有个‘特殊情况’也不是不可以接受，您说呢，布鲁斯少爷？”  
布鲁斯抿紧嘴，皱眉道：“我想我留下和他的联结的理由和你想的不一样。”  
阿尔弗雷德暗叹口气。  
“您也可以告诉我？”  
布鲁斯摇摇头，站起身。  
“电影制片厂下的隔离室准备得怎么样？”  
“哦……”阿尔弗雷德对话题的转移有些小小的失望，但并没有显示出来，“提姆少爷强烈要求您过去一趟，也许有什么特殊情况想和你商量。”  
布鲁斯点头表示了解，不再多说其他任何多余的话。  
“告诉他我马上过去。”

++  
克拉克在被布鲁斯突然的电话打断持续一个下午的呆愣后，又被对方突如其来的挂断掐断了思路。  
所以布鲁斯给他打这个电话究竟是为了什么？让他去韦恩公司上班？当然不可能，克拉克肯定这不过是布鲁斯说说而已，并且就算是真的，他也已经拒绝过一次了，也不在乎再拒绝一次。  
除此之外……告诉他蝙蝠侠并没有放弃监视他的一举一动？  
好吧这个还比较可信。虽然感觉一边做一边大肆宣扬有点不像蝙蝠侠的作风……  
不过也许布鲁斯有了新的癖好吧。超人永远跟不上这位骑士千变万化的乐趣。  
克拉克放下电话疲惫地伸了个懒腰，终于从坐了一下午的椅子上站了起来。  
上午莱克斯对他说的话和道路上随意瞥见的几个男性怀孕Omega让克拉克切实感觉到一种火烧眉毛的窘迫。倒不是Omega的身份给他带来了什么特别突出的困难或者问题，只是……  
他从没见过一个怀孕的男人。  
说起来有点诡异。但克拉克却忽然像是顿悟了一般理解了某些事实，并且这些突然被意识到的念头像是一枚在肥沃土地上扎根的种子一样，随着某些思想生根发芽，抽枝繁叶，心头的念头一伸一缩，逐渐膨胀成难以被忽视的、仿佛拥有生命一般的活体。  
「也许你已经有了一个孩子。」  
莱克斯·卢瑟看着他的眼睛是翡翠一样的色泽，而他的话则像是钟声一样一遍又一遍在克拉克耳边响起。  
「想想看，为什么他非要你解除标记？」  
也许……  
也许……  
克拉克微微摩挲手腕，撑在桌面上，低头注视自己的肚腹。  
也许他真的有了一个孩子。  
一个血脉？他的血脉？  
克拉克从未想过孕育一个生命的可能性。曾经那些女孩，没有一个……哦，他们从来没想过这个。但现在，现在在他的肚子里？它来得那么突然，让他毫无准备，而且匪夷所思……  
——他将有新的家人了？  
克拉克不知道该做什么反应，耳朵和脸颊仿佛缺氧一般潮红，但思想却始终仿佛脱离身体一般冷静地运转着。  
——也许也不那么冷静？总而言之克拉克此时此刻并不知道自己在做什么，或者该做什么，他只是晕乎乎、软绵绵，靠着桌子发呆。  
给谁打个电话吧？  
克拉克想：不能打给布鲁斯，他肯定不会高兴。那……  
思索半晌，他拿起手机，毫无预兆地按下一个很早之前保存的号码。  
露易丝·莱恩的头像跳了出来。

tbc.


	35. Chapter 35

露易丝的表情显得有些不必要的夸张了。她呆在原地，眼睛大张，水晶蓝的眼睛直愣愣地瞪着克拉克。  
最后记者拧起眉来，神色逐渐变得锋利。  
“所以你口中的朋友他……”  
“不！”克拉克在她说出那个词之前快速的否认了，“我们达成了协议。”如果不算第一次的话。克拉克想着，双手抓着他的冰淇淋汽水，手指上下徘徊。  
露易丝的眼睛又瞪了起来。  
“所以你们是419？”  
克拉克迟疑着：“……但我认识他？”  
“然后你现在怀孕了。”  
“疑似，”克拉克还是不太习惯直接说出那个词，他换了个相对委婉的说法，“疑似受孕，露易丝。”  
露易丝暂且想不明白‘疑似怀孕’和‘疑似受孕’的说法在本质上有什么差别。但她吸了口气。  
“OK。”她向后靠在椅背上，“所以你现在问我怎么办？”  
克拉克嗯哼一声，终于放开手里冰凉的水晶杯，转而目不转睛地盯着露易丝。  
露易丝下了结论：“你应该报警。”  
这回换克拉克瞪起眼睛了。  
“你和他一夜情，他却把你搞怀孕了。亲爱的，我不觉得报警这个选择会让你惊讶。”露易丝手肘撑在桌子上，和克拉克四目相对。  
“但我不觉得这是个好办法。”克拉克郁闷地说。他知道这对一般情况的约炮而言是最好的选择，但他和布鲁斯的关系有点复杂。他不想把事情弄大。  
露易丝双眼逼近克拉克。  
“那你想做什么，克拉克？你想把这个孩子生下来吗？”她在克拉克的沉默里惊讶地发现他真的有这个想法。“噢甜心，”露易丝蹙着眉，“我不知道这是不是个好主意。”  
克拉克说：“我还不知道这是不是真的。”  
露易丝便道：“你需要做个检查，但你不能去那个Alpha安排的医院。”  
克拉克满怀期待地望着她。露易丝迟疑地看了眼时间，回头说道：“好吧，鉴于我不知道怎么着对你的亲切感，我会陪你的。不过现在我还有工作要办，下午再见，男孩。”  
克拉克和露易丝离开咖啡馆，感激地向女记者道别。鉴于这个世界的露易丝和他并没有更亲密的关系了但她仍然愿意腾出时间来帮他。他也不知怎么的就在头脑晕乎乎地时候按下了露易丝的通讯电话，幸好她没有拒绝，不然克拉克还真不知道自己应该做些什么。  
徒步回到公寓的时候，他在路上碰见了莱克斯。  
“克拉克。”优渥的Beta坐在车里向Omega打招呼，“又见面了。”  
克拉克兀自沉浸在自己的思绪之中，被莱克斯突然的声音打断了思路。  
“莱克斯？”他眨眨眼睛，“噢……”这个时候他注意到面前的男人穿着得体，铅灰的西装和条纹领带，镶嵌翠绿色细碎宝石的领带夹闪闪发亮。  
他看起来似乎有场宴会要参加。也许露易丝的工作也和这个有关？  
莱克斯冲他微笑：“你看起来还没有吃饭，有兴趣共进午餐吗？”  
克拉克不太想答应，他还想再思考一下关于自己工作的事情。他总不能一直住在布鲁斯的公寓里，但如果他现在有了特殊情况，工作似乎也不太好找。  
莱克斯似乎看出了他的犹豫，便道：“我现在正好要去一场慈善午宴，在白列酒店举办，也许你会对此有些兴趣？不要担心，克拉克，这不是一次社交宴会，它的主题是关于特殊时期的Omega。”  
克拉克微微诧异了一下，随后便没再拒绝。  
“我想我需要上去换一件衣服。”他说。  
莱克斯的笑容中露出不易察觉的满意。  
“没问题，克拉克。我们在这儿等你。”  
克拉克在衣橱里找到一件黑色的西装，感谢阿尔弗雷德，是他能穿的型号。他快递穿戴整齐，跑进了莱克斯的车里。  
莱克斯让摩西发动汽车，然后在行驶过程中看向克拉克。  
“昨天晚上安娜给了我回复，她说很高兴能和你见面，如果可以的话，明天晚上可以一起吃个饭，你觉得怎么样？”  
克拉克点点头：“没问题，谢谢你莱克斯。”  
“不用这么客气，克拉克，我很乐意帮助她。”莱克斯笑着说，“就跟你一样。”  
克拉克嗯哼一声，展露出一个笑容。他下意识推了推眼镜，在莱克斯端详的目光里说：“轻度近视，平时总是忘记。不过我想去参加宴会的话总得正式一点。”  
莱克斯收回视线，但又说道：“冒昧问一句，克拉克。”  
克拉克：“什么？”  
莱克斯双手交叉，缓慢地斟酌词语。  
“之前和你在一起的Alpha……”他观察着面前Omega的反应，吐出那个名字，“是布鲁斯·韦恩吗？”  
克拉克下意识侧过头，望着莱克斯。  
“……什么？”  
莱克斯打断他的惊讶：“无意冒犯，克拉克。只是你知道，现在这个时代镜头总是无孔不入。我在一份小报纸上看见了你，距离不是很近，似乎是哥谭发生那件荒谬事之前你参加的宴会？你和布鲁斯·韦恩走在一起。”  
克拉克无从否认，便只得承认道：“是的。”  
莱克斯于是便想起他在堪萨斯遇见克拉克时候的情形了，他和克拉克交谈过这位花花公子，但那时候克拉克表现得自己并不是特别熟悉布鲁斯·韦恩。而显然克拉克好像也想到了这回事，他说：“我只是暂时和他……”  
莱克斯却好似先一步有了答案，他问道：“你是在生他的气吗？”  
克拉克顿了一下。  
莱克斯扯出一个神秘的笑容：“鉴于他不是什么Omega理想的伴侣。一位有名的花花公子，布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
克拉克没有说话。而这似乎就像是默认。  
莱克斯眯起眼睛，心思像是正吐着丝的蜘蛛一样活络了起来。克拉克·肯特可能是个普通的Omega，可能不是，但无论如何，他最初并不希望有人知道他和韦恩的关系。  
“我问这个并不是想提起你的伤心事，克拉克。”莱克斯在片刻的沉默后大义凛然地说，他整理衣襟确保一切仍然完美如初，迷人地微笑着，“你得做好准备。布鲁斯·韦恩也在宴会上。”  
克拉克恍然似地哦了一声。而莱克斯则在暗处翘起了嘴角。  
布鲁斯·韦恩。  
克拉克·肯特。  
还有一位神秘嘉宾。  
莱克斯忽然便觉得心情变得舒畅了起来。他总有机会做自己想要做的事情，临时加上克拉克，则会让这场闹剧更热闹。  
“肯特在志愿中心采血检查*时留下的血液样本不足以进行下一步研究，莱克斯。”摩西早上的时候向他汇报，“你什么时候把克拉克·肯特送到实验室来？”  
“不要着急，摩西。”莱克斯老神在在地拿着手中狗仔偷拍放大的照片，模糊的黑白影像上克拉克·肯特正拐着布鲁斯·韦恩的胳膊。  
“我们找到那个Alpha了，这可是一大进步。”  
他面向另一个站在阴影里的男人微笑：“现在你知道克拉克·肯特是谁了。”  
那男人样貌年轻，眉眼间却尽是戾气，教人一眼看去便知不是什么好相处的人。他瞥了眼莱克斯扔在桌子上的照片，眼中怒火更加炙热。  
“别这么生气，孩子。”莱克斯神色悠然地说道，“你的机会正在靠近。”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *是设定克拉克先前离开哥谭游荡的路上去做志愿者时志愿中心会要求登记注册的过程中参加过采血检查，用以证明身体健康，足以承担志愿工作。这个操作后面还会提到。
> 
> 久等了，我终于更新这篇了


	36. Chapter 36

克拉克没有应邀将手搭在莱克斯胳膊上。他看了看记者聚集的区域，很快在其中发现那位红头发的女孩。  
“抱歉莱克斯，”他低声在衣冠楚楚的男人耳边说，“我想我需要单独待会，你应该不会介意？”  
莱克斯的目光没再落在克拉克身上了，愈靠近宴会现场，他的脊背就愈发挺直。  
“当然，玩得开心。”莱克斯露出迷人的微笑。  
克拉克回以灿烂的笑容，很快转过身消失在莱克斯眼前。露易丝在转身的时候也看见了他，在酒店门外明显等得不耐烦的情绪肉眼可见的变做了惊讶。  
克拉克向她挥了下手，正要靠近，却又被人意外拦了下来。  
布鲁斯·韦恩脸色不好的站在他身前。  
克拉克惊了一下，后退一步才看清Alpha高大的身躯。  
“布鲁斯？”克拉克并不是特别意外，在莱克斯告诉他布鲁斯会出席这场午宴的时候他就知道自己会碰到对方，但也没想到会这么快，这都还没正式开始呢！  
远处有几名记者明显注意到了这边的状况，镜头开始转向。布鲁斯显然被闪亮的镁光灯提醒了现在的处境，他勾起笑来，倒也没有假装刚认识一样虚情假意的盛赞克拉克，只是伸出手来，轻声问道：“May I？”  
克拉克迟疑地搭上他的手心。他不知道布鲁斯突然出现在这里堵他做什么。身为镜头追寻的人物，他不应该和莱克斯一样从前门的红毯进去么？  
布鲁斯让克拉克搭在自己的臂弯处，轻松地微笑着，好像两人本来就是一起出现的一样——如果排除阿尔弗雷德在耳机里抱怨临时抛下约会的女伴是多么无礼的行为的话，一切似乎都挺正常的。  
“不过对象是克拉克少爷，那也无所谓。”实时跟进最新进展的老管家最终下了结论，听起来好像还有点微妙的满意。  
布鲁斯不为所动，他带着克拉克从侧门进入会厅。  
布鲁斯一直没有和他说话。克拉克满头雾水地跟在男人身边，看着他向每一个前来打招呼的人微笑、握手，但并不多做停留。  
克拉克后知后觉的发现布鲁斯好像在生气——他在微笑，但夹着自己的手臂却用力到诡异。克拉克开始皱眉了，他被布鲁斯莫名其妙的态度给弄迷糊了。  
“布鲁斯？”  
他站住不再走动，低声念叨男人的名字。  
布鲁斯顺着力道停下来，向克拉克侧目，眼睛里闪烁着奇异的神色。他始终没有开口。  
克拉克现在还没有把自己身上的事情理出头绪，布鲁斯不动声色的压迫更让他升出几抹烦躁。  
“如果没什么事的话，我——”  
布鲁斯猛地打断他的话：“要去找卢瑟了吗？”  
克拉克怔在原地，一时之间好似没听懂一样。他拧起眉：“什么？”  
布鲁斯紧了紧自己的手臂，又放开。  
“不得不承认，”布鲁斯忽然之间像变了个人一样，他眼睛直直望着克拉克，脸颊贴着脸颊，在外人看来分外暧昧，“你的交际等级也是超级（super）的，是吗？”他开了个不大不小的玩笑，但听起来更像是个嘲讽。克拉克望过来的眼里有危险的信号，但布鲁斯忽视了它，他抬手取了一盏香槟，递到克拉克面前：“新的身份看起来也没有那么难以接受。”  
克拉克盯了几秒面前橙黄的酒液，最终松开布鲁斯的胳膊。“我不明白你在说什么。”他烦躁地说，“现在，如果你不介意，失陪。”  
布鲁斯似乎被克拉克突如其来的爆发惊回了理智，他后知后觉的回忆起自己阴阳怪气的态度，情不自禁一把捉住克拉克的手腕。  
“你想跳支舞吗？”  
他试图挽回，但做了个错误的决定——他低下头，抬起克拉克修长圆润的手指，轻触在唇边。  
“我有没有说过你的手很漂亮？我想断臂的维纳斯再生也不过如此。”  
“如果你想知道的话，”克拉克说，“不想。”  
他毫不留情地拒绝了布鲁斯的提议，没给Alpha再度开口的机会，转身向记者聚集的方向走去。  
露易丝黑色的晚礼裙很漂亮，朦胧的灯光下闪着细碎的光。她的身材苗条，长腿纤细，裸露出的皮肤像花儿一样美丽。  
“所以，好朋友变成‘好朋友’了？”露易丝意有所指地瞥了眼宴会中央，克拉克离开后布鲁斯很快被人包围了起来，她面向面前下意识背着右手的Omega：“你当初是怎么说的来着？”  
“一个朋友。”克拉克咕哝着，“这没有改变，露易丝。”  
露易丝对克拉克兴许存在的孩子的父亲有了几分猜测，但克拉克不想说，她也就什么都没说。  
“你也许需要一个手套。”露易丝看着他在身后细微磨蹭的右手，不经露出一抹玩味的笑容，“男孩。”  
克拉克不满地说：“或许60年代的英国女孩和我有同样的困扰吧。”  
露易丝笑了两声：“你有养狗吗，克拉克？”  
克拉克疑惑地眨了两下眼睛：“……养过。为什么这么问？”  
“你看起来像是家里会有一只金毛或者阿布拉多犬的样子，我不是说刻板印象，就是……嗯，你知道，你真的很可爱。”  
克拉克看了她一眼，似乎颇有点郁闷。  
克拉克决定不和露易丝讨论这个问题，他停顿了一阵，心底某个异样的情绪促使他开口说道：“曾经，嗯，我确实有一条拉布拉多，类似。他的名字叫氪普托，大家都喜欢叫他小氪。”  
露易丝注意到这个词：“曾经？”  
克拉克笑了一下，眼底涌出些许怀念，右手不自觉搭在腰上。  
“他很可爱，通体雪白，也很聪明……我们经常会一起散步……后来，嗯……”克拉克思索了一会如何形容，“他消失了。”  
露易丝脸上的笑容渐渐消失了。  
“我很抱歉，克拉克。我不知道——小氪……”  
她大概是以为小氪死掉了，但事实是克拉克才是死掉的那个。克拉克耸耸肩，又微笑起来：“没关系，露易丝。我知道你的意思。他曾经是我爸爸妈妈留给我的礼物，我很爱他。虽然现在看不到了，但他还是会活得好好的，别担心。”  
女人似乎以为克拉克在独自坚强的胡说八道，有些难过地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
克拉克偏了偏头，用眼神告诉她自己真的没事。  
“好吧，那说个好消息。”露易丝放下心来，振作精神道，“佩里想在副刊开个评议专栏，我想你或许会感兴趣？”  
克拉克闻言相当高兴地冲她点头。  
“非常乐意。”他说，“我正在为这事发愁，要留下孩子的话我就需要工作。”  
露易丝安慰地说：“如果你写得好，佩里也许会答应让你来上班。”  
“谢谢你，露易丝。”  
克拉克松了口气，再次露出灿烂的笑容，指了指宴会大厅中逐渐凝聚的人流：“好像要开始了，你是不是还有的忙的？”  
露易丝向里张望了一眼，匆匆和克拉克道别，进入了宴客区域。  
克拉克独自在人流外晃荡了一会，听见扩大的音响中传来各式各样认识的、不认识的声音。莱克斯·卢瑟上台了，他发表了一番高谈阔论，感谢每一位应邀出席给予他支持的名流人士。  
“莱克斯集团在Omega权益方面将采取一如既往的坚定态度。我们的组织面向大众、面向每一位夫人、小姐、先生……”  
克拉克靠在角落里凝视人群，看见露易丝姿态优雅地坐在前排，隔壁一桌是布鲁斯。他们隔得很近。  
克拉克想不明白刚才布鲁斯的态度为何如此奇怪，但最后他离开的时候也没显得多有礼貌。他或许不应该对布鲁斯发脾气，按照爸妈一贯坚持的原则来讲，对自己的朋友多点耐心总是值得的。而克拉克对布鲁斯的耐心一向比旁人来得更多，只是他今天不知道为什么，就是有点心烦。  
好吧，他最近烦心的事情可不在少数。算上肚子里还不知道存不存在的（布鲁斯和他的）孩子，这世界就像一出闹剧。  
给布鲁斯道个歉吧。  
克拉克想，也不知道他最近又是哪根筋搭错了。  
演讲还在继续，克拉克决定等到它结束，然后在下半程舞会中寻个机会面对布鲁斯。  
“嗨。”  
有人忽然向他打起招呼。克拉克转了个眼睛，看见一个黑头发黑眼睛的青年正望着他笑。  
“你好像在这里站了很久了。”他看见克拉克注意到自己，于是走上前来，“要过去坐会吗？”他示意会厅的方向。  
克拉克摇头，婉拒了他的好意。  
年轻人是个Beta，身上有一股很清淡的香水味道。他的眼眸很深邃，也很专注，脸庞英俊，鼻梁高挺，帅气逼人。  
克拉克不认识他。  
“普利特·伦纳德，等会我能邀请您跳支舞吗？”他彬彬有礼地说，眼睛里像盛着泉水。  
克拉克直直地望着他，似乎出神了一般。  
伦纳德眉头挑了一下，语气仍然温柔。  
“先生？”他低声笑了一下，“抱歉打扰你，我是说，你知道吗，虽然你站的位置一点不引人注目，但却像舞台剧唯一的灯光一样在我心里闪耀，让我情不自禁想与您共享一首舞曲。您愿意吗？”他伸出手来，掌心朝上。  
克拉克眨眨眼，被惊醒一般哦了一声。  
“好啊。”他向前走了一步，搭上男人的手掌，“我是说，非常荣幸。”  
他仍然看着男人的眼睛，就好像突然对他着迷了起来一样。

tbc.


	37. Chapter 37

克拉克挽着Beta的胳膊走出舞池的时候迎面碰上了布鲁斯。Alpha的目光在两人交缠的手臂上停滞了不到一秒钟，随后挪开的神色自然而毫无异状。他侧头低声逗得身旁的女伴发笑，在女士盈盈发光的耳坠旁温柔地细致喃语。  
他们擦肩而过。  
直到克拉克一手搭上他的肩膀。  
布鲁斯一顿，瞪向Omega的眼神里颇有几分肃杀和微妙的不可置信。似乎无法理解正和他人打得火热的Omega怎么又有心情跑到他这里来了。转过头来，这时候他注意到刚才那个黑头发的Beta没有再陪在克拉克身边了。  
克拉克无声地和他对视，随后看了看旁边艳丽的女人，略有些不好意思地说：“抱歉女士，打扰几分钟。”示意她先离开。  
女性Omega扬起一边眉毛，看向忽然面无表情不置言辞的布鲁斯。男人的脸上即没有赞同也没有不赞同，甚至隐隐还有几分不耐烦。于是她便挽过布鲁斯的胳膊，金色的头发微微垂落于天鹅颈上。  
她婉转温柔地问道：“你有什么事吗？”  
克拉克看向布鲁斯，微微蹙起眉头，眼神好似在说：你在做什么？  
布鲁斯微微抽动了下嘴角，在克拉克充满控诉的眼神下牵动唇角，心里忽然一动，诡异地感到几分愉悦。他侧过头想在女人耳边说点什么让她暂时离开，给两人留个交流的空间，但在此之前，莱克斯·卢瑟却忽然凑到了三人面前。  
“哦嘿，克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩，有趣的人总是会彼此吸引的，对吗？”他笑得怡人，“好久不见布鲁斯，最近好吗？”  
布鲁斯也便露出笑容来。  
“莱克斯，好久不见！”  
他们闲聊了几句，布鲁斯在谈话中适当的怀念了一下莱克斯曾经组织举办的几场宴会，并表示十分期待下一次的邮轮派对。  
莱克斯耸肩道：“我太忙了。你看，光是这样的慈善活动就花了我不少心思。”  
布鲁斯说：“当然的，莱克西。谁都知道你是个大善人。”克拉克微妙地在这句话里侧了侧头，布鲁斯不着痕迹地瞥了他一眼，谁也没注意。  
莱克斯的笑容里带着些自得。他看了看克拉克，向布鲁斯说：“哦这倒是我想问的了。”他忽然笑得暧昧了几分：“你是什么时候认识克拉克的，布鲁斯？我得说克拉克真是我认识的人当中最有趣的一位了。认识他是我的荣幸。没想到你们也早就认识了，世界真小不是吗？”  
布鲁斯顿了一下，似乎在回忆的样子。  
“这我不太记得了。”布鲁西宝贝儿露出一个无辜的表情，无比自然地搂过Omega的肩膀笑了两声，“哎，我总记得我们认识没多久，但却像是好几年的老朋友一样亲切，是不是，克拉克？”  
克拉克完完全全地被男人不着痕迹地搂在怀里，略不自在地扭了扭身子，笑了两下，没有说话。  
莱克斯挑起眉毛，半开玩笑似地说：“哦我得提醒你，如果克拉克拒绝你的话，我可是会毫不手软地帮他报警的。到时候可别说我不留情面，布鲁西。”  
布鲁斯哈哈笑道：“你完全多虑了，我的老朋友。”  
莱克斯不置可否：“我认识克拉克的时候没怎么听他提起你。”  
布鲁斯不在意地说：“他害羞呢。你看，现在不也不说话了。”克拉克在底下掐他，布鲁斯喉结一滚，忍住了，手掌下滑将人更深地带进自己怀里，锢在腰上。之前站在布鲁斯旁边的女伴在布鲁斯毫不犹豫放开她搂过克拉克的时候脸色变了几变，确认布鲁斯再没和她交流的欲望后没过多久便匆匆寻了个借口离去。于是此时此刻，只剩下莱克斯和布鲁斯、克拉克还站在原地。  
莱克斯翠绿色的眼里充满探究，专注的目光就像是两把利剑。  
“你们……”  
“莱克斯。”  
在话说完前，那黑头发黑眼睛的Beta以一种让人困惑的姿态忽然出现在三人身周，双眸含笑说道：“我找你蛮久了。”  
在他出声之前，没人意识到他正站在他们周围。  
莱克斯只显出细微的惊讶，和他见过面后，转身向布鲁斯介绍起来。  
“普利特·伦纳德，一个英国人。我不知道从哪认识的后生。”莱克斯耸耸肩，用那种假意抱怨实际上却谁都能听得出话语中对他的偏爱和欣赏的语气说着，“谁知道他怎么来的呢？哈哈，突然就到了我面前，还要劳烦我为他搭桥引线，以便他能在咱们的圈子里过得下去。”  
年轻人在莱克斯的话语中腼腆的微笑，向布鲁斯打过招呼，随后眼睛闪亮地望向克拉克。  
“你已经有伴了吗？”他问道，似乎十分遗憾，“我多么希望我能再邀请你一支舞。”  
布鲁斯毫不犹豫地拒绝道：“恐怕之后直到宴会结束他的时间都是我的了。”  
克拉克一改之前的沉默寡言，迅速反驳道：“我有时间。”  
布鲁斯用力捏紧手指。克拉克单手覆在腰间Alpha的手掌上，低声微喝：“布鲁斯！”  
布鲁斯低头看着他，双瞳凝实，沉甸甸的蓝色和不显眼的深绿像是雷暴之下隐匿的寂静群山。  
布鲁斯抬起头，不给克拉克一点拒绝的余地，压低的声音中肉耳可闻的带着压抑的某种激烈情绪：“我们没有时间。”  
说完，他便不顾旁人是何反应，强行搂着克拉克消失在众人面前。  
莱克斯和伦纳德在他们身后对视了一眼，随后走进一处天台。  
隔着重重帷幕，午后的天台上光线明亮。莱克斯在其间微笑道：“看得出来他很在意他。”  
无人之处，伦纳德一改在克拉克面前时那样温柔而富有魅力的青年人模样，脸颊阴沉，听着莱克斯的话抱起双臂冷漠地哼了一声。  
莱克斯沉吟片刻，问：“你觉得他们会结婚吗？”  
伦纳德看着他：“你问我？”  
莱克斯在他暴戾的口气中耸肩：“别这么情绪化，kid，任何事都得从长计议——更何况你想解决的目标是‘他’，任何一个多虑的念头都不足为奇。”  
伦纳德打断莱克斯悠悠然地絮叨，突兀问道：“你觉得他认出来了吗？”  
莱克斯当然知道他问的他是指谁，闻言一顿，紧接着不由得笑出了声。  
“你笑什么？”  
伦纳德相当暴躁，抱在一起的双手紧攥在一起，似乎只要听见一个不满意的回答下一瞬间就会给莱克斯来一个暴击似的。  
莱克斯整理胸口的手巾，好整以暇地说：“显而易见的，他的心神可全都在那位Omega身上呢。”  
伦纳德脸上的神色变了又变，最后停滞在一个咬牙切齿的愤怒上。他恶狠狠地喷气，又低声咒骂，在短暂的几分钟后转身离去，留给莱克斯一个气势汹汹的背影。  
莱克斯双臂张开靠在阳台白色大理石砌筑的栏杆之上，凝视伦纳德离去的方向，微微牵动唇角，笑了起来。

tbc.


	38. Chapter 38

紧锢在腰后的手臂硬得像块钢铁。克拉克半推半就地顺着布鲁斯的力道脚步蹒跚地进了一个无人房间，中途他抬头迅速打量了一眼，和人群中的露易丝对上了几秒视线。  
女人有几分惊讶，更多的则是一种审视，似乎正在思考要不要上来将他们拦下。克拉克攀上布鲁斯的胳膊，用行动阻止了她。露易丝会意地又退了回去。也就是这个时候，他注意到正在与她交谈的曼妙背影的主人是戴安娜·普林斯。  
倒也不是特别奇怪，戴安娜的气度和美貌总会为她迎来各种各样的宴会，而她总能应付自如。她显然也注意到了克拉克，侧过头来自然地向他勾起红唇，轻巧地打了个招呼。两人在之前的宴会上有过一面之缘，虽谈不上深交，但面子左右还是有的。  
克拉克还没来得及回应，眼角所有的余光便全被布鲁斯给挡住，Alpha盯着他的目光总有一种诡异的深邃和神秘莫测，像一潭潜伏着未知危险的湖水，这让克拉克联想到之前布鲁斯反常强迫他时的模样，心中略有点不安，同时悄悄捏起了拳头。  
Alpha的信息素不咸不淡地围绕在克拉克身周，严丝合缝地将Omega包裹在自己的怀里，就像一个透明的但密不透风的茧一样。  
他们此时处在一间无人的房间中，垂挂重帘的窗户大开，光线明晃晃仿若利剑一般高悬。克拉克自觉自己的信息素并没有暴动，那么布鲁斯不应该受到什么刺激才对。  
Alpha的信息素泛滥在身周，但好在没有任何出格的纠缠，所以倒也没让克拉克多紧张，相反，他其实一直挺喜欢被布鲁斯的信息素温和包围的感觉。那给人的感觉有点亲密，让人放松，又让人心生欢喜。不过克拉克从没将这种感觉说出来过。  
他停顿了一会，等待Alpha在沉默中先开口。但布鲁斯只是凝望着他，许久没有说话。  
克拉克逐渐有些困恼地皱起眉毛，在Alpha退开的一步里也后退一步靠在门上，微微放松身体。  
克拉克打量着布鲁斯，问道：“你想说什么吗，布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯挪开紧盯着克拉克的视线，又退了几步，站到光线边缘。他的嘴唇微微抽动，似想说些什么，背着光的眼中隐约的隐蔽的绿色忽隐忽现。  
片刻后，他低声说道：“帮我个忙。”  
克拉克挑起眉毛，没有当即答应。他直觉这不是布鲁斯强行带他来这里想说的事情，但……他思索了会，问：“什么事？”  
布鲁斯几乎是不假思索地说出了刚在脑子里形成的借口：“拖住莱克斯和那个人，我需要拷贝卢瑟集团的内部资料。”在克拉克发问之前，布鲁斯迅速接道：“我正在追查的一起毒品走私有一桩现金流入莱克斯集团，我要确认他们是否与此有关。”  
克拉克看起来似乎没有因为卢瑟有参与犯案嫌疑而震惊的样子，他看起来十分淡定，闻听布鲁斯所说后只是皱起眉，然后不痛不痒地问了句：“真的吗？”  
布鲁斯没有回答是不是真的，也没有注意到克拉克迅速扫过他的那一眼略有深意的注视，只在听见疑问的时候粗声粗气地嗯了一声，半转过身捏了捏额头，放下手指又焦躁地来回捏着衣角。  
他很不对劲，克拉克不知道，阿尔弗雷德不知道，这一切只有他自己最清楚原由。他很不对劲，当他下定决心留下Omega标记的时候他就已经预料到这样的情况。  
小丑病毒在疯狂的缠食他的理智，在他第一次发作不受控制遵循本能欲望强迫克拉克的时候他就明白：小丑死了，没错，但他为他留下了一份相当丰厚的大礼。  
「我的血液现在也在你的身体里流动了，只有一点点哦，小蝙蝠。」  
那生满疮痍的白绿脸庞现在成为了梦中常客，坐在无数的黑暗中嘻嘻哈哈。  
「你把我困在这里，你把我困在这里！」敲击栏杆的声音在寂静中砰砰作响，「你把我困在你和Omega的链接里，蝙蝠侠，你这个疯子！你怎么能这样对我？怎么能这样让人眼睁睁看着你们恩爱？你真是太让人伤心了呢。」  
他边哭边笑，在黑漆漆的夜晚抹过嘴角带出满手鲜红。  
「你以为这样你就不会在其他事上面失控了吗？噢，小蝙蝠，你真是太天真了。」他又傲慢起来，发出刺耳的嘲笑，「你以为这个Omega强大到足以拯救你吗？你以为他不会受到任何伤害吗？哈哈哈哈哈。你有没有想过，当你们的链接被外力打破，当我挣脱囚笼——」  
他猛地停顿，继而低低微笑：「你就将成为我——一个更疯狂的我！」他又长长地尖笑，躺在地板上优哉游哉，「我活着的时候倒是怎么也想不到你竟然会将希望压在一个Omega身上，真是无可救药……不过，也很有趣就是啦，我很期待哦哈哈哈哈哈哈！」  
布鲁斯重重喘了口气，猛地握住克拉克的手腕。  
克拉克不明所以，抬眼看向布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯的胸腔来回起伏了几次，想要收回之前的对话让克拉克不必管卢瑟因为那其实是他脑子一热在小丑病毒的驱使下鬼使神差胡诌出来的，只是想让克拉克离对方远点，真正贩毒的人早就被他查清楚只等收网了。但最后他却只是问了个风马牛不相及的问题：“你……是不是长高了？”  
克拉克愣了一会，退后一步仔细地看了看布鲁斯，又低头打量了下自己。  
“嗯？好像是？”  
布鲁斯眯起眼睛，将脑子里犹疑着妄图阻止的情绪扔到一边不管不顾，全副心思转到另一个方向上，心说怪不得第一眼看到克拉克的时候除了他身边卢瑟那光亮的脑门外总觉得有哪里不对，之前克拉克的身高明明只在他的鼻梁，这才多久没见，竟长得和他差不多高了。  
等等……克拉克似乎好像，确实一直在长，只是之前他一直待在韦恩宅里，都没有人特别注意到这一点。  
而克拉克在听闻布鲁斯这么一问的时候眼中闪过一丝了悟，怪不得他刚才跳舞的时候没有贴着伦纳德的脸都能用X视线勉强识别出那层伪装之下的面容，他刚开始还以为是自己的错觉觉得自己的能力似乎随着时间流逝而积累得比之前强了一些呢。看来是真的了，随着时间流逝和太阳照射时间的增加，他的能力在以极其缓慢和弱小的程度累计增长着。  
但总体而言还是弱得可以忽略不计，哪怕是要恢复到以前水平的一半可能都要几辈子的光照。于是克拉克便没有向布鲁斯道出背后的缘由，只笑道：“我以前身高也有191呢，比你还高两厘米。说不定要长回去。”  
说到这他忽然又想起伦纳德面皮下那张真实的人脸，眼眸微闪，在布鲁斯身上徘徊几下，将要开口，又停下，来回思索片刻后，他决定暂时不告诉对方。但布鲁斯却开始问起他刚才有什么事来了。  
克拉克耸耸肩，寻了个借口。  
“你不是邀请我跳舞吗？”他挑起嘴角，伸出手来，看向布鲁斯，皎洁的蓝眼睛明亮有神，映着男人清晰的轮廓，“我想我刚才对你也太无礼了些。”  
布鲁斯握住Omega柔软的手指，扣在指间，心下微动，抿紧唇角。  
克拉克有些奇怪布鲁斯干嘛这么用力握着他：“布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯蓦然微笑起来，放松手劲变作那滑舌的布鲁西宝贝儿。  
“走吧，甜心。”  
说出的声音像掺了蜜。  
克拉克撇了撇嘴角暗自嘀咕这个男人变脸变得也太快了点，身子倒是顺从的挽着布鲁斯的手臂跨出房门，重新走进宴会之中。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概下面两三章要开始转折了！！！  
再后面一点会出现女A男O请注意避雷！


	39. Chapter 39

冰冷的流水泼在脸上时伦纳德无动于衷，他摘下一只隐形眼镜，用右边裸露出的蓝色眼睛死死盯着光滑的镜面。面部的伪装在他粗暴的擦洗下掉了一层，露出右脸颊上狰狞蜿蜒的伤口。  
一个滚烫的大写字母J。  
「你是小丑听话的奴隶，对吗？」  
他惶恐地喘息，在黑暗和脚步声中低声求饶。  
「是，我是J先生听话的奴隶。」  
「OKOK……」男人尖锐的声音聚而不散，围绕在身周像一遍遍将他剁碎的菜刀，「让我来看看你是不是足够听话，告诉我蝙蝠侠是谁？」  
「是的先生，他是……」  
落在头颅上的剧痛和钢筋冰冷的厚度成为最后一点印象。杰森跌倒在地上仿佛死狗一般蜷缩着身子。他的四肢僵硬冰凉，死了一般，只半睁开的眼里还能看见那恐怖的人像踩在他的血水里挥舞棍棒，大义凛然地说：「哦背叛者……我最讨厌背叛者！……」铁棒的银光亮得像月亮，只是落在身上砸断无数根骨头，痛得要命。  
喉咙里破开一声尖锐的咆哮，覆盖在已愈合的J字伤疤上的手指失控地抓下新的血痕。杰森放开手指，从镜子里看见那个熟悉又陌生的人瞪着一黑一蓝两只眼睛，额发和面容狼狈不堪。蓝色的眼睛里布满血丝，黑色的那只则毫无生机。他无声注视着，就像在注视一只从地沟里爬出来的臭老鼠。  
“你现在恢复原貌做什么？”  
突然出现的莱克斯靠在贵宾房间内，冲盥洗室里面的背影叫喊。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特又出现在大厅里了。”  
杰森从未把蝙蝠侠的身份说出去过，小丑不让他说出来。「那就一点都不好玩了」，那个疯子是这样说的。但杰森怀疑小丑对此早有猜测，而接手对他进行治疗的莱克斯则早已心中有底。  
杰森急促喘了几口气，将幽闭空间里短暂上涌的暴怒和恐惧咬回肚里，回身冷静地看向莱克斯。  
男人始终保持着精致的着装和优雅的姿态，好像他真正的目的就只是在宴会上向众人阐明他究竟有多么热爱这个事业一样。  
“你究竟要我做什么？”杰森不耐烦地开口，他的耐心几乎快要耗尽了，天知道当他搂着克拉克的腰在舞池里旋转的时候多么想把对方掐死在当场。特别是当他隔着衣领看到Omega颈子上隐约露出的标记伤痕时，内心涌动的痛苦和愤怒几乎将他吞噬。  
「你的蝙蝠爹地可没有那么在意你，小罗宾。」小丑在他耳边念叨的声音言犹在耳，「你在我这作客多久了？半个月？一个月？三个月？他从没来找过你。哦其实情况比你认为的更糟……你知道吗，就在几天前，他又有了新的罗宾。」  
「不……」  
小丑把他踢到地上的时候咧开嘴角。  
「否认什么呢？你难道不知道小丑叔叔说的都是事实吗？」他喟叹起来，鞋尖抵在罗宾胸口，几乎生生要将他踩死，「哎，我还以为我终于抓了个小蝙蝠视若珍宝的东西回来呢，结果竟然不过是可有可无的替代品。」  
「不……」  
「你怎么还活着？上帝赋予蟑螂的生命真是顽强啊。」  
几个月后快要毒发身亡的小丑在早已无人看守的地牢里再看见他的时候又露出了瘆人的微笑。  
「真是不公平，英明如我将要被恶魔召唤，你却还能苟活。嗯，那就告诉你一个好消息吧，你的蝙蝠爹地，好像找着伴儿了。」  
杰森无意识地望着他，似乎不知道他在说什么。  
「不是罗宾，我是说，那种伴儿……你知道的吧，就是Alpha和……」  
杰森涣散的目光凝起了一点光。  
小丑哈哈笑起来，又咳出眼泪，在他耳边低声叙说：「杰森·陶德消失的第二百四十三天，八个月后，蝙蝠侠找到他生命中的珍宝啦。他们一起夜巡，相互依偎，在漫漫长夜里将拥有真正的宝贝。一个惹人怜爱的小不点，又漂亮又精致……我都能想象得到小蝙蝠当了真正的父亲会是怎样的手忙脚乱了。哦……」他的声音甜得能掐出水，捂住心口似乎被想象中那副场景甜得心颤，挥着手感动到流泪，但几秒钟后他又冷漠下来，扔垃圾一样毫不在意的道：「到时候谁还想去记得曾经那个臭水沟里脏兮兮的臭小孩呢？」  
杰森咳出血来，面色潮红，晕死过去。小丑的笑声绕梁不绝，即使在梦中也还时时能够听见。待到他再度睁开清醒的双眼，投入眼帘的却已不再是昏黑的地牢。  
莱克斯·卢瑟坐在私人医疗室雪白的沙发上好整以暇地看着他。  
「小丑死了。」  
他轻飘飘地甩出第一句话，不顾杰森内心惶然的震动，语气里横亘着不满：「死前还摆了我一道，说你身上有我想要的东西，让我给你治伤。但显而易见你不过是个Beta，唯一有用的大概是清醒了能免费当个保镖。」他念叨着说了些什么希望不要是个头脑简单四肢发达的不趁手的钝器之类的抱怨词，接着便要离开。  
但在门口的时候，他又回过头盯着床上双目无神的杰森，饱含深意地说：「你的导师死了也为你想得周全，刻意将你送到我的手上，免得你清醒了不知如何是好……只是不知道你这副模样，还能不能从我手里得到想要的了。」

“还记得我们之前的条件吗？”  
莱克斯毫不在意杰森颇不耐烦的态度，悠闲地坐进沙发里望着他。  
“你想要我出资组建你的佣兵，就得给我办事。”  
杰森冷哼道：“我早就答应过，是你一直没告诉我做什么！”  
莱克斯微笑起来：“你是把好刀，杰森，我完全相信你的能力。”  
“你究竟要我做什么？”  
“我还需再等些时日。”  
杰森恶狠狠吐了口气，转身回到盥洗室戴回隐形眼镜，做回伪装，颇感恼怒地坐到莱克斯对面。  
他恶声恶气地问：“现在呢？”  
莱克斯不急不缓道：“现在？等着吧。依现在布鲁斯·韦恩在人前的表现来看，你的养父似乎有了新的打算……等着看吧，也许他会给我们一个惊喜也说不定。”  
摩西推门进来又关上门，站在门口注视他们。  
“有情况，莱克斯。”  
莱克斯颔首，于是摩西汇报道：“布鲁斯·韦恩入侵主机企图拷贝我们的资料。”  
莱克斯挑起眉，仍然不动如山。  
杰森看了他一眼。  
莱克斯说：“让他拷。”  
杰森说：“你的实验室……”  
“不在我的商业主机上，孩子。”莱克斯说，“我们得多在房间里待一会了。给我拿瓶白兰地，摩西，两个杯子。”  
尽职尽责的女助手毫无异议，转身取来男人所需，在二人手边分开一一摆好。  
金黄的酒液在透明杯中流动。莱克斯微抬酒杯，透过敞亮的杯口向杰森致意，眼中笑意阑珊。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狂笑不可能，不会写狂笑  
后面是有虐，但保证HE啦  
人老了只会写HE
> 
> 这里大家应该都知道，但我还是说一下以免混乱。小丑很早的时候寄了录像带给蝙蝠侠告诉他杰森已死（后文适当的时候也会解释这一点），但其实杰森还一直被关在小丑身边被虐待（游戏里好像是六个月，我把时间变长了点，八个月）。在本文设定里，小丑死了之后杰森被他转移到莱克斯手上。


	40. Chapter 40

克拉克下午没有再找到时间和露易丝单独交谈，两人约定的事情一时也没了着落。但这不是什么大事，对他们而言反正要是想要继续商量，总还是有机会的。  
与之相比，现在摆在克拉克面前亟待解决的问题变成了布鲁斯。  
“你说什么？”  
克拉克斜了他一眼。两人坐在布鲁斯的车子上，停在克拉克现住的公寓楼下。宴会结束有一阵子了，布鲁斯坚持要送克拉克回家，于是两人一路无话，直到到达目的地，布鲁斯将车停在停车位上，才说出了自己的打算。  
克拉克的惊讶在布鲁斯的意料之中。于是他又说了一遍：“我明天在大都会分公司有个董事会。”  
克拉克：“所以你要在这里住吗？”  
布鲁斯快速看了他一眼，点头。  
克拉克哦了一声，没有拒绝，也没有说多余的话，看起来对两人要再次住在一起似乎有点疑虑。  
布鲁斯捏着方向盘，沉吟片刻说道：“我记得这套公寓有很多房间，但你不想的话我可以……”去外面住酒店。  
克拉克抬起头。  
“哦不，我不是在思考这个……”他说着下了车，“来吧布鲁斯，这本来就是你的房子。”  
布鲁斯猜不透克拉克正在考虑什么，只好顺着对方的邀请先下了车。克拉克的手机刚才在车上时震动了一下，紧接着他就陷入了某种心不在焉的沉思。显而易见的，布鲁斯对此开始在意起来。  
是谁给他发了什么短信？  
他们站在电梯门口，沉默着，彼此都没有交谈。克拉克的手指在裤缝左右摩挲，布鲁斯猜测他还有什么话想说。  
电梯叮一声靠了岸，铁门侧滑。  
克拉克在那一阵噪音里迟疑地开口：“呃……你能先上去吗？”  
布鲁斯沉默凝视他，目光中清晰地透露出询问。  
克拉克抓着自己的后脑勺：“我突然想起该去买点吃的……冰箱没有存货了。你明早想吃鸡蛋吗？”  
他似乎不想让自己跟着去。布鲁斯心下微顿，颔首道：“没问题。”  
克拉克如释重负，微笑起来，向他摇摇手，转身向出口离去。  
布鲁斯跨进电梯里，盯着他的背影，直到泛着银光的铁门阻隔了视线。他现在站在封闭的小空间里啦。布鲁斯沉默看着光滑表面上倒影出的人像，那个人同样用面无表情的脸和苍灰蓝的眼睛直瞪着自己。  
直到对方变成一副惨白的鲜红。  
「你不想看看他背着你做了什么吗？」  
那片倒影说。  
当这个念头产生的时候，布鲁斯几乎是毫不犹豫地掏出手机，黑进了克拉克的信息系统。  
「看来今天不能陪你去做检查了，不过也许你可以先去买根验孕棒试试。我们之前怎么都没想到这个？明天或者后天有空我会再带你去克索尔健康中心。」  
是露易丝发来的短信。而这就是造成克拉克忽然之间迫不及待和心不在焉的源头了。  
验孕棒。克索尔健康中心。  
布鲁斯在心中来回审视了三遍这条简讯，终于想明白了什么。克拉克想要做一个关于怀孕的检查。他怀疑自己受孕了。  
布鲁斯皱起眉。  
他之前明明告诉过克拉克如果他需要检查可以直接去大都会医院，他安排好了一切，对方绝不可能给克拉克提供一个粗鲁的服务……那么为什么还需要把这件事告诉露易丝·莱恩？甚至他还需要她的陪伴去其他地方……？  
布鲁斯猛地想起：在他告诉克拉克去检查的同时也告知对方一定要在检查结果出来的时候进行中断和清除，以确保一切正常，不发生任何‘意外’。  
Omega看起来并不想听他的话。也就是说——他想留下这个孩子。  
布鲁斯意识到这一点的时候，恍惚中捏紧了手指。

克拉克结账的时候显得有那么几分焦虑。他的眼睛睁得有些不必要的大，蓝色的虹膜像一弯在月色下波光粼粼的水面，但又有些躲躲闪闪。  
那一盒小到没有手掌大小的验孕棒夹杂在一堆吃的喝的中间，从收银员的手中晃过扫描机，叮一声加载到屏幕上。克拉克微微低头盯着姑娘的手指，耳根通红。  
对方将一大堆东西递给他的时候，他甚至有些手忙脚乱地抬手将购物袋抱在胸前。  
以为他会提着走的收银小妹显然愣了一下。克拉克尴尬地又紧了紧怀抱。  
“呃……我喜欢这样……”  
他小小声地辩解。  
姑娘冲他露出一个表示理解的微笑。  
“谢谢惠顾，请慢走。”  
克拉克点点头，抱着自己的购物袋几乎是逃也似地钻出门去。  
好样的。克拉克。  
他在心里给自己打气。你成功买到验孕棒了，没有引起任何人多余的来一句‘你怀孕了吗’的问候。但现在有个更迫切的问题是，你要怎么在布鲁斯·韦恩AKA蝙蝠侠的眼皮子底下神不知鬼不觉地使用它。  
我的天啊，你就不能再等上那么一天再来买这个东西吗！？  
克拉克恼火地在公园里徘徊。  
在外面用了来吧？  
不行，他才不要在外面得知自己有没有怀孕这个事实。至少得在一个自己感觉舒服的地方，而且使用说明书上还写着要等上那么一段时间才能看到结果呢！  
所以他为什么不能等到布鲁斯走了再来买这个东西？  
克拉克看着袋子里忽然间变得像是烧红的秤砣一样沉重的小盒子，深深地叹气。  
但在知道有这样一样相对方便的东西可以立马测出自己怀孕没有这个事实的时候，继续等待就变成了一种抓心挠腮似的酸痒。  
他现在就想知道结果。  
克拉克慢吞吞地挪回公寓，在进门之前将那一小盒验孕棒捡出来偷偷藏在身上。  
他打开门，有些过于小心翼翼地透过门缝向里面张望。  
布鲁斯不在客厅里。  
他长输一口气，快速进门把东西放进厨房柜台然后转身冲向自己的卧室。  
“哦嗨，克拉克。”  
出人意料的声音狠狠将他拽在原地。克拉克瞬间趴在楼梯栏杆上向下张望，像只受惊的兔子似地瞪大眼睛。  
“莱克斯？”他失声尖叫，“你怎么在这？”  
宴会回来后换了身休闲套装的莱克斯站在门厅之下，笑得轻松。  
“回来之后我想也没什么事，就想来邀请你出去散散步顺便晚些时候可以一起吃个晚餐。”莱克斯摊摊手，“不过看起来我得不到你的陪伴了，对吧，布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯坐在沙发里好整以暇地望着他们，下午略昏暗的阳光透过玻璃恰好垂在Alpha的手边。他轻轻勾着唇角，对莱克斯的话不置可否。  
“下来坐会吗？”莱克斯说，“还是说我不该打扰你们的——嗯——双人时光？”他意有所指地笑着。  
克拉克闻言下意识向下走了一步，张张嘴，话出口前，又被布鲁斯截断。  
“结果很显然啊，莱克西。”布鲁斯略有些抱怨似的笑嘻嘻望着他。  
莱克斯耸耸肩，向外走去。  
“你竟然就这样毫不犹豫地赶我走了，布鲁斯，真让人伤心。”  
布鲁斯坐在原处不动如山，只高声对着莱克斯的背影喊：“明天来吃午餐。”  
莱克斯在门口说：“那我就得再来了。以及明天晚上你得把克拉克借给我，我们还有一场约会要赴呢。”  
布鲁斯扫了一眼仍然站在楼梯上的克拉克，没有说话。前门响起落锁的声音，克拉克揉了揉额头，刚想继续走上楼去，又听见布鲁斯自言自语似的：“约会？”  
克拉克想起来确有其事。  
“莱克斯志愿协会下一个Omega女孩想见我。”他无所谓的回答，“我答应了。”  
布鲁斯点了下头，没多说什么。  
克拉克又看了他几眼，随后捏着扶梯，不知为何觉得浑身都不自在。半分钟后布鲁斯还是没有说话，克拉克咬咬牙，想着既然如此还是自己去干自己的事情吧。  
但他也不知道自己为什么要多解释一句。  
“我、嗯……回房换个衣服。”  
说完他也没看见布鲁斯什么反应，转头飞快地就跑了上去。

tbc.


	41. Chapter 41

克拉克在屋子里折腾了许久。  
布鲁斯坐在楼下喝了一小杯酒和半瓶苏打，等来等去也没等到克拉克从房间里出来。克拉克在房间里做什么，这个疑问对看过短信内容的布鲁斯来说，完全不是什么值得猜想的秘密。  
他完全清楚。  
一根小巧的验孕棒，和一些化学反应。  
嘭——  
结果就出来了。  
但克拉克花费的这个时间也有点太久了。  
布鲁斯不了解验孕棒的使用方法，但就他所知HCG抗体与尿液中的抗原结合反应速度应当不至于需要耗费如此长的时间。  
当他发觉天色渐暗而餐桌上的意面正随着时间自由冷却后，终于忍不住皱起眉头，平静等待的耐心顺利宣告破裂。  
布鲁斯敲响克拉克房间的门扉，由于公寓出色的隔音材料，他并不能隔着墙听见里面有什么动静。直到他敲下第二次，眼前的门开了一条细缝，克拉克从中露出半张不知是喜是悲的脸来。  
他不怎么有活力地向门外的Alpha打招呼：“嗨布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯盯着他看了两眼，没有问发生了什么，只寻常问道：“下来吃晚饭吗？”  
克拉克迟疑地将门拉得更开了点，但还是没从里面走出来。  
“我觉得我没有饿。”  
他耸了下肩膀，露出来的头发被他自己揉成鸡窝，乱糟糟地翘在头顶上。布鲁斯挑起半边眉毛，紧盯着Omega躲躲闪闪的眼睛。  
“你怎么了？”  
Alpha平静地问。  
克拉克闻言看了他一眼，嘴唇动了动似乎想把什么说出来，但又明显顿住，随后再一次扒拉起自己乱得不能再乱的头发。  
“不，没什么。”  
他咕哝着，从门缝里挤出来，反手关上门，深吸口气，重新捡起精神面向布鲁斯。  
“你刚刚说吃晚饭？你做了晚饭？”  
布鲁斯闻言从鼻子里发出一道模棱两可的气音：“我让酒店送了外卖。”  
克拉克小幅度翻了个白眼，略过他走下楼去，口中说道：“太意外了，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯闻言并不以为耻，并肩和克拉克走下楼梯，微掀起唇角接道：“我动手加了一些火腿——你才买的，物尽其用，对吧。”  
克拉克眨了两下眼睛：“所以这也算是亲自动手了，是吧？你是想说这个吗？”  
布鲁斯并未否认，与克拉克相对而坐扬起个略有点得意的笑容：“尝尝看。”  
克拉克好笑的看了布鲁斯一眼，随后挑起一叉子意面放入口中。  
“非常美味。”他评价道，“但如果将这样的美味归结于你这几片火腿，好像对它不太公正。”  
布鲁斯从鼻子里挤出一道哼声，看起来并不认同。  
“你无可否认的是这道菜肴现在使人赏心悦目的美味，克拉克。”男人莫名其妙地较起真来，“若没有这几片火腿你又怎么知道它的味道与现在相同？就像薛定谔的猫，在打开盒子之前你如何确定里面的猫是死是活？”  
克拉克瞪大眼睛，半晌后笑出了声。  
“认真的吗，布鲁斯？你现在要和我讨论什么薛定谔猫不猫这一类的哲学问题？”  
布鲁斯摊了下手，说：“严格来说这是一个物理问题，虽然现在也充满哲学争议。”  
克拉克拿不准男人现在在想什么，但他确实乐于接受布鲁斯展露出的轻松和打趣，这让人打心底里泛上亲近。他摇着叉子，顺势开了个玩笑：“好吧，但在以前我也许会告诉你即使不打开盒子我也能知道猫是死是活——除非，你知道，那是个铅盒子。”  
布鲁斯严肃道：“你这是作弊，没人告诉你吗？”  
克拉克笑出声，敲了敲盘子，意有所指：“你这也是作弊，没人告诉你吗？”  
布鲁斯闻言勾起一抹微笑，深深看着克拉克，用十足暧昧的声音说道：“现在正有人在警告我呢……也许下回我再也不能这样轻松的将它占为己有了。”他用那双深邃的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地注视与他对坐用餐的Omega，直到那一阵突如其来的诡异的沉默让刚刚放松下来的克拉克警觉地竖起耳朵。  
怎么回事？  
克拉克晕乎乎地停下往自己嘴巴里塞火腿的动作，茫然地嚼着意面，抬起的目光和含笑注视他的Alpha对个正着。  
布鲁斯没有进餐，他一直袖手坐在对面专注地凝视着克拉克，那一双柔和的眼眸在俊朗分明的脸庞上像两颗衬托于法兰绒毛毯上的蓝宝石一样明亮而深邃。其间曲折的光线似秋日下的湖泊一般粼粼。  
克拉克呆呆地望着他，口中囫囵还嚼着几口食物。  
“嘶——”  
下一瞬间，克拉克猛地被舌尖上传来的剧痛惊醒，眼泪在本人反应过来之前唰一下掉了下来。  
布鲁斯放在桌子上的手抽搐了一下，眼光微闪，似乎远远没有料到这样的发展。  
克拉克吐出舌头，可怜兮兮地望着布鲁斯，口齿不清地咕哝：“嚎腾。”  
布鲁斯立时站了起来。  
克拉克舔了下嘴唇，仍旧泪眼婆娑。  
Alpha两指捏起他的下巴，生有薄茧的拇指指腹在Omega反应过来前利落地擦过伤口，刮下一点血液和几抹湿润，指尖留下细微的鲜红。  
“不是很严重，忍忍吧。”  
Alpha略带点无奈地说，眼眸低垂，竟似带了些宠溺的谴责味道。  
克拉克张着双皎洁的眼睛盯着他，似乎还没反应过来布鲁斯怎么就凑到了他的面前——而且似乎还……  
克拉克猛地推开越来越近的布鲁斯，站起来向后退了一步——小腿又绊到椅子，响起一阵稀里哗啦的噪音。克拉克顺手捏着椅背退到桌子另一边，像只受惊的猫一样盯着布鲁斯。  
“你、布鲁斯……？”  
不知道从什么时候起——克拉克后知后觉地发现Alpha柔和的信息素绵薄而连绵不绝的充斥着整个空间，而在这之中，他自己的信息素也悠悠然自得的潜伏于其中。这就好像两只一大一小毛茸茸的动物怡然自得地互相拥抱在一起，靠在午后微醺的阳光下摇头晃脑一般。他们舒适，柔软，又甜蜜，靠在一起有一搭没一搭地舔毛，喉间发出呼噜呼噜的声响。  
——而这一切更是亲密得就好像布鲁斯正将他抱在怀里一般。  
心里猛然流窜过的念头像一道闪电，惊得克拉克猛地收敛了全身的信息素，捏着椅背的手指用力到发白。  
布鲁斯无辜地向他挥了两下手：“嘿。”  
克拉克拖起椅子开始往外走。  
布鲁斯愕然，随即皱起眉：“你干什么？”  
克拉克说：“我想上楼。”  
布鲁斯颇不赞同地瞪着他：“把椅子放下。”  
克拉克吸了口气，拒绝道：“不。我现在想让它待在我的房间里。”  
布鲁斯不可理喻地扬起一边眉毛。  
这是什么孕期筑巢行为吗？但克拉克满打满算顶多也才怀孕一周多一点，受精卵小到肉眼看不见，哪来什么激素影响他展开筑巢行为？  
心里想是这么想，但布鲁斯也没再出言阻止克拉克的举动，只是站在原地脸上的表情始终维持在一个既有点严肃又有点茫然的状态下。  
克拉克走到一半又停下，手中始终紧紧握着他的椅子。  
他迟疑地问道：“你刚刚……是想干什么？”  
布鲁斯沉默着，随后决定撒个小谎：“……我想帮你吹吹。”  
克拉克哦一声，在原地磨蹭着，问：“这么说你刚刚不是想亲我？”  
布鲁斯：“………………”  
我该怎么说？我本来想来着？  
克拉克在他的无言以对里长松口气，随后不好意思地笑起来。  
“啊抱歉布鲁斯，可能是我们不自觉散发的信息素影响了我的思维……抱歉……以及，谢谢你的关心。”  
布鲁斯不知道自己该不该说‘不用谢，我本来是看你疼得泪眼汪汪的所以准备亲你缓解一下疼痛，而你也确实没想多，我是在和你调情并且正在打算泡你’这样的话来打消克拉克的‘长松一口气’。  
无语半晌，布鲁斯最终选择闭口不言。  
克拉克如释重负拖着椅子走上楼去。  
拜托。  
跨进房门的时候克拉克开始思考一个严肃的问题。晚餐和布鲁斯正常相处时他的信息素竟然在自己毫不知情的状态下四溢而出，和Alpha缠绵在一处（布鲁斯是为了不让他感到尴尬才放出信息素来迎合他的吗？天啊），并且在此之中他非但没有感到任何不适反而受到一种奇异的安抚和喜悦……这是怎么回事？布鲁斯是他生理上绑定的Alpha，所以被他的信息素包围他会感到欣喜吗？还是说因为他怀了孕，所以对布鲁斯的信息素异常青睐，因此才不知不觉释放了信息素去勾起Alpha的回应？  
拉奥啊——  
怀孕这件事已经够复杂的了，如果今后面对布鲁斯他都会不由自主被对方吸引（而且对方还会不自觉被自己影响）的话……那可怎么办啊！  
克拉克再次抓起自己的头发，瘫坐在从餐厅搬上卧室的椅子上呻吟。  
从验孕得知自己怀孕后克拉克花了整整三个多小时来整理心情以便让自己不要那么震惊、恍惚、恐惧、喜悦、颤栗。布鲁斯敲门的时候克拉克混乱的大脑正行进在认知受精卵将从一个细胞发育为一个柔软的小孩的路途中，点滴喜悦如春风沐雨般洋洋滋生，还未来得及大雨倾盆便被紧随而来的新的打击轰得片甲不留。  
他要留下这个孩子——这是毋庸置疑的，但在孕育的途中他难道会不可遏制的对布鲁斯产生渴望吗？而布鲁斯会因此被迫回应他的信息素吗？  
克拉克烦恼地揪着头发。  
餐厅里相互融合缠绵的信息素给他的冲击力实在太大了。克拉克只在两人还在床上的时候见过这样难分难解的交融……甚至有几次在床上的时候他们的信息素都没有这么和谐融合的场面呢！  
他要将孩子的事告诉布鲁斯吗？布鲁斯会想要这个孩子吗？如果他知道之后，还会坚持之前的决定让自己清除标记吗？  
……如果他坚持的话，我也不会同意的。  
克拉克面朝椅背坐着，下颚搁在椅子顶上，双手紧紧抱着椅背，想。  
——我绝对不会同意的。  
过了半晌，他站起来望着腿边的椅子，脸上的神情带着十足的茫然。  
我为什么要拿一个餐桌椅上来？

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 生活太难了，只想看他们谈恋爱
> 
> 老爷为什么突然决定泡克拉克下章会解释


	42. Chapter 42

第二天克拉克一大早就出了门。他没有通知布鲁斯，但在餐桌上给Alpha留了份早餐：一份炒得颗粒分明色香味俱全的蛋炒饭和绕盘半周片得均匀适度的腊肠。  
浅黄色的便签贴在冰箱上，明晃晃地将十点准时起床的布鲁斯吸引了过来。

早餐在桌上，冷了记得加热。

句尾附赠一个粗糙的三笔笑脸。  
布鲁斯给自己磨了杯咖啡，站在冰箱前望着便签出神。熟食特有的香气隐隐约约散进Alpha的嗅觉系统中，让人很快便觉知到胃部传来的饥饿感。  
布鲁斯探手试了试温度，没有从中感知到任何一点热气儿。看起来克拉克出门有好长一段时间了。Alpha望着手掌若有所思，随后将那一碟早餐塞进了微波炉。在等待的过程中，他眼尖的在垃圾桶里瞄到一抹熟悉的黄色。  
布鲁斯蹲下身来，将垃圾桶里皱成一团的便签捡起，展开。

早餐在桌上，冷了记得加热。笑脸。  
真正独家烹饪料理，绝没有霸占他人成果。吐舌。

布鲁斯笑了一声，随后停下来，站起身，将那张被扔掉的便签擦干净收进裤袋里。此时微波炉刚好叮一声停下旋转，布鲁斯取出那一盘滋滋作响的炒饭，带着不知名的轻松坐在餐桌旁边享用。  
得知这一切的阿尔弗雷德有一种不知从何而来的欣慰。  
“我很高兴得知克拉克少爷有一手好厨艺。”  
老人坐在修理桌前看着回到韦恩宅后便埋首在蝙蝠电脑前的布鲁斯，觉得捧在手里的热咖啡都带着一股宜人的甜点香气。  
“至少哪天我心血来潮离家远游那么个十几二十天，还可以向他寻求帮助以免韦恩庄园陷入真正弹尽粮绝的境地——您也一定会付给他那段时间里相应的工资的，对吗？”  
布鲁斯坐在椅子里没吭声，印着电脑荧光的眼睛在老管家看不见的地方微微翻了个白眼。  
“您是在腹诽我吗，老爷？”  
“不。”布鲁斯面不改色地说，“我只是在想你要给我们制造机会大可不必如此大费周章。我也不会让你用这个理由去度假的。”  
阿尔弗雷德挑起半边眉毛，故意露出个计划被看破的意外表情来。  
他惊讶地说：“什么？我这么明显吗？”  
布鲁斯觉得自己的表演欲望一部分一定来自于阿尔弗雷德。但他没有说出口，背对着老管家自顾自敲着键盘。  
阿尔弗雷德在等待了一段时间后又望了过来。  
“你说克拉克少爷大概是怀孕了……”  
他怀疑地看着布鲁斯的背影，双手交叉在腹前，缓慢地询问：“所以，您有什么打算？”  
布鲁斯一时半会没有接话。他沉默的沉浸在自我的事业中，直到蝙蝠电脑跳出一个新的空旷页面。他撑起上半身，侧头看了一眼始终注视着自己的老人，又回过头去，喝了口冷咖啡。  
“你还记得我给你说的那件事吗？”布鲁斯幽幽的声音飘散出来，顺着空气振动。  
阿尔弗雷德想了想，说：“您最近说的事情还蛮多的。”  
布鲁斯提醒道：“小丑病毒。”  
阿尔弗雷德哦了一声，紧接着心提了起来。布鲁斯的问题看似和谈话毫不相干，但阿尔弗雷德却明白布鲁斯不会在这个时候提起其他的问题。小丑病毒对他们来说不是件轻松的事情。相比起泰坦毒液明显的药性，它更加隐秘也更加难以破解（也许某种程度上而言甚至没有解药，阿尔弗雷德不敢想）。  
他由衷的希望这件事和克拉克少爷没有关系，否则事态将变得更加复杂。  
而布鲁斯就好像一定要跟老人家的想法对着干一样，在紧接着的对话里说道：“我找到一个方法控制小丑对我的影响。它现在十分有用，但却是个相对来说极其脆弱的手段。”  
阿尔弗雷德问道：“什么办法？”  
布鲁斯：“Alpha的本性特别容易受到动摇，但换个角度也就是说能够轻易吸纳‘改变’。  
“因此我在最初发现小丑病毒的时候——刚好的是那个时候克拉克正处于发情期，我们误打误撞建立了一个链接——考虑到小丑病毒深入发展将会带来的影响，我在当时给自己做了心理暗示，将一切后果悬挂在我和克拉克的链接之上。这样的方法有效限制了病毒对我的影响，但也带来了相当严重的副作用：它将完全取决于我和克拉克之间的链接稳定程度。  
“如果我们之间链接稳定，那么小丑病毒对我将不会起太大作用。但仍然会存在出格行为，具体表现应当是会让我在克拉克面前展现出更多的Alpha特质，比如说对他不可遏制的控制欲或占有欲一类的强迫行为……”他说到这里时停了下来，等待阿尔弗雷德的反应。  
阿尔弗雷德安静地吸收完这些话语中的信息，随后问道：“如果链接破裂……？”  
“如果链接破裂，”布鲁斯站起身靠在电脑桌上，双手抱臂，沉重道，“这就是问题所在：病毒的影响将随着链接断裂的剧痛迅速爆发，以一种更加猛烈和凶残的方式接管我的思维。”  
阿尔弗雷德拧眉，总结道：“也就是说它现在对您的作用等于放大三倍Alpha的本能？”  
布鲁斯直视老管家的眼睛，否认道：“十倍，或许更多。我能感觉到。”  
“So……”  
阿尔弗雷德一时之间不知将这件事评判为好还是坏。  
“您打算怎么做？”  
他再次问道。  
布鲁斯沉吟良久，转过身去，撑在桌子上，挺直的背脊弯成一道僵硬的弧线。  
“……我们该把他接回来。”布鲁斯喃喃道，“让他待在我触手可及的地方。”  
阿尔弗雷德捏紧手指。  
“您要囚禁他？”  
布鲁斯否认：“不。”他皱起眉，看起来有几分难以抉择。  
“我是说和他结婚。”布鲁斯说，“让他待在我身边。”  
“克拉克少爷现在是您的保险绳了。”阿尔弗雷德内心并没有因此而感到轻松，反而更添了几分沉重，“据我所知您正在加紧研究另外四个曾输入小丑血液的病人。那么当解药出现的时候，您又会做什么？您会抛弃他吗？”  
布鲁斯摇头，心脏在老人的质问下不明所以地砰砰作响。  
“既然我和他结了婚，”他坚定地回答，“我就绝不会抛下他。”  
“他会是我……一生的伴侣。”  
对话陷入短暂的沉默。布鲁斯轻轻呼着气。阿尔弗雷德摩挲着手指。  
“我很乐意看到你们结婚。也很欢喜您终于有一个可以说真心话儿的人。”  
阿尔弗雷德在片刻的沉默后说道：“但现在看来……好像也还是不是那么回事儿。”  
他笑了一下，又叹了口气，随后闭上嘴，不再说话，低垂的眼眸显而易见地蒙上一层灰色阴霾。  
布鲁斯背对着老人，不知道对方的神情，只道：“最近我会待在大都会。除了夜巡。”  
阿尔弗雷德无奈道：“我明白。”  
通讯器响了两声，提姆·德雷克放大的半身像投影在硕大的电脑屏幕上。  
“好消息，蝙蝠侠。”他对着镜头说，身后是一个陌生的实验室，“亨利·亚当斯*似乎携有对这种病原的抗体，我们也许能从他身上得到解决方案。”  
布鲁斯抬起头。  
“做得好，罗宾。”他难得赞许地说，“继续实验。”  
阿尔弗雷德走向电梯。  
“我为您准备今晚的服装，先生。希望您能按时上楼来。”  
布鲁斯随口应下。  
蝙蝠洞内无人之后，布鲁斯在原地停滞了一会，空气好似也跟着失去了流动的空间一般，安安静静。半晌后，布鲁斯动了动，从裤兜里掏出那张沾着油的便签，随手压进蝙蝠键盘之下。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *亨利·亚当斯：中毒五人之一，一个老头。
> 
> 大概还会甜个两三章的样子吧……  
大家，不要被甜到失去理智失去防备啊！  
咳咳


	43. Chapter 43

安娜·杰拉德是个很小巧的女孩，很年轻，似乎才刚上大学不久，但言行却不显得那么稚嫩。她出现在克拉克面前的时候穿着白色毛衣和紧身牛仔裤，坐在黑色实木餐桌旁边，浅棕色的头发扎成一束，眼瞳棕黑。她在脸颊上稍作了一点淡妆，并不突兀，也不苍白，在微暖偏暗的灯光下刚刚好。  
克拉克轻柔地打量了她一眼，在莱克斯介绍到自己名字的时候温和地笑了笑。安娜则显得有些微的拘谨，但很快缓了过来，向他露出友善和欣喜的笑容。  
莱克斯作为一个中间人无疑是称职的，他妙语连珠，很轻松带起了这场三个人的看起来有点亲密的晚餐。  
“要按照常理来说身为一个Beta坐在你们中间讨论Omega之类的行为还真有点冒犯。”莱克斯看了眼克拉克，眸中含笑，“哦克拉克，别这么看着我，我当然不会这么觉得，我只是说按照很多世俗观念来讲。”  
克拉克耸肩，有点无辜：“我说什么了吗？”  
莱克斯挑了下眉：“不，但你的眼神告诉我我该为自己澄清一下。”  
安娜低笑出声，说道：“不过确实很多人都会觉得单独和我们用餐或者交流的话会很亲密……”  
克拉克奇道：“我们？”  
安娜摊手，说：“Omega啦。”  
克拉克恍然哦了一声：“为什么？”  
安娜看向克拉克敞亮的眉宇。  
“就是……”  
她一时之间不知如何解释。  
幸而莱克斯为她解释道：“大部分人潜意识里会将Omega从自身性别系统之中分离出来。他们在和人交谈的时候或许不会意识到对方是个Alpha或者Beta，但一定会意识到对面有个Omega。”  
克拉克停在原地，没太听懂。  
安娜看克拉克目露疑惑，不由得前倾了点身子，略有些急切地说道：“你不明白吗？这就像是他们没把你当成他们的同类。虽然我们都是人类，但他们却只把Alpha和Beta当作同种生物，而把Omega当作另一种生物，用完全不一样的标准去对待。”  
克拉克没法将安娜说的这一切用原来世界的性别作为类比，曾经那个世界虽然仍然存在相对的性别不平等，但却远没有这个世界ABO三者之间那么复杂。  
“Omega就是宠物。”安娜忿然总结道，“大部分人都是这样想的！也是这么做的！”  
“……”克拉克为安娜语气中锋利的那一部分皱了皱眉。  
莱克斯拍了拍女孩的胳膊。  
“冷静点，亲爱的。”他柔声说，“我们谁都知道这是不可能的，不是吗？就算它是某种话语定理，但仍然不代表正确。”  
安娜吸了口气。  
“谢谢你，莱克斯。”她安静下来，缩回座位上，看起来有些沮丧，“我很抱歉。”  
克拉克安慰道：“你没有做错什么，你只是在发表自己的意见。”  
安娜看了他一会，咕哝道：“你看起来是个被人保护得很好的Omega。”  
克拉克礼貌的笑容一闪而逝。  
安娜叹道：“你不会知道我们这些底层Omega是怎么生活的。在遇到莱克斯之前，我觉得死都很幸福。”她有些失望地站起来，匆匆道歉后走向了卫生间。  
克拉克将目光转移到莱克斯身上。Beta端起水晶杯抿了一口，手肘撑在桌上面向克拉克。  
“原谅我，克拉克。”他真诚地说，“我没有向你详细介绍过安娜……”  
克拉克摇头，并无责怪之意：“这是她的隐私。”  
莱克斯轻松地笑了笑：“哦是的，但在这段时间里我得让你了解一点，放心，我不会说那些会让她不快的内容。  
“安娜是个坚强的女孩，她在14岁时受过一些创伤……之后很长一段时间里过得并不开心。所有人都要求她要听话，不论谁，Alpha或者Beta。  
“她很痛苦，尤其痛恨自己脆弱的性别。当我把她解救出来的时候，她一度要求我为她做腺体切除手术。我没同意，这个手术风险太高并且不可逆转，对身体的伤害实在太大。  
“再然后的一段时间里，我让她留在志愿者中心。她很乐意，也很开心能有这样一份不用看Alpha或者Beta眼色的工作。后来，随着接触的同类型的Omega越来越多，她渐渐从自己的伤口里站了起来，成为了一名ABO平权主义者。虽然在处理某些事情上有一点点偏激。但相信我，克拉克，她是个好女孩。”  
克拉克点头表示：“她很值得人尊敬。”  
莱克斯笑了笑：“我就知道你会这么说。某种程度上而言，你也是个平权主义者，是吗？”  
克拉克不置可否，沉吟片刻，微笑道：“硬要说的话，我大概可能是个人类主义者。”  
莱克斯哦了一声，露出个意味深长地笑容：“这样说起来我们岂不是不谋而合？”  
莱克斯的话颇具有试探性。克拉克耳尖微动，转眼看向莱克斯深不可测的眼眸。他没有从中看出什么多余的问题来，也可能是他自己多心了也不一定。克拉克笑了笑，收回视线低下头，专注用起晚餐来。  
安娜很快回到餐桌上。三人像是什么都没发生过一样彼此谈笑着消磨掉此刻的时光，直到离去的时候，莱克斯取车的空档里，安娜在门口捉住了克拉克的手腕。  
克拉克回头看着她。  
年轻的女性Omega捏了捏他的手指，轻轻叹气，说出的话语低沉而模糊，带着某种奇妙的期冀和晦涩。  
“……请原谅我晚餐时的失礼。我知道有些情况不能一概而论，但对我来说……我无法忍受。”她抱着胳膊，似乎感到寒冷一般微微瑟缩。克拉克扶了扶她的肩膀，胸膛间的温暖空气攀爬在安娜的肩头。  
安娜抬头看着他。  
“你真的是个……让人很喜欢的人。”安娜退开一步，离开克拉克的胸膛，“莱克斯给我说有你这样用Omega的身份活得潇洒又勇敢的人的时候，我真的一点也不信。但……”  
她耸耸肩，沉默了一阵。  
“我很羡慕。”  
克拉克忽然之间很想摸摸Omega的头，但他忍住了，只是拍拍她的肩膀。  
“我不知道该怎么鼓励你。”克拉克轻声说，“但也许你也不需要我的鼓励。我觉得你能看得出来，和大多数人相比，我不是个‘传统’的Omega。我没有你那样对这个群体的强烈归属和觉悟，没有为大家尽一份力出一份心的坚决信念……我还在迷茫之中，还在这个世界上探寻如何做我自己……但你不一样，安娜，你已经从自己之中站了起来，成为了他们，大声发出了自己的呐喊。你很勇敢，值得我的尊敬和学习。”  
安娜呼出口气，笑了一阵，又僵硬下来。  
“什么是传统的Omega？”她喃喃问道，“我对你很满意，克拉克，但……我也不知道为什么又对你很失望。你没有满足我心中的期望，我原以为，你会是一个，像莱克斯那样站在我们身后的人。但你不是。”  
克拉克耸耸肩，叹了口气，没再接话。  
他的答案其实已经给出了。他不是（这个世界上的）‘传统’的Omega，因此无法切身感受到安娜的愤怒，也无法成为和她一样的Omega主义者。  
克拉克从来没给自己贴过标签。无论是过去，还是现在，他一直秉持的态度从来都是最纯粹的善意——从某种角度而言，就像他说的，他可以被称为人类主义者，但大多数时候，超人始终是无法被定义的。他从来不会给自己贴上标签，这是一种相当危险的行为。一旦一个人被自己或是他人贴上什么标签，那么他的所作所为都将被赋予一种自己也无法察觉的特殊目的。  
在曾经，超人会关注所有人的利益和自由，做人类坚实的后盾，但绝不会随意为任何一方代言。直到今日，这样的习惯仍然深藏于克拉克的行为理念之中。  
在两人的沉默中，那辆低调的黑色迈巴赫终于停靠在路边，莱克斯摇下车窗向站在门口的两人示意。  
克拉克将安娜送上车，在即将坐上去的时候眼角忽然又瞄到什么，停了下来。  
莱克斯注意到了。  
“克拉克？”  
克拉克回头向莱克斯表达歉意，并告知对方自己不能和他们一起走了。  
“我想一个人走会。”他说。  
莱克斯眯起眼睛，又很快松开，轻松应到：“好的，注意安全，克拉克。有什么问题给我打电话。”  
克拉克点头，挥挥手，目送他们离去。  
莱克斯的车一开走，没过多久，另一辆暗蓝色的宾利便滑停在克拉克面前。  
布鲁斯的脸出现在车窗后面。Alpha单手支在方向盘上望着他，嘴角缀着抹奇异的（满足的）微笑。  
“上车。”他说。  
克拉克没有拒绝。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章  
这里的安娜和莱克斯的地下计划不论是理念还是行为上都有很密切的关系，但这章估计也没有体现得很明显，待我慢慢写来233  
又要写剧情又要写蝙超恋爱，一章进展就很慢，不要嫌弃我呜呜


	44. Chapter 44

太阳落山后，地上的灯火逐渐亮了起来。  
布鲁斯车开得不快，车内没有开灯，街道两旁烁烁的灯线便寻着沉默攀进玻璃，坐在两个人的肩上彼此遥望。  
克拉克望着窗外出神。布鲁斯专注盯着车前流动的马路，神色平和，嘴角微微翘着个轻松的弧度。  
克拉克看见了，有些莫名。思索了一会后，他出声问道：“今天的董事会很顺利？”Alpha难得露出这样堪称愉悦的神情，克拉克不由得也被那阵轻松感染，说着便带起了笑意。  
布鲁斯嗯哼一声，勉强算是默认，余光瞟向Omega，缓声问：“晚餐怎么样？”  
克拉克耸了下肩膀，笑道：“挺好的。”  
布鲁斯停在红灯前。  
“我有看见那个女孩，在门口。”布鲁斯说，“她看起来很年轻。”  
克拉克眨眨眼睛，下意识出口打趣：“你看上她了？”  
布鲁斯横了克拉克一眼，正经回了句：“她不是我爱的那款。”  
克拉克可没料到会得到这么个回答，看起来布鲁斯还挺愿意和他继续这个无聊的八卦话题。这可有点不寻常。拜托，坐在他旁边开车的可是蝙蝠侠，正常情况下面对这种问题一般都是不屑一顾的。  
“呃……”  
克拉克不知道该不该停止这个话题，但话都到这儿了不继续说下去好像也有点尴尬。他干巴巴地问道：“你喜欢哪种类型的？”  
布鲁斯好像就在等他问这个问题一样勾起笑，半点儿不犹豫地反问道：“你不是在公寓里研究过我吗？克拉克——想想看？”他压低声音故意又轻又缓地说这句话，弄得就好像克拉克前阵子在公寓里仔细研究蝙蝠侠的行为是因为某种暧昧的原因似的。  
克拉克被问得心跳漏了一拍，耳根像被火烧一样。  
“什……？我不是……”  
他瞪大眼睛显得极度无辜，张张嘴妄图否认，但又因为一篇猛地划过脑子的报道而住了嘴。  
布鲁斯一看便知他是想起了什么，不由得眯起眼睛，心情刹时颇为愉悦，没有哪一刻比起现在更感谢以前布鲁西的自己在报纸上自恋的胡言乱语。  
「我喜欢的Omega类型？你这个问题问得很没有水平，你难道不知道漂亮的Omega女士先生都是百里挑一的吗？哪怕随意遇到一个都是我的荣幸……不过硬要说的话——你知道韦恩家的传统吗？看看我？我还是比较偏爱发黑如乌木，肤如白雪，眼睛像宝石一样蓝的Omega啦。那就像天使一样，能把我的心都融化了～」  
克拉克小声咕哝：“你在开玩笑吗？”  
布鲁斯微笑着假装没听见，知道他们二人的关系还不宜说得太过明显直白，于是他适度的停下撩拨，发动汽车专心致志地沿着街道往前开。克拉克按下车窗让冷风灌进来，吹散车厢内闷热的暧昧气息。  
风呼啦啦吹过头皮，让克拉克在冷风凌厉的手掌爱抚下打了个深情的哆嗦。下一瞬车窗又被按了回去。克拉克回头，正对上布鲁斯恰巧斜过来的一眼。  
Omega回头抱起双臂缩进椅子里，手指在胳膊上无意识地敲了敲。  
搞什么？克拉克想，怎么这么点路程里他对布鲁斯的感觉那么奇怪？以前他们都没有这样的情况吧……  
克拉克在副驾驶上如坐针毡。  
过了一会，年长的Alpha叹了口气。  
“不要再扭了，克拉克。”  
克拉克猛地僵住。他扭过头假意拔高音调疑惑的“嗯？”一声，紧接着又匆忙出声：“你有从得到的数据里查到莱克斯的什么消息吗？”  
伴随着克拉克这一句仓促的问话，布鲁斯的话音也刚刚落下。  
“那边是唐人街，你想不想去逛逛？”  
两人在重叠的音律中沉默了一下，再次齐齐开口。  
“没有。”  
“好啊！”  
话音一落，克拉克愈发紧张地抱紧手臂。布鲁斯则捏紧方向盘。  
所以现在该进行哪个话题？  
沉默半晌后，布鲁斯将车停在路口，回头看克拉克。  
他清了清嗓子：“来吧克拉克，边走边聊？”他说着走下车，行到另一边给克拉克开了门。  
克拉克看了看门外Alpha伸出来的胳膊，怔在原地。  
布鲁斯掌着车门，站在地上落落大方地望着他：“老实说，我还没有吃饭。”  
克拉克失笑，猛地从诡异的紧绷中放松下来，两步跳下车。  
“所以这才是你把车开到这边来的原因吗？”克拉克略感好笑，“闻到味道了？”  
布鲁斯耸耸肩。  
“谁都知道中餐很香不是吗？这是什么味道？”  
克拉克鼻尖动了动。  
“……我猜……是鸡！”  
布鲁斯满脸不能苟同：“为什么不能是其他什么？”  
克拉克解释道：“感觉和以前去中国吃过的鸡汤味道很像。”  
“你还去过中国？”  
克拉克：“我还会说中文呢。”  
布鲁斯哈了一声，并不以为奇：“我也会。”  
克拉克转起眼睛，随手指了一个小店：“说来听听？那几个字是什么？”  
布鲁斯翻了个白眼。认真的吗？这是什么三岁小孩的游戏？他不说话，抬手搂过克拉克的肩膀，强行塞进怀里拐进一家古朴装修的餐厅。  
克拉克不满：“你说你会认的。”  
Alpha不为所动：“你知道实验室的猩猩吗？如果你给他香蕉，他就会给你做数独游戏。”  
克拉克撑起下巴：“你是说我请你吃饭，你才会认给我看？”  
布鲁斯挑起眉毛，刻薄回答：“我是说我是个人，不做表演。”他顿了顿，认真道，“而且你现在也没钱请我吃饭。”  
刚起了一份专栏底稿还没发出去的某无业游民痛苦地捏住额头。  
“禁止人身攻击。”  
布鲁斯挑了下嘴角，展开餐巾铺在腿上，愉快地说：“阐述事实，不必在意。”  
克拉克翻了个郁闷的白眼。  
布鲁斯带着难得轻松的心情用起自己的晚餐，时不时透过眼角余光看见望着窗外的Omega轻轻咬着柠檬水的吸管。那一双湛蓝的眼睛隔着镜框像玻璃一样清晰的印着对面几个中文大字，人流在其中像雨水一样嘀嗒。  
“术相小屋，”布鲁斯顿了一下，似乎在思考一样，“听起来像是个以算命为主题的玄学小店。”  
克拉克惊讶地转过头来。  
“你还懂这个？”他一呆，“哦……你刚刚说的是中文吗布鲁斯？”他再三回忆确认了几遍，夸赞道：“真的是！你说得真标准，我一时之间都没反应过来。”  
布鲁斯轻哼一声：“你不会知道我曾经去过什么地方，中国也是其中一站。”  
克拉克笑得像朵绽开的花儿。  
“早该想到。”  
布鲁斯看了他两眼，瞥过视线，咕哝：“现在也不晚。”  
克拉克笑得更开心了些。  
这一次的沉默没有显得很尴尬。两人安安静静坐在桌子两边，一个细致地用餐，一个凝视窗外。气氛和谐，半点没有方才在车上你一言我一语的尴尬又奇怪的氛围来。  
布鲁斯在这片静谧中想起克拉克提到的关于莱克斯的问题，心中默默将回去仔细查看莱克斯集团数据一事登上了明日清单。  
想当初（也就是昨天），他不过是受病毒影响顺嘴在克拉克面前编了个理由窃取了莱克斯集团的资料，回来后本没有详细查看这些数据的欲望，只放其在那落灰。  
蝙蝠侠虽然大多数时候视他人的隐私权为粪土，但也有一定的原则，从来未曾主动窃取过非犯罪线索的商业机密，哪怕对方和韦恩企业有什么过节也一样。  
不过克拉克忽然提起这件事……  
布鲁斯想，莱克斯是有什么可疑的地方吗？  
克拉克忽然指了指窗外那间正对着的占星小屋，打断他的思考，温声询问道：“一会我们能过去看看吗？”  
他没有转头来看布鲁斯，但凝视远处的眉眼间流露出的某种怀念的色彩却狠狠击中了布鲁斯的心脏。就像一件古老陈旧的陶器忽然在灯光下折射出了五彩的光线一般。布鲁斯曾经只在一处地方看见过克拉克脸上这种不自觉的、极度自在和柔和的表情。  
那是在蝙蝠洞里。在高频率的人造太阳灯下。超人升起的时候。  
Alpha放下餐具，擦了擦嘴。  
“好啊。”  
他回答。  
心尖闪过一道无法被遏止的悸动。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还是得再提醒一下  
不要被最近几章甜到失去理智😂  
以及我觉得莱秃捅刀子一点不手软，不要掉以轻心（顺势甩锅给莱总咳咳  
克拉克不会参与什么平权啦，写那个的话我就跑题了，只是莱总搞事由头有那么一部分借口，所以为了剧情连贯我必须要写出来


	45. Chapter 45

挂着古朴汉字的精致小店装修得有几分复古的情调，暖棕色的灯光被玻璃和修缮成树桩的墙壁包裹在厚实的树心中，走进店门，就像是走进了一颗古树的心脏。  
这不是一家靠贩卖某种神奇事物谋生的店面。说不清心里有没有一点失望。克拉克停在光怪陆离的饰品展示台前，目光一个挨着一个仔细打量其上精致又别具一格的小饰物。  
布鲁斯对这些蕴含奇异设计感的小东西并不感兴趣，目光始终徘徊在Omega挺拔的背影上。  
他现在真的是和自己一样高了。布鲁斯暗自较量着，微微向前一步，用目光丈量起两人的身高。也许真的多了两厘米。蝙蝠侠精准的意识到这一点，很快不自觉地抿起了嘴角。  
“嘿，这里有一只蝙蝠。”  
克拉克将跨进店门时的那一抹失落埋藏在心底深处，也不知道自己是在期待什么，只好作罢，抬手捉起展台上的小饰品，凑到布鲁斯面前，笑意盈盈。  
布鲁斯回神，定睛一看，便看清克拉克手掌心里躺着一个半卷起翅膀、叼着一根微微闪光的权杖的蝙蝠吊坠。  
“嗯……”  
布鲁斯诡异地沉默了一下，似乎在思考Omega这个举动意味着什么。脑子里经过一番推演后，Alpha回头看向一直跟在他们身后的店员。  
“刷卡。”  
克拉克和店员被突如其来的话语弄得双双怔在原地。  
两秒过后，店员率先领悟过来：“好的先生……”  
克拉克哭笑不得：“等等！”  
布鲁斯和店员同时看向他。克拉克分明看见那位导购小姐脸上已经露出茫然的神色。  
“呃……”克拉克尴尬的将吊坠放回原位，“我、我只是想给你看看，不是说就要买它。”  
布鲁斯沉吟半秒，抬手拿过那根项链。  
“你喜欢它吗？”  
Alpha捏着那只蝙蝠问。  
克拉克瞪着那只在布鲁斯手指间显得小巧玲珑的蝙蝠，忽然发觉布鲁斯这句看似不经意的问话似乎饱含深意。  
——应该是想多了吧。  
克拉克沉吟半晌，毅然开口：“我不……”布鲁斯蓦然失望的神色迫使他硬生生吞了个音节。  
“我……喜欢。”  
于是布鲁斯将项链递给服务员，又极其熟练地从怀里掏出一张银行卡。直到包装袋被塞进手里，克拉克才后知后觉地发现自己似乎是搬起石头砸了自己的脚。  
他要这个项链干什么？他又不戴！他只是看见个蝙蝠，所以想拿给布鲁斯看看而已啊！  
奇怪！  
克拉克郁闷地看了看包装盒，叹气。  
布鲁斯才是那个最奇怪的人！他最近的态度是不是不太对劲？和以前看着自己就没好脸色的Alpha完全不是一个人吧？哥谭是不是出了什么事了？  
克拉克忧心忡忡地想。  
他不会生病了吧？  
克拉克从开着暖气的小店里出来，站在寒风中思索了两秒。随后叫住从身后靠过来搂住自己后背的男人：“布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯好脾气地应声：“嗯？”  
这真是太不蝙蝠侠了。  
克拉克严肃地望着他：“你……”是不是出什么事了？  
话没有问出口，克拉克眼角一动，忽然心有所感似的，转头盯向小店旁侧的阴影。布鲁斯顺着他的目光看去，那儿正站着一个黑发的姑娘。  
顺直的头发披散在肩头，浅色的眼瞳一眨也不眨的凝视着克拉克，胸前银色的蛇型吊坠隐隐发光。  
这就像是命运中的那个注定的时刻，时针分针划向某个定点，嘀嘀嗒嗒响起一阵激烈的噪音。克拉克的心脏在这一刻猛地剧烈跳动起来，为那即将发生的对话而面红耳赤。  
“你……”  
他张了张口，竟不知该如何吐出心中的问题。布鲁斯望着忽然陷入某种神秘的沉默状态中的两人，眸色不动声色中暗沉了几分，手臂牢牢禁锢在Omega紧绷的腰后。  
他沉声打破僵局，迫问道：“你是谁？”  
女人将目光挪至布鲁斯的面上，未曾多言，只莫名其妙地对克拉克说道：“你似乎知道我将要说什么。”  
克拉克摇头，眼眸中有几分疑惑和动摇：“但这不应该存在。”  
女巫上前几步，在布鲁斯逐渐凌厉的目光下又顿住脚步，缓慢道：“这是存在的。我会告知你，正如曾经你所听过的一样——有一位幽灵在守护着你，是一只白色大狗*。”  
克拉克不自觉握紧了布鲁斯的手指，头脑发热，耳旁好似有无数个灵魂在尖叫。  
“克拉克。”  
布鲁斯的声音灌进震荡的大脑之中，克拉克从混沌中惊醒。  
“你还好吗？”  
Alpha望着他的眼睛清晰地倒影出克拉克茫然的神情，他们此刻坐回了车里，布鲁斯的脸阴沉得可怕，但眼里还闪烁着几抹柔软的关切。  
“你在听过那个人的话后便一直在走神。”  
克拉克摇摇头表示自己没事。布鲁斯却不打算放过他——Alpha眯起眼睛，对Omega与女巫之间摸不着头脑的对话感到不快。那个女人在说完后便转身进了门店，看起来似乎是那家店的店主一般。  
Alpha问：“发生什么了？”  
克拉克捏着眉间。  
“没什么，只是……”克拉克盯着自己的膝盖，“我很意外。”同时也在某种意料之中，他本身就是为了某种期待走进那种神秘学商铺的不是吗？他就是想让人审视，希望有人能够告诉他……  
布鲁斯开车往回走，不发一声等待后文。  
克拉克深吸了口气。  
“曾经也有人对我说过这样的话。”他喃喃道，“在父母去世之后，我一个人在路上游荡的时候。一个女巫……一个……她对我说，有一只幽灵在保护我。”  
布鲁斯小声问：“你信这个？”  
克拉克摇头，眼中弥漫起一层柔软。  
“不，布鲁斯，这不是什么传说或者谣言……”他伸手虚虚搭在空中，眼神似乎正透过虚空在看着某个无法被看见的存在，“我以前也以为这不过是什么老人的玩笑，幽灵、守护者……直到我真正在幻影空间里看见我的克莱普托——他就在那里，跨越亿万光年，在无法被人触及的虚无空间里守护着我、等待着我。竭尽全力为我战斗。”  
布鲁斯问：“他现在在这里吗？”  
“我不知道。”克拉克茫然道，“小氪应该在那个世界活得好好的，卡拉、布鲁斯会照顾他……”他不应该在这里。小氪，不应该……  
布鲁斯当然明白克拉克此刻口中所说的人名不是自己。他用余光瞄着克拉克，丢下一个猜测：“除非他再次选择了追随你。”跳进幻影空间之中，成为一只幽灵。  
克拉克闻言心下大动，搁在膝头的手紧紧握成拳。  
半晌后，他吸了吸鼻子。  
“……傻狗狗。”  
在没有人看得见的空间中，被人提及的克莱普托前脚兴高采烈地踩在克拉克的腿上，眼瞳真挚而明亮，尾巴热烈的来回摇晃，不住地舔舐Omega忧伤的脸颊。  
布鲁斯的手穿过他的身体，牢牢握住克拉克的手掌。克莱普托低下身子嗅闻，缓缓趴伏在地上，头撑在克拉克膝头，安静地凝望。  
他听见Alpha柔声说：“如果克莱普托在这里，我们可以一起想办法把他带到世界上来。”  
克莱普托汪了一声，伸舌舔了布鲁斯一口。紧接着他警觉地立起身子，挡在两人中间，却怎么也无法阻止Alpha将那个冲动的、湿漉漉的吻印在Omega的嘴边。  
克拉克豁然震惊地瞪大眼睛。  
克莱普托在虚空中委屈地直哼哼，张口咬着Alpha的手臂往后拉扯。  
布鲁斯没什么感觉，当然什么也不知道。他只是抱着克拉克的头，换个方向加深了这个不在计划中的吻。  
克拉克没有反抗，他震惊到完全忘记了推开他。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *新52超人动作漫画第13卷，克拉克偶遇的一位女巫对他说了这句话“有一位幽灵在守护着你，是一只白色大狗。”  
被小氪虐得泪洒当场，所以我不允许n超失去小氪！
> 
> 幻影空间本身是无视时间空间的，所以本文追加设定在里面跨宇宙也是小事一桩。同时这就是个伏笔！！！


	46. Chapter 46

克拉克呆滞在原地。  
布鲁斯覆压在他的头顶上，Alpha的气息密密麻麻交织在身侧。克拉克猛然深吸了口气，在布鲁斯咬着他的下唇厮磨的时候回神推开了他，又被激烈灌入的Alpha信息素呛得咳嗽连连。  
Omega的嘴唇被他咬得鲜红，水光潋滟。布鲁斯低笑一声，再次将一个吻落在Omega的嘴边上。  
克拉克在次推开他，这一次带上了几分恼怒。  
“布鲁斯？”  
他捂住嘴克制喉咙里翻涌的尖叫和跳动的太阳穴，瞪着对方的眼里满是震惊和迷惑。他的眼眶红彤彤的，心脏跳得远超常数。  
“我知道你那天在做什么。”  
布鲁斯在克拉克发问前首先摊牌道。他不容置疑地看着自己的Omega，冰蓝的瞳孔深处光辉闪闪。  
克拉克茫然了那么一秒钟，紧接着凭借敏感的直觉刹那间从混乱中找到那一点灵光——他是说在公寓的时候。  
“不……”  
克拉克小声呻吟，将脸埋进手掌心里，一瞬间有种挫败感。他还在考虑要不要告诉布鲁斯这件事，对方却已经知道了？  
Alpha捉住克拉克其中一只的手腕，用力到克拉克一时之间无法挣开。  
“我不清楚你是不是想要告诉我。”布鲁斯定定望着他，说得缓慢而执着，“我想说的是，我不会让你去清除标记，或者打掉孩子。”  
克拉克茫然地望着他，似乎不是很明白Alpha的意思。  
布鲁斯清了清嗓子，在话语即将出口之前，心脏诡异地加快了几分。但他仍然很镇定，哪怕心里有个声音一直在大肆尖叫、迟疑、否定、踯躅，他仍然在某种不可言说的冲动下显得异常镇定。  
“我是说，我们结婚。”  
他像是公事公办一样提出这个意见，而心底某个角落鼓胀的鲜红的气球在那一瞬间就像是被针扎了一样泄了气，紧接着被另一个人攒进冰冷的手心。  
克拉克显然没有跟上他突然如此跳跃的话题，茫然张着嘴目瞪口呆的望着他。半晌过后，克拉克闭上嘴巴，释放出一阵同样密集的信息素将自己包裹起来，严严实实的拒绝了Alpha的触碰。  
他皱着眉说：“不，布鲁斯。”他像是受到了什么侮辱，气得有些头疼。  
“我不知道你在想什么。”克拉克恼火地说，“但如果只是为了这个你就要和我结婚，没必要，布鲁斯。”他吸了口气，“既然你已经知道这件事了，那么我也想告诉你：我要留下这个孩子，你同时也是他的父亲，我不会试图否认这个。但我绝不会因为这个而和你结婚，布鲁斯——你也不需要因此有什么负疚心理，我不会怪你。”  
布鲁斯盯着他，毫无悔改地说：“我并没有说我做这个决定是因为歉疚，克拉克。”  
克拉克盯着他握着自己手腕的手，有那么一瞬间怀疑布鲁斯是故意这么抓着他，让他没法就这么下车逃跑。他们已经停在公寓楼下有一阵子了，克拉克看见好几个遛狗的人从他们的单向车窗外路过。  
布鲁斯在他的沉默里抬手，摸了摸克拉克翘起的头发。Omega不适的后退，躲避不得，只好硬着头皮忍下了那一阵让人耳根发麻的温柔。  
布鲁斯说：“我确实很喜欢你，克拉克，和你在一起我很高兴。”  
克拉克吸了口冷气，感到头晕目眩。  
“知道你怀孕的时候，我和阿福都很兴奋。”布鲁斯声音低缓下来，“我想让你留下来，留在我身边……我从来没有爱过什么人，克拉克，我也不敢说我是爱你，但我至少知道一点：我想让你留在我身边，陪着我。你的气息让我欢喜，很久很久，我没有体会过这样雀跃的情绪。”  
克拉克的手指蜷缩起来。布鲁斯将它们牢牢握在手心里。  
“我不知道你对我是什么的感觉，或许在你的印象里从来没有和你曾经的搭档如此相似的人谈恋爱的选项，但怎么说，一切事物都是可以改变的不是吗？”布鲁斯看起来十分乐观，他引导克拉克的手指触摸后颈上愈合的疤痕，“你是我标记的Omega，我是你标记的Alpha，我们还有一个正在成长的孩子……”他轻轻抚摸克拉克尚且平坦的小腹，动作温柔，语气轻缓，“为什么不能试试呢？”  
克拉克麻木地动了动手指，指尖划过愈合的不那么平整的创面传来的酥麻感几乎一瞬间击穿了他。Omega呼出热气，茫然中竟只问出一句：“……你没有第二天就……？”  
布鲁斯亲了亲Omega的侧颈：“没有，宝贝。我说了，我很喜欢你的陪伴，你的气息，我不舍得丢掉你的标记。”  
克拉克半是困惑半是无法理解似地皱着眉。  
布鲁斯紧接着恳求道：“或许短时间内你确实接受不了和我结婚的事实，甜心。那没有关系，我们可以暂时不结婚，但我请求你，让我当你的男朋友好吗？”  
克拉克轻轻推搡布鲁斯的肩膀，退到车窗边上抱着手臂缩起肩膀。  
“……我不知道。”克拉克动摇了，“我……我从来没……”  
布鲁斯退了一步，没有再步步紧逼。  
“你可以再考虑一下，甜心。”Alpha盯着车前挡风玻璃仍然深情款款，眼中却始终弥漫着一缕危险的色彩，“但我希望尽快得到你的回复，三天以内，好吗？”  
克拉克没有出声，似乎仍然沉浸在忽然荒谬起来的世界中无法自拔。他在布鲁斯开门的时候低声质疑：“……这可和你之前不待见我的态度一点也不一样。”  
布鲁斯毫无心虚地说：“你知道Alpha最容易犯什么错吗？因为我嫉妒。”  
克拉克带着迷惑斜了他一眼。  
布鲁斯道：“我嫉妒你曾经认识的那个男人，我不喜欢你提到他时的那种信赖和依靠。”他眯起眼睛，又带着某种胜利者的姿态说道：“但现在，我才是你的Alpha，克拉克。”  
克拉克目瞪口呆地望着他，直到男人率先抽身离去，留下他一个人待在安静的车厢里。布鲁斯的话来得莫名其妙又充满某种欲望和高傲，克拉克无法理解那一瞬间Alpha透露出的想法，但却为那一句话里饱含的独占欲而不可遏制地颤栗，内心深处属于Omega的那一部分渴望被拥有、被爱护的柔软被狠狠地扎了一针，既酸痛，又难掩舒适。  
或许也不只是因为Omega性别的原因。克拉克捂着脸缩在座椅上疲倦于挪动身子。他本身就在渴望着被理解、被爱护、被占有……渴望有一段，无法被割舍的亲密关系……

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老爷：突如其来的直球我自己都要被吓到了。  
克拉克：我才是被吓的那个QAQ
> 
> ummm也不算假话吧但老爷他……你们也知道……  
情势并不明朗……


	47. Chapter 47

回到楼上，克拉克恍惚一晚上没有睡着。  
布鲁斯突然向他剖白的心迹像是暴风雨袭击村庄一样迅速又猛烈地占据了天空和地表，风雨过去，徒留下满地无从下手拾起的狼藉。  
天刚亮的时候克拉克听见楼下有什么细微的声响。迟疑半晌，他站起来钻进走廊里向下眺望。  
声音是从厨房里传来的。克拉克赤脚下楼，悄无声息地靠近，看见布鲁斯背对着他站在流理台前，似乎正在做着什么。  
“布鲁斯？”  
克拉克轻声叫他。  
Alpha转过身来。  
“你醒了？”  
布鲁斯向他微笑，略微长出胡茬的下巴毛毛糙糙，看起来像是一晚未眠。  
“阿尔弗雷德教了我一些简易早餐的做法，来尝尝？”  
克拉克踩在地毯上，瞪着猫儿一样大的眼睛。  
“……什么？你在做早餐？”克拉克显然陷入了某种困境，“你昨晚去夜巡了吗？你看起来一点也不像是早起。”  
布鲁斯耸耸肩。  
“别紧张，宝贝。”  
他将鸡蛋磕进挖空的吐司片里，眼看着金黄逐渐凝固，仿佛梦呓一般说道：“我想看你吃我做的早餐。”  
克拉克狠狠拧着眉毛，似乎对突然肉麻起来的Alpha充满了不解。而这个时候布鲁斯已经将煎好的鸡蛋吐司起锅，放在瓷白的碟子上。但他没有第一时间转身呈现给克拉克，反而单手叉腰站在原地，良久僵硬地注视着盘中之物。  
克拉克在他背后迷惑地探过头，看见那片凝固着鸡蛋的吐司表面金黄，看起来还不错的样子。  
“布鲁斯？”  
被叫到的Alpha动了动，抬头看了克拉克一眼，紧接着他翻过吐司，露出焦黑的底部。  
“呃，我感觉它好像不太能吃的样子。”  
克拉克：“……”  
他们最后出去下了馆子，双双捧着热饮相对坐在宽敞的沙发卡座里。  
“说真的我现在一点感觉也没有。”克拉克满足地小口啜饮杯中的牛奶，略有点抱怨地抗议几分钟前布鲁斯拒绝让他来做早餐的举动，“如果你愿意试试的话，我还能跑得和之前一样快。”  
Alpha在咖啡的醇香里眯着眼睛。  
“NO。”  
他缓慢而不容拒绝地吐出这一个单词，字音的末尾还小小地吞咽了一个哈欠。  
克拉克注意到了，他仔细地望了他几眼：“你昨晚是回哥谭夜巡了吗，布鲁斯？你该回去休息。”  
布鲁斯不甚在意地点了下头。  
“我当然会休息，甜心。”他又克制地打了个哈欠，“但我还以为在那之前能让你吃上一口热腾腾的早餐……”他对几分钟前失败的鸡蛋吐司还有点耿耿于怀，抱怨似的开口：“阿尔弗明明说它很简单。”  
克拉克几下吃完盘里的面包和甜点，为阿尔弗雷德说了句公道话：“谁也没想到你会不给锅加油也不给它翻面，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯耸耸肩：“好吧。看来是我的错了。”  
克拉克紧接着督促布鲁斯赶快吃他一动未动的早餐。  
“你应该快点回去休息。”  
“好吧好吧，克拉克，不要着急。”布鲁斯慢悠悠地说，无视Omega不赞成的眼神缓慢进食，眼里逐渐露出笑意。  
“昨晚我检视了一遍莱克斯集团的数据。”布鲁斯忽然在进食中途说道，“你猜我发现了什么？”  
克拉克脸色臭臭的，闻言稍稍被吸引了注意。  
“什么？”  
布鲁斯说：“什么也没发现。”  
克拉克露出一个你是在逗我吗的表情。  
布鲁斯笑了一下：“从我们得到的数据上来看，莱克斯集团正常得毫无疑点，克拉克。”  
克拉克脑子里划过莱克斯·卢瑟的身影和普利特·伦纳德的脸庞，似有若无的哼了一声。布鲁斯没再说话，细嚼慢咽着他的早餐，眼睛却一直放在沉思的Omega身上。  
克拉克很快在他的沉默里读取到其他的意味。  
“什么意思？你怀疑那些数据有问题？”克拉克恍然，“你之前还说他和一批毒贩有关来着，但数据却没有任何问题！所以这其中必然有诈。”  
布鲁斯喝咖啡的动作顿了一下。他差点忘了之前他还对克拉克撒了这么个不大不小的谎来着……  
“是的，我就是这个意思。”  
布鲁斯面不改色地回答。反正他想表达的意思也差不多。莱克斯在媒体上的声望确实不错，慈善家的形象也十分深入人心，但就布鲁西所混迹的上流圈子而言，他可是或多或少听见过关于这位大善人背后为达目的而采取过某些超常规行为的传闻。  
但没有人命。  
布鲁斯肯定这一点。莱克斯或许利用某些把柄或者不光彩的阴谋搞定过在商业上的竞争对手，但没有搞出过人命。也许……只是暂时没有，或没被发现。  
克拉克是发现了卢瑟背地里的什么动作吗？  
他想到此处，开口问道：“你发现了什么？”  
克拉克在问话里明显地踌躇了一下。  
布鲁斯起疑地抬起眼角。  
克拉克捏着手指。  
“布鲁斯……”他低声轻轻问道：“你知道拉撒路池吗？”  
布鲁斯偏了偏头，平静直视他的目光明确的昭示着他没有听说过。  
“在我原来的世界，这个池子孕育了一位蝙蝠侠近乎永恒的对手——雷霄·奥古。”  
布鲁斯面上展露出小小的恍然。他知道这个人，刺客联盟的首领，也是他的对手之一，正被关押在重建的阿卡姆监狱之中。  
“他有什么特别的？”  
“他活了七百多年。”  
布鲁斯挑起眉毛。  
“你们那个世界谁都动不动是个怪物吗？”  
克拉克耸耸肩。  
“怪胎。”他咕哝道，停顿后接着道，“他是个人类，能活这么久主要依靠的，就是拉撒路池。这个池子，简单来说，就是不死之水——死去之人浸泡其中，也能够复生。但有一定的副作用。”  
布鲁斯沉吟道：“能够理解。”这样一个逆天的池子，若完全无害，岂不是天怒人怨？  
“所以……我是想说……”克拉克吞吐起来，双手来回在桌子上画圈，“我是说……也许，在你印象中的某个人，也许，他……还没有死？或者……”  
布鲁斯盯着Omega躲闪的眼睛，无知觉地捏紧了手里的杯子，脸色在克拉克意有所指的话中逐渐变得难看。  
“或者……”克拉克说出最后一句，“他还活着。”他们都知道他在说谁。  
——咔嚓。  
毫无预兆的，陶瓷制作的咖啡杯碎裂在布鲁斯手中，剩下的半杯温热的液体顺着裂隙滚滚流出，黏糊在男人的手掌和衣袖上。  
克拉克盯着他的手掌，没有站起来惊呼也没有掏出手帕。此时此刻，没有人去在意那一点倾漏的液体。  
布鲁斯喉咙里发出一声难以辨析的低沉咆哮。他放下杯子绷紧全身的肌肉，眼也不眨地盯着克拉克。  
“我想你得先搞清楚。”他语气不善，眼瞳凌厉得一点也不像之前温和的Alpha。他厉声警告道：“不要用你那些曾经的经历、未知的猜测来预测这个世界的走向！或许在你那个世界，雷霄·奥古拥有不死之水活成了七百岁的老怪物，但在这里，他只有七十岁！”他讥讽道，“一个身强体健的七十岁老头！被判了七百年有期徒刑！”  
Alpha暴怒的信息素仿佛山崩海啸，一下子将克拉克抽得发懵。好半晌后，克拉克回过神来，发现布鲁斯擦去手上的污渍坐到了他的身旁。  
“我很抱歉，克拉克。”他在克拉克望过来的时候生硬地说，目视前方，显而易见地还在为刚才的话题而愤怒，但他勉强克制了下来。  
“无论如何，我不该凶你。”他说。  
克拉克张了张嘴，对布鲁斯强行压抑的情绪而有些意外，同时感到一阵心惊胆颤。他完全不需要布鲁斯如此控制自己，哪怕是他在愤怒中大吼大叫，让空口无凭的克拉克滚或者激烈的爆发出来，克拉克都完全能够理解。  
杰森·陶德是布鲁斯心里一个不可触碰的禁地。比起幼年失去父母他的无能为力，成为蝙蝠侠后失去杰森更让他对自己产生了某种仇恨。这是截然不同的两种情感，前一种尚且能在痛苦中形成一股向上的动力，后一种却只能在日复一日的灰败和记忆中成为灼烧的枷锁。  
“小丑打碎了他的骨头。”布鲁斯低沉的声音像是来自地狱，“他寄给我录象，让我亲眼看着……”  
那只是个孩子！  
“血流成河……”  
克拉克兀然伸手捂住Alpha不知是熬夜还是激动中通红的双眼，温凉的手指轻轻盖在鼻梁上。  
“嘿，布鲁斯……”克拉克堪堪抱着他的肩膀，“我很抱歉，我不该这么不负责任的对你说这个。我……”  
布鲁斯握住克拉克覆盖在面上的手腕，轻轻摩挲，没有说话。  
良久，他抬起眼来，从Omega的手指里露出布满血丝的眼睛，那双冰蓝的眸子就像是碎裂的冰原。  
克拉克叹息道：“你真的该休息了。”  
布鲁斯嗯了一声，凑近克拉克，在迟疑的Omega嘴角偷了个柔软的香，随后低头埋进颈窝，徘徊在腺体附近细细嗅闻。  
“那我们回家？”  
他提议道。  
克拉克被布鲁斯亲过的嘴角一阵灼烧般的刺痛，他轻微吸着气，对布鲁斯的歉疚和不自在的灼烧、翻涌的羞涩混合成一团咕噜噜神奇的浆糊，随即又在布鲁斯的提议中晕乎乎地点头同意。起身离开的时候，他后知后觉的发现，他真的不太排斥布鲁斯对他的亲密行为……

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虐是多方位的……  
不是玻璃渣，是菜刀。  
还有几章。


	48. Chapter 48

布鲁斯上床睡觉的时候是上午九点。克拉克同时也回到卧室休息了一阵，再醒来的时候差不多下午三点左右，这个时候他收到了露易丝发来的短信。  
记者下午有一段空闲时间，表示可以陪他去医院做检查。克拉克立马从床上蹦起来回了几个笑脸，和露易丝约定一个小时后在医院门口见面，穿好衣服准备出门的时候，又碰到了布鲁斯。  
Alpha穿着暖烘烘的睡袍，全身上下还弥漫着被窝里洋洋懒散的气息。他捧着杯温水站在楼梯上，睡眼惺忪地看着克拉克，再自然不过地出声询问：“你要出门？”  
克拉克推了下眼镜，摸着鼻梁，感到几分棘手。“……呃……是的。”他轻轻咬着唇角回答。  
布鲁斯一眼就看穿了他的遮遮掩掩，刹时他便将脑子里惬意的舒适赶了出去，飞快的启动了蝙蝠大脑。  
“你看起来有些不舒服？”布鲁斯找了个切入点，“发生什么了克拉克？”  
“不……什么也没有。”克拉克急促地笑了几下，飞快地转动脑筋——“我只是和一个朋友约了晚餐。”他看了看时间，快速的说道：“我快迟到了，我得先……”  
布鲁斯发现克拉克的撒谎技能会随着撒谎对象而产生明显波动。比如现在蝙蝠侠几乎不用动脑子都能察觉出面前的Omega没有说真话。而布鲁斯又怎么会放过自动送上嘴的大豁口：“我送你吧。”  
克拉克：“不……”  
“你不是要迟到了吗？我送你比较快吧。”  
布鲁斯没给克拉克争辩的机会，边说边往屋子里走去，很快换了身衣服出来。克拉克还站在原地，想来内心正在激烈挣扎要不要选择趁布鲁斯换衣服的空档直接不告而别。  
但显然克拉克没在朋友面前做过这样失礼的事情，因而即使半侧着身子盯着大门口憋了一肚子话也没顺利一个人跑掉。  
“我可以一个人去。”克拉克试图做最后的挣扎。  
布鲁斯一力降十会：“你不是说要迟到了吗？”  
克拉克：“……”其实时间还蛮早的。  
但他怎么解释刚刚为什么要这么说啊！因为我约了露易丝陪我去做孕检并且不想让你知道吗？！这么说的话布鲁斯怎么可能不去啊？！  
……但现在不说布鲁斯也要去了啊。  
克拉克站在车前再次垂死挣扎：“你真的不需要送我。”  
布鲁斯撑着车顶看了他几秒钟。  
克拉克仿佛嗅到成功味道一样竖起耳朵，下一秒只听布鲁斯问道：“……你知道你这样的态度很可疑吧？”克拉克明确从里面听到了来自蝙蝠侠的威胁：你知道任何可疑的事情我都会查清楚吧？  
克拉克霎时蔫了下来，闷不吭声地坐进车里。他怎么差点忘了这个？  
布鲁斯坐上车问道：“去哪？”  
克拉克闷声闷气地回答：“克索尔健康中心。”  
布鲁斯微讶：“医院？”  
克拉克转过头留给他一个后脑勺。  
布鲁斯下意识瞄了眼Omega的肚子，后知后觉地明白过来，半晌，他敲了敲方向盘，清清嗓子。  
“我可以申请陪你一起吗？”  
克拉克微微一顿。  
布鲁斯轻声说道：“毕竟是你在孕育它。你的任何选择我都尊重，克拉克。”当然就算他不去事后也会弄到全程影像和结果文件的。只是……  
克拉克抱着手臂，低声咕哝：“你是它父亲。”  
亲身体会和隔屏监控的感觉可不一样。  
布鲁斯说不清那一瞬间心底涌现的是什么，只是那一瞬间，他感觉这一切不再像是为了某种目的而故意做出的假象了。  
副驾驶上坐着的是他的Omega，和他的孩子。热气蓬勃，鲜活灿烂。  
而紧接着当那个小小的影子出现在机器屏幕上的时候，他整个人都进入了一种懵然的当机状态。克拉克和他相比起来也没好到哪里去。  
他呆呆躺在床上，半敞着肚皮和布鲁斯对着小小的电脑屏幕面面相觑，直到露易丝在旁边打了个响指惊醒两个新手爸爸的意识。  
“回神了，爸爸们。”  
布鲁斯一个箭步冲上前拉下克拉克的衣服，神情意外的坚定。  
“小心着凉。”  
克拉克啊了一声，惊呼：“那些东西还在我肚子上呢！”他在说那些涂抹在肚子上的凉凉的液体。两个人兵荒马乱地重新拉开衣服，布鲁斯又坚决不让克拉克再穿那件被打湿了腹部的衣衫。  
“拜托，就那么一点点！”  
Omega一边套上布鲁斯的毛衣一边恼火地低吼。所幸二人现在身高体型都差不多，衣服换换也不奇怪。只是布鲁斯身为Alpha骨架始终比克拉克宽大一些，毛衣套上硬是大了那么一点点。  
露易丝好笑地看着他们两个。  
“宝宝现在还没有芝麻大呢，你们两个就这样手忙脚乱，等它出来了之后可怎么办？”  
布鲁斯肚子上接触到克拉克的毛衣被沾湿的部分时有些凉凉的。他闻言想也不想地说：“吉夫斯可是理想男仆。”  
露易丝败下阵似地耸肩：“好吧，我忘了你可不仅是个有钱人布鲁斯，你还有个完美管家。”  
克拉克在旁边抗议：“但这个事情又不能完全丢给阿尔弗！”  
布鲁斯毫不抗拒：“当然，我会学的。”他对着抬眼望过来的医生快速地回答：“给我打印五份。”  
克拉克抄手和露易丝站在一旁，看着Alpha保持一种难以言说的热情和医生进行友好交流。  
露易丝偏头和他交谈。  
“好朋友？”她再次打趣道。  
克拉克叹了口气：“很复杂，露易丝。”  
女记者笑了一下：“我知道，克拉克。”她停了一下，看着Omega的眼睛：“但我希望你想清楚了，布鲁斯·韦恩……”  
克拉克神色有些怔怔，但眼睛却清亮如水。他看向露易丝。  
“我知道的，露易丝。”他叹气，心中纠缠的负累却完全不是为了女人所想的花花公子狼藉的名声。他仍然在考虑和布鲁斯在一起的可能性，和由此带来的连带影响。他不希望两人的结合只是为了一个形式，如果只是这样，那么其实完全没有必要……  
但布鲁斯真诚的态度不似作假，而克拉克心底深处鼓动的某一种滚烫也完全无法忽视……  
——和布鲁斯组成一个家庭。  
这是曾经的自己想也没想过的、不可能存在的事情。但不得不说，当它被提至人前，作为一种随时可以成就的事实时，这就成为了一个十足诱人的念头。  
在那阵灼烧沸腾的滚水中，克拉克一点也不想停下。  
布鲁斯回身向他举起打印影像，露出上面几乎什么都看不出来的一周照片。  
“这就是他，或者，她，克拉克。”Alpha指着照片中一个小点极其认真地对他说，“你看。”  
Alpha萦绕身周的气息柔和得像空气。  
克拉克顺着布鲁斯的指尖看去，心脏猛烈地跳动了几下。  
——咕咚。  
耳尖熏红。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老爷快要进入“管他是不是因为病毒反正人是我的人”状态了233333  
蝙超目前进展良好，莱克斯那边也进展良好  
So……  
开虐倒计时ing


	49. Chapter 49

“我只是两天没和您保持时时刻刻的沟通，”双鬓微白的英国管家看起来十足的意外和无语，“您就给自己和克拉克少爷搞出了个三日约限？”  
布鲁斯盯着蝙蝠电脑墙上连绵不绝的冰山影像，留给老管家一个冷酷的后脑勺。  
阿尔弗雷德敲了敲手肘：“所以……明天是最后一天了？”  
布鲁斯矜持地点了下头。  
阿韦弗雷德：“……”  
老管家吸了口气。  
“那么明天过后您打算怎么办？”阿尔弗雷德单手叉腰，靠在零件台边上做出洗耳恭听的架势，“是打算强制克拉克少爷接受吗？恕我直言这样急于求成的方法显而易见的……”  
布鲁斯出声打断：“为什么就不能是克拉克答应了？”  
阿尔弗雷德在他的质疑里停顿了三秒，似乎正在思考这个问题所指向的答案是否有效，最后他得出结论：“您是在说您可以在明天之内将亲爱的氪莱普托从所谓的幻影空间里解脱出来并且带到克拉克少爷面前吗？但就我所知您好像在这一点上做得并不成功。”  
布鲁斯目光停留在电脑屏幕上跳跃的雪原和各项数据上，没有说话。  
“或者由我或其他几位小少爷向克拉克少爷透露您为了解救亲爱的氪莱普托这两日是多么的废寝忘食、手不释卷，甚至连飞两次北极中心实地考察冻得手脚通红……假设您这样的努力能够成功取悦到克拉克少爷。”  
布鲁斯当即反驳：“我没有想要取悦他。”  
阿尔弗雷德嗯哼一声，露出个‘我当真的听’的表情。  
布鲁斯翻了个白眼，抬手暂停了滚动的播放器。  
“幻影空间在这个宇宙上是存在的。”布鲁斯忽视阿尔弗雷德最初的问题，再次仔细审视这两日来关于幽灵和第三空间的手记资料，幽幽说道，“但如果没有意外，在我们这个世界上，它是没有‘门’的。”  
阿尔弗雷德哦了一声，沉默一秒后兀然接道：“……所以是说，‘幽灵’只能是‘幽灵’，是吗？”  
布鲁斯的心沉了下去。  
他点了下头。  
阿尔弗雷德：“所以氪莱普托……？”  
布鲁斯再次点了下头。  
阿尔弗雷德不再说话，沉默在两人之间持续了一阵。  
“那么……”阿尔弗雷德轻声问，“您想怎么告诉克拉克这件事？”  
布鲁斯没有回答。蝙蝠电脑上的雪景再次滚动起来。  
“我不知道。”布鲁斯心烦气躁地关闭白茫茫的世界，随手点开了下一项研究中的项目，“我当然会告诉他。”  
只是不知道该怎么说出口。  
天亮之后布鲁斯回到了大都会。克拉克却一大早又不见了人影。趁着蝙蝠补觉的当口，Omega做了早餐留下便条告诉布鲁斯他接到佩里·怀特的通知要对专栏做下修改，但在此之前想要看看‘露易丝·莱恩推荐的作家是什么样子’。  
布鲁斯顺手又一次将便条拿回房间夹进书里，半小时后穿戴整齐便上了街。  
最近几样手头里急需尽快解决的问题都没有明显的进展，这在蝙蝠侠看来简直是匪夷所思。他恍惚中都能听见大声嘲笑，唾弃他对Omega的执着而一事无成。  
「你就想着怎么去讨好你的Omega了。聪明的脑袋瓜子被丢到哪里去了——哦！真是让人目不忍睹。」  
「Omega可是精神毒瘤！别让他影响你，蝙蝠！把他关起来！」  
布鲁斯心头缭绕的迷雾随着一些盈盈碎语浓郁到能够遮蔽山头。他在森林中瞪大眼睛，从黑暗中拽出一条血淋淋的标语时恼怒地握紧双手。  
「为什么他今日一大早便消失了呢？因为他早就想离开了啊。」  
Alpha猛地起身。  
“啊！”  
一道惊呼打断了他混乱的思维。  
布鲁斯恍然睁大眼睛，看见一个戴着蓝黄色条纹帽的男性Omega带着慌乱望着他。  
——这是在哪？  
布鲁斯茫然了几秒钟，很快又在周围沸腾的几道犬类动物的吠叫声里回过神来。  
——他正在一家宠物店里。  
耳机里传来阿尔弗雷德不赞同的声音。  
「不得不说这是个蠢到家的主意。虽然我没养过什么宠物，但您也知道，他们绝不是什么可以随意被替代的物品。」  
手掌心里踩着幼犬两只前脚的布鲁斯再度茫然的想着自己是何时走进这家店的，又是什么时候蹲下来打量这些幼犬的。  
“这只大丹宝宝很喜欢你呢。”那名似乎是店员的Omega试探性地靠近——他方才被突然起身的布鲁斯吓了一跳，但很快回过神来，“您如果正有养宠物的意向的话，不如考虑一下？”  
布鲁斯瞪着在自己手心里胆大包天踩来踩去的黑色幼犬。他那没长硬的牙齿压着布鲁斯的手指碾磨，前腿抱着手掌一边咬一边费力的哼哼。  
胆大包天。  
阿尔弗雷德在耳机里说：“愚蠢透顶。”  
布鲁斯将小家伙拨翻在地，接过Omega递来的纸巾擦干手上的口水，不顾小东西站起来哼哼唧唧的声音，拒绝道：“我没想养……”  
小家伙突然尿了他一身。  
……  
……  
……  
布鲁斯开门走进公寓的时候不知为何有点气弱。远在哥谭的阿尔弗雷德在他进门前就切断了通讯，表示并不想看后续发展。  
“我无力阻止，也无能改编。在今日结束前，我只想安安静静喝个茶。”  
臂弯里的东西灵活的左顾右盼，四肢扭动，一点也不安静。布鲁斯生气地拍了一下他的屁股。  
“嘘，安静。”  
他命令道。  
“布鲁斯？”正在落地窗前敲着电脑的克拉克抬起头来，“你回来了？”  
布鲁斯把幼犬往背后一藏，却怎么也盖不住那忽如其来激烈的哼唧声。  
克拉克的表情从迷茫过渡到震惊只用了不到三秒钟，布鲁斯在那变成显而易见的愤怒前抢白道：“不！克拉克！无论你在想什么！都停下来！”  
克拉克站起来抱起双臂，愤懑还是满溢了上来。  
“不要告诉我你之前说的我们一起带回小氪就是你去买一条狗来敷衍我！”  
布鲁斯放下幼犬提高音量，快速说道：“我不想在这件事上敷衍你，也没打算随便买只狗就能替代氪莱普托的位置！”  
克拉克：“那这是怎么回事？！”  
布鲁斯张了几次嘴。  
克拉克毫不留情的瞪着他。  
“好吧……”  
布鲁斯摊了摊手。  
“我、他……尿了我一裤子。”  
蝙蝠侠带着点委屈地说：“……我没有办法……”  
克拉克满脸困惑，又有点好笑：“你说什么？”  
“……”  
布鲁斯抿紧嘴角，目光坚定：“提姆说他想要一条狗。”  
克拉克扫了一眼在空地上不知为何兴奋得转圈圈满地跑的幼犬，又看着布鲁斯问道：“真的吗？”  
布鲁斯觉得这个借口太蹩脚了，但他还是说了下去：“嗯。”  
克拉克笑了。他走近布鲁斯。  
“你就不能说说你在想什么吗，布鲁斯？”克拉克温声道，“说不定听完我也不会生气呢？”  
布鲁斯和克拉克注视了几秒，倔强贴在脸上的僵硬在Omega海洋一般的蓝眼睛里渐渐软化，随后变成自己都不知道的空白。  
“好吧，”他喃喃道，“我研究过了，也去北极考察过你提供的坐标，确定幻影空间在我们这个宇宙没有现成的门。我不想让你失望，也不想给你这个答案，虽然可能性很小，但仍然有值得一试的空间……那需要等待、和时机……”他停了下来，挪开视线，“……我也不知道自己怎么走进了宠物店。”  
“是这样吗？”  
克拉克努力不让自己露出一点失落。布鲁斯已经努力过了，想要打开幻影空间在这个世界上不是个简单的事。克拉克叹了口气，转移视线盯着那只幼犬的动作，看着他扑起又落下，摊着肚皮打转。  
布鲁斯碰了碰Omega的脖子。  
克拉克回头。  
Alpha低声道：“并不是绝对。”  
那听起来像是个安慰。  
克拉克转过头再次盯着小狗看了几眼，忽然有了个大胆的想法。他当即转身坐到沙发上。  
布鲁斯奇怪的看着他。  
克拉克拍了两下腿，唤道：“小氪。”  
公寓里安安静静，除了幼犬哼唧的声音别无他物。  
布鲁斯拧起眉。  
而克拉克却忽然笑了起来。  
“布鲁斯！”他难掩声音中的兴奋，“快看！”  
布鲁斯带回来的那只幼犬哼哼唧唧的往克拉克的方向蹭，但又停在一步之遥的地方，躺在地上伸着爪子在空气中抓挠，就像是在抓谁的后腿一样。  
克拉克看不见，但氪莱普托确实正趴在他的腿上呢。  
至少这里有一个人是看得见的——一只狗。  
布鲁斯明白了。他坐至克拉克身旁，腿挨着腿，忽然觉得这不再是个坏主意。  
“它看得见。”他盯着克拉克腿上的空气说。  
克拉克隔空摸了摸小氪，露出笑容，说：“是的。”  
布鲁斯盯着克拉克的笑容。  
「你还是成功取悦到他了。」  
内心一个想法深刻的跳了出来。小丑大张着双臂踢了几脚笼子。  
「难以置信！」  
布鲁斯倾身去吻那上翘的嘴角。克拉克顿了一下，没有拒绝。  
Alpha眯起眼睛，试探性的释放出了一点信息素。克拉克没什么动静。  
于是布鲁斯渐渐按住他的肩膀，将Omega压倒在沙发上。  
克拉克盯着他。  
布鲁斯更加细致地摩挲他的嘴唇。  
“这是最后一天了，亲爱的。”他低声喃呢，“告诉我你的回答，好吗？”  
克拉克喉结滚动了一下。  
“我不……”  
布鲁斯牢牢按住Omega的手腕，苍灰蓝的眼睛眨也不眨。  
克拉克吸了口气。  
“我不知道该怎么回答。”他咳了一声，眼神闪烁，“我不知道我是不是想要爱你，谈恋爱、Alpha和Omega或者其他什么……”  
克拉克半皱着眉，不敢直视布鲁斯颇具压迫感的眼睛。  
“我只是……只是……对和你一起生活很心动，布鲁斯。”克拉克嘶嘶抽气，耳根又开始发烫，“我不知道、我……”  
布鲁斯堵住他的嘴。  
一吻必了。  
Alpha低笑出声。  
“你就是爱我。”他笃定地说，“远比你自己知道的还多。”  
克拉克捏着自己滚烫的耳垂，不知道该摇头，还是该点头。  
布鲁斯牢牢圈住Omega的肩膀。  
“而我也远比你所知道的更在乎你，亲爱的。”  
克拉克呻吟一声，放弃抵抗鸵鸟似地将自己埋进布鲁斯怀里。  
“快闭嘴吧。”  
他红着脸咕哝。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小氪有机会的，不过不是现在  
让我算算，下章完事了大概就会大刀阔斧的推进剧情了


	50. Chapter 50

哥谭夜尽

50.

一条狗，一个Omega，一个孩子。  
“过日子的标配，平庸之幸。”  
莱克斯评价道。他转身面向沙发上凝神的青年：“你知道他们给狗取了什么名字吗？”  
杰森面无表情撇了Beta一眼，掀唇：“与我何干？”  
莱克斯笑了一下。  
“你听起来可不像是不关心，孩子。”  
杰森脸上的平静碎裂了。“我不是孩子！”他恨恨道，“我是你的合伙人，莱克斯。”  
莱克斯扬起眉毛，不置可否。杰森并不是在为一个称呼发火，他们谁都明白，这不过是他在借此宣泄心中愤懑的不平。  
但莱克斯可没有闲情雅致陪一个叛逆的小孩浪费时间。  
莱克斯看了眼挂钟，温和的下了逐客令：“或许你该去看看你的事情进行得怎么样了？”  
杰森站了起来。  
“这边有个新情况，”在离开前杰森想了想又停下来，面向莱克斯，“稻草人研制出了新型毒气，他想要……”  
“不不不。”  
莱克斯打断他。  
“我想你得明白一件事，孩子。”绿眼睛的Beta说得不急不缓，确保面前的男孩一定听得明白，“你得到了大笔资金去购置自己喜欢的装备、或者人力，无所谓，孩子，那笔钱已经是你的了。而无论你想要和谁、用什么办法完成你的项目——都不必与我细说，明白吗？”在杰森微微蹙起的眉头中，莱克斯说出最后一句话：“那是你的工作。”  
杰森：“这就是你不回应我刚才那句话的原因吗？你要和我划清界限。”  
“我们本就不是一路人。”莱克斯没有否认，反而赞许地点头，“还记得你是怎么到我手上来的吗？”  
“那你要我做什么？”杰森抱起手臂，“你至今也没要求我，或者你真的就是想要做‘慈善’？天使投资人？”他嗤笑了一声。  
莱克斯：“显而易见我从你那里得到的信息已经足够让我得到无与伦比的回报——但在你离开之前，我确实需要你再为我办一件事。”  
杰森露出询问的表情，而莱克斯双手交叉只是微笑着说：“回去吧，杰森，适当的时候我会联系你。在此之前，就不必再待在大都会了。”  
杰森闻言深深看了莱克斯一眼，随后未再发表什么意见，退出门去。在门口，他和一个小巧的棕发女孩碰了个正面。  
对方明显也看到了他，但只是匆匆打了个招呼后，便从杰森身旁尚未合拢的门缝里钻了过去。  
“这边请，伦纳德先生。”  
等在门口的摩西露出职业标准的微笑。

普利特·伦纳德被莱克斯·卢瑟打包送回了老家。  
“一个不知感恩的臭小子。”  
富有的Beta在有人问到这位忽然消失了的得意门生时这样对外宣称道，附赠一个淡漠的微笑。  
杰森对于莱克斯如何处理大都会留下的痕迹毫不关心。他回到了哥谭，并且在这里遇见了蝙蝠侠的老对手。  
杰森有时候是真的佩服这些暗沟的渣滓，对于那些黑暗下遮掩的生意，比起布鲁斯有时候大费周章的调查才能得到一星半点的消息，这些蛰虫总是能够在第一时间找到腐肉所在的位置。  
“我需要资金。”暗中再度联络他的稻草人说，“我拥有的新型毒气能够帮你控制整座城市。”  
杰森对此倒无所动心。  
“我不要城市。”年轻的蒙面者回答，“我可以提供资金，但要把蝙蝠侠的命留给我。”  
稻草人打量了他几眼，目光几番闪烁，最后意味深长地笑了起来。  
“我明白了，”他咯咯笑道，“又一个想捉蝙蝠的猫头鹰。没问题，骑士，我加入。”  
杰森随后对克莱恩滔滔不绝的目标和掌控城市的宏伟愿想毫无兴趣，他只是想要布鲁斯·韦恩为这一切付出血淋淋的代价。  
那无数个日夜的痛苦、黑暗，他的忽视、漫不经心，淹没口鼻的鲜血和暗夜里的惶恐，都需要得到彻底的回答。他要在结束对方的生命之前，厉声呼和、质问：为什么放弃他？为什么不救他？为什么在不过一年多的时间里，就能彻底抛弃他、像是什么废物、丢进垃圾桶里、消失、埋葬、然后开始新的生活！  
他的心在滴血，他的骨头被尽数打断。在那整整一年的折磨中，他不止一次的祈祷……在那么多年里，他在痛楚里苏醒，在小丑的摆布中、嘲笑中、冰冷中仍然不止一次的祈祷，他的父亲……  
父亲。  
他的幻想……  
——如果他的父亲在那里。  
细微闪过的亮色从杰森眼底划过。他恍惚回过神来，头发被夜风吹得凌乱。  
布鲁斯·韦恩和他的新男友背对他坐在露天餐厅的双人位上。此时此刻正是夜色渐浓，约会的人群零散分布在各个角落。杰森躲在人群后面，距离那对情侣相当接近。  
他现在要做一个父亲了。不是迪克，不是杰森，不是提姆的、假的父亲，而是一个真正的、从血骨里来的父亲。  
——如果失去这个孩子，他的冷静会被撕碎吗？  
杰森发现自己的大脑在不可遏制地推演这样的情况，哪怕心底深处在疯狂的尖叫、振动，他还是忍不住紧紧扣死了放在桌上的手指。  
克拉克·肯特有给他发过信息。  
杰森闭上眼睛，一根一根放松手指。  
这个非同寻常的Omega邀请过他一起共进‘三人’晚餐。他不知道这个看起来除了有点好看以外没什么特点的Omega发现了什么，但那种如针入脊髓一般的穿透感让杰森回忆起小丑揪起他的头发拨弄眼皮的感觉。  
寒冷。  
被注视。  
被思索。  
「当你们准备进攻时，」莱克斯半个月前给他发的消息明确交代道，「把克拉克·肯特带给我。」  
他究竟是谁？  
“等等，布鲁斯！”  
克拉克忽然提高的声音引起了杰森的注意，他转过脸去仔细听着两人间的交谈。  
Omega听起来有些恼火。  
“虽然我知道你有钱但是别这么做！”他抱怨着，“别人也有在这里用餐的权利。”  
布鲁斯无辜地摊了下手。  
“你说想要个没人的地方。”  
克拉克瞪了他一眼，随后又笑起来，起身抱住Alpha的胳膊。  
“我可没让你把他们都赶走。快来，布鲁斯，让我们另外找个没人的地方。”  
杰森听见布鲁斯状似不情愿地咕噜了几声，但很快又重新露出迷人的微笑，转手浓情蜜意地搂住Omega的腰，腿挨着腿走出了餐厅。  
杰森心里撇了撇嘴，转过视线又在原地坐了会。半晌过后，他才寻了个机会跟出去。  
布鲁斯和克拉克早已没了踪影，或许对普通的跟踪者来说下一步该如何做就成了个难题，但这对杰森来说并不困难。韦恩集团的卫星常缀深空，蝙蝠侠的地理位置在蝙蝠主机上随时定位更新，而凑巧的是，除了蝙蝠侠绝密文档，杰森·陶德知道所有通行密码。  
“删除所有造访记录。”  
「指令确认。」  
杰森在距离目标两栋楼的位置停下来，透过望远镜，他能清晰的看见克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩相偎站在楼顶上。  
克拉克正在向Alpha说着什么。  
杰森不敢长时间专注凝视他们，毕竟谁也无法保证蝙蝠侠会不会在突然之间敏锐的意识到自己正在被窥探。  
就在他放下望远镜的瞬间，他感到有一阵刺眼的光芒闪过了眼瞳。杰森重新拾起望远镜，眼也不眨地凝视远方。  
他确信布鲁斯现在无法注意到周围是否有人正在窥探他们了。  
那一束光太耀眼了。  
克拉克望着他的Alpha，笑着熠熠生辉。  
“看，布鲁斯。”  
他在发光。  
流动的金黄色仿佛水面波光粼粼，在莹白的皮肤上流转来回，所有的耀眼都集中在克拉克摊开的手掌上——它们聚变、爆炸、散落，闪闪发光，最后落在Omega蔚蓝得比天空更深邃的眼中，像是一场宇宙盛宴。而布鲁斯的身影屹立其中，伟岸得宛如贯穿天地。  
“这曾是我的一项能力，”克拉克握拢手掌，让又一束光芒在手中闪亮，照亮两人相互对视的脸庞，“我叫它太阳耀斑。”  
光芒渐去，克拉克扑进布鲁斯怀里，深深吸气，微笑：“好看吗？”  
“……”  
布鲁斯反射性圈紧Omega的腰，喉部滚动。  
“……这是你存储的太阳能？”他半晌后喃喃道，“如果在你以前的世界这样的爆炸将会十分可观，但现在、它们、看起来只是像烟花。灿烂、明亮——非常亮。”  
克拉克不满地在他腰窝上锤了一拳。  
布鲁斯咳了一声，低头亲吻克拉克的额头。  
“这太漂亮了，宝贝。我找不到词语来形容、等等……这是个礼物吗？”  
布鲁斯后知后觉会意过来，抬头和克拉克对视。  
Omega耸了耸肩，这回总算得意的笑出一口白牙。  
“偶尔我也想做能让你开心的事情，毕竟我们是在交往吧。”克拉克歪歪头，眼睛弯弯，“所以——你喜欢吗，我的Alpha？”  
布鲁斯下意识用力搂紧克拉克，感受到对方一个多月以来柔软了许多的身子正紧紧贴着自己的腹腔，温热得让人浑身颤栗，头脑发热。  
“我喜欢。”  
他的声音低沉过了头，以至于有了嘶哑的错觉。  
“我喜欢（I love it）。”  
他郑重其事地再次说道，摩挲着Omega的嘴唇，心下一片被太阳炙烤的滚烫。  
相隔两栋楼的楼顶上，杰森收回望远镜，一跃跳进夜风中。  
布鲁斯和克拉克在原地静静地拥抱了一阵。结束前，他们额头碰着额头，手臂交缠，亲密到毫无间隙。  
Omega闭着眼抱着他轻轻摇晃的样子，就像真的抱住了全世界。  
布鲁斯眼眸深深。  
I LOVE YOU.  
他凑在克拉克耳边无声且细致地说。  
I LOVE YOU.  
小丑在心底尖叫：「I LOVE YOU！」

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章，你们懂的


	51. Chapter 51

克拉克发给普利特·伦纳德的邀请没有得到过回应。虽然这样的结果在他的意料之中，但克拉克隐隐约约总有一种不安。  
“在看什么？”  
布鲁斯回来的时候浑身弥漫着湿润的潮气，外面似乎正在下雨。他脱下外套踱步至吧台前，熟门熟路地伸手抱住Omega，凑过半张脸和克拉克贴在一起。  
克拉克抖了一下，将他推开。  
“好冷。”他瞪向布鲁斯，搓了搓脸颊，“你是跑去冬泳了吗？”  
布鲁斯低笑两声：“我只是没带伞。”  
克拉克热呼呼的手贴上Alpha的脸颊：“你可以给我打电话，韦恩先生。”  
“这么小的雨。”布鲁斯不怎么在意的抱怨，“我怎么能让你出去吹风。”他拉下克拉克的手臂，又小心摸了摸Omega软绵绵的肚腹。  
刚开始的时候，克拉克对怀孕一事没有什么感觉。除了心理上的作用和布鲁斯莫名其妙的在意和各种各样一叠声的‘NO’之外，他几乎没有体会到与平常有什么不同。直到一个半月过后，原本紧实的小腹渐渐变得松软，妊娠反应开始显现，克拉克才逐渐有了一种他正在孕育生命的实感。  
“所有怀孕的人都会像我这样吐吗？”晚上吃了个煎蛋又吐出来的Omega捧着杯热水愁云惨淡，“或者我是个例外？”  
刚刚到家的Alpha沉吟半晌，勉强从记忆深处扒拉出几抹零星的痕迹。  
“……应当是正常现象。”他说道。  
克拉克闻言不是很放心，仍然忧心忡忡：“可我这样吃了吐怎么才能让宝宝获得营养呢？”  
蝙蝠侠懵了一会，似乎被问到了知识盲区，一时之间想不出个所以然。  
最后他执起克拉克的双手，眼神真挚地说：“……只要你好好的。”  
克拉克闻言却觉得有点问题，霎时抽回双手：“你什么意思？你不想要宝宝？”  
布鲁斯张了张嘴，不是很明白怎么就扯到了他不想要宝宝的事情上，但仍然快速做出反应：“不！我是说，你好好的，宝宝就好好的。”  
克拉克皱眉说：“不行，布鲁斯，我们还是没有解决最开始的问题。”  
布鲁斯思索了会，提出解决方案：“我可以把阿福接过来照顾你，或者我们回哥谭。”眼看着克拉克就要拒绝，布鲁斯说：“还有半个月就是圣诞节，亲爱的。”  
克拉克惊讶中翻了翻日历。  
“真的是。”他哑然，“我竟然都忘记了。”  
布鲁斯亲了亲他的手指：“跟我回哥谭吧，宝贝。阿福一定会为你准备非常丰盛的宴席。”  
“可是这会很麻烦阿福。”克拉克不好意思的说，“他还要管理整个大宅。”  
布鲁斯说：“相信我，他肯定很乐意。而且，他也不会让我们闲着。”Alpha给了他一个撇嘴的表情，“阿尔弗雷德可非常善于利用家里的人丁。”  
克拉克没有立即答应。他知道现在答应布鲁斯回到韦恩宅过圣诞意味着什么，他们的关系会更进一步，而且在生下这个孩子前他不会再回到大都会。倒不是说他对此有什么疑虑，只是这一切进展得如此迅速让人难以捉摸，布鲁斯的爱护和正在发育成长的孩子，一切如此明朗，却又总是让人感到一点点不安。  
克拉克几番思索后最终还是答应了布鲁斯的提议，但仍然要求要在最后几天内再回去。布鲁斯表示完全没问题。  
“不如这几天就由我来负责你的饮食。”达成一桩心事的Alpha心情愉悦，拖了个高脚凳过来和克拉克一起坐在吧台上，“我今天买了一本书。”他献宝似的从大衣里掏出本厚皮书，其上烫金的「怀孕圣经」几个大字闪闪发光。  
克拉克好奇地凑过脑袋。  
“这是什么？”  
布鲁斯说：“路过书店的时候看见的。”  
克拉克瞥见里面五彩斑斓的解剖讲解和一些食物图片，忍住笑意：“你还没对下厨死心？”  
布鲁斯模棱两可的哼了一声，翻开书籍。  
喂饱自己的Omega和孩子是一个Alpha的职责所在，克拉克怎么会懂他在这方面的执着——上一回在Omega眼前的失败简直让人无法忍受、耿耿于怀！  
克拉克半转过椅子，笑意盈盈地看着凝眉阅读的Alpha。  
“拜托，你今晚不是还有夜巡吗？”  
布鲁斯点点头。  
“现在不该赶回去了？”  
布鲁斯抬起头。  
“如果你能停止用脚蹭我的小腿的话，我更愿意相信你是真的想赶我走了。”  
克拉克收回脚，倒也没有心虚，只是笑得开心。  
“我就有点脚冷。”  
布鲁斯指责道：“你又不开暖气。”  
克拉克不服气：“我穿了袜子。”  
布鲁斯瞥了眼克拉克放在高脚凳支出部分铁杆上裹着白袜子的脚——似乎感受到视线，那双脚还往后缩了缩。  
布鲁斯失笑。  
“你也会心虚？”他兀然伸腿将克拉克的脚拨弄夹进双腿中间，“穿这么薄的袜子不开暖气踩在地上，也知道心虚往后躲？我还以为超人从不认识这个词儿。”  
克拉克转过脑袋不看他，被夹住的双脚像两条刚上岸的鱼儿一样来回摆。  
布鲁斯低声喝道：“别动。”  
克拉克停了下来。  
布鲁斯露出微笑。  
“乖。”  
克拉克抽回脚，狠狠踩他，又羞又恼。  
“你快走吧！”  
布鲁斯把书留在吧台上，看着克拉克咚咚咚几步跑上楼，哐当一声关上门。  
布鲁斯笑了一会，收回视线，呼叫蝙蝠机后如常走上了顶楼。  
这个时候，他们谁也不知道今晚发生的事，将会改变一切。

事情发生在晚上十一点整。  
哥谭市内一个寻常的餐厅发生了一起警务人员枪击杀人案。这不是一场意外。紧随其后的恐怖威胁如一把锋利铡刀迅速悬停在哥谭每一个人的头上。  
“这就是一切的开始，明天，将不会这么轻松。”入侵城市通讯系统的影像霸占了所有电子屏幕，黑色、和闪烁的马赛克，“哥谭，这是唯一一次警告。*”  
克拉克从电视上看见这则新闻报道的时候还坐在公寓里翻来覆去的研究布鲁斯留下的书籍。稻草人恐怖的人像从荧幕前闪过，伴随背景中喧闹尖叫的人声和记者恐慌的声音，他在一瞬间紧张起来：此事必定不小，布鲁斯不一定一个人能解决。  
稻草人看起来早有准备。他来势汹汹，打算利用他的新型毒素攻城略地。  
克拉克打出去的电话被屏蔽了信号，无法接通。他猛地站起来，关了灯。  
——屋子里有人。  
克拉克贴着墙壁，敏锐的感应到。  
不是布鲁斯。蝙蝠侠早在一个小时前就到达了哥谭。而这个潜伏进公寓里的人会是谁？他悄无声息，没有惊动屋内任何一项报警设备。  
——他发给普利特·伦纳德的信息从来没有回应。  
克拉克脑海里忽然闪过这么一个毫不相干的念头，而电光火石间，他就地一躲，闪过一道疾风。  
“杰森！”  
他猛然出声喝道。  
灯火刹时大亮，克拉克靠在开关旁边喘着气盯着屋内出现的不速之客。  
全副武装的年轻人正对他抬着冷冰冰的枪口，遮掩了整张脸的盔甲望不见一星半点的情绪。  
“是你。”  
克拉克却松了口气，但仍然死死盯着对方，缓慢改变站姿，以方便万一杰森忽然发难自己能够将伤害降至最低。  
“你是什么人？”  
杰森·陶德透过变声器的声音流窜着电流和几许暴躁。  
“怎么知道我是谁！？”  
他的伪装连蝙蝠侠都没认出来！  
克拉克试探性地向前走了一小步。杰森仍然用枪指着他。  
“我一直有给你发信息，杰森。”克拉克咽了口唾沫，心跳得异常快。他现在深刻的感受到被枪指着的感觉了，不是因为那黑洞洞的威胁，而是某种更紧张的、不可预知的危险。他半弯着身子，避免任何情况以腹部受敌。  
——他的孩子。  
“三人聚餐，你知道，我一直想……”  
他惶然瞪大眼睛，在杰森忽然错前几步的惊诧里倒了下去。  
“没人教过你不要和目标对象多说废话吗？”  
站在克拉克身后的摩西拔下麻醉针冷冷扫了他一眼。  
“人我带走了，回去做你自己的事情吧，小鬼。”  
杰森捏紧拳头。  
“你怎么在这？”他下意识问道。摩西转身，显然没有回答的意思。  
“等等！”他喝止摩西离去的脚步，“告诉我，你们要他做什么？”  
摩西凝视着他。  
“做你自己的事。”  
她冷酷地说。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放心啦  
虐也虐不了几章的


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 火箭来了

当莱克斯看见哥谭的暴乱发生时，他知道，自己就要得到自己一直想要的宝贝了。他陷落在私人飞机上柔软的靠垫中，手中白兰地喝了一半就放下，双手交叠于腹前几乎快要焦灼于等待。  
直到时钟逐渐靠近起飞时间，摩西和她的下属才带着那个巨大的金属箱出现在飞机中。  
“我还以为你会更快点，摩西。”  
莱克斯换了条腿翘在膝盖上，目光注视着人群往来将金属箱中昏迷的Omega抱至飞机上一张大床。  
“动作轻点，该死的。”  
他踱步至窗前，玻璃一样翡翠的眸子暗含着某种兴奋。他俯身打量克拉克柔白的面庞。  
“瞧瞧看，摩西，这就是克拉克·肯特。”  
他低声含笑，言语之中是不加掩饰的激动。  
“看看他的脸，当你凑得足够近的时候，你就会发现他的皮肤真的毫无瑕疵，就像一整块在月亮下发光的——这他妈的是个针眼吗！摩西——”他暴怒地撑起身，看向自己从未失过手的女助手，“你有什么毛病？我告诉过你不准对他使用麻醉剂！我需要最纯粹的原生血液！一个毫无人类化合物参与的外星标本！”  
摩西对暴跳如雷的莱克斯视而不见，她让自己的手下转移到尾舱。  
“我不觉得如果没有麻醉剂你现在能在这儿看到他。”摩西双手抱臂，对莱克斯的歇斯底里无动于衷，“杰森·陶德最后可不像是想给你把他带来的样子。”  
莱克斯冷静下来，整理了下衣衫，自信地微笑。  
“这就是为什么我要让你暗中盯着他了，摩西。我知道你总能做到最棒。”  
摩西在沙发上坐下。  
“还不起飞吗？”她看了眼时间，“小家伙回过神来后悔你把他‘母亲’带走了怎么办？”摩西平静地阐述事实：“然后他会追过来。”  
莱克斯重新拾起酒杯。  
“不不，”他执杯一饮而尽，背对克拉克在床边上坐下，“现在来思考这个问题：我为什么要在杰森对哥谭动手的时候再带走克拉克呢？”  
摩西不怎么在意的配合道：“因为你要模糊布鲁斯·韦恩的视线。”  
莱克斯嗯哼一声：“还有呢？”他停顿了一下，在摩西回答之前自我解答道：“因为这样一来小鸟们也分身乏术，注意不到我们了，不是吗？杰森，哦，杰森，和父亲的游戏才刚开始呢。”  
“别太得意了，莱克斯。”  
摩西毫不留情地拨冷水。  
莱克斯一屁股在沙发上坐下。  
“就让我享受会胜利的果实不行吗？给他把被子盖上，摩西，别让他着凉了。顺便，托你的福，让我们一起祈祷飞机落地的时候克拉克已经把麻醉剂代谢完了。”  
“那我不知道。”摩西拿起一本杂志，在飞机起飞的片刻中轻微晃动，又迅速归为平稳，“我下的量足够药倒一头大象。”  
莱克斯再次暴跳如雷。  
“What the hell is wrong with you！？”

&&  
德克萨斯州，秘密实验室。  
克拉克从黑暗中苏醒的时候，意识还有些朦胧。  
他听见一个声音在虚空中起起伏伏。  
「……大都会的实验室清空了吗？」  
「转移过来了？很好。把他运进去，醒了再来通知我。」  
「叫乔伊斯进来……」  
剩下的话克拉克听不见了，他只感受到一阵平滑的滚动，身体在空中移动，风卷过脸庞，不受控制。这有点像是克拉克曾经在宇宙中自由飘荡的时候，放松身体的控制，随着引力在地球周围随意飘荡。但又远远不同——他无法自朦胧中醒来。  
克拉克的意识在重重地喘气，心脏跳动的感觉忽然沉重起来，一下接着一下，砰砰的声音仿佛石锤砸在空旷的房间之中，越来越快越来越快……  
摩西挥手遣退震惊的运输人员，按下耳麦。  
“莱克斯，有情况。”  
她盯着仍然处于昏迷状态的克拉克，勉强平静道：“他在发光。”  
克拉克·肯特正在发光。他的四肢被牢牢束缚在实验床上，裸露的皮肤却流窜着鎏金的光泽，仿佛一块晶莹剔透的金色宝石。  
“那是他在燃烧，宝贝。”莱克斯赞叹不已，“你给他打太多麻醉剂了。”  
摩西若有所思：“看来我们不用等到天亮了。”  
“没错。”莱克斯说道，“你下去吧，让我先好好和他谈谈。”  
克拉克在两分钟后睁开了眼睛。他一眼就看见了站在面前的莱克斯·卢瑟。  
“卢瑟！”克拉克眯起眼睛，感到一股久违的愤怒窜上了心头，“果然是你。”  
莱克斯哇哦了一声。  
“看起你似乎对我有了什么不必要的误解，克拉克？”  
克拉克瞪着他，拽了几下手臂，却被扣得纹丝不动。莱克斯将他的手脚和脖子都铐在了实验床上。  
“你想做什么？”  
“其实呢，我只是想和你谈谈。”莱克斯靠在实验室的桌台上，“心平气和的谈一谈，克拉克。”  
“如果你只是想谈一谈，为什么要铐着我？”  
“以防万一。你知道我总是有备无患。”  
克拉克暂时放弃挣扎软在床上，吸了口气。  
“你想谈什么？”他问道。  
莱克斯站起身踱了几步。  
“我想谈的，是关于你，克拉克。”  
克拉克的目光紧随在莱克斯身上，听闻此言刹时拧起了眉，仿佛炸毛的猫一样绷起了脊椎。关于他？什么他？莱克斯知道了什么？  
“作为一个Omega的感觉怎么样？”莱克斯轻声问道，“寄人篱下，受人约束的感觉怎么样？”  
克拉克目光一转，缓缓松了口气，但又不是特别确定莱克斯只是在针对他一人有感而发还是对整个群体，于是他试探道：“这听起来……可不像是大家面前那个爱护Omega的慈善家该说的话，莱克斯。”  
莱克斯笑了一声。  
“爱护Omega？哦是的是的，我当然爱护他们。他们精致而细小，漂亮又柔弱，还有可爱的发情期，不爱护这群Omega，Alpha们还有什么事可做呢？要知道历史上的君主们一点也不缺少为这些、精致的Omega们、挑起战争的佳话——制造恐慌、流血和伤疤，这不都是Alpha们英武的象征吗？”  
克拉克安静的听着，试图从中堪破莱克斯真实的论点。  
“但你想一想，克拉克。”莱克斯双手合十压在胸下，“为什么Omega只配沦为战利品？因为潜藏在天性里的臣服让他们只配做奴隶吗？现代社会到了，为什么还有无数的Alpha在迫害Omega？”  
克拉克避开莱克斯话语中的陷阱。  
“你在唆使我承认什么？”  
“唆使？哈，克拉克，我不是在诱导你承认什么。你只是想一想，安娜？她为什么因为自己身为Omega就要受到磨难？而你，我还记得我们相遇的时候你是被绑架了吧，克拉克。为什么？”  
克拉克说：“你在试图挑起我作为一个Omega对Alpha的憎恨，莱克斯。你想做什么？”  
莱克斯停顿下来，直直的望着克拉克，眼珠里像是燃烧着翠色的火焰。他明白，他不能按照往常掌控一个Omega那样用话语轻易击溃面前这个Omega的防线了。  
他无法单靠语言就说服这个世界上独一无二的Omega。  
克拉克望着他的眼睛，一字一顿道：“停止你的表演。”  
“刚刚的谈话中，你没有一句话提到过Beta，莱克斯，或许你自己都没有注意到，但你确实没把你自己的属性算入其中。”克拉克眯起眼睛，在脑海中一帧一帧审视莱克斯谈论Alpha和Omega时露出的细微神情，最终得出结论：“你看不起Alpha和Omega，对吗？你远远不是自己曾经所说的ABO平权主义者。”  
莱克斯从惊讶中回过神来。  
“我又开始对你这个人感兴趣了，克拉克。”  
克拉克盯着天花板：“大可不必。”  
莱克斯笑了一声。  
“你说的没错。”他弯下身撑在床边，从上至下俯视克拉克那双透蓝的眼睛，着迷于这玻璃一样清亮的虹膜，“不论是Alpha还是Omega，我都不感兴趣。Alpha和Omega，不过是两种被生理本能控制不由自己的、发育不全的野兽罢了。”他的语调轻蔑，直到现在才露出真实的嘴脸，“想想看，为什么天使和魔鬼从来都是没有性别的？为什么传说画本总是以Beta为主角？因为这是人类从古至今一直以来的追求——渴望，来自所谓人类顶峰的Alpha和被奴隶者Omega的渴望。他们祈求上帝，渴望成为不受信息素、不受本能所控制的，真正的人类。而上帝并无回应。这就是苦难。”  
“我记得我们谈过，克拉克。人类主义者，你是，我也是。你难道不觉得，Alpha和Omega，拖了人类进化的后腿吗？”莱克斯撑起身，抱臂立于克拉克头顶，若无其事地扔下一枚炸弹，“你曾经是一个无所不能的超级人类，一个不受Alpha影响的彻彻底底的男人。成为Omega之后，你感觉到退化了吗？”  
克拉克咬紧牙关。  
“莱克斯！”  
“嘘嘘，别紧张。我知道什么？哦，这可能让你有点吃惊，蝙蝠侠知道的所有关于你的事情，我都知道。”  
“不可能——”  
“没错没错，冷静一点，亲爱的。小鸟守口如瓶，当然不会告诉我任何关于蝙蝠的秘密。但别忘了，知道他的真实身份之后布鲁斯·韦恩的身份便昭然若揭，好吗？而他这几个月里用来进出蝙蝠系统的任何器械，都是莱克斯集团出品。那么，我又怎么能不顺势而为，看看这个世界的传说究竟藏了什么秘密呢？”  
“不得不说，小丑真是送了个绝顶的礼物给我。作为感谢，我送了些礼物给他的‘弟子’——嗯，现在这个时间布鲁斯应该正在‘享受’那些呢。”  
克拉克愤怒的瞪着莱克斯，灼然的眼睛鼓亮得仿若太阳边上最近的天蓝。  
“你的眼睛真是太漂亮了，克拉克。曾经我怎么没发现它们根本不属于人类？我看过你在地下飞行的视频记录，你就像只太阳精灵。”  
克拉克大喝道：“你究竟要做什么！？”  
莱克斯的手指转了几圈，按在克拉克的太阳穴上。  
“冷静，亲爱的，听我说。很久很久之前，我就在做这个实验。我在研究，怎么样才能转换人类的性别。”  
克拉克心中猝然涌现不详的预感。  
“最开始，我并无头绪，只是研究了Alpha、Beta和Omega的血样，但很幸运的是，我在Omega的血液中发现了一种非常活跃的物质，「救星」——哦我将它命名为「救星」，人类的救星，呵。我建立的Omega组织遍布全国，每天有超过万余名Omega的血样被送上实验台检测——你想的没错，克拉克，救星的活性因人而异，有的人非常活跃，而有的人却很低靡。但无论如何，我都没有从这数以万计的血样中找到合适的救星，所有的、所有的检测结果都不符合达成转换条件的最低活性——唯一一个接近的Omega是安娜——顺便说一句她其实叫乔伊斯，乔伊斯·杰拉德。”  
克拉克握紧拳头，猝然惊醒，想到自己当初在莱克斯的志愿者中心的抽血体检——这就是最初的开始。莱克斯是从那时候开始盯上他的！  
“你的血样与众不同。救星在你的血液中异常活跃，远超阈值。发现这一切的时候你不会知道我有多兴奋，那时候我在想，人类终于还是迎来了他们的救主，不是吗？——超人。”  
莱克斯碰了碰克拉克随着他的话而有些微颤抖的、体温略高的后颈。  
“别紧张，克拉克。”他微微笑道，“我只需要你一点血样而已。”  
他向后退去，几个蒙面医护挟裹仪器鱼贯而入。  
“或许也会要其他什么，”莱克斯耸耸肩，宽慰道，“我也不知道。让我们先看看吧。”他转头对出现在门口的乔伊斯·杰拉德说道：“嘿，亲爱的，按我之前告诉你的那样陪着他，给他鼓励，好吗？他有点紧张，可能还有点害怕。”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我开始了我开始了我开始了  
我拿着大菜刀走来了  
哥谭的天开始真的黑了嘿嘿嘿  
老爷那边也不好过就是了，参考游戏《阿卡姆骑士》


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告一下喜欢莱总的就不要看了，本文莱总彻头彻尾下手毫不留情。极度拉仇恨。但本人对莱总不是故意抹黑啊，我觉得他干得出这种事……（）
> 
> 玩得很大，下拉做好心理准备……
> 
> 那什么，大难不死 必有后福……是吧……

蝙蝠侠一个鞭腿抽打在阿卡姆骑士的腰上，直将人重重撞上钢筋铁门。  
“你是什么人？”  
他冷冷注视从地上爬起来的人，心中的疑虑越绕越深。  
「告诉他他的Omega……」  
阿卡姆骑士尖啸出声：“你会为此付出代价！”  
烟雾炸开，他消失在了蝙蝠侠面前。  
“你知道如果这个时候你提一句他的Omega，不论是真是假，方寸大乱之间你也可以取他的性命。”克莱恩在耳机里分析道，“我记得你确实有一段时间去处理了关于Omega的什么事，而凑巧之间我看见了一些字样。不是偷看，partner。”  
“闭嘴！”杰森恼怒地低吼。  
“有时候我真的很好奇你是什么人。”稻草人若有所思，“你对蝙蝠侠的路数了如指掌，甚至比小丑还要熟悉他的一切。你知道他的安全屋，他的秘密基地，他的后备人员……你知道他究竟是谁吗？”  
杰森在恼怒中握紧了双手。刚刚蝙蝠侠把他揍了一顿，没错，这是他今晚第一次和布鲁斯交手。当你站在这个男人对立面的时候你会更深刻的意识到蝙蝠侠精湛到无懈可击的体术，这和曾经训练的方式可不一样。  
布鲁斯动作有多快呢？克莱恩发布恐怖袭击视频后的三个小时内韦恩企业配合哥谭警署就几乎撤离了近一半的城市人群，五个小时后，他就查到了稻草人即将施放毒气云爆的地点。  
——那么为什么？为什么他的一切就那么容易被摧毁？为什么布鲁斯没有在一年这么长的时间里找到他在什么地方？  
杰森痛苦的捂住脸蹲在电梯之中。耳机里传来稻草人那边细碎的声音，他听见曾经的蝙蝠女孩在和克莱恩嘶声对峙。  
“你要记住现在你的命在我手上，先知。你的父亲已经因为你的‘死’和蝙蝠侠决裂了。你认为他接下来会怎么做？”  
“永远别想用我要挟他们，稻草人。”芭芭拉听起来中气十足，“在那之前我会先杀了你。”  
稻草人低笑了一声。  
“你要打破你们的规矩吗，蝙蝠女孩。”  
紧随其后的一道骨肉相接的声响和一道痛呼。  
杰森站了起来。  
“不要和她废话，稻草人。”他的大脑在那一瞬间变得空白，回过神时他已经制止了稻草人的施暴。他张张嘴，最后说道：“继续计划。”

&&  
“这一切都在变得古怪。”布鲁斯在前进的时候说道，“你知道我在说什么吗，阿福。”  
“我不知道，先生。”  
“奇怪的地方。”蝙蝠侠停顿在大楼顶端，勉强从急迫的时间中挤出空闲来分析某些让人难以放下的线索，“有人在监视我的行动。”  
“您还有一个小时，先生，云爆将会覆盖整个城市。另外戈登警长似乎独自出了GCPD的据点，向着稻草人去了。看样子是要去给芭芭拉小姐报仇。”  
布鲁斯抿紧嘴角，再次飞翔起来。他降落在飞艇之上。  
“有时候我真觉得这个世界的疯子永远都不嫌多。”  
“何出此言呢，老爷。虽然确实也不算是抱怨。”  
“克拉克曾经给我讲了一个故事。”  
“愿闻其详。”  
“一个活了七百年的雷霄·奥古。”  
“恐怖故事。”  
“没错。但……也会是另一个故事的开始。不死之水拉萨路池，可以令死者复生。”  
阿尔弗雷德停顿下来。  
“……您到底想说什么？”  
詹姆斯·戈登被捆缚于钢管之上，看见忽然出现的蝙蝠侠时狠狠挣了一下被捆缚的手臂。  
“查找蝙蝠系统漏洞，现在。搜索所有消失的操作记录，最高管理权限。”  
阿尔弗雷德哑然：“为……”  
布鲁斯死死盯着面前身着铠甲的阿卡姆骑士。  
“如果我想的没错，”他的心脏在猛烈跳动，鲜血猝然翻涌，“我永远不会原谅……”  
「永远不要原谅自己。」小丑哈哈大笑，「你知道吗，现在就是高潮部分啦！快点，搞快点，小蝙蝠，揭秘的时候到了！」  
“看着我，蝙蝠侠。”阿卡姆骑士举起手中的枪，“你想知道什么，问我。让我来回答你。”  
布鲁斯抿紧嘴角。  
“……”  
“说话啊！”他愤而怒吼道，“问我啊！”  
“你什么都不想知道，是吗？”  
他忽然打开了面罩，露出那张始终隐藏在重重伪装之下的面容，左眼角下狰狞可怖的J字母异常刺眼。  
布鲁斯呼吸骤停，那一瞬间天旋地转，苦水从喉咙口蔓延上来。  
“……杰森。”  
“Now you know me.”杰森握紧枪支，死死盯着蝙蝠侠障目下的眼睛，“怎么了？说不出话了？我本以为……你不知道我有多痛。*”  
布鲁斯咬紧牙关：“……我看见他杀了你。他送来了录像。”  
“别对我撒谎！在那之后你就找人代替了我？一个月？还是一周？我是如此信任你……你却抛弃了我！让我去死！*”  
“这不是事情的真相！*”  
“你总是对我说，布鲁斯，只要专注想做的事，就能成功。……你猜我现在想干什么？”杰森上前几步，枪口支起布鲁斯的喉咙，“我想杀了你！”*  
布鲁斯反手打开杰森的枪，迅速抽身避过扫射的子弹。  
“出来，蝙蝠侠！”  
“我知道这一切有多痛。”布鲁斯落在身后，再次试图制住激动的杰森，“让我帮你，杰森。”  
“你不知道！”杰森被夺掉枪，回身纠缠上黑暗骑士，“别说得一副很了解的样子！”  
“小丑破坏了你的精神，杰森。停下来。”  
“是不是不论什么事都不能让你丢掉这副该死的一切都知道的自大模样？！”杰森被布鲁斯按到在地，扭身扣住对方的脖子歇斯底里的大叫，“你究竟知道什么？小丑伤害我！攻占我的精神！迫害我！杀我！我的每一块骨头都被他打碎，我无时无刻不在流血！你看见了吗？你看我的脸！你看见了吗——这就是他！”  
「别太惊讶，一个礼物。」小丑站在纠缠在地的两人身旁，鞋尖点地，「顺便一提，你做得也棒极了，布鲁斯。」  
布鲁斯收紧手臂，耳边嗡嗡作响。他举起拳头，想要敲晕杰森，却在落下之前，看见碎裂的头甲之中，杰森恐惧的眼神。  
“……我……”  
布鲁斯的声音在轻轻颤抖。  
“……这一切都得怪你。”杰森猝然回神，一脚踹开他，重新捡起手枪，“你把我扔在那里，和那个人在一起……一年啊！”  
布鲁斯后退两步。  
“我很抱歉……”  
他低声说，拳头始终没有松开。  
“杰森……你是我的罗宾。我没有想……”他往前了一步，试探地张开手，“让我帮你，杰森。我们可以回到正轨……这一切，现在还不算太晚。”  
杰森死死瞪着他，握着枪的手都在颤抖。  
“我知道承诺对于伤害于事无补……但杰森，我从来、从来没有想要抛弃你。你是我的儿子，我的罗宾。我很抱歉。”  
杰森最终力竭地垂下枪。  
“你是个混蛋……”  
他的声音几乎带着抽泣。  
布鲁斯停在原地，接通了蝙蝠洞的通讯。  
“老爷，系统显示有几条消失的操作，但不知道是什么人。他使用的是准入权限，不是入侵，找不到线索。”  
“……我知道了，阿福，这一切……我找到他了。”  
“什么？”  
“阿卡姆骑士，”布鲁斯侧目看向已经消失在原地的杰森，“是杰森。”

&&  
克拉克的左手被人用力握在手里。那个名叫乔伊斯的女孩坐在他的身边，牢牢握着他被缚的手掌。  
“你不要紧张。”她柔声细语，“莱克斯只是要一点血浆，他不会伤害你的。你看，这就已经结束了。”  
克拉克深吸了口气，感到头顶的灯在眼前摇晃。  
“你爱他？”  
乔伊斯瞪大眼睛。  
“什么？不！”  
克拉克控制着自己的呼吸。  
“如果他不会伤害我，为什么要这样绑着我？”  
女孩迟疑了一下，握紧双手。  
“……你并不支持我们。”她最终说道，“莱克斯的想法过于惊世骇俗。转换性别，这几乎是上帝才能做到的事情，你是唯一一个能合成药剂的Omega，但却不愿意支持我们。你不知道莱克斯为了帮助Omega们耗费了多大的精力和心神，我们说服不了你，只有……这也是迫于无奈莱克斯才将你绑起来的！”  
“他是这么给你说的？”  
乔伊斯安抚似地抚摸着他的手腕。  
“你甚至可以成为第一个变成Beta的Omega，克拉克。”她的言语中透露着几抹羡慕，而这让克拉克紧张起来：“你说什么？”  
乔伊斯笑着说：“你没听错。莱克斯会让你变成一个Beta，一个正常人！想想看，克拉克，这样一来，你就再也不会受到信息素的制约！再也不会受到伤害，也不用再迫于Alpha的淫威孕育他们的孩子！你将成为一个自由的人，一个你想成为的人。你难道不激动吗？我——”  
“这一切即将成为现实。”莱克斯站在门口说，手中清澈的试剂幽幽泛着光。  
乔伊斯露出个惊喜的微笑。  
“你成功了吗，莱克斯？！”  
莱克斯向她点头致意，又恭敬有礼的将女Omega请了出去。  
克拉克奋力挣扎着，死死盯着他手里的针筒。  
“莱克斯！”  
“别紧张，克拉克，你又开始发光了。”莱克斯步步逼近，“你的太阳耀斑现在可不能爆炸，这里是地下实验室，地面上是一座孤儿院。你想把我们都炸飞吗？”  
“你疯了。”  
“我没有，克拉克。不过现在我要跟你说的事，确实是关于一个疯子。”他摩挲着克拉克的后颈，感受Omega在他的手指下震颤、发怒。他掌控着一切，乔伊斯说得没错，‘这是只有上帝才能做到的事情’。  
“……你有没有想过一个问题，”莱克斯握住克拉克的脸轻声道，Omega急促的鼻息喷在掌心中变得潮湿，“布鲁斯·韦恩为什么忽然之间承认了自己和你的关系？”  
“那又与你何干！”  
“确实和我没什么关系，但越是这种时候，我就越是想要告诉你一点秘密。连小鸟都不知道的秘密。”莱克斯说，“我拷贝了许多蝙蝠侠并不对罗宾开放的资料，并且有幸破解了其中一部分。你猜我发现了什么？”他忽然抽回手，“嘶，控制住自己，克拉克，你是个外星人，不是狗。”  
“文档里让我感到惊喜的一部分，布鲁斯·韦恩中了小丑病毒。”  
克拉克冷着脸无动于衷，脖颈旁的针管冷冷冰冰，他甚至能感觉到那穿透皮肉的锋利寒气。  
仅剩的一些太阳能在细胞内穿梭，在那一针刺下来的时候，这些能量足够将它们全都燃烧掉吗？克拉克不确定。他痛苦地喘息，感觉五脏六腑蜷曲成一团。  
如果药剂生效，他将不再是一个Omega，那么他的孩子……  
“「小丑病毒是一种精神病毒。……利用Alpha对Omega的支配占有欲，和易被动摇的本能，让AO链接标记成为控制小丑病毒的方法变得可行。……初步实验证明，和克拉克·肯特建立稳定链接成功遏制了病毒蔓延……」”莱克斯哼笑道，“怎么样，意外吗？”  
克拉克蜷紧手指，眼前一阵恍惚。  
……这就是原因？  
“这就是原因。”莱克斯说，“既可以得到一个基因上乘的孩子，又可以控制病毒，还能拥有一个漂亮Omega，一箭三雕啊。我确实不得不佩服蝙蝠侠的心思缜密了。”  
“住手。”  
克拉克还未及从莱克斯所述之事里回神，便感到那冰冷扎进了身体。他低喝出声，体内的太阳能疯了一样奔跑起来。那脆弱的针头刺进腺体，酸胀的饱和感随着液体流入大肆扩张。  
“燃烧，燃烧，燃烧。”莱克斯望着他像块玉石一样发光，“小幅度爆炸，轰——但还不够，克拉克。”他将药剂尽数推了进去，眼看着Omega身上的光芒愈渐熄灭。  
克拉克呻吟出声。冰冷的液体被身体吸收，随着血液循环，从心脏泵出，遍及全身。  
然后……他的小腹开始剧痛。  
“不……”  
他的意识开始模糊，开始颤抖。莱克斯的人像在眼前渐渐消失。  
“不、不……救救他……”  
Omega疼得啜泣。  
“救救他，求你了……”  
世界分崩离析。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呃，我说一下，宝宝没有死（小声  
下章再阐述老爷那边的情况……


	54. Chapter 54

「现在，我自由了。」  
闸门被打开。  
「哦……那可真疼啊，是不是？」  
布鲁斯在剧痛中颤抖着。  
「你知道我一直让你不要在我们之间插入第三者的是吧？你看，结果多么惨烈？你把链接建得有多厚，现在就有多疼。哦哦坚持住，小蝙蝠，你这个模样我真是太心疼了。你知道我一直爱你，就像我一直爱着自己！」  
「放松点好吗？来握住我的手。让我来帮你——将身体交给我，我会找到伤害我们的人。找到我们的Omega，凶手，找到他，杀死他。我会做得棒极了——」  
尖叫。  
聒噪。  
“你破坏了我的计划，你以为你成功了吗？不！蝙蝠侠，看看你现在的模样，双手束缚在我面前——我会放过你吗？”克莱恩歇斯底里的大叫，“你在害怕，你的恐惧，你的家人，让我们看看，这张畏惧的脸究竟是谁。”  
“实话来说，我并不关心你究竟是谁，但总有人不那么觉得。”房间里悬挂的电视机前人影憧憧，记者、看客，摄像头，“你以为你阻止了一切？现在……我会让人知道这一切。”稻草人张开双手，“畏惧、惶恐、颤抖，所有人将会在你的脸上看见恐惧……传说破碎的时候，希望也就没有了。我会夺走这一切，你的城市，你的希望——”  
“你会做到这一切。”  
一直未出声的蝙蝠侠忽然说道，他直直看着对面被捆缚的红罗宾和戈登镇定中带着慌乱的脸。  
稻草人一瞬间被这一句搞迷糊了：“什么？”  
他猛地凑近，嘶声怒吼。  
“不要再花言巧语！你以为还有谁能来救你吗？阿卡姆骑士是你曾经的罗宾，这倒是让人惊异，但他现在可不在这里——他抛下了你，抛弃了哥谭，他已经走了，你明白吗？”  
他转头大喝詹姆斯·戈登的名字。  
“摘下面具！”  
「让我上！让我上！」小丑兴奋起来，「让我们来给克莱恩一个教训！」  
布鲁斯猝然睁开眼来。  
「你醒了，布鲁斯。噢，快看看我，看看我！是时候了！」  
「你在做什么？你把我关起来！你疯了吗？你的Omega已经死了！我们的Omega已经死了！我会找到他！我会替你报仇！我会杀了他们！你却要把我关起来！？你不能没有我！」  
布鲁斯一拳打在小丑脸上。  
「那是我的Omega。」  
他一字一顿说道，每个字都藏着勃然大怒。断裂的链接疼痛让他全身颤抖，五脏六腑，纤维神经齐齐颤栗，头脑昏聩，眼前血一样红。  
他一遍遍地怒吼。  
「那是我的Omega！不是你的！凶手！我会找到他，杀死他，保护他。这一切都与你无关。」  
「你疯了！你爱他！How about me？布鲁斯！I LOVE YOU！你不知道吗？I LOVE YOU！I LOVE US！」  
「所以，」布鲁斯眼神骤然清晰，浓郁的绿被玻璃的蓝像海一样吞没，冰冷刺骨，「你就会下地狱。」  
「你要永远留在这里。暗无天日，永无休止。被人遗忘，被人唾弃——像我一样。直到死亡。」  
「不——不要伤害我！不要这么绝情！蝙蝠！I LOVE YOU！不要把我关在这里！布鲁斯！」  
「不！！！」  
黑暗从眼前褪去，詹姆斯·戈登的脸出现在眼前。伴随着难以置信的震惊，布鲁斯的脸清晰的出现在屏幕之后。  
“……布、布鲁斯？”  
戈登手中的头甲掉在了地上。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩？！”  
“那是布鲁斯·韦恩？！”  
三台摄像机近距离特写，媒体的声音仿若飓风。所有人都清晰的从电视屏幕上看见哥谭花花公子狼狈的脸。他低垂着头，双目半闭，似乎沉浸在某种失神状态中而没有回神。  
稻草人发出一声意料之外的叹息。  
“韦恩？”他低笑两声，“现在这个世界终于能了解到你是个什么东西了。一个褪去伪装的传奇。软弱无力，平凡无奇，恐惧不已。*”  
布鲁斯茫然地抬起眼睛。  
稻草人举起手，利爪狠狠扎进布鲁斯的皮肉。  
“现在，恐惧！”  
韦恩瞪大眼睛，兀然大叫出声。那凄厉的惨叫、痛苦、绝望……世人还来不及反应这样懦弱的惊恐是否属于蝙蝠侠，就被屏幕之外的声音吸引了注意。  
“你抓错人了，克莱恩。”  
黑影骤然落下。  
稻草人迅速转身。“什——”  
蝙蝠侠抓住他的脖子，用力贯倒在地。  
红罗宾大叫出声：“蝙蝠侠！”  
詹姆斯·戈登晕乎乎转过身。  
“尝尝自己的毒药吧。”蝙蝠侠扭转稻草人的手臂，将毒素扎进他的体内。  
“滚开！”他开始尖叫，黑影憧憧，“蝙蝠！啊啊啊啊救命！”  
摄像机倒在地上，画面猝然漆黑，声音却未完全消失。  
韦恩的嘶声惨叫已然歇止，不知道是不是昏了过去。观众们听见喘息、肉搏、和枪械抬起的声音，直到一切消失，画面恢复，摇晃的镜头被抬起，蝙蝠侠漆黑的身影在画面中稍纵即逝……  
随后一切都真正的消失了。

&&  
杰森·陶德从空中落下。  
潜行失败，漆黑的办公室刹那间灯火通明。  
他转过身。  
“我就知道你会回来。”莱克斯坐在宽大的办公桌后，神色自若，“和爸爸沟通过后，效果不错？”  
双枪滑下袖桶，杰森的心猛地沉入水底。  
“你知道你的错误已经无可挽回了，对吧？”莱克斯叹息着，“叛逆的孩子要为他的叛逆付出代价。父亲永远不会原谅你。”  
杰森扣紧板机，声音干涩：“我做了这些。我不会祈求他们原谅——但你必须将他交出来。”  
莱克斯笑了。  
“你怎么知道我不会已经杀了他呢？”  
“你不是为了他的命。”杰森小步接近，“虽然你从来没有告诉过我你要做什么——你从未向我坦露过你的追求。但你不是为了他的命——交出来，卢瑟，我就不杀你。”  
莱克斯叹气。  
“这就是为什么你总是在让你的导师失望，杰森。你总是做不到不回头，也学不会未雨绸缪。”卢瑟面对杰森捏紧的枪口无动于衷，“你将永远无法揭发我，永远不是我的对手。你的罪行已经犯下，你的余生……都会过得一团糟。”  
杰森的心脏猛地跳动起来。他一跃而起，手中枪械面向卢瑟骤然出膛，与此同时，巨大的火光从地面爆发出来。那一瞬间杰森几乎没有听见声音，他只是看见橘色的火焰——地板震动，整个办公室顷刻间在爆炸中化作灰烬。  
他看见莱克斯仍然好整以暇地坐在办公桌后，随着巨大的冲击波而皮肤皲裂，露出其下纠缠不清的各线电路——  
——是假的。  
杰森被冲击波湮灭，撞碎玻璃，坠下高楼。

tbc.


	55. Chapter 55

当布鲁斯·韦恩的脸出现在混乱的直播当中时，露易丝知道有什么坏了。  
电话始终都是忙音。心里的不安愈发浓重，她猛地站起来，提起包冲出了星球日报。  
克拉克住的公寓黑灯瞎火，明显已经没有人存在其中。  
“该死。”她低咒一声，火速掏出手机——光芒一闪，她猛地抬头。  
“谁在那？！”  
她大喊出声，随即听见一串慌乱的脚步声。露易丝奔跑起来，在楼梯拐角逮住了那个Omega。  
“你是谁？”女记者牢牢抓住他的手，“为什么在这儿？”  
“我不知道！放开我！”他惊慌失措地挣扎，“我只是、只是路过！”  
“这里是私人公寓，现在是凌晨四点。你是怎么路过的？坐直升机吗？”  
“我、我不……”  
露易丝放松了语气：“告诉我你在这里干什么，我就不报警。”  
“我……”  
他看起来快哭了。  
“我不知道。”他痛苦地坐在地上，“我听说莱、莱克斯盯上了这里的Omega，我、我想警告他……我不知道……没人相信我说的……”  
露易丝蹲下身。什么样的秘密值得一个Omega凌晨四点夜不能寐，在别人门口徘徊？  
“你可以告诉我，好吗？”她转抓为安抚，“我会一个字一个字听你说。”

&&  
12月9日注定是个让人震惊的日子。  
几乎被恐怖袭击攻陷的哥谭市变成天边橘色的一抹幻影，所有守夜的人、观望的人、彻夜不眠的人都看见那朵升空的巨大烟云——爆炸，像是一朵暗夜里盛开的昙花，倏忽而现、又乍然消失。  
——蝙蝠侠粉碎了阴谋。  
——蝙蝠侠拯救了哥谭。  
——蝙蝠侠——是布鲁斯·韦恩！  
“这是假的。”佩里·怀特在一圈记者的包围下敲着桌子，“但我们要拿下头版！现在，所有人都在报道哥谭的恐怖袭击！所有人！蝙蝠侠布鲁斯·韦恩吧啦吧啦——所有人都知道。给我个新角度——一个能杀出重围！夺人眼球的头版！”他猛地抬起头：“露易丝·莱恩跑到哪去了！？”  
吉米从人群中钻出来：“老编！莱克斯集团总裁办公室遭遇恐袭被炸了！”  
佩里恼火的大吼：“让他给我排到第二版去！”  
凯特放在桌面上的手机震动了一下。她猛地举起手，大叫出声：“布鲁斯·韦恩疯了！”  
场面一度寂静下来。  
佩里：“你说什么？”  
凯特深吸口气，举起跳动着信息的对话窗口。  
“你们没听错。”她不可遏制地为这件事下所蕴含的信息颤抖着，“——布鲁斯·韦恩疯了！”  
场面再度沸腾起来。佩里大喊大叫：“信息可靠吗？还有谁知道？！”  
“费里曼是我大学同学，就在接手治疗韦恩的那家医院工作！”  
“做得好凯特！头版就是这个！哥谭的悲剧促生了什么！给我从这个角度往下写！要深入分析、详解、结合事件贯穿前后。凯特，马上去查韦恩为什么没有撤离哥谭又怎么被稻草人抓住！吉米立刻去给我找昨晚上的高清照片！越近越好！露易丝——该死的露易丝去哪了？！”  
“Boss！”露易丝恰时推开玻璃门出现在佩里面前，身后跟着的Omega缩着肩膀，亦步亦趋。  
“出现得真及时大记者！马上去给我写哥谭恐怖袭击和韦恩疯了！立刻！”  
露易丝即将出口的话被噎在喉咙里，她呆了一下。  
“什么？布鲁斯疯了？”  
凯特抽空插嘴道：“最后稻草人注射的恐惧毒气让他疯了。费里曼说他十分钟前醒过来拔了针头在窗户上笑了一个小时，还一定要从窗户跳出去。”  
露易丝交叉双臂皱起眉头。  
“克拉克呢？”  
凯特抬起眼睛：“什么克拉克？”她手指一顿，“哦——你是说最近和他传绯闻那个Omega吗？我还听说他们要订婚了！但现在谁知道他在哪？”  
佩里打断他们。  
“别管什么克拉克不克拉克！露易丝，现在打开你的电脑！”  
“不！”露易丝大叫出声，“我有个更重要的新闻！莱克斯·卢瑟在暗地里利用Omega进行人体实验！这很可能是克拉克消失和布鲁斯发疯的关键！我们谁都知道AO之间的自然链接有多强大！如果不是正常手术解除的链接，失去爱侣的Alpha发疯也不是没有！”  
佩里冷静一想，回头看了眼露易丝身后畏首畏尾的Omega。  
“消息可靠吗？”  
露易丝摇了下头：“还要调查。”  
“那就先写哥谭。”佩里最后拍板，“快去露易丝！用你的头脑冷静分析一下，给我写篇深入分析的头版出来！”他顿了一下，“如果消息确凿，莱克斯的秘密过几日再发。在此之前，谁都不准走露消息！”

&&  
韦恩庄园笼罩于黑云之中。夜幕沉沉，三三两两的媒体仍然聚集门口，虽哥谭恐怖袭击和布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠的乌龙事件已经过去一天，但他们仍未有散去的意思。  
布鲁斯·韦恩疯了。  
这不是一个形容词，这是一个正在发生的事实。  
星球日报晨报重新出版的头条无异于是本次事件的升级结果。所有人都想知道露易丝·莱恩笔下那个受到此次恐袭波及、痛苦不堪的Alpha现在究竟是什么样子。  
他们久久徘徊于庄园门外，如群蚁云集，熙熙攘攘。而韦恩庄园的铁铅门如抱臂巨兽屹立于焦黑土壤之上，坚守阵地，寸土不让。  
庄园内，阿尔弗雷德关掉几盏走廊大灯，走进书房。迪克·格雷森盘膝坐在地毯上，旁边垂着提姆的腿。  
“幸好你躲得及时。”迪克为提姆绑上新的绷带，“这一枪差点把你打瘫。”  
提姆抽了口冷气，大腿绷紧又放松，笑了笑：“……那我就可以和先知为伴了。”  
迪克瞪了他一眼。  
“不好笑。”  
提姆放松肩膀。  
“抱歉——”他眨眨眼睛，看向阿尔弗雷德。迪克的目光也逐渐转移到走进屋内的老人身上。三个人的目光聚首，一瞬间酝酿出难言的沉默。  
迪克第一个打破僵局，他总是会在沉默里第一个站出来——“阿福，”他低声问，“关于杰森的事……是真的吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德在身前交握双手。他清了清嗓子。  
“老实说，我不知道。”他直视迪克兀然有点失落的眼睛，又转向抿唇不语的提姆，“老爷带给我这个消息的时候我并没有看见杰森少爷……但既然是他说的话，想来必定是真的。”  
迪克喃喃：“他消失了？”  
阿尔弗雷德点头。  
“他会去哪？”  
提姆捏着膝盖。  
“也许我可以试试把他找回来——”  
迪克摇头：“养伤，提姆。”  
提姆和迪克对视了几分钟，最后他松开手。  
“好吧。”他说，“好吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德在书橱外转了一圈。  
“……韦恩老爷有从下面上来过吗？”他低声问道，也不知道在问自己，还是在问迪克和提姆。  
迪克张张嘴，说出了他明知的那个答案。  
“没有。早上在医院演了那场戏回来之后，他就把自己关在下面再也没出来过。”他说，“而且他还改了密码，我们都下不去。”  
阿尔弗雷德握紧的双手来回摩挲。  
“——也许我们可以去找找什么线索？”老人回头望向屋内两个年轻力壮的青年，紧接着他的目光一凝，又快速打消了这个念头。  
“哦没什么。”他故作轻松地说，“就是……呃，就是一个……”  
你在想什么呢阿尔弗雷德，这可是两个孩子，你要他们做什么？他应该用什么诙谐而不失妥当的语言转移话题，但他在那一瞬间头脑空白，竟然找不到往日里轻松玩弄言语的智慧。  
迪克和提姆明显发现了老人脸上刹那的无措和惶然。  
“嘿……”迪克站起来，暗自为阿尔弗雷德脸上展露的神情而吃惊，自他成为罗宾以来，他可从未在阿尔弗雷德脸上见过这样茫然的神色。“别担心，好吗，阿福？”他搂住老人的后背，用坚实的臂膀撑起阿尔弗雷德的脊椎，“布鲁斯现在很难说——杰森和克拉克下落不明，一切都很艰难，但总会好起来的，好吗。相信我们，布鲁斯不会轻易被击倒的。”  
提姆一瘸一拐地走过来，抱住阿尔弗雷德和迪克。  
“我们都在这呢，阿福。”  
阿尔弗雷德长长叹息，眼角偶有泪光。  
“去睡一觉，好吗？”迪克提议道，“你是不是也有两天多没有休息了？”  
阿尔弗雷德沉默，点点头，又摇摇头，眼神闪烁。  
提姆握紧老人的手掌：“去休息吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德叹气，最后还是走出了书房。  
“……如果布鲁斯有什么动静……”  
迪克会意地说：“我会叫你的，阿福。”  
于是老人不再做声，缓慢地转身离去。灯火依稀，阿尔弗雷德的身影掩映在稀疏的光芒之中，发丝间有什么光一闪而过。  
迪克眯起眼睛恍惚了几秒那是什么东西，随后他意识到——那是阿尔弗雷德的头发。

tbc.


	56. Chapter 56

实验室的大门轰响一声，红灯转换，绿灯骤亮。几道白影出现在室内，仅露在隔离服外的一双眼睛浑圆，看起来就像鬼魂。  
克拉克头脑昏胀。他躺在原地，耳鸣头疼呼吸困难，寒颤连连，冷汗淋淋，失神地望着身前徘徊的人影，即使对方在他身上挥舞刀子，他也好像根本意识不到什么了。Omega的信息素在体内疯狂激荡，暴动的信息素系统挟裹着千钧之力在血脉里奔流、抗争，企图维护身体内部的平衡。但这除了带来一阵一阵无法遏制的疼痛之外，好似一点作用也没有。  
转换剂在体内攻城略地。链接被巨浪冲断，剜心的刺痛让他绷紧了身体，连叫也叫不出来。  
“生命体征在持续下降。”摩西监控着Omega的生理动态，“这个时候剖宫他不一定挺得过去，莱克斯。”  
莱克斯站在隔离的玻璃墙后，挥手示意摩西闭嘴，随后他打开了实验室的低频太阳灯。  
“别着急。”莱克斯说，“你真以为里面那个是个‘人’？”  
话音刚落，电脑屏幕上的数据忽然之间有了明显抬升。摩西挑高眉毛。  
“这倒是便利。”她恢复镇定，说道，“这岂不是意味着只要有太阳，我们想做什么实验都可以？”  
莱克斯抱着双臂，哼笑一声。  
“理想倒是挺不错，摩西。但我们可没那个资本将他留这么久。”  
摩西：“怎么说？”  
“你难道不看报纸吗？”  
“你是说蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯·韦恩还是布鲁斯·韦恩疯了？”  
“两者都有。”  
“哦。”  
莱克斯恨恨瞪了眼自己的女助手。  
“你明白了？”  
摩西漆黑的目光在他身上转了一圈。  
“因为布鲁斯·韦恩疯了所以他一定会来找他的Omega，你想说这个？”摩西问，“你怎么不假定他已经认为他的Omega死了？”  
莱克斯翻了个白眼：“外界信了他的鬼话认为稻草人抓韦恩就是个乌龙，但你猜怎么着？他他妈的真的是蝙蝠侠。所以——哪怕他的Omega已经死了，恐怕他也要追查到尸体和凶手才罢手，更别提他现在疯了——虽然我很怀疑这件事情的真实性。”  
“他有必要装疯？”  
“蝙蝠侠为什么要装花花公子？”莱克斯嗤道，“又为什么不装个疯子？”  
摩西恍然。  
“所以你要把克拉克·肯特还给韦恩，然后留下他们的孩子——”  
“研究胚胎干细胞可比研究一个成年体有意义多了——虽然这里面有点杂质，但基因剔除技术也值得期待。”  
“莱克斯，我想你最好还是先看看这个。”  
莱克斯不悦地转过视线，目光中那一点鲜亮骤然在眼中变得刺眼。他吸了口冷气。  
摩西汗毛倒竖，猛然大喝出声：“趴下！”  
室内的影子们刚刚将到手的胚芽装入冷冻装置，见事不对，骤然附身趴下，窜至试验台背后。克拉克身上的光芒耀眼，眼看着就要濒临爆炸，却始终没有震天动地的巨响，只一道横向冲击波猝然以他本身为圆心横贯而出——仪器发出信号砸断的滴滴声，电脑屏幕闪动几下后刹时失去控制，警告的弹窗卡死了CPU。蹲下的人类被震得头脑昏聩，七窍流血，倒地不起。  
实验室瞬间陷入一片漆黑。  
克拉克睁开了眼睛。

&&  
刚系上围巾走出家门的女人忽然被震了个趔趄。她猛地握住门前的栏杆，惊恐地捂住心口。震动在三秒钟内迅速消失。  
她冲进屋内。  
“刚刚那是地震吗？乔纳森！”  
乔纳森蹲在厨房收拾手抖撒了一地的面粉。  
“我不知道——”他扯着嗓门大吼，“德克萨斯州哪来的地震？！”  
“几年前发生过人造地震你不知道？”头发全白的老太太从楼上冲出来，“我看又是什么缺德企业出问题了！”  
玛莎目瞪口呆：“妈——你不是还在睡么？”  
“哦！”安妮特摸了把头发，浑不在意，“我想起来拿瓶牛奶。”  
玛莎耸耸肩，回头逮住乔纳森。  
“快点，跟我一起走。”  
乔纳森纳闷：“为什么？你不是要一个人去吗？”  
玛莎瞪起眼睛。乔纳森把手中收拾了一半的面粉一放。  
“好吧。”他擦干手，无奈道，“你说了算。”  
玛莎挎着乔纳森，向安妮特挥了下手就走出了门。  
“好吧，我的女王，可以告诉我为什么突然又要我陪你了吗？”  
玛莎顶了他一下。  
“就不能没有为什么吗？”  
“当然可以！”乔纳森毫不迟疑，“我就是纳闷。”  
“还说呢——刚刚不是地震了吗？”  
乔纳森迷惑不解：“那怎么了？只有几秒钟。”  
玛莎不说话了。乔纳森仍然百思不得其解，瞧见玛莎不再说了，也只好摸摸头顶，保持缄默。  
12月上旬距离圣诞还有一段日子，但商家们都早早的已经准备了起来。门口的圣诞树，橱窗里漂亮的麋鹿四蹄踏雪，红的绿的商品层层展销。  
新闻里哥谭下了雪，遭遇恐怖袭击的城市笼罩在黑雾和雪景中，倒是半点儿节日的氛围也不见。  
乔纳森站在商店大屏悬挂的电视面前，凝视画面上来回闪现的警车、记者和镜头中惶惑的人群。他深深叹了口气，兀然出声道：“看起来今年圣诞哥谭不太好过。”  
玛莎来回看了几条围巾。  
“……你又不是不知道那个地方……”她低声说，“不过好在还有人在拯救那个城市。”  
“你是在说——蝙蝠侠？”  
玛莎放下围巾。“还有韦恩。”她说，“虽然看起来他好像不太着调，不过别忘了他为那座城投了多少钱。”  
乔纳森耸肩。“他疯了，我听说。”  
“上帝保佑最好别。”玛莎微带抱怨地说，放下了手中的围巾，好像并不打算买。  
乔纳森没再讨论这个话题。他抬头看了看，忽然掏出钱包买下了玛莎放下的那条围巾。  
“乔——？”  
乔纳森嘘了一下，指了指窗外。  
玛莎顺着手指的方向看出去，透过店侧的玻璃望见一条人流稀少的小巷。她忽然捏紧手指。  
乔纳森拿起围巾向外走去。  
在两人的视线交汇处，那个男孩就那么赤脚站在大雪之中，裸露的皮肤冻得通红，头发上积压着苍白的雪，眼神茫然，看起来失魂落魄。  
乔纳森靠近他的时候轻微屏息。“我想你需要一条围巾？”他轻声询问，小心翼翼就像害怕打碎一件精致的玻璃器皿，“天在下雪。”  
克拉克动了动眼睛。  
乔纳森没有得到回应，于是便自顾自展开围巾将他包裹了起来。  
“围上吧，孩子，你看起来冷透了。”  
克拉克猛地一震，抬起的眼睛仓促间和乔纳森对了个正着。  
乔纳森留在喉头的话忽然一顿，不知为何刹那间竟无论如何都说不出口。克拉克的眼睛就像碎裂的玻璃珠，倒映出丝丝网网的乔纳森人像。他像是认出了什么，忽然眼眶一红，轻微颤栗起来。就在乔纳森以为他会说些什么的时候，他忽然后退了一步。  
“谢谢。”  
他匆匆避过眼睛，嘶哑地说了这么一句话。  
乔纳森张了张嘴，将口里某些劝慰的话吞了下去，鬼使神差地指着街角一家咖啡店问：“——你想，嗯……去里面暖暖吗？”  
克拉克僵硬地摇头。  
“谢谢……”他捏紧裹在肩上的围巾，再次道谢，“谢谢。”他向前迈了一步，踩在硬成块的冰上，这似乎有些刺激，因为他狠狠地抖了一下，但他仍然踩了下去，并且一步一个脚印的继续走了下去。  
他看起来并不想‘喝杯咖啡’。  
被拒绝的乔纳森站在原地，不知道为什么有些挪不开视线地注视着年轻人离开的背影。  
玛莎缓缓走至他的身侧。  
“乔纳森。”  
乔纳森嗯了一声，转过头，眉目间难掩困惑。  
玛莎握着他的手，轻声说：“那儿有家卖鞋的店。”

tbc.


	57. Chapter 57

乔纳森提起那双棕色马丁靴的时候还算满意。  
“这个不错。”  
玛莎皱了皱鼻子，指着另一双稍显轻便的短靴说：“我觉得这个好。你那个太笨了。”  
乔纳森来回看了看，咕哝道：“……差不多嘛。”  
玛莎坚持要那双黑皮短靴。乔纳森却不太想放下手里那双雪地靴。  
导购在旁边笑了一下：“请问是给先生买，还是给孩子买呢？”  
玛莎和乔纳森的心猛地跳了一下。  
“不！”他们失声否认，在异口同声的默契里彼此对视一眼，仿佛感受到了对方话语下猝然跃动的疼痛。乔纳森放下马丁靴。  
“就那双短靴吧。”他咳了一声，在导购疑惑的眼神里说，“就那双。”  
玛莎束手站在他背后，肩上红色的挎包滑至手肘。她浅浅呼了口气，目光落在橱窗外雪白的大地上，再未发出一点声响。直到乔纳森结完账，两人相携着同时走出商店。  
“要不要再买点什么？”  
玛莎看了看乔纳森手里的新鞋，小声询问，声音里充满忐忑。她知道自己不应该继续问下去——但这无法停止。玛莎望着乔纳森，眼神有些彷惶。她知道自己现在不仅仅是想要帮助一个落魄的人不要在大雪天冻死，更多的……却是那一瞬间被导购平常一句询问所激发的，心底的某种渴望。  
乔纳森呐呐应声，并没怎么抗拒的就答应了。他捏着玛莎的手，揣进兜里，一件件数着。  
“外套，毛衣，裤子，长毛袜子，你觉得怎么样？”  
最后他们买齐全套。玛莎摸着羽绒服：“挺好的。”她笑起来，深情地望着乔纳森，眼眶却有些微红了。  
“嘿……”乔纳森抱住她的肩膀，“别哭，亲爱的，就当这一切是真的，好吗？——现在让我们去找他吧，怎么样？”  
玛莎抹了下眼睛，笑着点点头。  
他们原路返回，沿着记忆中的路标找到最初买围巾的商店。但可惜的是，他们没有在那周围找到早上那位黑发的年轻人。  
“也许在前面呢？”  
他们沿着早已被雪覆盖的小巷走进去，穿过一扇扇闪亮的橱窗。冬天下午四五点的时候已经有了黑夜的雏影，天空此时又飘忽忽下起小雪来，冷风愈发逼人。  
乔纳森和玛莎靠在一起。  
“也许他已经不在这里了。”乔纳森叹气，懊恼道，“我们应该先报警的。至少他需要有人给他帮助。”  
玛莎同样感到失落。  
“……希望有人能给他更多暖身的衣物。”她说，紧紧握着手里的一大堆东西，“天太冷了。”  
乔纳森揽着玛莎转身往回走去。“这些东西怎么办？”他问。  
玛莎犹豫了一下。  
“我不想退。”  
“好吧，”男人说，“那就留着。”  
安妮特开门的时候望着他们怀里大包小包的购物袋，满脸惊异。  
“这是怎么了？”她大呼小叫，“我这是有孙子了？”  
玛莎将上午的事告诉了她。  
“哦我的小美人，”感性的老太太刹时流起了眼泪，“别伤心，我的宝贝。”她紧紧抱住玛莎，“没有孙子也没有关系，你永远是我的小公主。”  
乔纳森将东西放在了卧室，走下来的时候母女俩还在沙发上抹着眼泪。他顿了一下，思索了一会没有打扰两位女士的感情小心翼翼地走过客厅，拖出垃圾走出门口。  
乔纳森和玛莎结婚多年，感情一直很好，只是可惜从结婚到现在一个孩子也没有。经过无数次医院检查，治疗，年龄到了这个时候，他们也都已经放开了、放弃了，但每每谈及此事，总难免不觉得伤心。  
今天早上遇见的那个男孩——  
乔纳森撑在垃圾桶旁边出神。  
——如果是他们的孩子该多好？  
他长得那么可爱，黑头发蓝眼睛，简直就和他梦想中的男孩一模一样，连年龄也是……  
树丛之外忽然响起两道轻微的喷嚏。  
乔纳森回神，心猛地一跳，眼睛盯着树木后面。  
“谁在那？”他试探地绕过行道树，向声源地走去，“别躲，我看见你了！”  
他跑了过去。  
橘色的路灯下，早上仅有一面之缘的男孩正坐在路边的椅子上，围着他们买的围巾瑟瑟发抖。  
“是你！”乔纳森很难掩饰自己声音里的喜悦，“嘿！”  
听见声音的克拉克抬头看了看，猛地一顿。  
乔纳森靠近他。  
“你今晚打算在这里休息吗？”他小声询问，“我想你这样可能太冷了。我家就在附近，你要不要先在我们家休息一下？”  
克拉克愣愣的，似乎也没想到会再遇到他。  
乔纳森碰了碰男孩的肩膀，触手一片冰冷。  
“——你不能就这样在这里休息。”乔纳森忽然强硬地说道，“你愿意到我家去休息吗？如果不的话，我可能会帮你报个警，孩子。”  
“不，”克拉克骤然出声，似乎被乔纳森所说的某个词刺激了一下，“不要报警……”话音刚落，他又打了个喷嚏。  
于是乔纳森将年轻人拉了起来。  
“来吧，到我家去。”他脱下外套裹在克拉克身上，轻声说，“很快就暖和了。”  
克拉克抿紧嘴角，手指微颤，也不知是被冻的，还是被忽然之间扑面而来的Beta温暖的气息抽懵了脑子。  
总而言之，他就那么浑浑噩噩地跟着乔纳森，走进了那家灯火通明的房子。雪落在脸上凉凉的，克拉克却很烫，他不知道自己是不是发烧了。  
……  
克拉克不太记得自己是怎么跑到大雪地里的。他的记忆有点模糊，思维混乱，除了一些本能的直觉，一时之间根本不知道发生了什么。  
他只记得自己很痛，还有一阵很烫——从内到外的烫，像是要爆炸——有什么聚集在心底哭号着、悲鸣着，大声嘶吼，鼓动着，像是要将他撕裂，而最终一切全都涅灭在那让人头脑发白的光里。他头晕目眩，世界浆糊一般旋转，而直到耳目清晰时，他已经站在大街上，冷风穿过衣袖和裤管，冻得人一阵阵发抖。  
他不知道自己要去哪，所以只能在街上漫无目的地走着。但他还有一些深刻的印象，他知道自己不属于这里，他认识乔纳森和玛莎，他知道在另一个地方，他会叫他们爸妈……  
克拉克蜷缩在沙发里，不敢抬头。  
“可以告诉我们你叫什么吗？”  
玛莎和安妮特惊异于乔纳森出门扔个垃圾竟然带了个人回来，一阵兵荒马乱后，她们安排克拉克在沙发上坐下，又拿来厚羊绒毯、羽绒服和温水围着他坐下。  
克拉克裹在细绒的毯子里微微发抖，张了张嘴：“……约、克拉克，克拉克·肯特。”他避开男人和女人的视线，深深低下头去，不敢去看他们眼中的惊讶。他本想说个假名，但在玛莎温暖的棕色眼睛面前，他说不出来，心底攒动的那点私心让他捏紧手指，死死压抑，才没有当场哭出来。  
他的面前坐着他的妈妈，爸爸，奶奶，但他却不能扑在他们怀里痛快淋漓的大哭一场。他究竟都失去了些什么？是什么让他那么悲恸？  
玛莎和乔纳森、安妮特讶异的眼神碰了一下，但又很快回过神来。  
“克、克拉克，是吗？你不要担心，”她温柔的说，“今晚就在我们这里休息吧，天气实在太冷了。我是玛莎，这是乔纳森，还有这是我母亲安妮特。你有什么需要都可以叫我们，好吗？”  
乔纳森站起身。  
“我带你去房间休息吧。”  
克拉克顺从的站起来。  
玛莎目送他们离去，回头的时候抱住了自己的妈咪。安妮特拍拍女儿的肩，知道她又开始伤心了。  
“……克拉克。”她艰涩地再次复念这个名字，“我和乔纳森也想过这个名字。”她吸了口气，“为它。”  
“哦……我的心肝。”安妮特嘴里发出安慰的嘘嘘声，“我的宝贝。”  
玛莎抹了抹眼泪。  
“我要把东西给他拿过去。”  
她跳起来奔上卧室将购物袋理顺，掏出里面的衣物全数剪去标签，再整整齐齐的折起来。  
就当这一晚是个礼物吧。玛莎想，他们那么有缘，这一切……就一晚上。  
玛莎站起来，再次抹了抹脸，确定脸上没有一点痕迹后，带着笑容推开了客卧的门。

tbc.


	58. Chapter 58

冬日的寒气逼人，蝙蝠洞内冷冷清清，连一点动物的嘶声都没有。  
布鲁斯闭目盘腿坐在冥想室里，看起来悄无声息，但只有他自己知道自己正处于多么激烈的状态中。周围的沙包被打裂了五个，肌肉鼓胀、酸痛，汗流不止，而暴怒却仍然凝聚于心底。  
他摆脱小丑了，他的老对手，那恶心的精神病毒在被抢夺伴侣的Alpha的盛怒下变得不堪一击。烈火燎原，烧断一切，布鲁斯无法遏制心中滋生的残暴杀意。他将自己关在冥想室里，拼了命的要求自己冷静，不要像一头被彻底激怒的野兽一样冲出巢去，嘶吼，袭击，见人便咬。  
冷静。  
只有冷静才能解决问题。  
只有思维清晰才能找到原因。  
布鲁斯捏紧手指，信息素狂躁的在室内徜徉，好似正在寻找机会冲出牢笼一般。  
克拉克又出现在他眼前，瞪着那双让人无法呼吸的眼睛看着他。他们在大都会那间公寓里。  
布鲁斯刚刚醒来，端着咖啡出现在餐厅。  
克拉克抱着狗狗站在他面前，看起来有话要说。布鲁斯记得这是两人刚刚确定关系的第一个早晨。  
布鲁斯侧过身。  
“怎么了？”他打了个哈欠。  
克拉克将艾斯放在地上，拍了拍它的屁股，直起身。  
“嗯……”他在他面前交叠着手十分犹豫，“呃……你知道，”他支支吾吾了半天，“就是……那个……呃、你现在就是我男朋友了吗？”  
布鲁斯放下杯子。  
“当然了。”Alpha抱起手，看着Omega闻言瞬间用手按在脸上，一副懊恼的模样。布鲁斯眯起眼睛，脱口而出的语气相当不善：“你想反悔？”  
克拉克连忙摇手。  
“不！”停顿，“……我只是，呃……不太习惯。”  
布鲁斯靠近一步，正想说点什么可以拉近彼此距离的俏皮话，却又听见克拉克气若游丝地询问。  
“那我——”他满怀期待地问，“我可以抱抱你吗？”他露出了那种布鲁斯至今从未见过的狗狗眼，眼角甚至期待得蹦出了星星——  
布鲁斯什么都没来得及说，在反应过来前他就张开了双手，而回神的时候克拉克已经团团抱住了自己，像个树袋熊一样蹭着他的肩膀。  
“你真暖和。”他评价道。  
布鲁斯收紧手臂，一颗心跳得有点失去常规。好在现在克拉克也听不见吧？  
“布鲁斯你心跳得好快？”克拉克凝眉，“心率有些失常？”  
布鲁斯刹时开始用力控制住心跳。  
Alpha面无表情：“你听错了。”  
克拉克疑惑的贴近耳朵，听了半晌。  
“哦……”他迟疑地应声，随后被布鲁斯低头印下来的亲吻夺走了注意力。  
克拉克茫然地瞪他。  
布鲁斯满脸理所当然。  
“怎么了？我亲我男朋友还不行？”  
克拉克耳根飞快的红了起来。他指控道：“你没问我！”  
布鲁斯笑了一声，又火速在唇边亲了一口，抬头笑得得意。  
克拉克不服，探头一口咬在Alpha赤裸的脖子上，恨恨磨牙。  
布鲁斯状似呻吟的叹了口气，按住克拉克的头，声音轻微有些变调：“别惹我，克拉克……”  
克拉克疑惑地望着他。布鲁斯扣住克拉克的后脑含住那两片柔软的唇瓣来了个猝不及防的深吻，分开的时候两人微微有些喘息。  
“小心我让你负责。”他暗示意味十足的拍在克拉克屁股上。  
克拉克猛地惊醒，探手一把捏住布鲁斯半硬的小兄弟。  
布鲁斯：“……”  
克拉克：“……”  
克拉克放开手，退后一步。  
“对不起。”他真诚的道歉，“呃……我下意识……我、呃……”  
布鲁斯黑着脸压过克拉克。  
“那不行，克拉克。”布鲁斯说，“你自己添的火。”  
布鲁斯猛地睁开眼睛，再次暴怒地在囚室里来回踱步。心头燃烧的油热辣滚烫，泼进的冷水不能浇熄，反而助长了他的热烈，滋滋作响。而疼痛还在加剧。  
停下来。  
他停住脚步。  
深呼吸。  
布鲁斯打开门。  
冷静了吗？  
不，我一直很冷静。他想。  
暴怒，毁灭，冷静。  
他坐进电脑椅中，按下启动。  
「Welcome.」  
机械的电子女音响起，回荡在冷冷清清的蝙蝠洞中，如流泉瀑布，冰冰凉凉。

&&  
德克萨斯州，夜晚，雪依然在下，素面朝天的屋檐和花园街道积满厚厚的白色。  
克拉克睡着了。他裹在厚厚的被窝里，脸颊滚烫，意识朦胧。  
恍然中他开始发起热来，睁不开眼睛，也没力气掀开被子。触手可及的地方皮肤滚烫，但骨子深处却又觉得冷。  
他怎么了？  
克拉克模模糊糊地想，好热，也好冷。  
他还在发抖。  
有谁在摇晃他的肩膀。克拉克困难地半睁开眼睛，披着睡袍的玛莎和乔纳森正望着他，叫他的名字。  
“克拉克？克拉克……醒醒。”  
克拉克抿了抿干燥的嘴唇。  
“妈妈？”  
“克拉克？”玛莎没听清他在说什么，又呼唤了几声，“你正在发烧，快来吃道药。”  
乔纳森递上药片和温水，玛莎拉着被子不让半撑起身子的克拉克觉得寒冷。  
触及水杯，吞下药片，克拉克的脑子转过来了。他重新躺回去，无声地凝视摸着自己额头的女人。  
“过一会就好了，继续睡吧，孩子。”  
玛莎轻声说道，掖紧克拉克的被角。乔纳森调暗灯光。  
克拉克疲惫地闭上眼睛。  
“晚安……”他沙哑地说。  
玛莎微微一笑：“晚安。”

&&  
布鲁斯在这个时候到达了大都会。他凝视着月光下显得暗沉的血迹，坐在门廊上一言不发。  
艾斯凑在Alpha的身边拱来拱去，几分钟后，幼犬费尽力气，趴在地上委屈地哼哼。  
布鲁斯已经检查过公寓里的一切了，没有打斗的痕迹，克拉克被带走的过程十分快捷，对方想来是筹谋已久。不是普通的劫匪，布鲁斯肯定这一点，他心中已经隐隐约约了一个答案，但由于它的真实性而让布鲁斯久久无法平静。  
面前这几滴血不是克拉克的，它们很‘新鲜’，今日下午三点左右凝固的血液——它们让布鲁斯想通了这一切的关键节点。现在他知道是谁昨晚能够不惊动任何蝙蝠防御系统闯进这间公寓了。  
布鲁斯抬手搂过艾斯放在腿上。  
“你见过他。”Alpha嘶哑地质问小狗，“——为什么他又回到这里？”  
艾斯在空中蹬着后腿，惊慌地鸣叫。  
布鲁斯将它放在地上。  
杰森·陶德。  
他的罗宾，他的儿子，绑架了克拉克。  
布鲁斯的心脏正在被撕裂。  
他铸就了这一切。  
他的痛苦伤害了自己的孩子，而他的无知与固执伤害了克拉克。他就是个傻瓜，在无数可以挽回的节点义无反顾的烧毁了一切。是他要在黑夜里任性提前离开害死父母，是他在那一盘录像面前轻易放弃杰森，是他在克拉克面前暴怒而不愿听他多说——  
这一切都是有原因的。  
布鲁斯站了起来，摇摇晃晃。  
他攥紧拳头，直到血肉被割裂，嘶吼冲破喉咙。  
他这一生，铸就了无数错误，无数黑暗，无数人命。他的父母，他的儿子，他的爱人。他们的一切悲剧皆因他而起。他将永远铭记，永不原谅——即使这一身血肉化作灰烬，他的罪恶也将永远印刻石碑之上，千夫所指，永不腐烂。  
布鲁斯·韦恩沦为癫狂的疯子，而蝙蝠侠在燃烧，永无宁日。

tbc.


	59. Chapter 59

克拉克醒来的时候雪停了，窗外风清云朗，阳光束束明亮，照得大地一片清冷的白。  
他从床上坐起来，骤然松开的暖气被冰冷的空气吞噬，他打了个哆嗦。高烧已经退去，克拉克撑着头疼的脑袋，好半晌才想起了点什么。  
他炸了实验室吗？  
莱克斯死了吗？  
他的性别、他的——他的孩子！  
克拉克猛然惊醒，重重地喘息，跌倒在地毯之上。他颤抖地爬起来，蜷缩在床边，捂在肚子上的手无论如何也抬不起来。  
他没有了什么？  
克拉克摸到后颈已经愈合的疤痕，举手投足间已然没有曾经那股馥郁的清香。  
他失去了他再次拥有的一切。他的爱人，他的孩子，他的世界……  
克拉克咳了几声，嗓子疼得他忍不住掉下眼角的泪水。他艰难的呼吸，努力从冰凉的空气中摄取氧气，期望让冷风吹散头顶的热度和疼痛，但这似乎毫无作用，他的四肢发冷，呼吸越来越急促，心跳愈来愈快、心悸、出汗，头脑发懵。  
门打开又匆匆关上。一双有力的手拉过颤抖的克拉克，让他平躺在地上。乔纳森的脸在眼前来回旋转，嘴巴张张合合急切地大声呼唤。克拉克攥紧地毯，在男人的帮助下屏住呼吸，好半晌后，四肢的抽搐渐弱，耳朵才恢复听觉。  
乔纳森用手靠近他的鼻腔，感到克拉克的呼吸虽然微弱但明显规律了起来，这才松了口气，一屁股坐在旁边的地上。  
“感觉好点了吗？”  
克拉克从地上爬起来，靠在床边。  
“好些了。”他又咳了一声。  
乔纳森关切地拍拍他的肩膀。  
“柜子里挂着衣服，换上吧。”  
克拉克低声道谢，声音嘶哑得根本听不出本音。  
乔纳森并不在意，他示意克拉克可以少说点话。“应该是感冒了。”他说，“等会下来吃药，玛莎都给你准备好了。”  
克拉克摇摇头。“不碍事。”  
乔纳森并没有回答这个。他望着克拉克苍白的脸，清了下嗓子。  
“我不知道你身上发生了什么，孩子，你看起来很年轻，我假设你身上一定发生了什么别人不能体会的痛苦。”男人轻声说，“你不用担心，在这里你可以接受我们给你的帮助，或者如果你愿意的话，可以留下来跟我们一起过圣诞节——”  
克拉克的心跳得很快。他背过身去以便不用去注视男人真诚的眼睛。  
“省省好心吧肯特先生，”克拉克压低声音说，努力让自己听起来疏离冷淡，“万一我是个被追捕的逃犯，你们就都完了！”  
乔纳森听出年轻人声音里的颤抖。他捏了捏手掌。  
“……你也说是、万一？”乔纳森走至房门跟前，“那些真正的坏人们好像不会用这种方式说话，你觉得呢？”  
“我们会在楼下等你，来吃早餐吧，克拉克。”  
房门关上。克拉克在原地站了会，眼睛盯着柜子的把手，手指几经颤动。  
离开吧，克拉克，快离开。  
你明知道这一切都不是属于你的。你什么都没有，什么都已经失去，你还在期待什么？  
你这一辈子，从出生到死亡，什么时候不是孑然一身？  
这就是你的命运。  
快走吧。至少在再度死亡之前，你还有事要做，你要查清莱克斯·卢瑟的真相，阻止他、给自己一个交代，给宝宝一个——  
玛莎轻轻推开房门。  
“乔纳森说你可能会让自己当个逃犯——从我们这逃走。”女人温声唤他，“你会吗？”  
风吹过窗棂，麻料织就的窗帘随风拂动。克拉克转过头，讶异的神情之中，眼睛碎得宛若冰雪。

&&  
哥谭，哥谭，混乱不堪。  
稻草人这一次声势浩大的攻城打破了蝙蝠侠许久以来努力构建的平衡。宵小倾巢而出，无家可归者满城皆是。  
“蝙蝠侠已经不行了。”  
他们如是说。  
“即使他没有没落，也拯救不了这座城市。布鲁斯·韦恩在他眼皮子底下疯了，谁还能保护住谁？”  
“黑暗骑士就是个笑话，他夺回了城市，那又如何？这座城，难道不是我们这些人的城市？”  
“想要在这活下去，就得服从丛林法则，弱肉强食，明白吗？”  
“警队跑了一大半，这座城是真的疯了，疯了。”  
……  
夜翼的通讯照亮屏幕的时候，布鲁斯将将进入莱克斯集团。  
夜深人静，他从楼顶潜行而入，落在据说遭遇恐袭被炸的卢瑟办公室内。这里的玻璃尽数被炸碎，地板砖石裸露，大火将空间熏成焦黑的模样，看不出原型。  
“布鲁斯。”是紧急模式，通讯自动接通，夜翼在耳机里呼唤，“你听见了吗？你现在究竟在哪里？”  
布鲁斯没有回答。  
迪克停顿了一会。  
“你还在蝙蝠洞里吗？布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯抿紧嘴角。  
“不。”他回复道。  
“谢天谢地你终于愿意和我说话了。”迪克有些抱怨，“你去哪了？哥谭现在很乱，你——”  
“不要管我，夜翼。”布鲁斯生硬地打断他，低吼的声音里蕴含着无法控制的薄怒，“我有我必须要做的事，你可以离开。哥谭我会收拾，不是现在。”  
“你在生气，布鲁斯。”迪克叹道，“你去找克拉克了是吗？我会帮你照顾哥谭，我们都会。布鲁斯，听我说，这一切——”  
“我知道这一切是什么。”布鲁斯并不想多言，“做你自己的事，不要来打扰我。”  
他切断了通讯。  
迪克被电话那头的忙音砸在脸上，半晌没有语言。提姆探寻地望着他。  
迪克叹气。  
“布鲁斯拒绝和我们交流。”他说，“情况不容乐观，或许我们该做最坏的打算。”  
提姆瞪大眼睛。  
“你是说……克拉克可能——？”  
迪克捏紧手指。  
“相互标记的Alpha和Omega之间那种感应，我们无从得知……”

&&  
克拉克在厨房接了杯温水，还没有喝就手抖的将它打翻了。他捏着鼻子狠狠地打了几个喷嚏，为堵塞的鼻孔和倒贯的气流而感到一阵刺痛。  
玛莎塞给了他几张纸。  
“你应该放开手，打喷嚏的气流堵在鼻子里会冲得你头疼。”  
克拉克似懂非懂地擦着被水打湿的手指，吸吸哒哒地红着眼眶说：“我、我没体会过这样的。”  
玛莎宽容的笑了笑。  
“是人都会感冒的，别紧张，再吃几道药，过几天就好了。”  
克拉克说：“谢谢。”  
玛莎在他面前迟疑了一下。克拉克立马感知到她将要说点什么。  
“是这样的，克拉克。”她轻声道，“过几日我们会坐火车去堪萨斯，在那里过圣诞节——”  
克拉克连忙点头。“我知道，我没关系，我可以离开——”  
玛莎眨眨眼睛，说出后半句：“——我们给你买了火车票。”  
克拉克抖了一下，站在原地有些不知所措。  
“你愿意吗，跟我们一起过圣诞？”  
克拉克捏紧水杯，一时没有回答。他忽然想起好像就在前天晚上，他才刚刚和布鲁斯说定，要一起回韦恩庄园过圣诞节。但怎么不过才一天的时间，一切却都天翻地覆了呢？  
“哦……你怎么了？”玛莎被红了眼眶的克拉克吓了一跳，“我、我说了什么吗？我很抱歉……”  
克拉克连忙摇头。  
“不，”他带着鼻音说，“我只是想到了一些事……”  
玛莎安慰地拍拍他的手臂。  
“我们谁都有伤心的时候。”她温言宽慰，“这并不难堪，克拉克。”她张了张嘴，似乎还想说点什么，但最后还是咽进了喉咙。  
“我给你一点空间，好吗？”  
她走了出去。  
克拉克靠在橱台上，失神地望着窗户。  
在一切的开始，克拉克也曾怀疑过布鲁斯和他在一起的动机。但Alpha的态度真诚，AO链接上隐隐传来的温暖的感觉太过真实，像是一枚火种，时时刻刻燃烧着、饱满着，一点一点将克拉克心里那些无处安放的空洞都填满了，让他舍不得拒绝。  
在那个时候，他相信布鲁斯是喜欢他的。  
布鲁斯看他的眼神，布鲁斯的动作，布鲁斯的信息素，布鲁斯向他坦白的一切的一切……都使他相信，他们之间会有一个未来。不论这段关系从哪里开始，至少在最终的最终，他们会成为彼此的后背与靠山。他清楚布鲁斯的为人，布鲁斯也明白他现存于世的一切……  
——布鲁斯利用了他，利用了他们的链接牵制小丑病毒。他的初衷并不是为了自己，甚至不是为了孩子。  
莱克斯是这样说的吗？  
克拉克捏紧手指。  
这倒是像蝙蝠侠会做的事情，并且也可以解释之前一阵子布鲁斯反常的行为。  
但是——  
克拉克吸了口气。  
但是，我为什么要相信一个害了我孩子的人的话呢？  
克拉克感到愤怒。他捏着水杯的手在颤抖。  
一个杀人犯，刽子手。从他的手中夺走了一切。  
克拉克放下杯子，打开窗户，让冷风吹在脸上，带走翻涌的热度。  
哪怕布鲁斯真的是为了这个才和他在一起，他也要从布鲁斯的嘴里得到回答才会死心。莱克斯·卢瑟，没有资格插手。  
克拉克关上窗户，走出餐厅。  
他没有看见在逐渐黯淡的天空之下，窗外马路的灌木丛中闪过了一道人影。  
那是个Alpha。他站在树木之后，注视克拉克的背影消失在橘色的灯光之中。冷风呼呼吹过，凌乱的头发在风中打结，风衣再厚也挡不住寒冷的冬天夜晚。  
他知道这栋三层的房子属于谁，安妮特·克拉克，克拉克曾经提过的他的奶奶。  
他终于回家了。  
回到了能够给予他安全、温暖和幸福的家庭之中。  
布鲁斯低头咳了一声。  
是该这样的。克拉克属于温暖的家庭、温暖的人，不属于哥谭，也不属于他这样在风雪中漂泊的人。  
链接断开的时候，他真的以为克拉克死了。在哥谭混乱不堪的境地之中，他的敌人找到并杀死了他的Omega。  
那一个瞬间，他再次体会到恐惧——不是稻草人的毒气，是他心头缭绕的蝙蝠——那种明知正在发生什么、明知有什么逝去却无法阻止的、刻骨铭心的恐惧。无数多年前呈尸的小巷仿佛回到眼前，洪水淹没口鼻，无法呼吸。  
……  
风雪骤停。阿尔弗雷德的声音从遥远的哥谭化作电波自耳麦中响起。  
“您停下来了，老爷，您找到克拉克少爷了吗？”  
布鲁斯此时正坐在大树之下，暗蓝的白雪凝结成块，坚硬无比。  
他轻声答道：“找到了。活着。”  
阿尔弗雷德显然没想到还能得到一个能让人松口气的消息。  
“谢天谢——”  
“孩子没了。”  
阿尔弗雷德的声音戛然而止。  
布鲁斯抓握地上的雪，无意识捏成一个小小的雪人。  
“老爷……”阿尔弗雷德来回喘了几口气，一时之间似乎根本不知道该说什么。  
“……你们可以先回来。”他弱声提议道，“天太冷了。”  
布鲁斯眼波微动，将手中的寒雪捏碎，一片片撒在地上。  
“我曾经告诉过你，我留下标记的原因，和你想的不一样。”  
阿尔弗雷德：“您现在要告诉我原因么？”  
“病毒已不存在。链接断裂，没有孩子。”布鲁斯一字一顿地说，“我看不出再和他保持联系的必要。”  
阿尔弗雷德抿起唇角：“你不是真的这么想的，对吧？”  
“我是。”  
布鲁斯一动不动坐在原地，张了张嘴，喉结滚动。他想再说点什么绝情的话，但却怎么也发不出更清晰的音节。  
“……您一定要这样逼自己吗？”  
布鲁斯摇摇头。  
“再见，阿尔弗。”他低声说，“我不会离开这里，今晚。天开始黑了，我会在这里等到灯光熄灭，月亮西落，太阳升起。等到光明驱赶黑暗——等到那时，等到那时，我会离去。”  
“然后……我会回来。”  
我会回来，和莱克斯·卢瑟，和哥谭，清算一切。  
阿尔弗雷德深深地抽气。  
“您爱他，老爷。”  
“您愿意在雪地里等他一整晚，只为看几眼偶然的背影，又为什么不愿意敲响那扇门，问问他怎么样，一起面对这样的困难呢？”  
布鲁斯低下头。  
“我会死亡，成为一个幽灵，”他喃喃低语，“一个怪物，而不是人类。”  
阿尔弗雷德忽然惊慌起来：“您——！”  
“我要执行白骑士陨落计划。”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en……是这样的，我也不知道为什么写着写着老爷还是去假死了……拉、拉不住剧情的大马迎面撞上大冰山……（至少没炸宅……  
所以甜回来还得有一阵……  
以及宝宝是关于另一个关键点的伏笔，所以暂时没可能被蝙超找回去……不过最后一定会回到他们身边的！不要着急！  
现在有多虐，以后有多甜！要对未来生活充满希望啊同志们！（跑
> 
> 后续章节即将迎来女A男O请做好准备，但应当不会有正式关系。
> 
> PS：老爷也不单单是打击太大就决定搞死自己的普通人身份啦，没有那么矫情，他毕竟是蝙蝠侠，除了爱情，还有他的城市需要拯救。所以布鲁斯之死还有更多的考虑，等我慢慢写……


	60. Chapter 60

莱克斯回到大都会的时候正好是集团办公室被炸的第二天。基于大都会姐妹城市尚未散去的阴霾，第三天他迅速面向公众举行了一个有关于抗击恐怖分子的新闻发布会。  
“——我相信，恐怖的阴霾击不倒我们。暴徒永远无法用爆炸、火光和血腥使我们屈服。他们或许潜藏于黑暗之中，手执利器，企图用恐惧、悲痛控制我们的身心，但朋友们，不要忘了，恐惧不是一切，悲痛不是一切，伤痕不是一切，只有我们，只有站在这里、正在聆听这段话的你们，才是一切。不要害怕，朋友们，团结起来，希望从未被人击倒，无人能够抢走人类的火种。我要在这里说的是：莱克斯集团永不会向恐怖袭击投降，此时此刻，我们的心与哥谭、大都会与全美国的人民紧密相连，我坚信，不论面临怎样的困境，我们终将战胜。”  
掌声在台下此起彼伏。露易丝站在人群之外，敷衍地拍着手。吉米·奥尔森凑在女记者身边。  
“你信他说的吗，露易丝？”  
“信什么？”露易丝反问，“团结一致还是莱克斯集团被炸是商业阴谋？”  
吉米转了两下眼睛。  
“好吧好吧，我知道你在生气。”他低声说，“嘿，不过自从知道那件事之后，我总觉得莱克斯做什么都带有阴谋的味道。”  
“他本身做什么都不简单，吉米。”露易丝说，“你难道不知道他曾经买下一片地建工厂，而农场主并不同意，最后却销声匿迹的故事吗？”  
吉米瞪大眼睛：“你是说……”  
露易丝挥手打断：“我可没有证据。”  
吉米抓了抓后脑，处于震惊之中。  
“哦……天呐，之前好长一段时间我一直觉得他是个好人来着，”摄像师耸耸肩，“就是，你知道的，他的声誉在美国真的特别好，扶贫助困——慈善家，嗯……这些都是真的吗？露易丝？你要去哪？”  
“跟踪他。”  
吉米一把抓住露易丝的胳膊。  
“我不知道该不该这么说，但露易丝……如果莱克斯在人前能把他的名声建得这么好，那么我觉得我们光盯着他一定得不到想要的结果。”  
露易丝盯了他两秒。  
“看不出来，”她思索了几秒钟，“你脑子转得还挺快？世界观重塑完成了？”  
吉米笑了两下。  
“毕竟，”他说，“我从没见过一个那么矛盾的Omega。”  
「莱克斯不是个坏人。」那个在星球日报吐露消息的Omega惶惶不安，「真的，他只是想要帮助我们。我们都贡献过全血，他只是需要一些进行研究，并没有做过人体实验！」  
「你为什么这么惊慌？」  
「我、我，我不知道。」  
「放轻松，今天你说的话我们都不会说出去。你之前说没人相信你，指的是什么？」  
「我感觉，我感觉莱克斯在控制我们……」  
「为什么？」  
「我不知道。」他抽泣着，「他的实验进行了好几年，但没有进展，我想离开……但我、我不敢。」  
「为什么？」  
Omega摇了摇头。  
「OK。让我们放开这个，好吗？你为什么会想要去警告——住在那个公寓的Omega？如果莱克斯什么伤害都没对你们做的话。」  
「我、我只是不想让又一个Omega陷入我这样的困境。」他抹掉眼泪，「莱克斯当初鼓励我要建立自信，要怀揣希望。曾经有一段时间按照他说的，我做到了，但、但……我不知道，我不知道从什么时候起我开始对他感到害怕，我……他望着我们的眼神，他的话语……我想离开，我不敢——」  
露易丝递给他一杯温水。  
「谢谢。」他抬起头来，「请、请你不要说出去。莱克斯、莱克斯其实不是个坏人……」  
“精神暴力。”露易丝盯着莱克斯消失在走廊的背影，“他用这个控制那些Omega。一边维持自己的声誉，一边做地下实验。”  
吉米疑惑不解。  
“他究竟想做什么？”  
露易丝转过头捉住他的胳膊。  
“让我们查查爆炸发生的时候莱克斯在什么地方。”

&&  
莱克斯摁亮向上的电梯，站在原地理了理衣衫。无人的楼梯间空旷寂静，只能听见自己的呼吸声。  
手腕上的智能表忽然震动了两声。  
「全部失联。」  
莱克斯骤然蹙起眉。离开德克萨斯州之前，他让摩西派人追踪克拉克·肯特的踪迹，并留守监视，此时此刻，这些人竟然全部失联了？  
莱克斯的心猛地跳了起来。他向后退了一步，转头之前猛然踩到一块硬质的石头。  
这可是水泥平地，哪来的石头？  
莱克斯向前一扑，而身后的人出手更快，袭来的力道宛如钢筋砸在腰椎之上，只教他摔出数米。  
而这时他见着了袭击者的真面目。  
黑漆漆的面具和苍白的眼睛，斗篷随风敛下，无手亦无脚，恰如幽灵一般凝视着他。走廊之中灯管骤然爆闪，嚓啦一声归于黑暗。  
莱克斯从地上撑起来，腰骨疼得他面容扭曲。  
“蝙蝠侠！”  
他大叫出声，又嗤笑起来。  
“你是来参加我的发布会的吗？下次我会记得给你准备一张邀请函。”他在黑暗中摸索着靠在墙壁上，手摸到衣服内袋里的手枪，“你有没有听我的演讲？哥谭刚刚经历暴动，你就在这里对一个慈善家进行恐怖袭击？你究竟是站在人民这一边，还是个暴徒？！”  
黑暗中蝙蝠捉住他持枪的手，一拳揍得他人仰马翻。  
莱克斯暴怒起来，扶墙而起。  
“你这个懦夫！你只会使用暴力吗？我说过，莱克斯集团绝不会向恐怖袭击投降！给我出来——布鲁斯·韦恩！”  
灯光骤亮，蝙蝠侠与他面贴面。莱克斯吓了一跳，差点腿软地坐下去。  
“我想杀了你。”  
蝙蝠侠咬牙切齿，用力捏紧拳头，绷紧肌肉。  
“我想拧断你的脖子、剥皮抽筋——杀了你，像野蛮暴徒将你的脑袋挂在木头桩上任秃鹫缠食！”他猛地伸手扣住莱克色脖子，狠狠在墙上砸了一下，“我想杀了你，卢瑟。”  
莱克斯额头流下鲜血，他吸了口气，又喷出一个笑音。  
“你可以做到。”他直直瞪视蝙蝠侠白色目镜下愤怒的眼睛，“你完全可以这么做，布鲁斯。我知道链接断裂究竟有多痛，失去孩子又是多么让人绝望。但想想看，布鲁斯，想想看克拉克的牺牲带来了什么？他崇高的奉献为无数Omega带来了希望，你不会知道他究竟会拯救多少人。你的档案里不是写着吗？「超人代表希望」？在这个世界可能不是，但现在不同了，我让他成为了希望，另一种层面上。”  
蝙蝠侠捏紧手指。莱克斯瞪大眼睛，脸色逐渐变得绛紫。在一切失去控制之前，蝙蝠侠放开了手。  
卢瑟掉在地上，咳嗽出声。  
“我不会去想。也不会认为你做得对。”蝙蝠侠融进黑暗中，声音却清晰环绕，“不要美化你的行为，卢瑟。你伤害了他，彻头彻尾。我能控制住不杀你，是因为他还活着。但我不会放过你——你是个彻头彻尾的反人类者。年幼时破碎的家庭促生了你扭曲的性格，你憎恨父母、憎恨人类、憎恨一切高于你的生物。你控制Omega，从中得到掌控的快乐；你投资慈善，让无数人成为感恩你的奴隶；你企图转换人类性别，让自己成为上帝……你爱你自己胜过一切，你的帝国大厦，你的名声——”  
莱克斯低笑出声。  
“你靠脑补破案吗，侦探先生？”  
“不要试图激怒我。你会永远失去某些部位。”  
“这听起来像是个黑手党。”  
“今日终将过去，明天开始，大厦将会倾倒。”  
“这是个威胁。我听出来了，你要不要也听听我的，布鲁斯？”莱克斯抹去额角的鲜血，笑容瘆人，“你确实在稻草人手下保住了自己的身份，多么巧合，你的罗宾救了你，是吗？但如果有真正的证据——”  
“现在你没有了。”  
莱克斯脸上的笑容骤然僵住。  
“什么？”  
“你利用杰森从我这盗取的一切数据，全都没有了。”  
莱克斯嘶声怒吼：“不可能！”  
蝙蝠侠冷哼，勃然怒吼：“我说是就是。”  
莱克斯骤然大笑。  
“瞧瞧你自己，布鲁斯，多么恼羞成怒的一个Alpha。为什么不试试我的药剂呢？成为一个Beta就没有这样的痛苦了。”他举起不知何时重新回到手里的枪械，“你这个懦夫。你说了这么多，甚至不敢杀我。你就要走了吗？今晚就是为了来揍我一顿？留下拱我编辑的事实？我可以让你上明天的头条，当然，不会是好事。”  
布鲁斯冷冷看了一眼他的手枪。下一个瞬间便缴了他的械，两三下拆成零件。  
“你可以告诉媒体，蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯·韦恩。”布鲁斯冷冷说，“也可以说蝙蝠侠袭击了你，暴徒。我不介意。但明天身败名裂的，一定是你。”  
莱克斯挣扎起来。布鲁斯抓住他从大厦之外飞速上升。  
“我不是来警告你的。”  
布鲁斯踩在莱克斯crop大楼之上，骤然松手。莱克斯难以遏制惊恐地大叫，坠下高楼，又在一阵剧烈的拉扯疼痛中停顿下来，悬挂在令人目眩神晕的高空之中。  
“待在这里，卢瑟。等着看人怎么救你吧。”  
“你这个疯子！怪物！拉我上去！”  
蝙蝠侠在楼顶沉默。半晌，他跳下高楼，滑翔，披风抽过莱克斯的脸，让他像钟摆一样在玻璃外摇晃。  
“这么多荒谬的事里你只说对了一件。”  
蝙蝠飞过的时候在莱克斯耳边留下最后一句话。  
“克拉克就是希望。”  
莱克斯在空中努力维持身型，在冷风中瑟瑟发抖，努力呼吸，而不是被一眼望不见头的倒向高楼吓得不知所措。  
布鲁斯的话留在耳边。莱克斯仍然在摇摆。他吸了口气，又被呛住，恶心得想吐，胃部液体倒流，血充入大脑。  
“把一个外星人当希望。”他恶毒地在空气里诅咒，“穿戏服的疯子！”他大喊大叫，“你以为这样你就会赢了吗？不可能！你给我记住——你绝对不可能——！”  
——将我连根拔起！  
“该死的这根绳子有没有经过质检！！”

tbc.


	61. Chapter 61

冬日的雪连落了两天，到第三天的时候天放晴了。行道树上挂满葱郁的白霜，从二楼客卧望出去，能看见被清洗得干净的瓦白的天空和茫茫无际的冰雪。铲雪的工人起了大早，克拉克坐在窗台上向下观望。玛莎将将买菜回来，围着新款的格子围巾立在楼下与那人笑谈。  
这难得的宁静就像做梦一样击中了克拉克。他喝着热腾腾的咖啡，缩在卧室里慵懒的打着哈欠。乔纳森披衣出门，接过玛莎手里的物品交换亲密的贴面吻，随后他进门，克拉克知道该他准备早餐了。玛莎还在原地，与早晨出来晨跑的朋友谈天。安妮特没有起床，正贪念着被窝的温暖。  
玛莎看见他了。她在向他打招呼。  
克拉克抿嘴微笑，挥了挥手，随后移开目光，离开了窗台。  
——为什么事事都会如此凑巧呢？  
克拉克内心难安。他当初途径堪萨斯，最后也没有去见肯特夫妇，当然不是没有理由的。他知道自己有多贪恋那块地方，他的父母在那里安居，在那里抚养他长大，也在那里死去……最开始从布鲁斯那里得知这个世界的肯特夫妇还活着的时候，他真的几乎抑制不住想要再见到他们的冲动。但见面了又能如何呢？告诉他们他是另一个世界上属于他们的儿子吗？难道他们会接受吗？或许他们会把他当疯子，当一个花言巧语的骗子——也或者，接受这个事实，点点头，感念于另一个世界的自己拥有一个孩子。“可以常来做客。”这可能就是他们最终会得到的答案。  
而这无异于将克拉克的心脏撕成两半。他怎么能受得了和他们见面后却没有进一步亲密的关系？他怎么能眼睁睁看着他们却只能当个陌生人——或者朋友？没有亲密无间的拥抱，没有信任，没有轻轻落在头上的拍打、指责，和父母的爱。  
克拉克蹲在地上。  
他想要个家啊。可在这个世界上，他只是孤帆。  
我不能和他们回堪萨斯。  
克拉克想。我要去哥谭。  
布鲁斯……布鲁斯也不知道怎么样了……那一夜的混乱，蝙蝠侠身份差点暴露的危机，迄今为止也无从停止的争端——还有、还有卢瑟——  
电视上正在播报一起营救。克拉克刚刚走下楼就听见那个让他寒毛倒立的名字。  
“——我们现在在现场可以看到，由于莱克斯大楼的独特设计，和匪徒刁钻的手法，顶层和楼下的救援人员们全都无处下手！大都会今日风很大，雪也一直在下，莱克斯·卢瑟本人似乎已经被冻僵了！——”  
克拉克讶异地站住脚步。  
安妮特此刻已经坐在了沙发上。  
“哦克拉克——”她看见克拉克，亲切的呼唤男孩的名字，“快来。来我这边坐坐。”  
克拉克柔软的笑了笑，坐在安妮特身边。  
“发生什么了？”他轻声问。  
“这倒是件大事。”安妮特拨弄着块平板，电视上画面也没停，“你才醒还不知道吧？莱克斯被人绑在了楼顶！也不知道是谁干的。”  
克拉克惊讶地看向电视，两秒钟后他眯起眼睛。这是蝙蝠侠的手笔吗？布鲁斯……布鲁斯知道了？克拉克下意识掩住肚子。他……  
“网上有人猜是哥谭蝙蝠侠干的。”安妮特没注意到克拉克细小的反应，仍然说着，“但也有人说蝙蝠侠没道理大半晚上跑大都会来绑个卢瑟。不过要我说啊，是不是他倒是无所谓，这个卢瑟，还真是该遭。”  
克拉克迅速眨了眨眼睛。  
“怎么了？”他心猛跳起来，“他不是一直民意很高吗？”  
安妮特把平板往他眼前一送。  
“你自己看吧。莱克斯·卢瑟，真是坏事做尽了。”  
克拉克划过平板，来回快速地扫视其上的内容。  
“今天凌晨的时候这些文章就出现在了几家大报纸的官方媒体上，没人知道是谁干的……”  
克拉克抬起眼睛，手指微微有些颤抖。文章里公布了莱克斯·卢瑟多年以来一直掩藏于水面之下的各项阴谋诡计，并计入十余起谋杀嫌疑，和一起哥谭恐怖袭击，多项违规研究、精神控制和——人体实验。这些实验室甚至详细的列出了地址。  
受害者……  
克拉克向下拉了拉，没有从中找到自己的名字。他捏紧冰冷的指尖。  
玛莎从门外进来的时候还带着笑容。直到她走进客厅，在安妮特的另一边坐下。  
“你脸色好苍白，克拉克，发生什么了？”  
她关切地望着克拉克。  
克拉克摇摇头，他吸了口气。  
“我……”他控制住身体里绽放的寒意，微咳了一下，“没事。嗓子还有点疼。”  
玛莎哦了一声。  
“对，你今天的药。”她从包包里掏出来塞进克拉克手里，“新买的，之前家里的吃完了。”  
克拉克点点头。  
“谢谢。”他勉强笑了笑，正想寻个借口离开上楼，恰被乔纳森打断。  
“吃饭了。”他呼喊道。  
克拉克只好坐进餐厅。  
饭后，他回到客卧之中，手里紧攥着个借来的手机。  
布鲁斯知道了什么？  
他颤抖地输入号码。  
他什么都知道了吗？他已经来过德克萨斯州了？那篇文章里有位于德克萨斯州实验室的照片。他什么时候来的？为什么没有见他？为什么没有找他？  
电话嘟响起来。克拉克浑身发抖。  
“喂。”  
电话被接通的嘎吱声竟像是爆炸一样让人目眩神晕。克拉克深吸口气，发出了第一声。  
然后他听见阿尔弗雷德的声音。  
“哦上帝——”老人难以遏制地惊呼起来，“克拉克少爷？是你吗？克拉克？”  
“是我。”  
克拉克脸颊抽搐。他在原地徘徊起来，嘴角即下弯又想上扬，不受控制。  
他深吸了口气，勉力抛去四肢冰凉。  
“是我，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“听见你的声音真是太好了。”阿尔弗雷德擦了擦眼泪，声音有些异样。  
克拉克来回走了几步，捏紧臂弯。  
“嘿，嘿，阿福，没关系。我还好，经历了一些事情，谈不上多好——但是……”他打了个哆嗦，“布鲁斯在吗？阿福？布鲁斯在吗？我想，我想和他说话。”  
阿尔弗雷德沉默了。  
克拉克死死按住贴在耳根的手机。  
“……老爷……”阿尔弗雷德缓慢地发出音节，“布鲁斯老爷……正在抢救室。”  
克拉克骤然呼出口气。  
“什么？”他哑然失笑，感到荒谬，“抢救室？”  
“是的。”  
“他不想见我？”克拉克不知道心头燃起的是愤怒还是寒冷，“我看了新闻！莱克斯·卢瑟就被挂在大楼顶上！蝙蝠侠昨晚还在行动——你说他在抢救室？”  
阿尔弗雷德握紧话筒：“……129事件中布鲁斯老爷遭受的袭击使大脑受到——”  
克拉克深抽一口气。  
“阿福。”他制止阿尔弗雷德继续说下去，“你只要告诉我，布鲁斯是不是不想见我？”  
听筒对面良久没有传来回声。  
克拉克抖着声音说：“他一开始想要的就是我们的链接，是吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德声音相当迟疑：“您……知道？”  
克拉克不知道心底忽然空掉的那一块是什么，他突然发起抖来，又强硬的抿着嘴角。  
“……卢瑟告诉我的。”他轻声说，“我不信。我想听布鲁斯亲口说。”  
阿尔弗雷德沉默了许久。直到最后，他深深叹息。  
“我很抱歉，克拉克少爷。”老人似乎转移了位置，听筒那边传来细细碎碎的声音，“如果老爷在这里，我不会接您的电话。这是他的事情。我无法这样残忍的对待您。我很抱歉。但我不能让您与老爷见面，因为我们现在都不知道他在什么地方。”  
克拉克屏住呼吸，终于仿佛溺水之人抱住一块浮木。  
“他不在？”  
“他离开了。我不知道他去了什么地方。”阿尔弗雷德说，“他交代我如果您打来电话，就将他的死讯告知您。三日之后，我们会向外公布这件事：布鲁斯老爷在毒素的刺激下猝死，韦恩集团将由提姆少爷继任。”  
克拉克摇了摇头。  
“他消失了。放弃了普通身份。”他喃喃道，“为什么？”身份不是被保住了吗？  
阿尔弗雷德：“我无法回答您。蝙蝠洞已没有我们任何人的权限。”  
“他断掉了所有联系？”  
克拉克思索了一会，突然抬起头。  
“他想……他想——”  
阿尔弗雷德听出了异样，语气中骤然带了几分急切：“您知道他要做什么了？”  
“——哥谭混乱不堪……布鲁斯·韦恩虽然玩世不恭却也是哥谭著名的标杆，这样的人却在蝙蝠侠面前疯了……这是个耻辱，是恐怖和罪恶的战利品……”克拉克烟了口唾沫，心极速狂跳，“所以他要去死。他要让他们狂欢，爆炸，随后将肆意的大笑全部埋进土里，变成一只无形的幽灵，没有过去，没有未来，没有爱……只在黑暗里，只在黑暗里，徘徊，愤怒，痛苦，恐惧！非人类，孤独，死亡。”  
克拉克跪在地上。  
布鲁斯来过这里了。他来过了，不知道什么时候，可能是昨夜——昨夜，没错，卢瑟是今天被他抓的，所以一定是昨夜——昨夜黑暗里，在雪地中，他偷偷的来过了。来了很久，一直没有离去，他守着他，守护他最后一点爱。他是来告别的。他没有见克拉克，什么也没说，但他是来告别的，为曾经的一切，为人类的自己，为克拉克，为他们的孩子，为……为布鲁斯·韦恩。  
「当光明驱逐黑暗，等到那时，等到那时，我会离去。」  
阿尔弗雷德听明白了，布鲁斯在昨日夜晚已决定将自己放逐为一个幽灵——抛去一切人类的渴望，忘记普通的身份，投入到黑暗的城市当中。  
总有人因他而亡，或受伤，当他抛却一切，化身为无边无际的恐惧与黑暗时，便再也没有什么能刺痛他的后背了。

——我即是亡灵。

莱克斯·卢瑟被投进监狱的时候还在嘶吼。而灯光骤暗，野兽嘶鸣，窒息眩晕的三四秒后，光明重新到来。  
印入墙中的字母在冒烟，入木三分，笔笔如刀。  
「I WILL WATCH YOU FOREVER.」

克拉克伏在地上抽泣。  
“他在这里（He is here）。”  
阿尔弗雷德的嘴角在抽搐。  
“他在这里（He was here）。”

tbc.


	62. Chapter 62

He is angry.

“这已经是今晚第三个被打断腿的人了。”  
哈维·布洛克走下警车，密集的雨水打在深棕的毛毡大衣和巴拿马帽上，簌簌滚下晶莹的水珠。  
詹姆斯·戈登站在街道路口，手指间夹着的烟头被雨浸得湿透火心。几日前混乱又惊险的攻城战役后，得知自己的女儿一直在为蝙蝠工作的戈登甚至来不及消化过多的消息再进行一些休整就被迫马不停蹄地组织全市警备，维护城市治安。  
大部分哥谭人在危机解除后已经回到了这座城，但一切并没有向着好的方向发展，蝙蝠侠留下的恐怖制衡被稻草人打破了。所有流窜在街头的流浪者、犯罪者、混混不知道从暴乱的什么方面得到了难以言喻的鼓舞，他们热血沸腾、激动、颤栗——打，砸，抢，烧。  
“这座城是我们的！”  
他们有恃无恐，好像再没有什么能约束这一切了。  
戈登扔掉手指间的烟头，低声说：“他很愤怒。”  
哈维耸耸肩。  
“我知道。”他缩着脖子，“但总有人激怒他——这种人，我是说，他甚至仅凭一己之力就能清剿数十辆坦克，保下GCPD总部。如果他疯了，我们——该怎么办？”  
芭芭拉焦急的容貌和惊慌叫喊的内容闪过戈登的脑海。  
「为什么我的权限被清了！？」  
他捏紧手指，抬头拍了下哈维的肩膀。问道：“你能抓到他吗？”  
哈维打了个寒颤，似乎为这句话迅速产生的联想而感到恐惧。他瞪起眼睛：“你在开玩笑？”  
戈登坐进警车，转过的眼睛古井无波。  
“那就相信他。”

&&  
玛莎不知道发生了什么。那一日克拉克借走乔纳森一部手机后便将自己关在了屋子里，午餐的时候没有任何动静，直到晚餐时也没有任何动静。太阳从西边落下，光滑的雪白大地披上盈盈发光的轮廓，好像地球正在绽放它温柔的光芒。  
玛莎小心敲响客卧的房门。  
没有回声。  
难道克拉克不告而别了吗？玛莎心神不宁。  
门忽然开了。克拉克站在门后，笑容不变。  
“怎么了？”他如常问道。  
玛莎小小的噢了一声，盯住克拉克的眼睛。  
“你……”她小心翼翼地问，“你哭了吗，克拉克？”  
克拉克飞快地摇头否认。  
“NO！”他揉了揉眼睛，咽着唾沫，“我只是睡久了眼睛有些不舒服……”  
玛莎兀然捉住他的手。  
“你看起来糟糕透了，孩子。”她柔软的手掌强硬的撑开克拉克的指骨，干燥灼热的掌心紧紧贴着男孩冰冷的纹路，“告诉我发生了什么吧，告诉我。如果你不需要，我不会给你什么建议，也不会告诉任何人关于你的一切。请向我倾诉吧，孩子——你看起来就要崩溃了。”  
克拉克努力的瞪大眼睛，用尽力气忍住眼眶中泛滥的湿意。  
玛莎温暖燥热的手掌毫无改变。她只是那样稳定而坚强的握着他，就像曾经的母亲那样一遍遍用手指穿过他的骨节，安抚他的不安和悲伤。他们十指交缠，心也像是贴着心。  
克拉克倒进母亲的怀里，眼泪终于肆无忌惮地奔涌而出。玛莎坐在床上，用手指轻轻抚摸男孩的鬓角和眼睛。  
“这是个遥远的故事。”  
克拉克的声音低低沉沉，就像是在做梦，他靠在母亲身上，蜷缩在Omega温柔的信香中，就像在讲述一个噩梦。  
他提到了另一个世界。他说他叫克拉克·肯特。他说他来自外星，那个星球名叫克莱普顿。他说到地球，说到死去的父母。他说他卖了农场，一个人在世界游荡。  
“你害怕吗？”  
“我害怕。”克拉克闭着眼睛，微微发抖。玛莎默默抱着他的肩膀。  
“爸爸妈妈刚刚离我而去，我的能力开始觉醒，我好害怕。”他轻声说，“每一天听力都在增强，每一天视力都在变广，地球太吵啦，每一天、每一天……我都头好疼。我好想他们。如果是爸爸，他会给我按摩。妈妈会——”  
“我会抱着你，哄你睡觉，宝贝。如果你被地球吵醒了，我也会在这里。”  
克拉克嗯一声，微微点头，眼泪又涌了出来。  
“然后我开始会飞了。我遇到一个外星人……”  
他说到布莱尼亚克，说到战袍，说到超人。  
“地球还是那么吵。但我已经习惯了。”克拉克弯起嘴角，似乎再次听见如潮的低语和起伏的人群，“我爱他们。我爱这一切声音，这就是生命——我能听见别人不能听见的细微，心跳、阳光、初春发芽、破壳、花朵绽放、原子循环……他们都好脆弱，也好温柔。我在一个怎样的世界啊？他们像是玻璃，在一个脆弱的房子里，只要我不小心，就会打碎这样的寂静……我就站在房子外面，满怀欣喜，看阳光来回，飞雪漫天，晶莹剔透。”  
“你也是这房子的一员啊，克拉克。”  
克拉克更深的蜷缩起来。  
“是的。”他喟叹道，“是的……我也是这房子的一员。有一段时间不是的，我不敢走进去。后来我遇到一群朋友——”  
他谈起了正义联盟。他说到神奇女侠，说到闪电侠、绿灯、沙赞、火星猎人，说到魔法。最后，他说到蝙蝠侠。  
“他是个怪人，是个人类，是个英雄。他总是把自己裹在黑漆漆的斗篷里，做出一副冷酷的模样。”克拉克笑起来，“但我知道他其实比谁都温柔。他的内心比我更强大。你一定没见过像他这样矛盾的人……”克拉克说着又扭起眉毛来，脸上露出点自己都没察觉的悲戚。  
“他和这个世界的蝙蝠侠不一样。”他喃喃道，“最开始我总是分不清，但后来我发现，后来我发现，曾经我认识的蝙蝠侠坚强、勇敢、柔软，他和每个蝙蝠侠都一样，但更柔软——我不知道你能不能听懂我在说什么——他同样贯彻着蝙蝠侠的行事标准，一往无前，从不将自己当成个人类。但他会接受朋友，接受我。他会叫家庭画师一个月左右画一次他的全家福——有一次我不知道那天是他们画像的日子，找他谈任务，结果最后他竟然邀请了我。”克拉克笑了笑，“我没答应，这毕竟是他们的全家福。”  
玛莎轻轻按着克拉克的太阳穴。  
“那这个世界的蝙蝠侠呢？”她轻声问，或许是直觉吧，克拉克有意规避的某些话语在母亲耳里变得那样让人在意。  
克拉克沉默了一会，手指无措地抓紧衣衫。他紧了紧喉咙。  
“这还得再慢慢说……”  
他一步一步的讲，讲他在另一个世界出生入死，飞天遁地，几度在茫然死亡中徘徊，最后又回到他最爱的地球。直到最后说到太阳耀斑，说到身份暴露，能力全失，说到世界流浪。  
“Oh my heart……”  
玛莎再难遏制，亲吻克拉克的额头。  
克拉克抿紧嘴角，不敢睁眼。他多么害怕这一睁眼，拥他入怀的母亲就这样破碎了。  
他偷偷地吸气，最后说，最后说到自己的死亡。真正的死亡。  
“我就死啦。”他说，“氪石病毒蔓延全身，药石无医，我就死啦。在小镇我长大的地方，我好久以前就把农场卖啦，最后迷迷糊糊飞得也不知道在哪降落的，但我希望是在爸爸妈妈附近，或者以前我们住的地方吧。我想离他们近一点……失去能力那一阵有人闯进我的公寓，砸了它。我不是很生气，我知道这有些过分，但爸爸说过这世界上不会是所有人都喜欢我的。所以我也不怪他们，人类爱我，但也有人害怕我。我只是有点难过，一点点而已……不过好在他们虽然闯进公寓刮花了我的相片，但至少没有伤害我的父母。”  
克拉克满足的说：“我至少还留下了他们的照片。”  
玛莎再忍不住，眼眶潮红湿软。她用一只手捂住眼睛，不让那些泪水落下来，滴到克拉克此刻柔软的脸上。  
“这就是那个世界啦。”克拉克说，“我还有一只傻狗狗，我死啦。它以为就和曾经我的父母把我送到其他星球一样只要跳进幻影空间里，就能再找到我。它好傻，傻狗狗，万一无论哪个世界都没有我的存在，它一个人在那个虚空里，该怎么办呢……等待，等待，它等了我太久了。亿万光年，又亿万光年。还要等待。”克拉克摸了摸虚空，小氪或许会把头凑过来呢。他笑了笑。“好在，我还能被它找到。”玛莎微笑着，碰了碰克拉克悬在空中的手，好像在和他一起抚摸那银白的大犬。克莱普托在虚空中摇头摆尾，哀哀鸣叫，高昂起头，用鼻尖贴着克拉克和玛莎的掌心。  
半晌过后，克拉克收回手掌。  
“我死了以后，我原本以为我就这么再也不用醒来了。但当我睁开眼睛，我发现我又一次醒了，这一次，是在这个世界。”  
他于是讲起他来到这个世界后短短几个月的经历来。他变成了一个Omega，他初时的惊讶、慌乱，和闹出的笑话。  
“幸好阿尔弗雷德是个十足的绅士，而布鲁斯也很礼貌。教导我关于这个世界的知识……”他的声音开始变得缓慢，一字一顿，句句斟酌，好似回忆这几个月的时光在不停的消耗他的体力似的。  
他说到前些日子哥谭阿卡姆之城的动乱，隐去了某些黑恶的片段，说到其后他和蝙蝠侠的关系。  
“这个世界，这个世界的蝙蝠侠，他仍然是个英雄。他的勇敢，他的坚毅，他的痛苦，他的功勋，没有人能够否定。他和我以前认识的蝙蝠侠不一样，他更强硬，更铁青，整个人紧绷着，似乎从来没有放松过……他总是在拒绝。”克拉克皱着眉头，“他不会打开自己的内心。他……他就像头死死守着窝的头狼，夜以继日的看守自己的领地，一刻也不停歇——或者说，不敢停歇。他很紧张。”  
玛莎让克拉克的头发在手指上打转。  
“他是个百里挑一的Alpha，克拉克。”Omega温柔的说，“他受到的伤害不允许他放松，他的天性里有守卫家人的至高使命，这使命不允许他露出柔软和惬意，让别人再次闯进他的家里。”  
克拉克叹气。  
“是的，是的。”他说，“而他在之后还失去了一个儿子……”  
玛莎手指微顿。  
“我难以想象他会多么自责。”母亲说，“他这样的Alpha……会恨不得杀死自己。”  
克拉克抿紧嘴角，轻微发起抖来。  
玛莎察觉到了。她紧紧抱着克拉克。  
“怎么了，孩子？”  
“他正在杀死自己。”  
克拉克带着悲痛说。  
“我无法阻止他，我们，谁都不能阻止他。”  
玛莎心疼地捏着他的手指。  
“你是他的Omega，你可以打开他的心扉，宝贝。”  
克拉克摇头。  
“我不是了。”他说，“我现在是个Beta。”  
顾不及玛莎震惊的眼神。克拉克睁开眼来，离开了女人的怀抱。  
“我无法阻止他。我失去了我们的链接，我们的孩子，而这是压垮他的最后一根稻草。”克拉克说，“我好疼，他也好疼。我们在两个地方，相距数千英里，可当时的疼痛却是相通的——灵魂仿佛被撕裂，他的绝望、哀嚎，我全都知道；而我的痛苦、悲伤，他一定也感觉到了……”  
“你们应该见个面。”玛莎心疼极了，“他来找过你吗？他知道你在这里吗？”  
克拉克望着窗外，声音几不可闻：“他来过了。”  
“他向我告别了。”  
“他要杀死他自己。”  
玛莎说不出话。  
克拉克笑了笑，梦呓一般：“还没有公布，三天之后全世界就会知道他的死讯了……哥谭的混乱会迎来一个尽头，所有的狂欢都将被埋葬。”  
“他要做什么？”  
克拉克捂住脸。  
“只有让人震撼的事才能引起人们的警觉和恐惧。”他细细颤抖，在玛莎再次拥来的手掌的温暖中苍白着脸色，“凡人所不能做到的事，便只有鬼魂和亡灵。黑暗中出现的那个符号永不坠落。蝙蝠。他的愤怒、喧嚣，会变成燃烧的厉吼，黑暗中的魂魄，了无牵挂，坚不可摧，叫人再不敢遗忘。”  
“你看起来不希望他这样做？”  
“他可以做到，他可以用他的方式拯救城市。我只是……我只是感到疼痛。”  
“你想帮他？”  
“我帮不到他。”  
克拉克握起手，灯光从指缝里穿过，斑斑点点，却一点痕迹也没有留下。他的指节纤细，白得像翩跹的蝴蝶。  
“我帮不到他。”他喃喃道。  
玛莎轻轻触碰克拉克的额头。  
“他把我推开了。”他回头望着玛莎，蓝色的眼睛就像一泓秋水，“我知道他什么意思。他不是想抛弃我，他知道我在这个世界一直渴望平凡的生活，想做个没有英雄、没有力量的人。最开始的时候，我给他讲我以前的故事，他总是很不屑。但他在听，一个字一个字做笔记，保存在档案里。他看见我在这里，所以把我推开了。他没有见我，他想让我真真正正的就此离开哥谭，离开关于英雄的一切。”  
“你就在这里。”玛莎拨动男孩的额发，眼神慈祥，“他了解我们。这真让人害怕，我甚至没有见过他。但不得不说，他是对的，克拉克。”  
克拉克低下头。  
玛莎捧起男孩的脸，一字一顿。  
“你愿意，留下来吗？”  
“这个世界我和乔纳森一直没有孩子，甚至没有收养的念头，或许这就是原因。”她轻声说，将克拉克抱进怀里，“我们在等你。”

We are waiting for you，Clark. 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昂……  
夹杂了点n老爷……
> 
> 以及「只有让人震撼的事才能引起人们的警觉和恐惧」那一段化用了贝尔蝙蝠最开始成为蝙蝠侠的时候的话。他说：“震撼的事才能唤醒人们。以布鲁斯·韦恩的身份无法做到，作为凡人，血肉之躯可能被击败，可作为魂魄，作为魂魄，我就能坚不可摧。”


	63. Chapter 63

哥谭的雨一直在下，时大时小，连绵不绝。阴冷的湿气从天空降到地底，将整座城市包裹在青灰的朦胧中，就好像一只沉睡的巨兽。  
人们开始变得麻木了。强暴者、抢劫者、杀人犯……无法被阻止的脏恶持续演变。GCPD沉默地行进在工作岗位上，却越来越迷茫于自己本身的职责。  
“我们总是赶不上。”哈维·布洛克心力交瘁，“这该死的日子到底什么时候是个头？！”  
“如果连我们都不能再坚持了，这座城还剩下什么？”  
戈登捏紧铁栏杆。  
“你亮起这盏灯多久了？”哈维瞪向房顶中央的大灯，隔着蒙蒙细雨，站在天台的边沿，那粗如儿臂的黑色电线辐散出的热度仍然使他心惊。  
戈登抿紧嘴角。  
哈维叹气。  
“你知道这个标志再意味不了什么了吧？”他喃喃道，“他很愤怒。当然，我能感觉到，但是老兄——拜托，他就一个人，他能挡下坦克，用他装备精良的蝙蝠车。但这已经改变不了什么了……蝙蝠侠的意义在那个晚上被稻草人缠食一空——”  
话音未落，好似正在照应哈维沮丧的话语一般，昼夜悬亮的高瓦蝙蝠灯终于不堪重负，几声刺耳尖锐的炸响后，灯光骤灭。  
雨水落在破碎的灯头上，被焯烫的温度蒸发成汽。  
寂静。  
唯有雨水依旧淅淅沥沥。  
“这是第三天了。”戈登恍然回神，轻轻咳道，也不知是不是在回答之前哈维询问灯亮了多久的问题。他揉了揉冰冷的脸颊。“现在是白天还是夜晚？”  
“你连这个都分不清了吗？”哈维虚胖的脸神色晦暗，他看了看腕表，“现在是下午，三点四十五。”  
戈登呼出口气。  
“还是白天啊……”他喃喃道。  
哈维没有接话。他取下头顶上早已被水浸透的帽子，随手扔进黑暗里。  
“去他妈的帽子！”他恨恨咒骂，拨开淌水的头发，“有个什么用？”

&&  
飞雪杂着寒冷细风，车窗上一片无法被看清的雾白。偶尔有一两抹阳光，从远青山头漂泊而来，粘连在没有温度的透明中，晕染成混沌的金黄色。  
火车以高速攀爬于寒冷铁道，隔得远了，或是处于其中，轰隆的声音竟也觉得是全然的寂静。  
克拉克在玻璃上画了个S，让几缕阳光从擦净的弯曲线条里流淌进掌心。这光清凉孱弱得让人怜惜。于是克拉克又动了动手指，将S抹成了一只蝙蝠。那对展开的翅膀让面积变大了不少，只是火车骤然撞进漆黑之中，山体黑暗，也就什么都没有了。  
乔纳森递过一副手套。  
克拉克转头。  
Alpha轻咳一声，声音略低：“窗子凉。”  
克拉克捏了捏不过一会便冰冷的指尖，呐呐感到几分羞赧。他没有要求玛莎向乔纳森和安妮特保密（甚至某种程度上他欣喜于玛莎提议将一切转述给他们），也就是在这之后，当他们一起登上这辆开往堪萨斯的火车时，克拉克分明的感觉到，有什么情感在几个人心中酝酿。他无法说出口，于是那缠绵的某种未被宣之于口的感情便在四个人中间徘徊，仿佛凌晨三点顽皮的猫儿般将空气撞得稀里哗啦。除了玛莎，除了已知晓一切的玛莎，站在这游离的将欲靠近又瑟然发颤的漩涡之外，饶有兴趣的观察正在悄然变化的一切。  
克拉克没有接过那副软得不成模样的手套。它们安安静静躺在Alpha的手掌上。  
“我、我不……”  
克拉克吞吞吐吐的试图拒绝。  
乔纳森捏紧手套，呐呐应声，向后缩了缩身子。“我只是——”他咳了一声，“我、呃……”他也不知道自己究竟在说些什么。  
安妮特看看乔纳森，又看了看欲言又止的克拉克，眼眶尚还湿红。她似乎受够了几个人之中这样不尴不尬的情况，猛地爆发出来。  
“好啦！”  
她挤开乔纳森，一屁股坐在克拉克身边。  
“我亲爱的，”她执起男孩冰冰凉凉的手握在掌里，自从听闻玛莎口中奇异而堪称奇妙的故事后就泪流不止的眼睛再次泛起湿热，“我就知道我们这么投缘一定是有什么原因的。你就像是我梦里见过的那个乖孙。我也不拐弯抹角了，玛莎将你告诉她的事都告诉了我们——我无法在听闻这一切后装作若无其事，孩子，我是如此、如此的渴望将你拥入怀中，抚摸你的额头和后脑，亲吻你的眼睛，听你叫我一声，叫我一声——祖母。”  
她微微颤抖着。  
克拉克紧紧握着两人的手指。  
安妮特直直的看着他：“你愿意吗？”  
克拉克张了张嘴，话至嘴边却又被什么不可见的隔膜阻挡。年长的女性Beta望着他的蓝绿色眼睛波光粼粼，满含期许。而克拉克的心在剧烈的颤抖。  
他可以吗？  
他可以再次呼唤那些禁忌的称呼吗？  
他可以再次拥有曾经失去的爱吗？  
他难道、他难道真的可以抛弃正在失去的黑暗转投入无边的渴望之中吗？  
玻璃上被擦拭得干净利落的蝙蝠再次被车厢内的热气融化，朦胧上苍白的霜雾，与无边际的混沌融为一体。  
当他接受这样的安排，是不是就默认了布鲁斯做下的一切？离开，永远的离开……  
车后座兀然传来一阵惊呼。  
克拉克猛地一颤。  
那声音刚开始只有一道，紧接着却好似传染，冷水滴入热油之中，一个接一个，从这头传至那头，人群开始沸腾，诧异、震惊、不可置信，脚步声来来回回，零零碎碎，喧哗。  
安妮特和乔纳森转头寻找引发热议的焦点。克拉克浑身发冷。  
不知道是谁打开了设备扬声器。于是那则公布不到三分钟的新闻通过主持人的嗓音，出现在茫然四顾的车厢里头。  
“……今日下午四点五十分，韦恩集团对外宣布其总裁布鲁斯·韦恩逝世。讣告中提到，布鲁斯·韦恩于129重大恐袭事件中不幸身中剧毒，并于本日早间十点突发休克，紧急送医抢救……下午三点十分，所有手段均宣告无效，布鲁斯·韦恩确认已脑死亡……”  
玛莎握紧克拉克的小臂。  
她关切的询问：“你还好吗？”  
克拉克深吸了口气。  
“我知道这个。”他低声说，好似这则通告在他的意料之中，但不可否认的是，他心如刀割。  
布鲁斯再度向前走了一步，这万丈深渊，遥落黄泉，没有尽头。这一次，克拉克拉不住他。  
今天晚上会发生什么呢？  
克拉克想。布鲁斯·韦恩死啦，哥谭的混乱终于走向高潮，一切正在变得白热化。  
蝙蝠侠要用怎样震撼的方式燃烧？用什么样恐惧的模样重新升起？一个不再被世俗束缚的魂魄究竟将以怎样的嘶吼震惊世界？  
克拉克想不出来。  
他紧紧盯住窗外漂白的世界，盯住苍郁的成排树影，和渐趋黑暗的天空……

&&  
哈维·布洛克猛抽了一口冷气。  
十点钟，天是乌压压的黑色。星星没有一个，月亮也不见。雨停了，冷气还在肆虐，空气潮湿。一切好像没什么不同。  
可就在那一瞬间，那一瞬间——  
仿佛原子弹爆炸，就在那一瞬间，警署的所有报警电话同时震动起来，乌啦啦的刺耳报警声从走廊开头一直响到结尾。  
“发生什么了？！”  
戈登愤然大吼。  
所有人都慌乱起来。这该死的城市还能再承受下什么袭击？再来一次、再来一次，还有谁能从灾难中醒过来？  
哈维大声嘶吼，但所有人似乎都被吓着了，没人听得见，他们乱作一团，如蚂蚁若苍蝇，浑不知其所以然。  
直到不知是谁猛然关闭电闸，一切骤然收声，全做寂静。  
灯光重新打开。  
芭芭拉的轮椅停在电箱旁边，转过来的小脸苍白又虚弱。  
戈登嘴唇颤抖了几下，又猛地绷直。  
“发生什么了？”他问。  
哈维惊魂未定。  
“……不知道，接个电话试试。”  
他拿起一个仍然在不停震动的手机。  
“救救我！”  
猝然被放出的声音好似野兽挣脱牢笼，将每个人都吓了一跳。  
那声音嘶吼着，满含恐惧。  
“救命！”  
信号断了。  
众人面面相觑。又有人颤抖地接通了一个电话。  
“不是我的错！”  
又是一声惊恐的尖叫。  
紧接着越来越多的电话被接通。  
“是蝙蝠！”  
“警察！救我！救救我！”  
“放开我！怪物！杂种！”  
“啊！！！”  
……  
满堂寂静。  
哈维咽了口唾沫。  
“……发生什么了？”他茫然四顾。  
有人颤抖地指向窗外。  
“看。”  
骤闪熄灭的路灯下，一个黑影倏忽而过，像面条一般垂落而下。  
——是个人。  
戈登恍然一惊，跑出门去。  
路灯之下，吊着的人昏迷不醒。他们将他解救下来，才看清这是个被记录在案的强奸杀人犯。  
哈维盯着昏迷之人惨白的脸色。  
“蝙蝠侠出动了？”他捏紧手指，“这唱的是哪出？”  
戈登碰了碰他的胳膊。  
哈维抬起头。  
“干什么？”  
戈登指着前方说：“看。”  
哈维愣神，转头，倒抽了一口冷气。  
那密札的路灯之下，灯光被抽干，每一个悬挂其上的人都仿若面条一般软若无骨，面色苍白，无知无觉的挂在黑暗中。  
哈维声音颤抖：“这得多少人？”  
“不知道。”  
戈登也仿佛被骇到一般，吐不出更多的词语了。他抬步向前走去，沿着无光的路灯，一盏一盏行过。  
直升机旋转扇叶的声音嗡嗡作响，探照灯打下来，从GCPD大门直至黑海涛涛。  
这有多少盏路灯？从西向东，贯穿整个城市。这有多少个有罪之人？头朝下，脚朝上，倒挂于空。  
直升机飞得更高，镜头从天上向下探照。  
街区居民楼的灯光渐渐缩成一个点，其旁侧深沉的黑色便仿若凝固干涸的血迹。  
他们飞得更高，飞得更高——直到直升机再不能向上攀升。  
“这是全部吗？”  
他们看到拂振的翅膀，看到尖锐的耳朵，看到另一只翅膀。  
这是一只蝙蝠，黑色的蝙蝠。它盘踞在整座城市之上，呲牙咧嘴，是唯一不透光的虚无。  
“天啊，”哈维毫无感情的喃喃道，“这还是人吗？他是怎么做到的？”  
当天光放亮的时候，出了一点点青白的小太阳。而潮湿的大地之上，那无数的人仍然如死尸般密密麻麻倒挂于凌然的空气中。  
于是世人走到街上，仰望天空，全然麻木的脸庞上重新露出分明的震撼与恐惧。

——主啊……  
他们既欣喜又害怕。  
——蝙蝠侠还活着。

tbc.


	64. Chapter 64

距离圣诞节还有一个多星期，远离新泽西州的空气虽然寒冷，却带着几分红绿色的暖意。曾经每到这个时候，路边的小店或是住宅门前除了麋鹿和圣诞老人，还会渐渐挂起各色各样的Q版超级英雄。巴掌大的玩偶，每一个都会被设计上符合节日气氛的标志：麋鹿，圣诞帽，或是红红的围巾。  
“我曾经也买过一套挂在窗子上。”克拉克回忆说，“超人抱着和他一样小的麋鹿，蝙蝠侠带着圣诞帽和围巾，神奇女侠有一辆Q版鹿车……”  
“这听起来真是太可爱了。”安妮特捧心，“我完全能够想象你这张小脸变得圆圆小小的模样，亲爱的，他们还给你缝上一个同样大小的麋鹿！天啊，你们那个世界的人真是太懂了。”她看起来心动得恨不能去另外一个世界扫荡一遍商店，最好是把各式各样的超人周边都买下来。  
克拉克在老人高涨的热情中羞窘地蜷了蜷手指。好吧，安妮特真的愈发像他的祖母了，不止是她们说话的方式，还有她们对待克拉克的态度。就像小时候一样，祖母总会背着玛莎在贪食的小朋友手心里塞进过多的糖果。克拉克始终记得那些亮晶晶的颗粒在舌尖融化时甜津津的味道，就像是夏日稻麦被晒干后散发出来的清香一样无处不在。  
这不是个好现象。  
他正在怀念过去，坐在熟悉的堪萨斯的农场里，怀念属于他的过去。  
这不应该。  
“你看起来有些心神不宁。”  
安妮特兴致勃勃冲上楼之后，乔纳森拿来热啤酒坐在身边。  
克拉克回神。  
“嗯？”他收回神色张大眼睛望向身前的男性Alpha，“安妮特呢？”  
乔纳森抿着啤酒笑了一下。  
“她说她迫不及待想要拥有，她要做一个超人娃娃挂在屋子里。”  
克拉克的眼睛里露出抹惊讶。  
“这……”他笑出口气音，摸了摸鼻子，“这倒不必。我……”  
“你知道。”乔纳森忽然收声，用一种悠长的叹调打断了克拉克的话语，“你知道你给我们带来了一个怎样的世界，克拉克。它对我们来说，美得就像是个梦。我无法辨认它的真假，也无从得知你是否真实。”  
克拉克喉中的话忽然被掏空了。他愣愣看着面前安静凝望自己的男人。  
“安妮特只是控制不了将这一切变做现实的渴望。而我不是在质疑你，克拉克。我不会这么做，永远不会。”乔纳森转头盯着火炉，“我想我等待这一天太久了，久到在大雪天里看见你的第一眼我便再也忘不掉了。”  
“等…我？”  
“如果这世界上有神的话，”乔纳森摇摇头，笑得有几分无力，“我不知道，我不知道我的那个你为什么没有降临。”克拉克心底一颤，喉头仿佛被哽住，说不出话来。  
乔纳森一口将酒喝了大半。  
“但也许不降临才是最好的，”Alpha说着竟渐渐有些眼红，“也许在这个世界里他的星球没有爆炸，你的父亲找到了解决方法，他和他真正的父母生活在他的母星上，有他的狗和我们完全不能想象的幸福……”  
克拉克低下头。  
“至少有这样的希望。”他低声说，视线落在交叉的指骨上。在乔纳森提出来前，他完全没有想过这个问题。怎么说呢，他对自己不存在于这个宇宙没有半分疑惑和不解，但事实上，如果布鲁斯·韦恩仍然年幼丧父失母，蝙蝠侠崛起，每一个人都按部就班的在这个世界上出生、死亡，每一个人都有他的位置，又为什么这个世界会没有超人呢？  
“对不起孩子。”乔纳森吸了口气，“我不该在你面前说这个。你失去的已经够多了。”他叹气，手指捏着不甚清醒的眉间和通红的眼睛，似乎喝醉了一般。  
克拉克不知道自己决定留下来过圣诞节的决定是不是正确的了。他心乱如麻，惶惶噩噩。克拉克既做不到绝情的拒绝肯特一家热情的邀约和内心深处不断喃喃祈求的‘就一小会就一小会’的渴望，也做不到就此接受布鲁斯沉默的安排将自己彻底排除于一切动荡之外享受安逸的生活。  
如果他接受了，答应留下来做玛莎他们的儿子，将被迫害的孩子和死掉的布鲁斯·韦恩忘在脑后，那么这个世界只会一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍的用不同的方式提醒他一件事：你不属于这里。  
外来者。  
异乡人。  
你的心记挂在哪里？  
你的链接在哪里？  
你爱的人在哪里？  
克拉克颤抖的闭上眼睛。  
心头汩汩热血翻涌。  
乔纳森盯着克拉克抿紧的嘴唇和紧张的脸颊，眼神几分清醒，几分惘然。  
“你有必须要做的事吧。”Alpha喃喃道，“你无法在我们这里安定下来，你的犹豫和徘徊说明了一切，克拉克。我多么想拥抱你，亲爱的，父亲和孩子之间的拥抱：亲吻你的额头，牵过你的手。但你不属于我，不属于我们，你总得飞起来，飞到我们够不着的地方去解决我们没法帮你解决的事情。那个你心心念念的男人，他正在深渊里，是吗？”  
克拉克骤然打开的声音听着像抽泣。  
“但我救不了他……”  
“你还是得去看看，宝贝。你想这么做，并且能够这么做。”乔纳森摇着空酒罐，“你爱他。我看得出来。你身上的痛苦我们无力分担，唯有他，唯有他能给你一双手……而如果就像你说的，像你说的他是那样一个固执又饱受伤害的Alpha的话，也只有你能让他重新站起来。”他看着克拉克动摇的眼睛，“不要低估Alpha和Omega之间的双向标记，孩子，那就是你们灵魂相互吸引自愿留下的证据。”  
如果不是，如果不是，Omega是无法标记Alpha的。  
克拉克随着乔纳森的话语再次感到阵痛，密密麻麻，从后颈抽搐直至脑髓深处。  
那根针深深扎进肉里，刺痛了两个人的灵魂。  
“你也永远不必为我们感到歉疚，”乔纳森说，“我们始终欢迎你。如果下次来，如果你愿意，我希望……”  
他的话散在熏黄的吊灯里，落在铺满报纸的旧木桌和粗麻料的抱枕里。  
“我希望你能做我的儿子。”他清醒地说，“我希望我可以送你走过教堂，将你交在那个男人的手里。”  
然后鸽子会从玛莎手里起飞。安妮特会混在接捧花的人群里高声欢呼。  
然后——然后他们就是一家人了。

tbc.


	65. Chapter 65

圣诞节来临之前，克拉克离开了。  
乔纳森和玛莎送他出的门。安妮特没有一路陪同，老年人年纪大了，心力憔悴，总觉得伤心。  
克拉克在离开前缝了个玩偶哄她开心，做的是西装加眼镜的小记者模样，倒是和安妮特自己缝制的超人娃娃凑成一对，圆滚滚的，唯妙唯俏，可爱得紧。  
“你就是打扮成这样去上班的吗？”  
克拉克沉吟回答：“嗯……是的。”  
安妮特将两个娃娃抱在怀里。  
“太可爱了。”她爱不释手。  
于是在克拉克离开之前安妮特都没再抬头。她将目光长久的停滞在怀中的玩偶身上，一步一步上了楼去。  
克拉克于是便出了门。  
街道旁，乔纳森的汽车嗡鸣颤抖，在青郁色的空气中闪了两次雪亮的大灯。

&&  
哥谭这个季节总是阴雨绵绵，暗沉中还常常夹杂细雪，将整个空气晕染得又冷又湿。  
克拉克刚下火车，就感到一股完全不同于堪萨斯州的冰冷寒气扑面而来，极度不友好地将他裹进凛冬中。克拉克下意识打了个寒颤，呼出口雾白的气。  
太冷了。  
他搓搓手，随着熙熙攘攘的人流走出站台。这一走到街上，火车站的人气散去，便更真切的体会到几分哥谭市的冷清。平日里蹲守在车站和人群里浑水摸鱼的小偷扒手全都不见踪影，街角干净得让人毛骨悚然。  
克拉克随手在酒店大厅抽了份报纸，便看见几日前蝙蝠侠制造的那声势浩大、堪称新世纪恐怖神话的新闻报道。全篇用词很夸张，并不客观，但基本上描绘清楚了整个事件。蝙蝠侠震怒，黑暗骑士的报复和警告，写得清清楚楚。  
文字旁的插图是彩色的，却寂静得仿佛黑白。它的底是苍青色的天空，其上高高树立着黑色的街灯，从一个最近的灯杆顺着大路消失点向前延伸，直至模糊不清的天地尽头。每一个笔直的路灯上，都倒挂着一个罪人。  
他们看起来就像一个个整齐排列的黑茧，或者倒挂的蝙蝠。它们那副寂静的模样谈不上血腥，但却能让见之者汗毛倒竖，脊背发寒。身临其境，更知其震撼程度当不下于教堂顶端的耶稣十字架。  
它既是救赎，也是死亡。  
它的存在就是一种威胁。  
GCPD花了整整一天才将整个哥谭市的罪犯从路灯上解救下来，关押进黑门监狱。  
“太挤了。”酒吧里的人那这件事的后续打趣，“人太多了，他们甚至要向大都会借监狱才关得下！”  
旁边的人群哄笑起来，似乎都为这句话所描绘的某种事实感到好笑。  
克拉克坐在人群中。  
“这几天都没人敢犯事儿啦，倒难得如此清静。”坐在克拉克旁边的人感慨道，“估计到圣诞节都会安安静静的吧。”  
克拉克没有说话。  
而这时，有一阵不同于细细私语的声音穿过人堆撞进空气里，平白带来几分紧张的焦灼气息。  
克拉克回头看去，见着一对情侣在卡座的边角拉拉扯扯。  
他挑起半边眉毛，正在妄图看清事情经过的时候兀然听见女方一声高昂的尖叫。  
“那就打我！”她愤怒的尖啸，声音尖锐刺入空中，仿若海啸席卷，周遭的空气都变得寂静了。  
她站起来状若癫狂的大笑。  
“杀了我！懦夫！”  
她愤怒指着与她纠缠的男子。  
“不要留情，Alpha！像你之前那样打我！杀我！不要留情！你怎么不动手了？你害怕了？”  
“你这个疯子！”那名男子也站了起来，虚胖的脸颊上浮现潮红的怒容。他的身子紧绷，拳头攥得发抖，看起来一触即发。  
“给我回家！现在可不是在外面乱晃的时候！”  
“为什么？”女人喝醉了，愈发显得疑惑和痴笑。“为什么要回家？你以为回家了就能继续打我吗？动手啊，Alpha——”她长长地呻吟，发笑，“你以为在家里他就不知道你会杀人了吗？啊？杀了我吧，杀了我，杀了我，无论在哪，无论你在干什么，他都会知道的。他知道了，他就会把你吊起来——”她环顾四周，望着男人的眼瞳失焦，却灼灼夺目，“我不能把你怎么样，但他就要把你吊起来。吊在空中，吊在恐惧里，让你知道什么是人间、地狱……你不要害怕呀……你不做什么亏心事，干嘛害怕他呀……”  
那男人呼吸愈发急促，拳头紧了又紧，脸憋得犹如猪肝般酱紫，他已然是气得快要发疯了，但张大的双手却迟迟不敢挥下。  
“你他妈的疯子。把那个人当救星！”  
他恨恨地咒骂，大声叫嚣，踢翻椅子，摔门而去。空气中弥漫着寂静，人群中逐渐神色各异，惶惶恐恐，稍时，便有不少人消失在了流光溢彩的酒吧之中。剩下的人都撇过眼去，不再审视此时诡异的气氛。  
几息过后，私语复又切切，音乐重新流淌进耳中，一切爆发的冲突和兀然好似都在空气中融化了。克拉克背靠吧台仍盯着那女子，看见她恍惚跌落进卡座中，少顷，捂脸落下泪来。  
似是看他仍然注目于此，坐在克拉克旁边的人忽然出声道：“自从出了那事之后，她几乎每晚都会出现在这里，喝得大醉。”  
克拉克转过眼睛，发觉此人并不是先前坐在他身侧之人。他戴着一顶宽檐帽，身型掩藏在稍宽的羽绒服里，看不出什么特别之处来。  
克拉克清了清嗓子。  
“什么？”他接过话题，“独自一人在外面喝醉不危险吗，这里是哥谭。”  
“正因为这里是哥谭。”那人从帽檐下递出个黑珍珠似的眼睛，“你也听见她说的了。恐怕就是因为那一件事后，她才有勇气一个人待在这里喝酒，而没有一个人敢招惹她——据说那天挂在这门外路灯上的人是附近街区里最多的。”  
克拉克皱起眉头，抓握酒杯，嘴唇微动，却又什么都没说出来。  
“你觉得她可怜吗？”那人似乎察觉到克拉克脸上闪过的某种神情，追问道，“一个饱受他人欺凌的女性Beta，要在某种极端恐怖的驱使下才能释放自我，在恐惧的爪牙下才能得到某种解脱——”  
克拉克敲了敲酒杯，发出叮叮咚咚几声细响。他犹豫了一下，最后收回手。  
“我不知道你想说什么。”克拉克叹道，“但她显然不为那件事感到恐惧。”  
“是没有。”黑暗中的人说，“反而是那个人传达出的愤怒感染了她，让她从迫害者手里捡回了命。”  
“这就是他想做的事。这就是他能改变的人。”克拉克垂下眼睛，轻声道，“哥谭大部分人心里都缺少那种对人的敬畏。这就是黑暗化作的那一线青天和底线。阴影之下，心怀蛰虫者看见恐惧，奋力挣扎者则望见青天。”  
“听起来你对他评价颇高？”  
克拉克转过头看着他。  
“如果我有我的力量，我不会选择这样的做法。我和他不同。”克拉克不置可否，“但你若是问我是否支持他。那么我只会回答：是的，我支持他。”  
那人纤细的手指在酒杯上旋转，嘴唇微翘，似乎陷入了某种沉思，过了半晌，他兀然回神一般，撑着脸问：“你说布鲁斯·韦恩究竟是不是蝙蝠侠？”  
克拉克捏了捏手腕，露出个介于叹息和无辜之间的表情。  
他问道：“你为什么会出现在这里呢，戴安娜？”  
被识破身份的人并不着恼，反而放松地撑高身子，摘下檐帽，露出一头剪短的秀发和掩饰过后没那么精致的五官。  
“什么时候认出我的？”她变回原本的声音，微微有些诧异。  
克拉克耸肩，举起酒杯，微微笑道：“就是认出来了。”  
戴安娜轻笑。  
“你为什么在这儿？”克拉克又问了一遍。  
戴安娜专注地打量了克拉克两眼。  
“怎么了？”克拉克摸了摸脸颊，“我脸上有东西？”  
戴安娜兀然靠近挑起克拉克的下颌，盯住男孩宝石一样的眼睛。  
“老实说，克拉克。”戴安娜语音喃呢，“你是不是也有个什么秘密身份之类的？”  
克拉克无辜的瞪大眼睛。  
“你怀疑我？什么？”  
戴安娜捏了捏小脸，放开手坐远了些。  
“最近的报纸都被卢瑟啊韦恩啊蝙蝠侠什么的占满了。”戴安娜从吧台角不知道哪掏出来一张皱巴巴的报纸，显然是经常被人拿来拿去，早已不见崭新的模样了，“你看看这则副闻？”  
克拉克接过手。  
“……公寓大楼失火，大都会博物馆长戴安娜·普林斯身葬火海？”  
克拉克惊讶的抬眼。戴安娜笑了一下。  
“我想这个身份用得也挺久了，是时候换个新的了。”她轻飘飘地说，“我现在叫朱丽叶，为情所困穷困潦倒的朱丽叶·凯普莱特。”  
克拉克仔仔细细地打量她。  
“你是故意的吗？”他面色古怪，“朱丽叶·凯普莱特？”  
戴安娜看起来十分享受克拉克的这分诧异和无奈。  
“是的，”她哈哈笑道，“我是。”  
克拉克叹气。  
“你看起来迫不及待地想让我问你些什么。”  
戴安娜说：“没错，这样一来我也就能问你些什么。”  
克拉克将报纸揉成一团。  
“你为什么要来哥谭？”  
戴安娜说：“我在找蝙蝠侠。”  
克拉克手一顿。  
戴安娜继续道：“而你曾经是他的Omega。”  
克拉克被这个陈述刺痛了。他抿紧嘴角，眉头蹙起。  
“你想错了。”他说，“我之前的Alpha是韦恩。”  
戴安娜缓和声音。  
“别紧张，克拉克。”她低声道，“我知道韦恩是。”  
克拉克转过眼睛，盯住女Alpha精亮的黑眸。  
他听见她说：“我已活了上千年了，他的手段骗得过世人，却不能骗我。”

tbc.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章前警告：关于莱克斯庭辩的情况都是理想性胡诌，不是学法的，同时对美国司法了解得不是很清楚，请轻拍。

在说出那句话的时候戴安娜的神情没有一丝动摇，就好像一个人活了上千年这个事实并不值得引起他人的诧异和惶恐似的。  
克拉克在这种平淡里甚至不知道该不该摆出一点惊讶来，而几秒钟后，他意识到自己已经错失了展露‘震惊’的机会，于是他收了收肩膀，偏过头看着身旁的女性说：“这是个玩笑？”  
戴安娜意味深长的看着他。  
“你一点也不惊讶。”  
克拉克抿着杯沿，不露声色。  
“我听过很多玩笑话。”  
戴安娜便道：“好吧。”她看起来像是要放过克拉克了。克拉克眨眨眼睛，看了看女Alpha通透的黑眼珠，和遮掩后显得清秀的脸庞。那层伪装在细微的X视线下仿佛一扇纱窗，克拉克能透过那模糊的光线看清下面的面容。  
她真的很像，但又尤其的不一样。  
他认识的那个戴安娜要比面前的这位Alpha更多几分凌厉和锋芒。这里的戴安娜……这里的戴安娜就像是个早已习惯收敛的古朴刀刃，被架在造价不菲的收藏柜里，厚重而精致，却难见其锋。  
克拉克第一次在哥谭晚宴上见到戴安娜时心里便油然而生了这样一股感觉。他分明而清楚的知道那个在宴会上身着漂亮礼裙，面容精致的大都会博物馆长有着丰富的历史学识、优雅高贵的气质和让人敬仰爱慕的风采，但却完全不同于记忆中的那个美人。她的美貌中蕴含着某种绵长而悠远的辛密。克拉克能够感觉到，但说不出来。  
他们从那时起成为了暂时性的朋友，上流社会的泛泛之交，直到今日他和已然变了身份样貌的戴安娜坐在同一间酒馆里。  
女Alpha又叫了一杯鸡尾酒，粉的蓝的色彩在玻璃杯里荡漾，反衬得女人手指纤细，指甲如玉。  
“我知道莱克斯·卢瑟的事情。”戴安娜望着克拉克，“网络上面向社会公布的指控莱克斯的案子十有八九都是真实的。”她靠着吧台，“你看新闻了吗，克拉克？他正在法庭上做无罪辩诉。”  
克拉克闻言挪过目光，微有些诧异。  
“什么？”  
戴安娜偏了偏头。  
“看来你不知道。”她说，“蝙蝠侠公布的大多数谋杀案情确实与卢瑟相关，甚至颇有动机，但所有的一切都没有切实的证据。不论是人证还是物证，没有一样真真正正的落在莱克斯的头上。大都会警察这几日抓了一拨案情指向的嫌疑人，每个人都对所犯罪行供认不讳，但却无一人指证莱克斯。就是其中被指控提供资金发动对哥谭市的恐袭这件事上，查出来的结果也是卢瑟集团并无大额资金去向不明的情况。实际上，他买了几批古董字画和奢侈品，在几间英国豪宅上一掷千金，每一笔都清清楚楚。”  
克拉克瞠目结舌，既为莱克斯的老谋深算感到惊讶，又复杂的意识到这似乎也并不彻底的出人意料。像莱克斯这样的人，又怎么会在各项违法行为上不做遮掩、露出破绽？即使是蝙蝠侠，第一次获取数据的时候不也被他骗了吗？  
克拉克绷紧肩膀。  
“那……”他一字一顿问道，“人体实验？”他勉力控制住在说到这几个字时声音中的颤抖，肌肉中抽搐的几丝疼痛仿佛跳膝反应一般不受控制。  
“那些实验室是真的。”戴安娜专注地望着克拉克的侧脸，声音柔和，“但……并没有人体实验。”  
「我只是在进行一项Omega激素抑制类药物研发。」莱克斯在庭上面对法官和陪审团毫不慌张，「还有一项转换课题，在诸位自愿献血的Omega志愿者的帮助下，如今已取得初步进展。这是个全新的人类课题，一旦成功将会造福所有人类！Omega将不再只是Omega，Alpha和Beta也有机会选择自己的性别，对无数性别认知障碍者来说，这起项目无疑也是他们的福音。当然了，法官先生，目前这个计划只在非人生物上试验过，并没有所谓的什么——人体实验。」他微笑着，口若悬河，自信满满。「这项指控完全是无稽之谈。」  
“许多Omega都很支持他。还有一些Alpha和Beta。”戴安娜说，“开庭当日有不少人在法院门口声援，要求释放莱克斯。声称他是Omega和一些特殊群体真正的朋友。”  
克拉克嘶声问道：“他无罪？”  
“还没有，”戴安娜摇头，“不过我想快了。”  
克拉克抿紧嘴角，心尖一阵发酸的疼。他知道为什么莱克斯·卢瑟有恃无恐，如果曾经的谋杀案没有证据，恐怖袭击没有证据，只有最后德克萨斯州实验室里发生过的一切留下了证据……而蝙蝠侠是不会公开这份证据的。  
克拉克捏紧手指。  
布鲁斯不会允许这件事见光的。他不会把克拉克暴露到阳光底下，让愚昧之人去见证他们失去的痛苦。  
戴安娜问：“蝙蝠侠不会放过他的，是吗？”  
克拉克心烦意乱。  
“你究竟为什么要找他？”他说得颇有几分不耐，酒杯磕碰于吧台，发出沉闷的一声响。克拉克抿嘴，复抬起眼来看了看戴安娜。  
“抱歉。”他咕哝道。  
戴安娜无所谓又带着安抚性质地拍拍克拉克的胳膊。  
他们一时之间都没有说话。空气中流淌着细碎的人声、音乐和五光十色的旋转彩灯的大片阴影。  
克拉克咳了一下，想要离去，戴安娜截住了话头。  
她问：“要不要出去走走？”  
克拉克犹豫了一下，紧接着便站了起来。  
“走吧。”他说，率先走出了门去。

&&  
黑幕下的哥谭市不复白日里朦朦胧胧的青色，大片的黑和绵延的光糅合在一起，像是被一位手法欠佳的艺术家强行捏合造就的一颗珍珠。  
“听说这些路灯上的人被解救下来后，总还有新的人被挂上去。”戴安娜将雪层踩得咯吱作响，并肩和克拉克行走。街上的行人匆匆，缩头怂肩，半点儿余光也不吝得看了。  
克拉克看着头顶上一盏盏晃过的路灯，沉吟不语。  
于是戴安娜也不说话，他们在路上安静的走着。直到他们在前进的路上看见一盏黑掉的路灯，和杨柳树枝一样轻飘飘的人。  
克拉克呼出口气，沉默凝视着高耸的路灯。  
一棵长出血肉的钢筋大树，青灰色。  
克拉克无端端为这个想象而心中发紧，蜷缩起来的手指一片冰冷的通红。人的面目被冻得青白，双眼紧闭，你知道他没有死，保不齐什么时候会再睁开眼来，而你并不能知道你究竟会从中看到一个怎样旋转的世界。这种无声的留白让人浮想联翩，空寂，恍惚中显得比死人更可怕。  
戴安娜的目光同样停滞在面前的路灯上。  
“我寻找蝙蝠侠的原因很简单，”她在一阵沉默后低声说道，“我想看看他究竟是个什么样的人。”  
克拉克闻言失笑。  
“你之前难道没有见过他吗？”  
“那不一样。”戴安娜说，“我见过布鲁斯·韦恩玩世不恭、虚情假意的样子，我能感觉到那个时候暗夜里的骑士仍然对某些事态抱有希望……”  
克拉克环胸抱臂，神色倦倦，突如其来的感到几分疲惫。  
“你知道什么了呢，公主？”  
他喃喃问道，不经意间泄露了某种应当属于秘密的称谓。戴安娜在这个称呼中诧异的抬了抬眼睛，却还不动声色地说道：“我有一个职责。”  
克拉克随口问道：“什么？”  
戴安娜耸肩：“保护世界。”  
这听起来又像是个玩笑话了。但克拉克没有笑，他短促的嗯了一声，似乎没有精力再去追问这在这个世界听起来理应显得荒谬的话语究竟是为什么了。  
他们继续往前走。  
戴安娜在路上说：“我想的没错。你必然不仅仅只是我现在看到的这样普通，克拉克。你和蝙蝠的牵连之深，我无法看破。但有一点我知道，造成你现在低落而痛苦的某件事情正与莱克斯·卢瑟有关。”  
克拉克示意她继续。  
“露易丝·莱恩是我上一个身份的好友，我想你并不陌生，我听说前一段时间你们的关系还不错。”  
克拉克点头。  
“在你失踪的那段时间内，露易丝一直在追查莱克斯集团，认为你遭遇了一场非法绑架。她寻求过我的帮助，我觉得奇怪，便也跟着查了一下。得到的结果与卢瑟在庭上所述差不了多少，人体实验更是无稽之谈。”  
克拉克沉吟道：“你在怀疑那份公开指控的内容吗？”  
“不。”戴安娜说，“相反，我认为它完全正确。”  
“所以为什么不存在……”人体实验？  
克拉克的话说到一半停了下来，他呆呆站在原地，突然想通了什么似的脸上逐渐露出某种似惊似悟的神情。  
莱克斯·卢瑟辩述说：「……目前这个计划只在非人生物上试验过，并没有所谓的什么——人体实验。」  
非人生物。  
克拉克笑了一声。  
他可不就是，非人生物吗？  
戴安娜目不转睛的盯着他。  
“他说的是实话。”克拉克自嘲道，“句句属实。”  
戴安娜道：“所以这其中必有什么辛密，你的身份使他愿意大费周折来夺得所需，并向上吸引相当程度的保护伞，即便他曾经有什么罪状证据得以被利用，也总有人帮他扫清障碍保他无罪释放。”  
克拉克明白了，他问：“政府？”  
戴安娜摇头。  
“不知道。”  
克拉克抓了抓后脑，叹气。  
“那么你现在找蝙蝠侠是为了什么？找到我，又是为了什么？”  
“我找蝙蝠侠，是因为我想知道，他是否能够帮助我。”戴安娜道，“而你，最开始我只是想借助你与他的关系来寻找他而已，但当我真正知道你的时候……我发现你的身份并不像表面看上去的那么简单，克拉克。”  
“我？”克拉克呼出口白气，声音飘飘忽忽，“我只是我。”  
什么都没有的我。  
戴安娜问：“你能找到蝙蝠侠吗？”  
克拉克耸肩，望着漆黑的一线天空。  
“不知道。”他说，面上带着个看不出喜悲的微笑，“我唯一能够知晓的是，他并不想与我见面。”  
迎着戴安娜略显迷惑的神情，克拉克揉了揉被风吹冷的脸，转身走向落脚的酒店。  
“再见，戴安娜。”克拉克的声音在空气中遥遥，“我想我们都该休息了。”  
“你处于危险中，克拉克。如果卢瑟真的用你换取了他的背后支持，那么你的处境便相当危险。”  
“或者，”戴安娜凝视着Beta逐渐顿住的脚步，“他拥有什么与你相关的同一性事物，即使没有你，他也能达到他的目的。”  
“你从一个Omega变成Beta，失去的除了性别，还有什么？”  
克拉克下意识按住腹部，攥紧拳头。那随着问话飞速窜至嘴边的名词和意义使他愤怒而惊恐。  
“A child.”  
戴安娜说了出来。

tbc.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：wondersteve提及

“你是从哪里来的？”  
克拉克和戴安娜相对坐在旅馆沙发中。灯光微暖。Alpha和Beta在沉默中对望。  
戴安娜弯了弯眼角。  
“这是个交易？”  
克拉克半侧过头，右手支在下颚上。  
“是。”他说，“告诉我我想知道的，然后……我会告诉你你想知道的。”  
短发的Alpha站起来步履款款走进盥洗室，再出来时额前发丝沾着丝丝水滴，洗去伪装的皮肤完美无瑕，深棕的眸子像孕育流星的夜空。  
这是克拉克熟悉的模样。仍然坐在原地的Beta注视着她的一举一动，脸上带着深层的某种沉思。戴安娜料想他沉浸在某种悲伤中，失去孩子和Alpha让面前的年轻人身周有一层挥散不去的阴影。特别是在知道他的孩子也许并没有死去后，它——一团尚未萌芽的不知道长出灵魂来没有的——他的骨肉，落在人类冰冷的实验室中，暴露，被人窥视，实验。  
他理应为此感到痛苦。  
戴安娜重新坐回沙发上，启开的嘴唇轻轻磕碰，声音如琴弦振动。  
“我的名字是戴安娜·普林斯。”她的姿态中带着优雅，眼睛朴素如大地，“我来自天堂岛。我要知道你的身份。”  
“我是克拉克·肯特。”克拉克轻声说，“氪星人，来自另一个宇宙。”他盯着被风吹动的帘幕，转过眼睛，“天堂岛在哪？”  
“那是个很遥远的地方，位于海洋中央，美丽富饶，被众神之力保护着。很久以前，前往天堂岛只能从人类最南方的海岸上坐船，随着海浪直行——”  
克拉克捕捉到一个词语：“很久以前？”  
戴安娜道：“天堂岛已经失落了。”  
克拉克抬起头。  
“什么？”  
戴安娜微微带起笑容，眼中若有怀念，却并无实物。  
“你看起来知道这个地方。”她专注地凝视克拉克惊讶的神情，从中观摩出了一些有趣的东西。  
“几百年前——大概，天堂岛便失落了。我不知道是什么原因，众神之力衰竭，魔法与奇异之物接连而逝，没多久这世上便再也没有神了。”戴安娜说，“远离尘世的天堂岛与人类都失去了庇护，长生不死者逐一走向生命的终端——”  
克拉克眼中的震惊无法掩饰：“你活了下来？”  
“我活了下来。”戴安娜承认，“没有原因，找不到缘由。一夜之间世上的神迹全部消失，就像世界法则被更改，魔法、神话——全都不复存在。”  
克拉克靠回椅背，脸上满是不解与困惑。  
“为什么？”  
戴安娜摇头。  
“可我分明记得——”克拉克恍惚说，“仍然有女巫能看见灵魂。”他在说与布鲁斯停顿于饰品店前的遭遇，那一眼看透小氪存在的女巫。如果一切神迹在一夜之间消失不再，又如何诞生新的女巫，戴安娜又如何活过这么多年？  
“神明已逝，火种仍在。”  
“——我能感觉到。”戴安娜说，“世界将要复苏。”  
克拉克直视戴安娜深邃迷人的眸子。  
“这是寻找蝙蝠侠的另一个原因？”  
“是。”戴安娜并无遮掩，“他是暗夜里的骑士，是人类精神凝结的伟大英雄，若这片土地将要颠覆，他的存在不可或缺。而我现在坚信指引我前来的使命无比正确，在这股力量召唤下，我还找到了你。”  
“告诉我更多吧，克拉克，为什么你会出现在这里？”  
克拉克微微蹙眉，好半晌才消化掉戴安娜所言的事实。  
“如果你觉得我是你心中寻找的关于复苏的答案的话，可能就错了，戴安娜。”  
“你不是。”神女说，“但你的存在必是其中一环。”  
克拉克叹气。他疲惫地说：“你想我告诉你什么？”  
“你如何来到这里，如何生活？另一个宇宙，是什么样的？”  
克拉克双手搭在腹前，思索了一会儿，开口道：“几个月前……”  
他向戴安娜讲述了事件的始末，直到最后哥谭城之乱，被卢瑟转换性别，蝙蝠侠沉溺黑暗，失去所爱。  
“这个世界并没有接受我。”克拉克最后说，“我找不到自己来到这个世界的意义，戴安娜，我不是你期待的那个答案。”  
戴安娜温和地看着面前眼神闪烁的男孩。  
“我没有期待从你这里得到任何事物的答案。”她轻声道，“你不是任何事物的答案，克拉克。”  
克拉克轻笑了一声，撇过头去，靠在椅背上的肩膀微有颤抖。他忽然又听见戴安娜幽幽的声音，不急不缓，就像在讲一个平平淡淡的故事。  
“我知道这种感觉。”活了数个世纪的半神坐在沙发里，像人类一样发声，“当你失去一切，赤身裸体来到这个陌生世界。你就像是新生的婴儿，着急于融入人群之中，但比起出生即靠本能站立的动物而言，某种层面上人性的脆弱让你难以迅速的进入新世界……”  
“迷茫，痛苦，格格不入，焦虑。没有合适的契机，你就会在这样的虚无中度过许多许多年，无依无靠，甚至死亡也不能将其削弱。”  
克拉克下意识转头看着戴安娜的眼睛。  
“你找到那个契机了吗？”  
“我找到了。”她微微一笑。  
克拉克情不自禁：“是什么？”  
“一个Omega。”戴安娜笑道，“我和他在一起的时候，很快乐。我被他爱着。”  
克拉克说不上心里什么感觉。他啊了一声，被戴安娜嘴角的笑容击中，似悟非懂。  
“我们曾经有过一个女孩，很漂亮，我们给她取名为卡珊德拉。”  
这是个熟悉的名字。在他的宇宙中……  
“神奇少女。”克拉克道。  
戴安娜微笑：“名副其实。”  
克拉克：“她现在在哪？”  
“天堂岛。”戴安娜看见克拉克骤然的惊讶，动了下肩膀，“别担心，那儿已经是座海上孤岛了。亚马逊人长眠地底，骨血与大地不分彼此。”  
克拉克哑然。想来戴安娜提及的那个Omega的去处，他也不必问了……  
唯一被留下来的神明血脉在漫长的时光里，只剩下时间匆匆离去后温润细腻的玉石般的光泽。  
“史蒂夫就是我的契机。”戴安娜神情温柔，“他让我爱这个世界，而不带憎恶与愤恨。他说我活下来必有我的职责，世上唯一的半神，长留于世，才不会让人灭了希望。”  
克拉克细细抽了口气，感到胃一阵扭曲的蜷缩。也不知为何，他深深低下头去。  
戴安娜于是盯着他颤抖的身型。  
“你和你的Alpha怎么样了？”  
克拉克许久没有出声。  
戴安娜站起来，缓步至窗前，关上冷风呼啸的缝隙。  
这时候克拉克的声音才细弱的冒出来。  
“我不知道……”他说，紧紧闭上眼睛。  
黑暗中好似浮现了某个Alpha坚实的背影。他回头看了克拉克一眼，招招手，随后消融在无边的漆黑中，化为灰烬。  
戴安娜微凉的手指搭在克拉克的下颌上。  
男孩微微一颤，睁开眼来。  
戴安娜温柔的棕眸饱含鼓舞人心的温暖。  
“那就去找他，好吗？”

tbc.


	68. Chapter 68

戴安娜乘着风从楼顶几度弹跳轻盈落下。她曾经被诸神祝福的诸多能力在神迹消失的现在仿佛被什么东西约束着，不能施展真正的拳脚。  
“你说你曾经会飞？”  
她望着路灯下面的克拉克。男孩裹紧了外套将帽子盖在脸上，哥谭夜里的冷风实在是瘆人。  
“曾经？是的。”克拉克回答，“你在上面看到了什么？”  
戴安娜耸肩：“什么也没看见。你还会什么？”  
“钢铁之躯、X视线、超级听力之类的，”克拉克向她招了招手继续往前进，“现在是凌晨五点钟，他可能已经回去了。”  
戴安娜：“你的能力也被约束了？”  
“是的，我们怀疑是这个世界对超能力的限制更高，在这里我需要更大频率的阳光才能获得力量。”  
戴安娜：“这里有个问题，如果太阳光照仍然和你那个世界一样，那么是什么造成了这个世界对超能力的要求更高？”  
克拉克一顿，转过头来。  
“什么意思？”  
戴安娜厚实的毛呢外套下露出钢铁锋冷的银色，那是几个世纪以前神明留下的神器。克拉克知道那对手镯刀枪不入。  
“这就像是一个封印，漫长的历史中没有人知道宇宙发生了什么样的转变，它封印了神明、消灭了奇迹……”东边的天空被逐渐覆盖而来的苍白挟裹，碰撞成沉郁的青色，戴安娜在那一束黯淡的光里说，“这样的后果是有它的好处的。世界属于平凡的人们。”  
克拉克躁动地敲打食指，心口鼓动的什么情绪在泛滥。他情不自禁眯起眼睛，盯着破败蛛网陈结的楼宇一角，那已被青色染上一轮淡白的光弧，雾气森冷模糊，就像蝙蝠重新崛起的那一晚一样让人心里发慌。  
“我要走了。”戴安娜突然说。  
克拉克回头，望见容颜不改的女人神情严肃。他张了张口，含糊问道：“去哪？”  
戴安娜答：“火焰即将燃起的地方，众神应答之地，我将要到城堡的中心去。那里有东西在呼唤。”  
克拉克偏了偏头。  
戴安娜：“有人正在打开潘多拉魔盒，克拉克，宇宙处于危机之中。”  
克拉克皱眉：“我不明白。”  
戴安娜说：“你得找到蝙蝠侠。”  
克拉克吸了口气，烦闷直从心底冲上来。  
“我不知道！”他猝然低吼出声，眼眶显出一圈明显的潮红，“他根本不愿意见我！我们失去了那么多——我努力靠近他！但是——”他深深地抽了一口气，实在忍不住要掉下泪来。后颈被破坏的腺体在骤然激动的情绪里突突跳动，胀痛发热，仿佛群蚁爬动。  
克拉克忍不住用力按住肩膀，脑部和腹部一瞬间又被另一股由内而外的刺痛袭击，直教他骤然间陷入茫然无措的荒芜苍白中，抽搐着倒了下去。  
戴安娜一把接住在摇晃中软倒的人，皱眉翻过克拉克让他躺倒在地上，手指抚过年轻人纤长柔软的颈子。  
这是怎么了？她思考了半秒要不要将人送进医院，紧接着却在一阵风里揽住克拉克的腰迅速往旁边退去。  
袭击的黑影在身后如影随形。  
戴安娜在躲过几个招数被打中肩部松手的瞬间被黑影抢走怀里的克拉克的时候突然意识到什么，她后退至墙边，大叫出声：“蝙蝠侠！”  
那黑影停了下来，如夜般深邃的披风裹着苍白的人横抱在怀里，蹲踞于斜前方的角落里打量靠着墙的戴安娜。  
戴安娜也在看着他。  
“我不想知道你是谁。”  
她听见一个粗粝的声音在空气中响起，而面前的男人甚至没有开口说话，苍白的护目镜仿佛鬼魂的无目珠一样森冷地笼罩着她。如果戴安娜不是见多识广的非人类，说不定得在他这样肃然得比冬日更寒冷的目光中失去心神，瑟瑟发抖。  
那个声音持续说道：“如果你是他的Alpha，就该再强大一点！”  
戴安娜站直身躯，挑起半边眉毛，迅速说道：“我不是他的Alpha。”  
蝙蝠侠藏在黑暗中，神情冷峻，肃杀之气环绕。  
戴安娜摸了摸手腕上仿若无物却触手冰凉的手镯。  
蝙蝠侠收紧胳膊戒备地盯着她的一举一动。  
“OK。”戴安娜放下手，主动解除战斗信号，她耸肩道，“既然你已经把他抢过去了，那我就走了。”  
蝙蝠侠紧了紧手臂，怒气在这句话表达出来的毫不在意的意思里肉眼可见的上升。  
“你说什么？”他终于不再故弄玄虚，开口质问。  
戴安娜一字一顿地说：“你要带走他就带走，我现在要走了。”  
蝙蝠侠嘶吼着像野兽一样冲扑上来。  
戴安娜极速后退，跃上房梁，低头注视停在墙角的黑暗骑士。  
蝙蝠侠对她怒目而视，那模样比之前更加摄人，但也更加生动。  
戴安娜勾唇一笑，反身几个纵跃消失在哥谭起伏的建筑群中。  
蝙蝠看着她的背影逐渐融化在大白的天空下，恼怒地抿紧嘴唇。  
好半晌后，他低下头，注视怀里靠着自己肩膀的克拉克。  
……  
蝙蝠放缓呼吸，伸手碰了碰Beta苍白的唇角，停顿，抽回手用披风仔细裹好，转身消失在风中。

&&  
克拉克醒来的时候头疼欲裂。他微张唇无声呻吟，在一片朦胧中看见那个遍寻不得的黑色背影。  
“布鲁……”他呼唤，心脏一阵抽搐的刺痛，于是干呕起来。  
这就像做梦一样。他看见蝙蝠侠听见异动猫一样蹦起来，怕他躺着干呕呛住自己，于是将他抱进怀里拍抚肩膀。  
他什么也没吐出来，倒在男人怀里只感到一阵精疲力尽。  
“我怎么了……？”  
克拉克模模糊糊地发问，也不知道自己在说些什么。  
蝙蝠侠没有回答，他沉默得像一座山。  
克拉克将自己蜷缩进Alpha铁甲下的怀抱中，抱着他的脖子不想撒手。  
“我是不是要死了？”  
他朦朦胧胧地问，就像在弥留之际吐息，浑身发烫。  
“布鲁斯？”  
没有回答。  
Alpha小心搂着他的腰。  
“你能给我闻闻你的味道吗？”  
寂静。  
蝙蝠侠毫无动作。  
克拉克抬头看了他一眼那看不出神情的遮掩着神情的钢甲，渐渐撑不住脑袋似地下垂贴在男人冰冷的肩甲上，蓝眼睛雾蒙蒙的，没有光彩。  
他突然就没了再说话的力气，躺在蝙蝠侠森冷的怀抱中闭上眼睛，软趴趴、懒洋洋的不再动弹。蝙蝠将他放回床上。  
“睡吧，克拉克。”  
意识再次陷入沉默之前，克拉克听见那遥远的、熟悉的声响。克拉克努力想睁开眼睛，却无论如何也追不到那一抹光亮。他在梦里痛苦的呼吸，眼泪像珍珠一样往下掉……  
蝙蝠凝视男孩蹙起挣扎的眉头，伸手轻轻在他的额头上打转。他知道他的男孩神智不太清醒，身体里紊乱的激素造成他的精神恍惚和剧烈疼痛。Omega的本能正在夺取它被迫失去的一切，这是一场无声的战争，作为旁观者蝙蝠帮不上什么忙。  
他不明白这突如其来的折磨为什么会再次在克拉克身上降临，明明Omega已经痛过了、失去了，所有人都以为尘埃落定了的时候，现实却好像一定要将这一切收刮起来积攒在一起泄洪一样爆发。  
电脑上的数值在疯狂的跳动，克拉克体内的激素水平急剧变化，Omega在药物破坏过的环境下绝望地反击，企图收回失地。  
这造成了无与伦比的疼痛，和高热。  
克拉克在昏迷中持续发出低吟和无意识的呕吐。蝙蝠一步也离不开，他时不时扶起克拉克让他靠在自己怀里，抚拍背部理顺男孩的呼吸，用冷毛巾擦拭降温。  
Alpha不能暴露他的气息，以免造成Omega体内激素的暴动，额外增加克拉克的负担。  
安全屋内临时改造的黄太阳灯在一个小时后亮了起来，蝙蝠就坐在那光里，紧紧握着克拉克抽搐的手掌。  
他知道他现在无法离开了。

tbc.


	69. Chapter 69

克拉克一直没有醒来。  
蝙蝠侠为他做了个简易的身体检查。持续两天的高烧后，克拉克的体温恢复到正常水平，代谢减缓，恢复的信息素浅淡的萦绕在皮肤表面，像一层柔软的茧。  
蝙蝠仔细查看了Omega的腺体，那小小的器官埋藏在颈后薄薄的皮肤下面，由于重生而微微泛红。Alpha用指尖刮了刮，克拉克低吟着哼叫，脸埋进他的手掌。  
蝙蝠抽回手，让男孩平躺着。  
克拉克仍然没有醒来。他不知道这是什么原因，克拉克持续处于昏迷之中，安全屋内的太阳灯经过改造辐射出更加强烈的光线，而这并不能使克拉克在短时间内醒来。  
可能是身体的自我保护机制。蝙蝠侠猜想到。Omega的细胞组织就像从沙漠里走出来的人一样饥渴的牛饮着空气中的太阳能，疯狂地吸收辐射，以便能够得到足以保护自己的力量。  
这可能就是造成克拉克昏迷的原因。长期吸收的低弱能量让身体始终处于刚好能够自由活动的状态，在德克萨斯州地底下的那次太阳耀斑爆发不仅烧光了仅存的能量也损耗了克拉克一部分的身体素质，而修复受损的Omega腺体和各种问题显然需要相当巨大的能量……从这个方面来说，克拉克的身体状况在日复一日的透支下，已经达到了临界点。如果此次不能一次补足他之前所有透支的能量，或许会对他的身体产生无可挽回的损伤。  
蝙蝠久久凝望着闭眼安歇的Omega，后退了一步，停顿，他取下手甲，裸露出属于人类的柔软指腹，贴在克拉克的太阳穴上。  
“你会醒来的，对吗？”  
布鲁斯低声喃呢，手指沿着克拉克美丽的颧骨滑落，按在饱满粉嫩的唇上。  
克拉克毫无察觉，但这就像个吻。  
Alpha再次后退，重新戴上手甲，将指尖所触及的一点星火般的温暖藏进蝙蝠侠的血肉里，融入心脏。  
他要离开了，克拉克的情况已经稳定，而蝙蝠侠已然不止在深夜出没。  
但还未来得及告别，安全屋内闪烁的警告灯和刺耳的警报声仿佛烟花爆竹燃放一样闪红了寂静的室内。  
电脑弹窗上发出的成堆信号揭示着紧张和不安，而天窗之外，清透发蓝的天空沾染上的丝抹粉红更像是鲜血最初稀释于水中的盛景。  
世界为之震动。  
蝙蝠飞速攀升至楼台之上，昂头张望。  
高楼之下，无数人群停下脚步，惊异地对着天空指指点点。  
“这是什么？”  
“天象奇观？”  
新闻联播迅速插播了这天空奇异变红的新闻，联系了天文学的专家解释也许是几百万年难得一见的奇象。  
“究竟怎么发生的我们还需要进一步的研究。”电话中的声音侃侃而谈，不见丝毫惊慌。网络上开始铺天盖地流传这一千古奇象的照片，并为此翻出了许许多多的传说。  
“千古异象红血天”以让人难以想象的速度刷上了各个国家社交网络总榜第一。议论的话题多为震惊和对未知的兴奋，少许恐慌但并未蔓延。而在一片祥和之中，仍然有人发表不同的意见。  
“这是战争的信号。”发出此类言论的账号平日里是以发布占卜和古巫术相关的趣类账号，她严肃地说：“新神将要降临。”  
显而易见的是，这一条推文并未引起任何关注。但蝙蝠侠相信这不是假的，因为他知道这警报来自何处。  
不是哥谭或地球的任何一个地方。Alpha全神贯注，盯着电脑上放大的影像。这是韦恩卫星从距离地球三万多米的高空同步轨道上传达出来的影像，即使放到最大也只能看见模糊的一抹亮光。但仅仅只靠这一点，蝙蝠侠也能完全确认有什么东西正在靠近地球。  
这是一场危机。  
Alpha下意识看了一眼身后浅浅呼吸着安睡的Omega，绷紧了嘴角。  
这是来自外太空的威胁。

&&  
远在希腊的戴安娜同一时间与全球的人民一样看见了那泛红的天际。  
她从雅典娜腰间取下宝剑与套索，看见火焰从帕特农神庙的根基之中无风而燃，灼灼耀目，橘红的焰光高声呼啸，警告世人。  
——这是一场战争！  
但人类却没有准备好。  
她严肃望着几万公里之外的天空，肉眼所及的红色随着时间流逝愈发浓郁。  
她知道她需要做点什么。

&&  
“这究竟是怎么回事！”  
紧急召开的军事会议上制定国防安全的人显然没有人民大众那样的闲情雅致欣赏血红奇景，卫星传输而来的异常信号足够让他们提心吊胆雷霆大怒了。  
“这是什么意思？”莫德将军指着投影上模糊的一片星空中金色的影子，“是突然告诉我们说有外星人要入侵了？教授？！”  
英格索尔教授迟疑地回答：“还不确定，将军。我们的技术在查看那处异常的时候被限制了，我们看不清。”  
“那就想办法看清！”莫德拍着桌子，“如果等到外星人真的入侵我们——”  
“将军！”  
突然有人大声喝道。  
莫德猛一抬眼：“什么事？！”  
“等不及我们看清了。”那人脸色苍白，指着新闻电视，成片的黑色从天穹之上覆压而下。  
那是什么？  
所有人全神贯注，会议室内落针可闻。随着摇晃的镜头拉近，他们看见——漆黑的手足怪物，背生四翅，红目利齿，既像螳螂，又仿若人类。它们成群结队，迅速落在城市中，劫掠人类，抢烧文明。  
骤然间惊慌四起，尖叫混乱，异象成就危机。  
而她就是在那个时候降临的，乘着巨鹰而来，于半空中降落，宝剑出鞘，锋利无比。  
“我是来自天堂岛的戴安娜！”她在镜头前呼和，“众神之王宙斯与亚马逊女王希波吕忒之女，神明留下的最后希望，我将为你们战斗，直到最后一刻！”  
她甚至还不能飞翔。雅典娜的巨鹰是最后的一抹神迹幻影。真言套索的金光微弱，在穹顶之下渐渐明亮。  
戴安娜跳跃至半空，切下数十只冲向地表的怪物。人类的军队终于反应过来，成吨的机枪弹药对准了天空。  
同一时间，黑色战机划破苍穹，蝙蝠侠降落在神女身旁。  
“我有一个计划。”  
他直白地说道。

tbc.


	70. Chapter 70

“我有个计划。”  
蝙蝠侠看着戴安娜扬手收回飞舞的套索，蹲在楼顶上这么说道。  
这个女性Alpha在哥谭骗了他一次，让蝙蝠在那一瞬间以为她对克拉克始乱终弃。  
戴安娜盯了眼空中穿梭的战机，回过头：“真难相信你会主动寻求我的帮助。”  
“第一，这不是帮助。”蝙蝠冷冰冰地说，“第二，我认为我远比你更了解他们。”  
戴安娜偏了偏头，不置可否：“如果我没有猜错这场战争来自远古的预言，黑暗中的邪神将会占领宇宙，建造更多的魔鬼巢穴……你从什么地方了解他们？你只是个人类。”  
蝙蝠侠指着地上残碎的魔鬼肢体，沉声说：“异魔，在此之前应当是宇宙中未知的种族子裔。”  
戴安娜沉吟问道：“你是说这些怪物是利用某种技术转化而来的？他们有可能是人类？”  
蝙蝠点点头。  
戴安娜：“这就是为什么他们在袭击过程中掳走部分人群的原因？你从哪知道——”  
她话说到一半，忽然一顿，深棕色的眸子转过来直直盯着蝙蝠：“克拉克告诉你的？”  
蝙蝠点了头，说：“他还没有醒。”这些都是曾经做实验的那段时间里克拉克告诉他的，这些奇异的故事虽然未在他的世界发生，但那个时候他都对此做了详尽的记录，以备不时之需。事实证明，听超人讲他的奇幻故事完全是值得的。  
戴安娜问：“他有告诉你怎么迎击吗？”  
戴安娜得到一个毫不犹豫的摇头，她皱起英挺的眉毛，环抱起双臂，目光中尽是打量：“那么你有什么计划？”  
“我以一颗卫星的代价看清了传送来这些异魔的是什么东西。”蝙蝠进入正题抬手挥出一片投影，“那个开在宇宙的通道应该是克拉克所说的轰鸣通道，也就是跨过一定空间和时间的虫洞，袭击地球的异魔便是从中传送而来的。卫星损毁前它还在不断扩大。而它真正的主人达克塞德还没有从中出现，克拉克曾告诉我黑暗君主将在通道稳定的时候降临，由此我们可以得到一个暂时性的推论——此时此刻的轰鸣通道还不足以支持真正的危机来临。”  
戴安娜明了：“所以你想在它稳定之前毁掉它。”  
“这就是你需要做的事情，”蝙蝠说，“与人类军方沟通，让他们交给我三枚氢弹。”  
戴安娜环胸瞪着他，确认面前的人竟然打算孤身一人飞去炸碎通道后吸了口气。  
“你知道就算你有这样的牺牲精神，”她低声质问，“人类现今的战机也飞不到那么远。”而真正可以飞出外太空的她此时此刻却只能在地面跳跃。  
“我们可以再等等。”戴安娜说，“我能感觉到，再过几天，我可以飞。”  
蝙蝠不赞同地眯起眼睛，掀了掀嘴皮：“你只需要告诉我你愿不愿意帮我弄到氢弹，公主。”  
戴安娜冷下脸单手叉腰。  
“你听起来就算我不帮你，也有自己的办法。”  
谈判基本宣告破裂，蝙蝠半转过身，语气不善：“我说了，我不是在让你帮我。”只是这样更快一点而已。破解军方的基地会浪费不少时间。  
戴安娜猛地出手真言套索卷过蝙蝠的手臂，对方却好似一阵烟雾从目标位置唰不见了踪影。戴安娜就地一滚避开高空射来的子弹，后知后觉的发现不知什么时候第一批进攻的异魔已被人类军方镇压了下来。此时此刻，数十架直升机包围了这处商业楼顶。  
“底下的人听着——”  
视野之内已找不见蝙蝠侠的踪迹，戴安娜骤然恼火地锤了一拳墙壁，屈腿便要弹出人类包围圈，却又猛地一顿。  
“你已经被包围了——”  
那个声音透过对讲机的电流持续在空中放大。戴安娜呆在原地，抬头望着天上旋转的机械。螺旋桨带起的巨大风流让拥有半神血统的不死者微微眯起眼睛，好似风沙迷眼一般恍惚。  
“放下武器——”  
直升机降落在楼顶之上，成群的官兵持枪围剿而来。戴安娜安静地站在原地，深邃的目光越过数十名穿着相似的士兵落在人群之后的那一名金发官兵身上。  
他正拿着对讲机，声音从直升机的扩音器上传出来。  
“立刻投降——”  
戴安娜刹那间冲过厚厚的包围圈，立在Beta军官的身前，着迷地看着他因自己变得鲜艳而震惊的湖蓝色双眸。  
“I surrender.”  
戴安娜说着，一手触摸到Beta的脸颊，轻轻摩挲。

&&  
史蒂夫·特雷弗有几分郁闷。几个小时前在商业大厦顶楼发生的事情让他手下的兵蛋子又有了新的揶揄他的事由。  
“拥有叫神女一见倾心的绝世美貌的史蒂夫·特雷弗上尉”迅速在空军编队里流传起来，而在返航途中那穿着打扮极度奇怪的自称宙斯之女的戴安娜·普林斯公主说出的解释非但没有平息这股歪风，反而更加吹鼓了这波浪潮。名号进一步演变成了：“让神明一见倾心的绝世Omega转世史蒂夫·特雷弗上尉”。  
史蒂夫和戴安娜坐在直升机舱中相顾无言。  
戴安娜上上下下将Beta军官好一阵打量。  
史蒂夫在戴安娜棕色的眼睛下倍感压力。“……我从来不信什么转世重生之类的神话。”他抱着头盔掩饰性的来回颠弄，企图借语言打消对方的想法。谁知戴安娜耸了耸肩，露出一个迷人的笑容。  
“我也不信的。”她温柔的说。  
史蒂夫握紧头盔，不再做多余的动作，满腹有口难言的牢骚。你刚刚不是在说我可能是你以前的Omega转世吗？你还说你不信？  
戴安娜仿佛看穿他一样说：“我只是碰了下运气，在你离开之前按照古籍的记载制作了灵魂宝石，放在天堂岛万神殿的轮回台上。那时候神明已经不在了……”她看着史蒂夫的眼睛轻轻道：“所以我只是碰了碰运气。”  
史蒂夫咽了口唾沫，如坐针毡，心如擂鼓。Alpha望着他的目光温柔而绵长，深棕色的双眸既像是宽宏的土地也像是无边包容的月色。  
“伟大的赫拉是眷顾我的。”戴安娜腰间的绳索散发着淡淡的金光，“你不要紧张，史蒂夫，我告诉你这些不是为了逼迫你做什么。你不记得我，现在，你有理由拒绝我。但我不会放弃重新和你在一起的机会，亲爱的。”  
史蒂夫低头咳了一声，在他能说出什么缓解自己的尴尬前十分幸运的到达了目的地，直升机降落在军队停机坪上。特雷弗上尉火烧屁股似地冲下了绿皮直升机。  
这不能怪他。  
史蒂夫在无人的地方快速做了几个深蹲。  
料想一时半会谁也无法接受一个美丽的半神忽然出现在你面前对你说曾经是你的另一半你们深爱着彼此吧？  
史蒂夫蹲在地上喘气。  
而且这个人既没有疯也没有偏执，反而深情的望着你对你说不记得她没关系反正她不会放弃重新追求你的——  
戴安娜款款停在史蒂夫身后，伸手拍了一下他的肩膀。  
史蒂夫刹时站了起来。  
戴安娜笑着说：“带我去见你的长官吧。我相信他们现在很想知道究竟发生了什么事。”  
史蒂夫一愣，随后冷静下来，匆匆点头，耳根却还是红得一塌糊涂。  
戴安娜又捉住Beta的手腕阻止他前进。  
“在此之前我要通知一个人不要冒进。”  
史蒂夫低头看着两人相交的手，抿了抿唇：“……怎、怎么通知？”  
戴安娜指了指天空。  
“放个烟花。”  
下意识要答应的史蒂夫在转身时一顿，脑子终于冷却下来，后知后觉地问：“通知谁？”  
“蝙蝠侠。”  
史蒂夫瞪起眼睛：“什么？真的？”  
戴安娜认真道：“真的。”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫：被几辈子不见的Alpha缠上了怎么办急在线等！  
热心网友：呵呵Alpha们最自以为是了劝楼主报警或者直接请人打一顿  
史蒂夫：……倒、倒也不必……（主要是有点心动怎么办（关键是也还打不过
> 
> 史蒂夫的“真的？”：什么蝙蝠侠是真的？蝙蝠侠在这？你和蝙蝠侠有关系？啥为什么通知蝙蝠侠要用放烟花这么人类又low的方式？


	71. Chapter 71

“我想我们没有完全的理由相信你说的。”  
闭合的铁门被打开，戴安娜转过身，盯住那个推门而入的人影。  
那人不避不讳，自然地踱步进门，望向首座双手支在下颚尚未发表意见的将军，面带微笑。  
戴安娜上下打量了眼男人圆圆的脑门，唤出来者的名字：“莱克斯·卢瑟。”  
莱克斯对着戴安娜微微欠身。  
“我看见直播了。”男人双手在身前交叠，耸了下肩膀，说，“你说你是戴安娜·普林斯……如果我没记错的话，我曾经似乎也认识一位普林斯小姐，可奇怪的是，她只是一名学识渊博的博物馆长……”莱克斯盯着身着战甲的戴安娜，出口的话语缓慢而颇带深意，“你认识她吗？不得不说，你们似乎长得颇为相似。”  
听闻此言在座诸位都将目光挪到了戴安娜的身上。在场的人类位高权重，眸光复杂。若在以往戴安娜断然不会暴露自己的身份，可在能力复苏的当下，重任在肩，千百年来等待的使命降临，戴安娜全然没有再隐姓埋名的理由，于是她在众人面前说道：“我是来自天堂岛的戴安娜·普林斯，众神之神宙斯与天堂岛女王希波吕忒之女，不死的半神，也是曾经大都会博物馆的馆长，戴安娜·普林斯。”  
莱克斯眯起眼睛。莫德迅速就戴安娜话语中的信息发起提问：“不死？”  
“我已活了千年有余。”戴安娜说，“此刻出现在这里，是因为世界正在召唤，危机从遥远之地而来，人类需要救助。”  
“而你明显能够看得出来。”莫德旁侧的一位秃顶中年将军指出，“这群怪兽已经被我们的武器压制住了。比起他们，现在的你更值得我们怀疑。”  
“你潜藏在人类之中究竟有什么目的？”他们逼问道，“世界上还有多少像你这样的人！？”  
戴安娜挑起眉毛，确认对方对她的指责不是作伪。她眸光一转，清楚的看见角落里的军官不自觉按过耳畔，于是她知道，也许这间屋子外面是全副武装的军队。  
戴安娜单手插腰，瞥向莱克斯·卢瑟。逃脱司法仲裁的绿眼睛富豪对她微微一笑。  
“你们不会不知道地球之外正在发生什么。”戴安娜沉下语气，环顾在座的众位权力者，“那里有个大洞，不是吗？”  
话音刚落，直到什么人说什么之前，房间里忽然响起了剧烈震动的紧急呼叫。助理迅速递上手机，莫德接过后脸色微变。  
“散会。”他匆匆说道。  
“将军！”有人喊道，“她怎么办？”  
莫德脱口而出：“关起来！”  
而在所有人反应过来之前，戴安娜腰间的套索骤然掠过空气，绑住了就要离开的莫德。  
“说，发生了什么！”  
手中绳索金光乍现，莫德在惊骇中不受控制地开口：“盒、盒子意外启动了。”  
戴安娜的目光掠过周围想靠近又不敢做多余动作的人群，追问道：“什么盒子？”  
莫德闭紧嘴巴，脸憋得通红。戴安娜笑了一声：“遵从内心吧，将军，在真言套索面前，你是不可能隐瞒真相的！”  
莫德果然开口磕磕绊绊交代了前后因果：“9区内秘密研究的盒子，据研究人员考证距今有近千年历史，我们高度怀疑它来自外太空的未知领域，拥有目前人类无法解密的超高科技，但研究的几十年来它从来没有启动过，我们一直无从深入开展研究。”  
一个古怪的声音忽然从戴安娜身上传来：“莱克斯·卢瑟和你们有什么关系？”  
所有人都被吓了一跳，戴安娜微微瞠目，但没有表现得特别明显。莱克斯目光死死定在戴安娜身上。现场鸦雀无声，唯有莫德在问话前不受控制的开口说道：“莱克斯·卢瑟向我们透露，他掌握有外星人的基因序列，我们保他无事，他可以为我们提供超级士兵计划。”  
那个声音沉吟半秒后，问：“犯罪证据是你们抹去的？”  
“是。”  
莱克斯忽然间后退一步，低吼出声：“还不快抓住她？！”  
围观的人群忽然骚动起来，士兵冲扑而上。可戴安娜的反应更快，手臂一用力便操控套索将莫德提到了手上。  
“别动！”她直视黑洞洞的枪口，提着莫德的后衣领，毫不畏惧，“以赫拉之名保证，将军绝不会有事。”  
真言套索光芒依旧，套在莫德身上金光璀璨。  
“SSP（超级士兵计划）访问密码。”  
莫德脸憋成了猪肝色，死死咬着嘴角不肯吐出涌到嘴边的数字。站在士兵圈外的将军们心口的大石随着莫德的呼吸飞快地提到了半空中。  
——忍住忍住忍住。  
——砰！  
戴安娜的手镯闪过闪亮的火光，突如其来的子弹在莫德眼前被无坚不摧的铁腕拦下。视线移到士兵之中，面面相觑，却不知是谁开了枪。角落之中，莱克斯·卢瑟面色难看。  
电流的声音仍旧处变不惊：“放开他，走。”  
戴安娜闻言迅速收回套索，长腿微曲，小腿用力，刹那间撞穿封闭的建筑跃进朗朗晴空中，数发子弹停滞在墙体之中。戴安娜目光一扫，向一侧坠去。  
此时此刻史蒂夫·特雷弗正靠在军区飞机坪附近愁眉不展。三分钟前他刚赶跑一群围着他打趣的大头兵，来来回回的同事对着他挤眉弄眼。  
“我说怎么特雷弗在我们一群糙汉中总是白白嫩嫩的，搞了半天上辈子是个Omega啊？”  
“报告长官，我好奇！那个女Alpha究竟是对我们投降的还是对你一个人投降的？”  
史蒂夫啪啪甩着皮带：“我看你们都是皮痒欠收拾了！”他嘶声怒吼，三下五除二将人全部赶走，“都给我做三百俯卧撑，做不完不许起来！”  
最后跑走的沃波尔笑嘻嘻凑上来：“我看她长得挺漂亮的，要不长官你就从了吧？”  
史蒂夫踹了他一脚。  
“滚！”  
话音刚落，一道黑影以迅雷不及掩耳之势迅速从半空中降下。戴安娜·普林斯坠落在地，几步上前在所有人反应过来之前凑近，挑起史蒂夫的下巴落了个亲吻在鼻尖上。  
“再见，史蒂夫。”  
她眨眨眼睛，又在史蒂夫反应过来前后退，腿部用力几个纵跃消失在军区之中。  
史蒂夫和沃波尔愣在原地，呆呆的看着数十名全副武装的卫兵冲到他们面前。  
“她往哪个方向跑了？！”  
沃波尔呆呆地指了个方向，卫兵队风风火火的又消失在两人眼前。  
史蒂夫猛然回过神来，倒抽一口气，转身抱住沃波尔施以一顿老拳。  
还没回神的沃波尔被打得连连跳脚，嗷嗷惨叫。

tbc.


	72. Chapter 72

天空还是红色的，时间显示在晚间八点四十三分，太阳落山余辉尽去，血色的亮红变成成片深厚不匀的褚红，城市亮起灯光，五光十色下却再无声色张扬的夜生活。  
人群窸窸窣窣，街头深黑，弥漫着肉眼看不见的紧张气氛。  
来自地球之外的袭击太过突然，红色和危机形成的时间甚至没有超过一天。  
“我们可以看到这种生物拥有极其恐怖的外观……”  
新闻联播昼夜不停，专栏主题接连不断。  
“国防部于今日晚八点发布通告称已基本控制局势，请广大市民切勿过度恐慌……”  
“希腊帕特农神庙大火不灭。昨日13:23分左右，帕特农神庙忽然凭空燃起熊熊大火，消防人员封锁抢救，至今未曾扑灭……”  
“奇装打扮的神秘女子自称宙斯之女现身街头，下午三点我台记者获悉其已被军方控制……”  
“天空仍旧红色不褪，众多网友发问怪物是否还会再次发起袭击，他们究竟从何而来……”  
“如今地球所面临的是否是来自宇宙的攻击？人类是否已经得到星际之中存在其他生命体这个问题的答案？……”  
暗红绸缎制作的披风穿过甲胄，环绕过肩颈，仿若兜帽一般搭在头顶。风簌簌吹过，掀起半截柔软的面料。  
暗金色的战靴踩在狭窄的边坡上，戴安娜在几乎和夜色融为一体的蝙蝠机前抱起手臂，瞪着机舱打开从中出现的人类，开口质问：“你什么时候在我身上留了监控？”  
蝙蝠看了她一眼，并没有否认：“我不知道希腊神庙地底还有那样一处地方。”  
戴安娜讶异地放下手：“在哥谭那时候？”紧接着她有些愠怒低吼道：“但这期间我换过战甲！”如果是在衣服上，在换了战甲之后也应该已经——  
蝙蝠侠：“头发，公主。”  
金色的闪光掠过，黑色的影子一闪而逝。戴安娜抓紧手里的套索，收回腰间，瞪着换了个方向的男人冷冷哼了一声。  
“如果不是因为克拉克。”戴安娜颇为不悦，从发间找出那细小的机械捏成碎屑，“今天我不会这样放过你。”  
蝙蝠好一阵没有回声，他平淡地望了一眼戴安娜，转身回到战机上。  
戴安娜挑眉看他。  
“你搞到氢弹了？”  
蝙蝠没有隐瞒：“没有。”  
“那你要做什么？”  
“我已经有了确切的方位和密码。你只要转移他们的视线，我就能把东西弄出来。”  
戴安娜说：“我们可以试试将这个计划告诉国防，利用人类火箭发射。”  
蝙蝠：“还记得你下午是怎么出来的吗？”  
被追了至少三条街的戴安娜哼了一声，半晌没说话。  
**——她还是飞不起来。**  
戴安娜抿了抿唇角，忽然开口：“莱克斯·卢瑟……”  
正在关闭舱门的蝙蝠侠手指一顿。戴安娜抬起眼睛：“你知道他有什么计划？和这场危机有没有关联？超级士兵计划……是不是和克拉克有关？”  
没有回答。  
舱门在戴安娜面前无声闭合，机舱按钮依次亮起，引擎震动。  
蝙蝠侠裸露的嘴唇微微抽动，戴安娜凝眉注视，只隐隐约约读出一个关于“孩子”的音节……  
在她猜测得到更多的回答前，蝙蝠战机运作起来，吹起大量气流，在大都会郊区草坪上逐渐升空，随后喷出亮眼的火光，消失在原地。  
戴安娜深吸了口气，抬头注视褚红的夜空，只零星看见几枚闪烁的星星。  
第二场入侵很快会再次到来。  
她有预感。  
而他们悬而未决的事情还有那么多——  
  
&&  
天渐渐亮了，在无数人提心吊胆的失眠中，太阳再次升起，穿过绛红的云幕，无色的光辉也被染了色。  
街道上行人稀少，未知的恐惧攥紧了每个人的咽喉，仿佛世界末日将要来临，空售的食品店和每一个小时都在更新的骚乱正在破坏人类社会的秩序。  
十点三十分，蝗虫过境般黑压压的乌云又一次毫无警告的越过大气向地球压来。  
不知是谁尖叫了第一声，于是恐慌便聚集成型，如洪水猛兽铺天盖地。  
“攻击！”  
子弹在空气里极速穿梭，有些放空了，有些则击中了怪物的胸膛或头脑，让那庞大的东西如大雁般滚落在地上。可它却还没死，在行人惊恐的尖叫里呲牙咧嘴地爬起来，挥舞着尖锐的利爪咆哮。  
“姬玛！！！”  
随着一声高昂的尖叫和骤然响起的尖锐的哭声，飞溅的绿色液体刹那间喷射在女孩恐惧的脸上。  
腥臭。  
庞然的躯体倒下，被洞穿的地方有焦黑的烧痕与黑烟。  
女孩痛哭着，口中胡乱喊着妈咪。一个柔软的拥抱接纳了她，手掌轻轻拂去女孩脸上恶心的液体。  
“别怕。”环抱住她的人说，Omega的香气隐隐约约，让女孩紧紧贴在他坚硬的胸膛上，“我会保护你的。”  
女孩在惊骇里渐渐止住哭泣，朦胧的视线中恍然出现那人漆黑的额发和清透蔚蓝的眼睛。  
她哽咽着抽泣：“你、你是谁啊？”  
那人将女孩递给倒在地上浑身颤抖不已的男性Omega，微微露出笑容，脚尖离地缓缓后退。  
“我是超人。”他说。  
女孩瞪大眼睛盯着超人胸前黄底红字的盾形徽记和纤细的包裹在红色靴子里浮空的脚踝，顿时忘记了哭泣。“你会飞！”她忽然兴奋起来，挣脱母亲的怀抱高举双手，大声呼喊：“你是超人！S-u-p-e-r-m-a-n！！！”  
克拉克低头再次露出微笑，随后身影微动，飞至半空之中，灼然的热视线顷刻之间喷薄而出，漫天飞舞的异魔刹时宛如扑火飞蛾随之簌簌落下。  
地上传来几声惊呼，随后跌倒的逃跑的人群变得寂静，几秒钟后，他们爆发出激烈的欢呼。  
克拉克向地上看了一眼，紧接着便消失在了哥谭市内。  
他的速度如此之快，不过瞬息之间便到了同样混乱的大都会。军队占据楼顶高处建立封锁线，向天空射击。人类顽强求生，可这一次袭击而来的异魔铺天盖地几乎看不见尽头。克拉克的速度很快，刚刚恢复的身体轻盈得宛如一片羽毛，而力量凝聚得毫不费力。  
克拉克已然许久未曾如此轻快地掌控过自己的身体了，细胞深处沸腾的能量在苏醒的那一瞬间叫嚣着、欢呼着，活力从灵魂深处蔓延出来，如清泉从石缝中乍然迸裂，滋润干涸的土地。他已然许久未曾感受到这样一股自由了。阳光、力量，和香气。  
**他完全恢复了。**  
「神明在未知中消失，桎梏亦在未知中消失。」  
克拉克闭着眼睛，在黄太阳灯下饥渴地吸收着空白的能量。戴安娜的话语从耳畔掠过，克拉克明白这宇宙定然发生了什么不可获知的大事。  
安全屋内空无一人。克拉克醒来的时候，只有默默运转的监控机器闪着规律的呼吸灯，头顶炙烤着房间的黄太阳灯孜孜不倦的辐射阳光。  
布鲁斯不在这里。  
他在茫然中坐起来，四肢酸软，恍惚记忆里见到的人影好像真的是在梦境里看见的一样。  
那一抹黑色的身影，守在他的床头……  
他真的出现过吗？克拉克揉着额角，心在一阵阵酸涩的涟漪中仿佛被撕裂。  
布鲁斯……  
“汪！”  
窗外忽然响起一声狗叫。  
克拉克没有意识到，他仍然低着头，垂头丧气的坐在床上。  
于是那声音又响了一次。  
“汪！”  
连续几声后，克拉克抬起头来。  
几乎在同一时间，一抹白影冲进了怀里。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc.


	73. Chapter 73

克拉克缓缓下降，深红而泛着金属光泽的靴尖轻灵地点在土地上。湛蓝清澈的双眸在日光中绽放出点点光辉，克拉克将视线挪到久已不见的人影上。  
白色的大狗绕着克拉克打转，兴奋得前爪几度撑趴在超人纤细的腰肢上，尾巴来回摇摆。克拉克搂紧氪莱普托，手掌揉过细密的毛发，唇角上扬。  
两人一狗间空气沉默着，但并不显得凝滞尴尬，阳光柔软的环绕在三人身周，风吹动发旋，发丝飘飘扬扬。  
“……我们很久没见了。”  
良久之后，克拉克轻声打破沉默。  
黑色的人影站在日光中，落下泼墨般长长的影子和沉默。黑色的披风曳地，胸膛上蝙蝠的金边振翅，仿佛溶解在阳光中，却神奇的没有反射出耀眼的光芒。  
他不是这个世界的蝙蝠，但幸运的是，他是克拉克曾经熟悉的蝙蝠。虽然对方的制服变了样式，但当他推开安全屋的大门出现的时候，两人目光相接的那一瞬间，克拉克就知道，他是布鲁斯·韦恩，是穿越宇宙而来的蝙蝠侠。  
他站在床前，面对抱着冲进怀中的氪莱普托茫然望着他的克拉克，从万能腰带间取出属于超人的徽标。  
“他们需要你，克拉克。”布鲁斯望进克拉克眼里，钢蓝的眼睛一如既往的坚定。于是克拉克从迷茫无措中醒来，瞪大眼睛：“你——”  
布鲁斯望了眼异象环生的窗外。长久来的默契让克拉克霎时停下涌上的震惊，接过对方手里的纳米制服穿在身上。厚重的红披风再次飘扬在身后，这一瞬间，克拉克从半空中站起，仿佛有一半枯竭的灵魂在此刻复苏了一样，他精神饱满，蓝眸璀璨，看向布鲁斯。  
沉默的异世界蝙蝠侠沉着点头：“去吧。”  
窗户开了又合，红蓝色的身影一飞冲天，音爆如雷鸣。  
布鲁斯站在原地看着克拉克飞远的背影。氪莱普托坐在男人腿边，吐出舌头汪汪轻叫。  
布鲁斯半蹲下身摸了摸小氪，安静地与它对视半晌。氪莱普托昂首舔了舔男人的下颌。布鲁斯便再忍不住攥紧双拳，紧紧抱住白色大狗，闭上了双眼。  
“你找到他了，孩子。”他喃喃低语，声音嘶哑，却好似得到什么解脱。氪莱普托仿佛能听懂人言，湿漉漉的鼻尖在男人肩甲上轻轻触碰。布鲁斯抬起头来，再次抚摸小氪的头颅，站起身，回头看了看空荡的房间，跃出窗外。  
小氪紧随其后。  
  
&&  
克拉克抬起头来看着布鲁斯，氪莱普托安静蹲踞于脚边。  
“布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯轻咳一声，微微点头。克拉克嘴唇微动，似乎正要提出什么问题来。布鲁斯先一步打断他：“你应该明白在这个宇宙中正在发生什么。”布鲁斯转头示意天空中仍旧没能消退的红色。  
克拉克闻言瞬间正色，严肃点头：“达克塞徳。”  
“没错。”布鲁斯点头，“可遗憾的是，经过评估，我认为这个宇宙如果面对真正的天启星，基本上没有胜利的希望。我侵入的蝙蝠系统中，根本没有记录这个宇宙中的任何异能者——除了你，和你告诉他的一切。”  
克拉克知道布鲁斯说的“他”是谁，意识反应过来前，心先一步弥散出一股酸疼。不自在地撇过视线，克拉克微微点在空气中的靴子落在地面上。  
“是的。”克拉克低头摸着小氪的头，躲开了布鲁斯凝视的目光。在此时此刻布鲁斯严肃与他探讨世界危机的当口，他的思绪却不合时宜的跳跃到了梦中搂抱着自己的黑色影子上。  
那个人是他吗？克拉克心底茫然地追寻答案。在他失去意识的那段时间他真的出现过吗？他记得高热时头上沁凉的温度和腰背上轻柔的抚拍，也记得耳边喃呢的呼唤和冰冷沉默的拒绝……克拉克飞了起来，眼神闪烁，好似周围的空气都变得像细针一样扎人。  
究竟是他在做梦，还是……  
克拉克恍惚中抬起眼睛，和沉默望着他的布鲁斯安静的视线对了个正着，吓了一跳，落下地来。  
布鲁斯不动声色地挪开视线。“……但天无绝人之路，”布鲁斯好似没有发现克拉克走神一样继续说道，“好消息是这个宇宙的壁垒相比较其他宇宙而言非常坚固与牢靠，达克塞徳的轰鸣通道想要彻底贯穿这个宇宙需要远比现在更多的能量。也就是说，目前为止，他不能直接来到这个世上，否则通道便会坍塌。”  
克拉克从走神被发现的紧张中缓过气来，竭力掩饰自己加快的心跳，认真地点头，快速消化掉布鲁斯话里的意思：“所以说现在我们只要把地球之外的通道关闭就可以了，对吗？”  
布鲁斯颔首表示肯定。  
“只需要一次巨大的能量撞击，冲碎通道现有的平衡，危机就解除了。”他解释道，“**这个宇宙在平行空间中的壁垒很厚，几乎不能被定位。***而今达克塞徳如此快速打穿了一个面向地球的通道，那么这里一定藏有什么发射信号的东西。我们先关闭通道，找到并解决诱发原因，此后一段时间内，应该便不会再出现如今这样大规模的入侵。”  
克拉克闻言挺起胸膛，信心满满。  
“太阳耀斑足够炸碎通道了。”  
布鲁斯长长的嗯了一声，转过身望着天空，不经意似地说：“这个世界的我虽然没有我现在的技术，但也推断出了事情的关键，他有他的计划。”  
克拉克怔了一下：“什么计划？”说着他偏了偏头，耳朵微动，在世界纷杂的动态流中迅速搜寻起自己想要的信息。  
布鲁斯侧头看了他一眼，很快又转过了视线。  
太阳朦胧成天边一朵金亮的星星，暗沉的红色在白天显得没有那么沉重，围裹在白云边缘，像一层糖浆。  
氪莱普托摇尾冲男人的背影汪了一声，上前拱了拱布鲁斯垂落的手掌。布鲁斯无言地勾了勾大狗的耳朵。而紧接着克拉克面色巨变，骤然间拔地而起，音爆而去。  
布鲁斯和氪莱普托并立靠着望见那一束流星般的尾巴。白色的大狗向前了几步，却又停下，回头望了望没有动弹的身影。  
布鲁斯轻声道：“去吧。”  
氪莱普托摇了摇尾巴，向前迈出一步，望着天际，又回头看布鲁斯，棕黑的眼睛圆溜溜的，水润如墨玉。  
布鲁斯对他摇头，沉默地抬起头来。于是它便飞起来，四肢在空气中舞动，踏过万水千山，再无一丝犹豫，冲向那一尾消逝的流星——  
“汪！”  
声音响彻云霄。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *猜猜看n老爷为什么知道


	74. Chapter 74

戴安娜飞跃在空中，金色的悬索舞出重影。追击的战机远远缀在身后，她知道史蒂夫正在其中一架上面锁定了她的身影，不管是不是由于军方的命令，他正在她的身后。戴安娜反身跳跃，从中间一架战机舷窗上擦边而过。  
史蒂夫在护目镜下瞪大眼睛。戴安娜微微一笑，冲他眨了眨眼睛。史蒂夫回神的下一秒，戴安娜已向下冲去。  
“你们在等什么！？”耳机中传来上级指挥气急败坏的声音，“射击！射击！”  
史蒂夫难得犹豫：“长官——”  
“射击！”  
流弹从史蒂夫左右并行的战机上弹射而出，史蒂夫猛拉操作杆，机身在空中划拉出流畅的弧线。  
轰轰轰——  
史蒂夫飞过炸毁地点，向下望去。烟尘覆盖了所有视野，他抿紧嘴角。  
“报告目标情况！”  
史蒂夫咽了咽喉咙：“已命中目标！已命中……”声音断在中途，他不可置信地望着烟尘散去后双手交叉置于身前毫发无伤的神女。  
指挥室传来震耳欲聋地大吼：“怎么回事！？”  
史蒂夫不知道心头涌出的那一抹窃喜是什么，他清了清嗓子，轻松地回复道：“目标存活！目标存活！”  
“她往什么地方去了？”  
“报告——目标正在前往第9区！”  
“阻止她！”  
“是！”  
戴安娜在空中连续飞跃。她按住蝙蝠侠交给她的入耳式耳麦：“你成功没有？”  
耳麦对面毫无回声。戴安娜疑惑地敲了敲耳朵：“喂？”  
蝙蝠的声音忽如其来：“再拖一会。”  
戴安娜说：“我要去9区实验室了。”  
蝙蝠又没了声音。戴安娜皱眉：“我认为他们在会议室里提到的实验室内的盒子在这次事件中非常关键，蝙蝠——”后面的话戴安娜没能说出来，两颗黑色的弹药从斜刺里杀了出来，戴安娜下意识伸手一档，满天烟雾便在手腕上爆发出来，遮掩了整个视线。  
史蒂夫在烟雾区转了两圈，风吹过后，视野清晰，原地却再无人影。  
“失去目标！”他向上汇报道，“重复，失去目标。”  
战机轰轰低飞而过，茂密的树林成为了绝佳的掩护所。军方巡逻机来回数次后不得不死心，轰隆隆的飞走了。  
树林之中，戴安娜靠在大树干后，盯着蹲踞于树枝上的黑色人影，眼中饱含打量和怀疑。  
“蝙蝠侠？”  
蝙蝠侠跳下树来，披风微扬间戴安娜看见那胸膛上的蝙蝠标志上带着奇异的金色。  
她眼一眯：“模仿者？”  
蝙蝠看着戴安娜：“神奇女侠。”  
戴安娜挑起半边眉毛：“什么？”她笑了一声，指着自己：“这是给我的称呼吗？”  
蝙蝠不置可否，接着说：“不需要再帮他拖延时间了。我和你一起去9区。”  
“你是什么人？”戴安娜抱起手臂，“从你冲进我和军队追逐战的身手来说你不是什么普通人。但若说你是蝙蝠侠……我认识的那位和你这身制服可不太一样。”  
“我是蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯说，“但不是这个世界的蝙蝠侠。”  
戴安娜一顿，反应极快的提出了个关键词：“克拉克？”  
布鲁斯嗯道：“看来超人给你解释过，就不必我多费口舌了。”  
戴安娜惊异道：“你为何又会出现在这里？克拉克告诉我他曾经死去，难道你——”  
“我没有。”面对戴安娜质疑的眼神，布鲁斯不欲多言，“我黑入了你们之间的通讯系统，监听到关于9区实验室的事情，如果我没猜错，你们口中的盒子正是达克塞徳用于发射信号的母盒。”  
戴安娜微微蹙眉：“这是你们蝙蝠侠一贯的风格吗？一个监听另一个？”  
布鲁斯看了她一眼，并未答言，起身向目的地飞去。戴安娜随即跟上。  
“我们要毁掉母盒。”布鲁斯说着，又迟疑了一下，改了说辞，“我可以用我世界的技术将它关闭。进入目标建筑后看我信号，砸穿左边的墙壁，我知道它在什么地方。”  
戴安娜：“蝙蝠那边没有问题？”  
布鲁斯答得毫无波澜：“超人已经去了。”  
戴安娜闻言侧头看了身旁的蝙蝠侠一眼，见他面无表情，不由得神色微动，眼中眸光一转，似又想到了什么。布鲁斯却未再留下时间搭理她，披风一扬，借着风流迅速上升。  
  
&&  
克拉克悬停在半空中。蝙蝠侠藏在错综复杂的地下贮藏系统中，好些隔着铅制的铁墙。他看不清下面究竟都有些什么，但布鲁斯的心跳在他的耳边清晰可闻。  
超人在不引人注目的外围树林中小心降落下来，随后以高速在土坡上旋转，仿佛穿山甲一样刨开泥土，向着耳边清晰的心跳声呼哧而去。  
三分钟后，他找到了躲在排烟管道中的蝙蝠侠。  
“B。”  
蝙蝠霎时抬起眼睛，浑身一紧。  
“别紧张。”克拉克趴在排烟通道上小声嘀咕，“我在外面呢。”  
蝙蝠呆了一秒钟，紧接着咬牙低声呵斥：“你在这里干什么？你怎么进来的！”  
克拉克说：“我挖进来的。”在蝙蝠再说什么前，克拉克接道：“我的超能力恢复了，我可以去炸轰鸣通道，不需要氢弹。你快出来吧。”  
蝙蝠抿起嘴角，心中的惊讶一闪而过。  
克拉克好像知道他在想什么一样：“我也不知道怎么恢复的，但现在我确实什么事也没有了。你出来吧。我可以用太阳耀斑炸毁通道。”  
蝙蝠立马否决道：“你知道你使用太阳耀斑会有什么后果。”他会赤身裸体，从万丈高空掉下来，死无葬身之地。  
克拉克说：“如果我不去，你也不可能带着氢弹去炸通道。发射的剧烈震动和高温可能在中途就引爆炸弹。”  
蝙蝠没那么容易被说服：“我有我的办法。”话音刚落，他的头顶上乍然传来一声轻响，像是什么动物在敲击铁管，十分克制，但又表达出相当的不满。克拉克咕哝的声音传来。“我不想和你多说什么了布鲁斯。”他小小声的、又心灰意冷地说，“我知道你把之前的事都怪在自己头上，怪自己没有能力保护好每个人，怪你为我们带来了灾难……你狠心能杀死自己，让黑暗的魂魄从中崛起，但我却不能在知道一切的情况下忍心就此弃你而去……你一遍遍地推开我……”蝙蝠隐约在停顿中听见一声哽咽，但很快那声音又消失了。  
克拉克的声音仍然在黑暗中喃喃：“你究竟是爱我的吗？还是说我们之前在一起的时候你说的一切都是假的？你当真只是为了控制什么小丑病毒？一切消失后便没有维持这段关系的必要了？”  
蝙蝠猛地握紧拳头，心脏缩紧，喉咙干涩。无数次，无数次他欺骗自己和克拉克没有真情实感，但当Omega带着委屈和哭腔质问他的时候，布鲁斯无法从心里说出一个肯定的是字……  
“布鲁斯……”克拉克轻轻叩着排烟管的铁皮，“在哥谭的时候我很犹豫，我不知道来找你究竟要说些什么，或者做点什么……每个人都说我要和你当面做个决断，了却一些关系。我也是这么想的。我知道当我只是个普通人的时候我没有能力待在你身边，虽然我比一般人强一些，可在你身边……在你身边，我还不够强。我没有保护好自己，也没有保护好我们的孩子……这种局面下，我无法劝你回头，也无法待在你身边。我很……我很痛苦，布鲁斯。我不想放弃你，可结果却一遍一遍再告诉我，让我不得不放弃。我在哥谭徘徊，我知道哪里可以找到你，但我、我……”克拉克深吸了口气，“我不敢仔细的去找你，我怕我和你一见面，事情便再无转圜的余地……而在我犹豫纠结的时候，让人高兴又难过的是……你也一直没来找我。”他轻笑了一声，落下的音脚泛着漫漫苦涩，“不要说你不知道我在哥谭……这座城市什么地方你不知道呢？”  
“你是真的不想要我了，对吧？”  
克拉克面朝下贴在冰冷的铁管道上，想象这薄薄的一层之下便是布鲁斯温暖的躯体。梦中为他扇热降温、温柔环抱自己的男人似乎便近在咫尺了。想到此处，克拉克眼角眨出了一点湿意。  
“我不在乎你究竟是不是布鲁斯，还是想永远当一个蝙蝠侠。”克拉克擦干眼泪最后说，“我爱你。我不会让你去死。”  
不好的感觉随着话语飞速在心头窜升，蝙蝠猛地向前爬去，冲出烟道。可他终究是慢了，头顶传来地动山摇的颤抖，泥土崩裂，撞碎空气的急速音爆即使是在地底也仍然能够听见。  
蝙蝠侠以极限速度冲向自己的战机，眼看着那一抹蓝红色迅速升空。  
“克拉克！！！”  
黑色的战机拔地而起，垂直上升，速度在几分钟内达到极限，冲天而去。布鲁斯咬紧牙关握紧摇杆：“克拉克！！！”  
超人宛如一枚炮弹，发射之后头也不回。  
蝙蝠战机再次喷射出耀眼的火光，追逐着冲向外太空的超人。距离始终无法拉近，而无限拔高的高度所产生的大气压强让蝙蝠战机抖动不停，舱内警报滴滴作响。  
克拉克回头，透过隐隐有些裂纹的玻璃舱看见Alpha目眦欲裂的模样，犹豫再三，放缓了一些速度。但仍站在蝙蝠战机之外。  
“回去吧布鲁斯！”他喊道，“你的战机飞不了那么远！你会死的！”  
蝙蝠侠气急攻心，咆哮声如雷：“**I DON'T CARE！！！**”一双眼睛在护目镜下充血通红。  
克拉克握紧拳头，看清布鲁斯脸上那种自己都没察觉的惶恐时心下大颤。  
“B……”  
克拉克喃喃着，转头看见满天血染的红色，眉目间的彷惶忽然一扫而空，周身力场霎时一变，明亮的白光自身上燃起，仿佛烟火冲出炮筒，以光速冲了出去，而音速远远被抛在身后。直到那光芒以难以被辨别的速度升天，地上的人才得以听见最初那一声音爆。  
紧接着，便是满天金色的烟火。  
“克拉克——！！！”  
布鲁斯的声音彻底被淹没在耀眼的光芒之中。  
那一瞬间，天地寂静，大火燎原，阴霾的红被吞噬涅灭，消失得无影无踪。  
……  
……  
……  
  
结束了吗？  
  
戴安娜站在实验楼顶眺望天空金色的异象。异世界的蝙蝠侠蹲在地上关闭母盒，从始至终没有抬头。  
不到一分钟的时间，爆炸的中心仿佛天被捅了个窟窿，火焰伴随着巨石冲破大气层汹涌而来。  
蝙蝠战机的翅膀不慎在冲击中燃起了火，氧气被抽空，玻璃舱打开，万丈高空凌厉的冷风嗖嗖吹刮。布鲁斯被吹得面色青紫，手指在弹射的按钮上一晃而过，却又猛地一顿，定睛一看。  
那满天坠下的火焰之中……  
布鲁斯猛地解开披风，弹出救护舱，纵身一跃，心中只有一个念头。  
——克拉克！  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc.


	75. Chapter 75

漫天大火。  
布鲁斯在空中极速旋转，世界在眼前颠倒，缺氧，红的绿的蓝的颜色混搭融合，头昏脑胀。  
冷静一点……冷静一点——  
克拉克还在坠落，包裹着燃尽的火焰，红披风猎猎作响。布鲁斯知道现在的超人只是个凡人了……爆炸的太阳耀斑消耗了所有得之不易的能量，特殊的制服保护了他的安全，但他的灵魂赤身裸体，徜徉在无边的天空中，飞翔——坠落。  
蝙蝠侠抓住了一只手，然后是一条胳膊。最后，他抱住了超人。  
克拉克陷入了昏迷，他紧闭着眼睛，就像是睡着了一样。发丝舞动，四肢纤长自然下垂，披风像翅膀一样在身后铺展，风流是它的骨架。夕阳的余光从人的舒展的眉骨点过，擦亮在张扬的翅尖……  
布鲁斯紧紧拥抱着克拉克，颤抖的指尖抚过男孩净白的脸颊……耳畔暂时是没有声音的，剧烈的声波震伤了耳膜，布鲁斯的世界是空荡的、寂静的。  
——但并不孤单。  
今晚是平安夜。  
几个星期前，他们还计划着一起回韦恩大宅过圣诞节……  
他不知为何忽然想到了这个。克拉克安详宁静的面容唤起了布鲁斯心底深处某个不知名角落里的仿徨。他以为他已经将这一部分恐惧和罪恶杀死了，连带着他的人性一起，扼杀在了德克萨斯州那一晚无言的苍白之中。那一晚他失去了一切，幕天白雪掩盖了重重血迹，他的克拉克，他的孩子……他的、他的……杰森……  
布鲁斯无法接受这一切。他曾经的孩子意外存活，却与他反目成仇，与人合谋，戕害他的Omega和未出世的孩子……  
而这一切悲剧的源头，都是因为他！是他亲手铸就了这一切，写就了重重叠叠的血债，无法被偿还，也无力去改变……他的人生，从最初枪声响起的时候，就注定了孤独……  
冰凉的触感点在布鲁斯的眼角，他睁开眼睛，对上克拉克半睁半闭的双眸。那双涣散的眼睛中，蓝色虹膜上的人影像是圣水泉中的倒影一般波光粼粼。  
——若世上真有长生不老泉，那一定是你的眼睛。  
布鲁斯死去了，又从中活过来。他猛烈的颤抖，哽咽，嘴角紧紧抿起，用力扣紧克拉克的腰肢，搂在怀中。弹开的降落伞极大面的囊括了空气，带来巨大的浮力让布鲁斯能够抱着克拉克缓缓下坠。他不知道如果他没有跟上克拉克、如果他没有接住他，这一切又会变成什么样……  
没了超能力的超人会从天空中掉下来，在披风的保护下穿过大气层，坠落在田野里、深海中、城市间，摔得粉身碎骨，脑浆迸裂。  
克拉克闭上眼睛，靠在男人怀里微微翘起嘴角，低声喃呢：“你接住我了……”  
布鲁斯缓慢又沉重的呼吸尽在耳边。  
克拉克微昂起脸，问：“现在，你可以吻我一下吗？”  
空气是寂静的，双唇之间的气流是冰冷的。克拉克没有睁开眼，而有好一阵子，他的双唇都是暴露在空气里的。  
克拉克能感觉到夕阳余晖的温度，披风在渐渐柔和下来的风里柔软的飘动。他等到了超能力复苏的现在，等到了重新穿上制服的时刻，等到了再次与蝙蝠侠并肩的机会，但——  
嘴唇上的重量突如其来。克拉克怔在原地，睁开眼来，酸涩的眼眶带着将将泛起的苦涩的涟漪，正对上布鲁斯不知什么时候揭去头甲后深沉的双眼。Alpha浅蓝的眸子在光照下带着钢筋水泥般坚硬的灰色，那里面清楚的映照着克拉克失语茫然的模样。  
布鲁斯深深吸气，嘴唇仍然紧贴着克拉克的。他的耳朵里是成片的蜂鸣，克拉克的声音被阻隔在外，布鲁斯不知道他说了什么，但……他猛地将克拉克按倒在地，舌苔卷进Omega的唇齿，不管不顾地含吮那张粉嫩的嘴唇。  
他知道当他放弃一切之后，不应该再从光明之中奢求什么，但——克拉克差点死去。布鲁斯不可遏制的颤抖，仿佛几分钟前剧烈的太阳耀斑仍旧在心头爆炸，牵一发而动全身，那道金色光芒点亮了世界，却在一瞬间几乎夺走他的整个世界。蝙蝠侠曾经绝望到死去了一次，在那个雪夜；也在那一晚复生，怀抱着绝望的希望降临。克拉克是深埋在心底的最后一份思念，他的心跳，即是蝙蝠侠的心跳。从那一晚过后，不论克拉克远在天边，还是近在眼前，都是蝙蝠最后的灵魂。布鲁斯从来没有说过，他将克拉克爱进了血骨里。  
他从来没有说过——“只要你活着，我就活着。”  
克拉克呆在原地，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
布鲁斯额头贴着他的额头，嘴唇微动，声音嘶哑。  
“我利用你……克拉克。”灼热的气流在空气中喷吐，布鲁斯用尽全力的呼吸，“小丑的病毒让我无法忽视、无法扼制的渴望你，它放大了我想要的一切……我利用你、无法自拔的沉沦、爱你……同时，它也让我绝望到尘埃里……”  
“我看到杰森，他还活着，就像你曾经告诉我的一样……他活着，饱受折磨、痛苦……我、我——我失去了他，也失去了你，失去了我们的孩子……”他咬紧嘴角，微微抽搐，仍然无法接受，“杰森谋害了你……”  
克拉克拥抱着颤抖的Alpha，心头的刺痛仿佛银针在裸露的柔软上穿刺。  
“我不是放弃你，克拉克。”布鲁斯低下头，声音自责，“我……”  
克拉克双手抱住Alpha的肩背，低声安抚：“我知道……我知道。”  
你不是放弃了我，你是放弃了你自己。克拉克微微闭眼，心疼不已。而我……我永远不会放弃你。  
湿漉的亲吻贴在克拉克眼角。克拉克睁开眼，和布鲁斯对视。那双苍蓝的眼睛里重新燃起了光亮，布鲁斯轻轻抚摸克拉克微卷的额发，耳中的世界沉默下来。他知道他早已摆脱了小丑病毒的影响，而残留的情感却永不会因为病毒的消灭而褪色，因为那就是……那就是——  
“那就是我的心声。”布鲁斯喃喃说，“当我眼见着你第一次在洞底飞起时，光明便飞进了黑暗里，你…就飞进了我的心里。”  
克拉克眨眨眼，眼角湿润，泪水不受控制的滚落下来。他抱住布鲁斯的后脑，激动的和布鲁斯拥吻。  
他等这一刻等得太久了。从那寒冷的一天开始，他们都等得太久了。熟悉的Alpha气息包裹全身，克拉克仿佛窒息的鱼一样大口呼吸，却全然是愉悦的、痛快的、渴求的！  
布鲁斯尝遍了他的脸颊，舔舐那咸湿的泪水，将一切的苦痛都咽下去、吐出来，一切的悲伤彼此述说，将爱从心窝里掏出来，热乎乎、血淋淋地捧到手边。  
「耶稣基督降世，为要拯救罪人。」  
这是他的爱人，他的天神，他的克拉克。  
他们脸颊贴着脸颊，皮肉间的潮湿便不知道是谁的泪水了。  
布鲁斯紧紧拥抱着他，皮肉相贴，声音嘶哑：“……克拉克。”  
黑色的甲胄和蓝色的制服散落一地，红色的披风摊开铺成在地上，像雍容的丝绒地毯。滚过的草地弥散出原始的土腥味，树林静悄悄的，光明落下了，月亮就升起。  
今晚是平安夜。  
午夜钟声一过，便是圣诞节了。

tbc.


	76. Chapter 76

“我不会回答你任何问题。”  
戴安娜停下脚步，微微回头看立在身旁的蝙蝠侠。  
她耸了下肩膀，显得有点无辜：“我什么都没说？”  
布鲁斯目不斜视，脚下的街景人流攒动，都市的灯火大片大片辉煌，可此刻都不能点亮昼白之后的黑夜。世人在仰望，恒星爆炸的焰火从天而降，半路消散在逐渐冷却的白云中。他没有回头看神奇女侠，晚风扬起披风一角，布鲁斯用脚将它踩了下来，从鼻子里发出一声心知肚明的哼声。  
“好吧。”戴安娜放弃追根究底，“我不会问你之前发生的事，但我想知道你为什么要偷偷拿走母盒？不要否认，蝙蝠，我知道它在你手里。”  
蝙蝠侠沉吟不语。  
戴安娜威胁道：“如果你不回答，我不会让你带走它的。在不能保证它会不会再次吸引达克塞徳之前，最好的办法就是摧毁它。”  
于是布鲁斯坦白道：“达克塞徳真正到来只是时间问题，在那之前，母盒对这个地球有至关重要的作用。”  
戴安娜：“什么作用？”  
布鲁斯坦白道：“提升防御水平。”  
“你是说把它交给实验室？”  
“不。”布鲁斯鄙夷地说，“我是说让蝙蝠系统‘关上门’。”  
戴安娜眨眨眼，显然没太明白他说的什么。空气中忽然传来一声轻笑。戴安娜有点被吓到，微微侧了半步后，意识到这一声突如其来的声音是从之前蝙蝠侠给她的耳麦中传来的。  
显然她面前这位异世界的蝙蝠侠也听见了，因为他动手敲了敲耳麦：“超人。”  
克拉克的声音清晰的传出来：“嗨B～”他听起来十分轻松，语气轻快，“不能说这里的蝙蝠系统像大开着门欢迎你一样啦，明明是你的技术太超前了。”  
布鲁斯微不可查的翘了下嘴角，低声问：“情况怎么样？”  
克拉克说：“都解决了。”他顿了一下，“不过蝙蝠机被炸了，你能帮忙重新调一架……”克拉克的声音忽然消失，对面传来轻微的争执声，有“蝙蝠机”、“自动”之类的词语，一分钟不到，另一个沉冷的声音肃然冒出来警告道：“不关你的事，离我的蝙蝠洞远点！”  
布鲁斯冷笑一声，不言一语。戴安娜听着耳麦中传来的忙声，饶有兴趣地看着布鲁斯。  
“看来你和‘你’……相处得不会很愉快了？”  
布鲁斯冷哼一声，没有否认。  
戴安娜收回目光，突然之间恍然大悟：“我说你为什么不着急去找克拉克呢，像你说的那样克拉克爆炸后会从空中掉下来的话——你一早就知道那个蝙蝠侠会接住他？”  
布鲁斯理所当然地说：“只要‘我’在，就会接住他。”他没有注意到戴安娜骤然变得复杂起来的目光，向前一步将要离开前忽然回头问：“接下来你要干什么？”  
戴安娜被问得一愣，下意识回答：“没什么，寻个新身份融入社会呗……”她一顿，回神，露出大大的微笑：“哦，有一件大事还等着我去做呢。”史蒂夫·特雷弗瞪得大大的蓝色眼睛在眼前显现，仿佛一只受惊的可爱的豚鼠。戴安娜嘴角的微笑更大了。“我要去找我的宝贝。”  
布鲁斯深深看了她一眼，没有具体细问，收回视线，头也不回的消失在原地。  
  
&&  
  
_「以下部分，带*号的蝙蝠都表示N52老爷」_  
  
  
&&  
新式的蝙蝠战机冲破瀑布隧道滑进黑色停机坪，大灯骤熄。  
克拉克从舱门中跳出来，又往后倒了一下，回头一看，红披风稍嫌灵动的卡在了门缝中。布鲁斯跨出飞机的时候抬手给他扯出来，牵下机舱。  
克拉克看了眼布鲁斯面沉入水的严肃模样，不知为何笑了出来。  
“嘿。”他捏了捏布鲁斯裸露在头甲之外的颊肉，“别这么紧张好吗？事情都结束了，一切有我呢……”  
布鲁斯揽住克拉克的腰背，本来沉凝的状态一松，空白冷固的心中忽然一动，微微柔软起来。  
“你现在又要小心点了。”太阳耀斑后克拉克又变成普通人了。在曾经的世界里这个后遗症只有一天，但在这个世界，他们不确定克拉克的超能力还会不会重新出现……毕竟就连克拉克的超能力为什么忽然恢复他们也毫无头绪。  
“这有什么。”克拉克倒是没放在心上，“在这个世界我又不止一天是普通人。”  
布鲁斯没有回答，他最后放开手前拍了拍克拉克的后腰，叮嘱道：“小心。”  
克拉克趴在布鲁斯肩上点点头，目光一转，忽然在停机坪下的电脑墙前看到了个熟悉的身影。  
“B！”他高兴的喊了出来，冲蝙蝠侠*挥了挥手。被喊到的蝙蝠*站在原地，披风裹在肩头，立在墙前，不声不响。  
而站在克拉克身侧的布鲁斯闻言迅速回过头，与那地上沉默的蝙蝠侠*对上视线，骤然眯起苍蓝色的眼睛。  
下一瞬，Alpha本能的张开了信息网，铺散在空气中，将自己的Omega圈在身后。  
地上的蝙蝠侠*冷冷看着他，抿起嘴角。  
“呃、请原谅我擅自作主……”  
熟悉的声音忽然响起，Alpha看见那苍白的老人拘束立于电梯口前，猛地一顿，再次回头饱含怒火的瞪向另一个自己。  
他怎么敢——！  
阿尔弗雷德了解他一手带大的孩子，在布鲁斯的难以置信和愤怒勃发之前急急说道：“请不要误会，老爷！我、我们绝对没有打算在您同意之前强行进入蝙蝠洞、无视您的感受……我站在这里，只是、只是……”他捏紧双手，精明能干的老管家在面对失去的孩子的这一瞬间逻辑混乱、语无伦次。“我……”  
“克拉克需要治疗。”  
站在原地一直没开腔的蝙蝠*忽然说道。他收回和Alpha互瞪的目光，不再去看那两个依偎在一起的身影。  
“我打开了从庄园下来的通道。”他*仿佛自言自语般喃喃道，盯着怪石嶙峋的洞壁，“你不能让他待在这个湿冷的地洞里。克拉克的制服保护了他，但并不尽善尽美，阿尔弗雷德会给他做个检查。”  
阿尔弗雷德松了口气，连连说道：“是的。”他小心恳切地看着布鲁斯，又看了看他身旁站着的克拉克。“我不会干预您想做的事、也不会再劝您什么……”老人疲惫的恳求，“请让我继续为您提供服务吧。我可以帮您照顾克拉克少爷。”  
空气一瞬间有些寂静。布鲁斯攥紧拳头，无人知晓他心中翻涌着怎样汹涌的波涛。  
克拉克忽然伸手握紧Alpha僵硬的手臂。  
“布鲁斯……”  
布鲁斯无意识的侧头看了他一眼，眼中含着几抹深沉的纠结。克拉克知道男人的心在滴血。他本无意如此折磨阿尔弗雷德，可老人不由自己的犹豫与小心翼翼仿佛烙铁刺痛了他的神经。  
他舍去的仅仅是他自己吗？  
……  
克拉克紧紧握着Alpha的手掌。  
“一切都会过去的不是吗？”克拉克轻声抚慰，“你放弃了布鲁斯·韦恩拥有的一切也没有关系。阿尔弗雷德爱着你，犹如爱着自己的孩子，他不是只认你的姓名。”  
——哪怕你从今往后是个无名氏，阿尔弗雷德也永远在人生的栈桥上爱着你，就像父亲爱着他的孩子。  
布鲁斯明白克拉克想说什么，他明白这一切，可也就是这一切，让他不能去原谅自己。他本做好准备独自承担，在无人的黑暗中任由自己心中对克拉克、对阿尔弗雷德、对迪克、杰森、提姆的愧恨肆意蔓延，以此来成就黑暗骑士苦痛的魂魄……  
他知道，终有一日，他将死在漆黑的街角，长眠于这一生的悲哀与孤独之中。直到那时，他才会允许自己重新回味，在死亡的弥留之中，向心中的爱人们赎罪……  
克拉克放开手，随阿尔弗雷德离去。蝙蝠侠*将披风下关闭的母盒放在电脑桌上，望着电脑屏幕上长亮不熄的蝙蝠徽记，忽然沉声说：“你知道吗，你就是个混蛋。”  
布鲁斯偏头，蝙蝠镖凌厉的风声刮过耳旁，铲下几道苍白的划痕。他抬起眼来，正对上那异世界蝙蝠侠*护目镜下愤怒的双眼。  
“你这个愚蠢，自私的白痴。”  
他*恶狠狠的咒骂。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc.


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「所有带*的布鲁斯or蝙蝠，都代表N52老爷。」

布鲁斯直直和蝙蝠侠*对视。最初几声气急败坏的咒骂后，对方安静下来，多余的神情掩埋在漆黑的面甲之下，布鲁斯并不能猜透面前这个异世界的自己究竟是怎样一副表情。  
“你是从什么地方来的？”布鲁斯放弃揣摩另一个蝙蝠侠*的心情，转而问起更关键的问题来，“克拉克认识你。”  
话音刚落，他得到一个长长的凝视。这有些奇怪，布鲁斯警觉起来。  
“没错。”蝙蝠侠*在一段静默后忽然承认道，“我们不仅认识，而且生死相交。”  
布鲁斯的脸色骤然变得难看起来。他无疑察觉到面前这个自己平静话语下隐含的尖刺。他正在用一种语言表达来隔离布鲁斯，以便在三人之间划分出清明的楚河汉界。并且这条界限布鲁斯分毫不可跨越。  
布鲁斯皱起眉，嘴唇微掀：“你想说什么？”  
“感谢你照顾他。”蝙蝠侠*毫无停顿地说，就好像布鲁斯照顾克拉克只是出于礼貌照顾了一位客人，而说出这句话的人才是克拉克真正的亲人一样。  
布鲁斯气极反笑：“你可能不知道，克拉克是我的Omega。”他冷冷注视着面前的蝙蝠侠*，嘴角最后一抹放松的惬意被拉直抻平。他上前一步，压低声音：“他在你的世界死去，你又有什么资格来向我抱怨！”  
蝙蝠侠*不甘示弱，向前逼近一步，苍白护目镜下凌厉的目光如刀锋一般。  
“你放弃了他！你这个懦夫。”布鲁斯*一字一顿咬牙切齿，“我看着他死去！在我手里化作飞灰！最后连一点粉末也没有留下！而你，你却眼睁睁看着一个活生生的他失去他应有的一切！你以为你是在放弃自己？不！”他*高声尖叫，勃然大怒，“你这个白痴在伤害所有关心你的人！”  
布鲁斯握紧拳头，浑身上下弥漫着愤怒，却一字也无法开口。  
“看看阿尔弗雷德吧！你让老人多么难受？”  
布鲁斯*出离的愤怒，他简直不敢相信当他终于突破重围出现在这个世界的时候，得知克拉克被人抛弃时内心汹涌的狂怒。  
“你以为你在拯救克拉克吗？！睁开你的眼睛看看吧——他不过一直在你的世界里流浪！没有超能力！没有亲人朋友！只还有那一颗从未曾改变的滚烫柔软的心！你却忍心将它丢进冰雪里！”  
布鲁斯猛烈的颤抖，他骤然怒道：“你以为我不知道吗？！你以为我就真的愿意将他们全都扔在这里吗？！你又知道这个宇宙正在发生什么？你没有这个立场来指责我！”太阳穴突突的跳动，身后的披风长到拖拽在地上，蝙蝠侠和蝙蝠侠*面贴着面，“你的故事从什么地方开始，布鲁斯？犯罪巷的枪声足够响亮吗？层出不穷的罪犯让你失足了？还是说你的城市已经光明璀璨到足够一位希望之子降临？”他一字一顿质问道：“那么你为什么没有向他告白？”  
布鲁斯*狠狠斜过一枚眼刀，心如擂鼓。  
蝙蝠侠眯起眼睛，极富侵略性：“你以为我看不出来？”  
布鲁斯*后退一步，浅浅的呼吸两口。  
蝙蝠侠拉开距离：“为什么没有向他告白，布鲁斯？你隐藏在心里的秘密是什么？”  
布鲁斯*没有回答。  
蝙蝠嗤笑了一声：“你觉得可笑吗，懦夫，你害怕我所害怕的东西，面对你真正想要的宝贝甚至不敢说出口。”  
布鲁斯*握紧拳头，忽然想到曾经自己故意将克拉克引来庄园商量事情，而那一天正好是一次韦恩家族画像的日子。克拉克拒绝了他，没有在他的家族画像中留下影子。  
那可能是最近的一次了，是他距离克拉克、将心中奢求的欲望倾泄出口的最近的一次了。  
克拉克拒绝了他。他说：“那毕竟是你们家族的画像，布鲁斯。”  
他没有挽留，然后，他就彻底失去了他。不论是其后与克拉克变得亲密的神奇女侠，还是紧随而至的死亡……他都无法挽回。  
蝙蝠洞仍然是怪石嶙峋的模样，不论是哪一个世界，它都庞大而漆黑。蝙蝠成群。唯一不同的是，这里没有那些古怪而骇人的纪念品。布鲁斯*知道这是由于这个世界潜伏的平衡规则所导致的。  
空气寂静着，最后不知道是谁最先松了口气，对峙的紧张空气消弭在无声之中。  
布鲁斯平和的拣回自己的问题：“你从哪来？”  
蝙蝠*不再那么张扬跋扈，他指了指蝙蝠电脑，说：“从北极来。”  
布鲁斯挑起眉毛：“幻影地带？”他的眼神幽深，“我考察过克拉克给出的位于这个世界的同一坐标，根本无法探测。”  
蝙蝠侠点头：“没错。不论是从这个宇宙的内部、还是从外部而言，都无法打破壁垒。这是一种世界法则，远比其他同位宇宙都要严苛。”  
“那你是怎么进来的？”  
“不得不说是一种运气。”布鲁斯*道，“我一直、我找到氪莱普托后，便一直在这个宇宙的外围游荡……”他看了一眼旁边聆听的另一个自己，在看到对方在听闻此言的瞬间抬头望过来的时候移开了目光。  
“……我没有游荡多久。”他苦涩的说，“我到的时候，克拉克已经流浪在外面了。”这不知道该不该算是一种幸运，他没有直接看到莱克斯·卢瑟对克拉克的伤害。他不知道自己如果亲眼目睹而无法阻止的话，究竟会不会发疯……  
一个不算是安慰的重量拍打在肩上。布鲁斯*粗鲁的瞪了另一个自己一眼，后退了两步。  
“从我发现这个宇宙的时候开始，我就在寻找打破壁垒的办法。这里的北极没有孤独堡垒，也就没有现成的幻影地带的出入口，并且这个宇宙的壁垒比其他地方都厚，在最初一段时间，不得不承认，我束手无策。”他吸了口气，“后来有了一个契机。”他深思道，“这里一定发生了什么，壁垒以肉眼可见的速度变薄，并且逐渐复合了我所在宇宙的规则。也就在克拉克苏醒的那一天，法则重合了，我便得以用已知的技术冲破障碍，来到这里。”  
布鲁斯若有所思的点头，随后他肯定道：“克拉克那套制服是你带来的。”  
蝙蝠侠*抱臂不语，冷哼。  
布鲁斯接着道：“这里发生了什么——达克塞徳入侵？”  
“不。”蝙蝠*果断否决，他看着布鲁斯的眼睛，“我站在那个脱离宇宙三维的地方，比你更清楚。达克塞徳的通道是在壁垒变薄的第二天才出现的。”  
布鲁斯冷静分析：“也就是说，有另一个因素影响了法则，进而引来了达克塞徳。”  
“没错。”  
布鲁斯眸中阴霾一闪而过：“是什么？”  
他与蝙蝠*对视一眼，脑中几乎同一时间闪过不久前才从军方得知的秘密计划。

「超级士兵」

tbc.


	78. Chapter 78

布鲁斯*换了衣服刚一走出升降电梯，便感觉到旁侧有人，他迅速转过身，一眼瞥见几步开外的克拉克。他看起来正准备向升降梯而来，对上蝙蝠探寻的目光时尴尬地眨了眨眼睛。  
布鲁斯*在心里笑了一声，面上却不动声色：“克拉克。”  
克拉克站直身体，拉了拉身上柔软的毛衣和白羽绒外套。  
“我正要去找你。”克拉克轻飘飘的说。  
布鲁斯*微微挑起半边眉毛，嘴唇微动：“Well……你确定是我？”  
克拉克双臂环胸，越发羞窘。  
“当然。”他瞪大眼睛真诚地说，挠着后脑勺，“哦拜托布鲁斯，别用这种眼神看我……”这够尴尬了。克拉克确定以及肯定布鲁斯一定已经看出了他和这个世界蝙蝠侠之间暧昧的关系，老天爷，而他现在还要跟布鲁斯正面谈这个问题……  
两人并肩走向花园。  
克拉克微咳一声，又沉默了一阵。  
布鲁斯*安静地走着，双手揣在兜里，没有作声。  
克拉克停下来，选了个不那么让人尴尬的问题：“你是怎么穿越宇宙的，布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯*微微一顿。  
克拉克：“我想这一定与闪电侠无关，你没有提起正义联盟任何一个人。所以不是因为什么任务，对吗？”  
布鲁斯*点了下头：“不是。”他看着克拉克，冰蓝色的眼睛里隐约浮现透明的薄片，那是蝙蝠侠用以在悄无声息处匹配人物信息的隐形镜片。克拉克在他眼前灵动的转着眼睛，在布鲁斯*的眼中，他的面目柔和，远比记忆中更加生动。  
——我是来找你的。  
布鲁斯*差点脱口而出，他微微一顿，眼角瞥见花园中小步跑来的氪莱普托，回过神来。  
“……你消失之后，”布鲁斯*说，“小氪便由卡拉和戴安娜照顾，偶尔也会留在我家。”  
克拉克笑了一下：“谢谢，布鲁斯。”他蹲下身揉了揉氪莱普托热烘烘的脑门，抬起头问：“戴安娜……她还好吗？”  
布鲁斯*点头。“很好。”他说，“我们有了新的正义联盟。”尾音略有些沙哑。他沉沉看着克拉克的头顶。  
“那个来自异世界的新的超人……”布鲁斯*说，“接替了你。”  
克拉克闻言微微一顿，随后问：“真的吗？我对他了解不多，布鲁斯，在我去世之前，我只见过他一面。他…大家接受他吗？”  
布鲁斯*盯着克拉克湛蓝的眼睛，发觉自己不能在他的面前多说自己心中的苦闷。他转过头，捏着指尖。  
“不要担心，克拉克。”布鲁斯*说，“超人仍然飞翔在空中，希望依然在，我们的世界和平依旧。”只是他彻夜不能眠，永远在哀悼全家福上那个不曾存在的影子。迪克曾问他，你在看什么？  
布鲁斯无法回答。  
克拉克看起来松了口气，他胡噜了一把氪莱普托柔软的白毛，站起来。  
“这就太好了，”他说，“我在这个世界醒来后，也有想到这个问题。我知道你能解决它的，但我仍然担心……”他笑了一下，碰了碰胸口，“现在听你这么说，我就放心多了。”这个标志可能曾让无数人厌恶，但同时也让无数人为此奋勇、改变。他们踩在希望上，而希望从不会倒下。  
布鲁斯*忽然问：“你会回去吗？”  
克拉克顿在原地。布鲁斯*抿紧嘴角，手指微动。  
“我……”克拉克局促的笑了一下，忽然在草坪上坐下，抱住了紧靠着他的氪莱普托。布鲁斯*坐在了他旁边。  
“我只是问一下。”布鲁斯*很快为这个突兀的问题提供出缓解的空间，但他们没法避免这个问题。布鲁斯*要听到真正的回答时才会甘心。  
“我是来找小氪的。”他说，“最后一次氪莱普托留宿在孤独堡垒，第二天的时候卡拉告诉我们他不见了……我察觉到幻影地带有开启后留下的残余能量，便追了过来。”  
克拉克闻言不赞同的抬起头：“你不应该这样过来。那很危险，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯*难得放松的耸了下肩膀，仰躺在草坪上，轻声道：“我不能看着他消失。”他的话中蕴含着深意，克拉克没有听出来。  
克拉克随后也躺了下来，望着雪尽后一望无际的天空。氪莱普托趴在两人中间，悠闲地晃着尾巴。没过多久，草丛中传来窸窸窣窣的轻响，一只比巴掌大不了多少的小黑狗从绿叶之中钻了出来，哼哼唧唧的撞在克拉克的脑袋上。  
“艾斯！”  
克拉克惊喜地将小狗抱进怀里，“真高兴再见到你！”  
小奶狗奶声奶气的汪了两声，尾巴摇得飞快。氪莱普托从地上站起来，鼻尖微耸，凑近。  
克拉克放开艾斯：“去。小氪，这是艾斯。我想你们俩应该在我们不知道的时候见过，对吗？”  
氪莱普托汪了一声，大爪子搭住小狗的身子，低头舔了舔。艾斯抱住氪莱普托的爪子，嗷嗷呜呜着，像是在撒娇。  
克拉克含笑看着一大一小两只犬类消失在视野中，回头的时候看见布鲁斯*打量的目光，微微一顿，解释道：“那是B之前买回来的小狗。”他换了个称呼以便区分，“看起来很像丹特斯，对不对？”  
布鲁斯*颔首：“是大丹幼犬。”  
克拉克笑出了声：“不得不说你们蝙蝠的审美都很单一，不同宇宙却都偏爱同一类事物。”  
布鲁斯*白了他一眼：“每个宇宙红黄蓝三色都发源万物，对吗？”  
克拉克重新躺回地上：“嘿，你就是不想承认你喜欢这种犬类，对吗？”  
布鲁斯*轻哼：“那是达米安喜欢的。”  
克拉克耸肩：“好吧。”  
冬日的阳光晒得有些暖洋洋的。  
克拉克在沉默里说：“我应该不会回去了。”  
布鲁斯嗯*了一声，没有很意外，但心中某个地方还是在得到答案的一瞬间拧了起来，酸涩。  
“小氪的话……我希望能让他自己选择。”克拉克转头看向平躺着的布鲁斯，“他明白的，我们可以问问他。”  
布鲁斯*再次嗯了一声。  
克拉克便转过头来，看着蓝蓝的天空。  
“我和…B，我们……”克拉克深吸了口气，耳廓通红，“对不起布鲁斯，这可能有点奇怪，但是、我确实和这个世界的布鲁斯在一起了。我、呃……”  
布鲁斯*睁开闭上的眼睛，平静地问：“因为他是个Alpha吗？”蝙蝠侠来到一个新世界后会做的事当然是尽可能的查阅这个世界的资料。Alpha、Beta和Omega的奇怪生理定位他自然也了解过了。  
布鲁斯*猜到了这个世界的自己和克拉克成了什么关系，他也知道克拉克现在，是一个Omega。  
他们在一起了。  
布鲁斯*在克拉克看不见的地方捏紧了拳头。  
克拉克摇头：“不！”他否认道，坐起身来，局促地捏过指节，沉吟道：“这不是他是不是Alpha的问题……呃，也许也有这个原因，但是——”克拉克深深吸气，吐出，“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。我…我放不下他。我……”  
“我知道了！”  
布鲁斯*猛地坐起来，那一刹那他不顾克拉克瞪大的双眼急匆匆的打断对方的话头。  
“我知道了。你不用再说了。”  
撇过的脸上带着无法被掩藏的狼狈。他知道他不能再听下去，他多害怕下一瞬从克拉克口里听到那个表达人类情爱的词语，他知道他不能听到那个，特别是当克拉克不是对着自己说的时候。  
布鲁斯*站起身，回头伸手将克拉克从地上拉起来。  
你知道他不会和你回去。你的世界已经失去他了。无数的遗忘，和纷涌的未来，早已没有了他的位置。  
他在这里，才是安全的。一个准备着接收他的全然的新世界。  
你明白这一切的，不是吗？

「你真的要去吗？」代替了克拉克位置的超人年长而温和，站在孤独堡垒的幻影开关前包容地问他，「你知道你很有可能一去不返，布鲁斯。利用幻影地带进行宇宙流浪，时空的阻力会让你迷失其中……而且他不一定真的还活着。」  
蝙蝠侠沉默的望着那扇宏伟的水晶镜面，黑色的身影如山峰似深渊。  
「氪莱普托曾在这洪流中守护克拉克，它的灵觉远比人类灵敏，却也险些……」  
布鲁斯打断道：「我知道。」  
超人问：「还是要去？」  
布鲁斯戴好头甲，问：「如果在这无数宇宙中，有关于你的蝙蝠侠的一丝消息，你会去吗？」  
超人缄默不语，水晶中回荡着寂静。  
蝙蝠侠笃定道：「你会去。」  
超人猛地抬起头来。  
布鲁斯沉默的和他对视。  
良久，超人张了张嘴：「一路小心。」  
他最终说道，双手放在开关之上，霎时光芒涌动，镜面流动如极光。  
蝙蝠侠消失在空气中。  
光芒过后，超人沉默地站在孤独堡垒之中，寂静成了耳畔唯一的音调，影子被拉得斜斜长长，散落在满壁的冷然中。  
……

tbc.


	79. Chapter 79

布鲁斯*换了衣服刚一走出升降电梯，便感觉到旁侧有人，他迅速转过身，一眼瞥见几步开外的克拉克。他看起来正准备向升降梯而来，对上蝙蝠探寻的目光时尴尬地眨了眨眼睛。  
布鲁斯*在心里笑了一声，面上却不动声色：“克拉克。”  
克拉克站直身体，拉了拉身上柔软的毛衣和白羽绒外套。  
“我正要去找你。”克拉克轻飘飘的说。  
布鲁斯*微微挑起半边眉毛，嘴唇微动：“Well……你确定是我？”  
克拉克双臂环胸，越发羞窘。  
“当然。”他瞪大眼睛真诚地说，挠着后脑勺，“哦拜托布鲁斯，别用这种眼神看我……”这够尴尬了。克拉克确定以及肯定布鲁斯一定已经看出了他和这个世界蝙蝠侠之间暧昧的关系，老天爷，而他现在还要跟布鲁斯正面谈这个问题……  
两人并肩走向花园。  
克拉克微咳一声，又沉默了一阵。  
布鲁斯*安静地走着，双手揣在兜里，没有作声。  
克拉克停下来，选了个不那么让人尴尬的问题：“你是怎么穿越宇宙的，布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯*微微一顿。  
克拉克：“我想这一定与闪电侠无关，你没有提起正义联盟任何一个人。所以不是因为什么任务，对吗？”  
布鲁斯*点了下头：“不是。”他看着克拉克，冰蓝色的眼睛里隐约浮现透明的薄片，那是蝙蝠侠用以在悄无声息处匹配人物信息的隐形镜片。克拉克在他眼前灵动的转着眼睛，在布鲁斯*的眼中，他的面目柔和，远比记忆中更加生动。  
——我是来找你的。  
布鲁斯*差点脱口而出，他微微一顿，眼角瞥见花园中小步跑来的氪莱普托，回过神来。  
“……你消失之后，”布鲁斯*说，“小氪便由卡拉和戴安娜照顾，偶尔也会留在我家。”  
克拉克笑了一下：“谢谢，布鲁斯。”他蹲下身揉了揉氪莱普托热烘烘的脑门，抬起头问：“戴安娜……她还好吗？”  
布鲁斯*点头。“很好。”他说，“我们有了新的正义联盟。”尾音略有些沙哑。他沉沉看着克拉克的头顶。  
“那个来自异世界的新的超人……”布鲁斯*说，“接替了你。”  
克拉克闻言微微一顿，随后问：“真的吗？我对他了解不多，布鲁斯，在我去世之前，我只见过他一面。他…大家接受他吗？”  
布鲁斯*盯着克拉克湛蓝的眼睛，发觉自己不能在他的面前多说自己心中的苦闷。他转过头，捏着指尖。  
“不要担心，克拉克。”布鲁斯*说，“超人仍然飞翔在空中，希望依然在，我们的世界和平依旧。”只是他彻夜不能眠，永远在哀悼全家福上那个不曾存在的影子。迪克曾问他，你在看什么？  
布鲁斯无法回答。  
克拉克看起来松了口气，他胡噜了一把氪莱普托柔软的白毛，站起来。  
“这就太好了，”他说，“我在这个世界醒来后，也有想到这个问题。我知道你能解决它的，但我仍然担心……”他笑了一下，碰了碰胸口，“现在听你这么说，我就放心多了。”这个标志可能曾让无数人厌恶，但同时也让无数人为此奋勇、改变。他们踩在希望上，而希望从不会倒下。  
布鲁斯*忽然问：“你会回去吗？”  
克拉克顿在原地。布鲁斯*抿紧嘴角，手指微动。  
“我……”克拉克局促的笑了一下，忽然在草坪上坐下，抱住了紧靠着他的氪莱普托。布鲁斯*坐在了他旁边。  
“我只是问一下。”布鲁斯*很快为这个突兀的问题提供出缓解的空间，但他们没法避免这个问题。布鲁斯*要听到真正的回答时才会甘心。  
“我是来找小氪的。”他说，“最后一次氪莱普托留宿在孤独堡垒，第二天的时候卡拉告诉我们他不见了……我察觉到幻影地带有开启后留下的残余能量，便追了过来。”  
克拉克闻言不赞同的抬起头：“你不应该这样过来。那很危险，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯*难得放松的耸了下肩膀，仰躺在草坪上，轻声道：“我不能看着他消失。”他的话中蕴含着深意，克拉克没有听出来。  
克拉克随后也躺了下来，望着雪尽后一望无际的天空。氪莱普托趴在两人中间，悠闲地晃着尾巴。没过多久，草丛中传来窸窸窣窣的轻响，一只比巴掌大不了多少的小黑狗从绿叶之中钻了出来，哼哼唧唧的撞在克拉克的脑袋上。  
“艾斯！”  
克拉克惊喜地将小狗抱进怀里，“真高兴再见到你！”  
小奶狗奶声奶气的汪了两声，尾巴摇得飞快。氪莱普托从地上站起来，鼻尖微耸，凑近。  
克拉克放开艾斯：“去。小氪，这是艾斯。我想你们俩应该在我们不知道的时候见过，对吗？”  
氪莱普托汪了一声，大爪子搭住小狗的身子，低头舔了舔。艾斯抱住氪莱普托的爪子，嗷嗷呜呜着，像是在撒娇。  
克拉克含笑看着一大一小两只犬类消失在视野中，回头的时候看见布鲁斯*打量的目光，微微一顿，解释道：“那是B之前买回来的小狗。”他换了个称呼以便区分，“看起来很像丹特斯，对不对？”  
布鲁斯*颔首：“是大丹幼犬。”  
克拉克笑出了声：“不得不说你们蝙蝠的审美都很单一，不同宇宙却都偏爱同一类事物。”  
布鲁斯*白了他一眼：“每个宇宙红黄蓝三色都发源万物，对吗？”  
克拉克重新躺回地上：“嘿，你就是不想承认你喜欢这种犬类，对吗？”  
布鲁斯*轻哼：“那是达米安喜欢的。”  
克拉克耸肩：“好吧。”  
冬日的阳光晒得有些暖洋洋的。  
克拉克在沉默里说：“我应该不会回去了。”  
布鲁斯嗯*了一声，没有很意外，但心中某个地方还是在得到答案的一瞬间拧了起来，酸涩。  
“小氪的话……我希望能让他自己选择。”克拉克转头看向平躺着的布鲁斯，“他明白的，我们可以问问他。”  
布鲁斯*再次嗯了一声。  
克拉克便转过头来，看着蓝蓝的天空。  
“我和…B，我们……”克拉克深吸了口气，耳廓通红，“对不起布鲁斯，这可能有点奇怪，但是、我确实和这个世界的布鲁斯在一起了。我、呃……”  
布鲁斯*睁开闭上的眼睛，平静地问：“因为他是个Alpha吗？”蝙蝠侠来到一个新世界后会做的事当然是尽可能的查阅这个世界的资料。Alpha、Beta和Omega的奇怪生理定位他自然也了解过了。  
布鲁斯*猜到了这个世界的自己和克拉克成了什么关系，他也知道克拉克现在，是一个Omega。  
他们在一起了。  
布鲁斯*在克拉克看不见的地方捏紧了拳头。  
克拉克摇头：“不！”他否认道，坐起身来，局促地捏过指节，沉吟道：“这不是他是不是Alpha的问题……呃，也许也有这个原因，但是——”克拉克深深吸气，吐出，“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。我…我放不下他。我……”  
“我知道了！”  
布鲁斯*猛地坐起来，那一刹那他不顾克拉克瞪大的双眼急匆匆的打断对方的话头。  
“我知道了。你不用再说了。”  
撇过的脸上带着无法被掩藏的狼狈。他知道他不能再听下去，他多害怕下一瞬从克拉克口里听到那个表达人类情爱的词语，他知道他不能听到那个，特别是当克拉克不是对着自己说的时候。  
布鲁斯*站起身，回头伸手将克拉克从地上拉起来。  
你知道他不会和你回去。你的世界已经失去他了。无数的遗忘，和纷涌的未来，早已没有了他的位置。  
他在这里，才是安全的。一个准备着接收他的全然的新世界。  
你明白这一切的，不是吗？

「你真的要去吗？」代替了克拉克位置的超人年长而温和，站在孤独堡垒的幻影开关前包容地问他，「你知道你很有可能一去不返，布鲁斯。利用幻影地带进行宇宙流浪，时空的阻力会让你迷失其中……而且他不一定真的还活着。」  
蝙蝠侠沉默的望着那扇宏伟的水晶镜面，黑色的身影如山峰似深渊。  
「氪莱普托曾在这洪流中守护克拉克，它的灵觉远比人类灵敏，却也险些……」  
布鲁斯打断道：「我知道。」  
超人问：「还是要去？」  
布鲁斯戴好头甲，问：「如果在这无数宇宙中，有关于你的蝙蝠侠的一丝消息，你会去吗？」  
超人缄默不语，水晶中回荡着寂静。  
蝙蝠侠笃定道：「你会去。」  
超人猛地抬起头来。  
布鲁斯沉默的和他对视。  
良久，超人张了张嘴：「一路小心。」  
他最终说道，双手放在开关之上，霎时光芒涌动，镜面流动如极光。  
蝙蝠侠消失在空气中。  
光芒过后，超人沉默地站在孤独堡垒之中，寂静成了耳畔唯一的音调，影子被拉得斜斜长长，散落在满壁的冷然中。  
……

tbc.


	80. Chapter 80

克拉克停滞在半空中俯视脚底下寂静的建筑，警报的红色从高空看来毫不显眼。他回身，黑色的蝙蝠战机堪堪悬停在身侧，布鲁斯*坐在驾驶舱里冲他们比了个手势。  
克拉克随即带着布鲁斯下降，和身侧的蝙蝠战机一起落在昏暗的小树林里。  
“你去什么地方了？”  
刚一落地，克拉克便问道。布鲁斯在克拉克放开手后僵硬的立在原地，冷脸环臂瞪着从自己的蝙蝠战机上跳下来的男人。  
“为避免卢瑟听到风声之后潜逃，”布鲁斯*回答，“做了点事前准备。”  
克拉克：“你把他绑起来了？”  
布鲁斯*颔首：“他们逃不掉了。”  
嗡嗡机械臂搅动空气的声音从头顶呼啸而过，克拉克抬头，看见媒体的直升机飞跃而过，飞向方才他们逃离的秘密基地。  
布鲁斯*微微翘了下嘴角：“真言套索会（给大众）带来未知的真相。”  
克拉克微微悬浮在空中，闻言放松了点眉目，缓缓吐出口气，但看起来仍然兴致不高。  
布鲁斯*看了看旁侧沉默不语背过身用手臂光脑进行数据处理的另一位蝙蝠侠，料想其间应当是出了什么问题。  
“孩子呢？”他低声询问。  
克拉克哑声道：“不知道。”他低着头，抱着手臂，隐隐有些沮丧。“我们来晚了。有人抢走了他……”  
今夜的晚风足够凄冷，克拉克在空中不安地上下浮动，浸入月色的双眸闪着明灭不定的光芒。  
“……”  
布鲁斯*一时失语，盯着克拉克悲伤的面颊竟不知该说什么好。他挺想安慰他，但却没有正当的理由给予拥抱。幽暗的月色仿佛天堑地沟，拉开了他们之间的距离。  
布鲁斯*垂下眼睛，背过用力握紧的拳头，低声道：“别担心克拉克，你会找到他的。”  
克拉克吸了口气，抬起头来：“我们先回去吧。”他转头看向落地后便始终低头摆弄着手臂光脑的蝙蝠侠，“布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯抬头，神色肃然，看起来就像有什么事情发生了一样让人不安。克拉克下意识问道：“怎么了？”  
布鲁斯的目光缓慢而沉重的扫过蝙蝠侠*和克拉克，缓缓出声：“我知道他在哪里，孩子。”  
克拉克瞪圆眼睛：“什么？！”  
蝙蝠侠*感到自己被什么绷紧了，他追问道：“在哪？”  
布鲁斯的回答超出所有人的预料。  
“韦恩庄园。”  
克拉克震惊：“怎么会？”布鲁斯沉沉和他对视，看起来同样难以置信但又坚定这个答案。  
短暂一分钟的凝视后，克拉克逐渐意识到布鲁斯并没有开玩笑。他吸了口冷气，回过神来，心如擂鼓，红色披风一卷，猛地甩开天地冷气，破空而去。

&&  
12月26日 03:45 A.M  
哥谭，韦恩庄园。  
迪克·格雷森从半空中落下，手中抛射的蝙蝠镖势如疾风，射向前方飞速逃窜的身影。  
被追逐的人影一闪，消失不见。  
前方的提姆·德雷克在面前的人影消失的一瞬间反应极快，长棍用力横扫，将袭上面门的蝙蝠镖尽数毙于杖下。  
提姆大喝：“迪克！”  
迪克飞身而来，双臂一展，棍棒齐出，霎时电流四射。  
“给我停下！”他怒喝着向那飞速挪动的人影撞去。  
那掩在兜帽下看不清五官的人回身，手肘撑在地上长腿猛地回旋踢向迪克，同时双手仍然紧抱在身前，仿佛正怀抱着什么。  
迪克一击不成霎时后退。提姆寻着契机逼近，手中长棍舞得虎虎生威，棍棍直击来人腿脚，打得对方节节败退。  
“不管你是什么人，别想潜入之后还能全身而退！”  
黑影猛地一个后仰弯腰，躲过迪克再次袭来的铁棍。  
兜帽在凌厉的棍风下吹出缝隙，透过清澈的月光，迪克看见其下是一片暗红色的金属色泽。  
那像是一个头盔。  
迪克心如电转：“红帽帮？！”  
提姆一棍打在地上，再次逼退后撤的神秘人，闻言心中一凝。  
“小丑不是死了吗？”  
那黑色的影子彻底陷入了罗宾们的包围圈，前后受敌，自顾不暇。  
该死的。  
隐藏在黑暗中的他心下一阵恼怒，大脑快速旋转，寻找着脱身的方案。  
迪克警惕地瞪着他：“你抱着的是什么？炸弹吗？”  
由远及近忽然传来一声音爆。  
黑影作势抛出怀中紧紧环抱的事物，在迪克下意识闪避的罅隙里双腿骤然发力，向围墙之外跑去。  
迪克来不及阻拦，提姆的长棍却已至身前。黑影旋身飞过高墙，面对从天而来的身影用力掷出怀中的包裹。  
织布在重力的作用下骤然松散，委顿落下，而那稚嫩的小孩便如此暴露在月光下，黑发分明，如坠落的行星。  
他睁开蓝色的眼睛，眼眸中印刻出先前环抱他之人被击中落下的身影，张开双手，懵懂的面上未及浮现出恐惧与未知，便落进另一个柔软的怀抱。  
Omega与生俱来的暖香捕获了他，让这新生的灵魂安然落入凡间。  
于是今夜便有了人类第一声啼哭。

&&  
蝙蝠战机缓缓停滞在寂静的庭院中。两名漆黑的蝙蝠侠从夜空中滑落下来，稳稳落地。  
克拉克环抱啼哭的小孩兀自停留在半空中，手臂与胸膛形成一个坚不可摧的港湾，红披风围裹在男孩周围。  
夜翼与罗宾站在地上面面相觑，全然不明白究竟发生了什么。而转眼之间，他们看到了两个蝙蝠侠。  
迪克瞠目结舌：“布、布鲁斯？”  
两个蝙蝠齐齐转头瞥了他一眼，又冷漠的齐齐回头看向缓缓下落的超人。  
提姆目瞪口呆：“真假蝙蝠侠？”  
布鲁斯一时之间站在原地没有动。  
蝙蝠侠*冷乜了另一个自己一眼，冷哼。  
布鲁斯仿佛此刻才回神似的，跨前几步，停在克拉克半米之内。  
Alpha的信息素隐隐散进风中，与Omega交融为一体。看起来不过一岁的男孩终于止住啼哭，仰躺在母亲的怀里轻轻抽噎。  
克拉克小心翼翼地抚摸男孩嫩滑的脸颊，浅浅抬起眼眸，轻声道：“……是杰森。”  
布鲁斯抿紧嘴角，猛地抬头似要去寻。  
蝙蝠侠*蹲踞在墙头递过来冷淡的目光。  
“已经走了。”他说。  
墙外什么也没有，可追踪的线索断在二十米外。杰森很熟悉蝙蝠的追踪技术。  
提姆捡回墙下自己的武器，听闻此言骤然收紧了握棍的手。  
迪克同样和蝙蝠侠*一样蹲在墙头，看着地上三个人，和庭院窗内注视他们的阿尔弗雷德。  
“……看起来他暂时不想被我们找到。”迪克说，他盯着沉默的布鲁斯，他现在已然分辨出哪一个是他们的蝙蝠侠了，“这里发生了些我和提姆未能了解的事情，今晚我不想多问，只是……你今天会留下来吗，布鲁斯？”  
蝙蝠侠抬起眼睛。  
克拉克不显眼的轻轻靠在男人身上，睇过的目光柔软又包容。不论他做什么，克拉克最终会支持他的决定。  
布鲁斯摘下手套，轻轻碰了碰男孩花骨朵儿般的脸颊。  
“I will……”他低声说，“今晚。”  
阿尔弗雷德从屋内开了门，暖黄的灯光如日光一般流入清冷的庭院。  
老人站在门口，终于带上笑意：“欢迎回家，主人们。”

tbc.


	81. Chapter 81

克拉克目不转睛地盯着蝙蝠洞中闪烁的仪器，水平的白色床铺上躺着他失而复得的宝贝。布鲁斯仔细查看着屏幕上弹出的各类数据，并加以分析。  
克拉克此前用X视线初步检查了孩子的身体状况，整体而言似乎没有什么受到损伤，但他仍然需要一个全方位的检查报告。  
“莱克斯·卢瑟采用了一些天启星技术。”蝙蝠侠*指着屏幕上某个特殊的代码说，很显然他熟悉这个，在另一个世界中，他无数次分析过这类元素。  
克拉克闻言立刻紧张起来。  
布鲁斯*安抚地递给克拉克一个眼神。  
“没什么伤害。”他*说，“目前来说。它的作用是催生细胞发育。”  
“我们需要做点什么？”克拉克靠近两位蝙蝠侠，立在他们身后，“我们总不能将这个留在宝宝的身体里！”  
“我们确实不能将这种东西中和，”布鲁斯*说，“但它的存在曲线随着时间在不断下降。只要没有更多的药物补充，这种东西不会构成威胁。”  
“它不会是个威胁，”布鲁斯回头，面色难看，“而有另一件事更让我在意。”  
克拉克握紧双手，眼眶微红。  
Alpha道：“……从我在实验室拷贝的资料来看，莱克斯·卢瑟在研究氪星基因的过程中确实发现了这些细胞在黄太阳辐射下的异常吸收，和极度活跃可变的性激素，从而确定这能够为人类带来某种意义重大的改变——他可以就此培养出超级士兵，并提升人类基因组序列，「摆脱低劣倒退的ABO种族序列，为人类带来前所未有的基因进化」。”  
“世界法则阻止了他的进一步研究。”布鲁斯*接着道，“而军方提供的分析天启星母盒的职位为他带来了前所未有的机会。他从中得到了不少启发和天启技术，并将一部分运用到了孩子的身上。这也就是宇宙壁垒变薄和达克塞徳入侵的原因。他进行的这项研究干预了自然行为，于是重新激发了这个世界已经抛弃的超自然力量，紧接着便引起了遥远之外的黑暗君主的注意……”  
克拉克打断道：“你只需要告诉我我的孩子会怎么样！”  
布鲁斯*对上克拉克赤红的眼睛，似乎有一瞬间的意外，但紧接着又表露出理解。毕竟他完全无法不去想象，如果这个孩子是他和克拉克的孩子……如果是他们的孩子遭遇了这一切……  
布鲁斯*挪开目光。  
他会比克拉克更加失控。  
在布鲁斯*不知道的地方，Alpha的气息浅淡而绵长的勾上超人的衣角，缓缓而充实的将近乎失控的男人裹进一个安全领域。  
“我在这呢。”布鲁斯勾了勾克拉克的指尖，“别害怕。”  
克拉克自方才起一直紧绷的情绪在Alpha的安抚中得到了部分缓解。他深吸了口气，想起刚才的怒吼便感到不好意思，对布鲁斯*说：“抱歉B。我不是对你、我有些……”  
布鲁斯*打断道：“我明白。”他拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，无视两人在眼前的某些小动作，正直地说：“别太担心，克拉克。孩子总体而言很健康，各项指标都正常，看起来卢瑟还没来得及施展他的计划。当然我们也不能排除会隐藏某些病患，但我想……有你们在，他一定会安全无虞的长大，对吗？”  
克拉克不自在地笑了一下，面对曾经老搭档的祝福仍然不能保持面不改色。他看出布鲁斯*想要离开，于是跟在他身后。  
“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”他轻声说，“你一直都是我最亲密的朋友，尽管在遇见‘曾经的搭档和另一个世界的我在一起了’这种匪夷所思的事情时也依然选择帮助我……”  
布鲁斯*浅笑一声，停下前行的脚步。  
蝙蝠侠忽然从蝙蝠电脑前投来一个平静的注视，布鲁斯*看着他起身卸甲，将旁侧熟睡的婴孩生涩的抱入怀中。他面对克拉克，浅浅勾起嘴角，忽然不可控制地感到心头不能停歇的酸楚。  
那就像细细的流水，从血管中蜿蜒而下，贴着每一寸毫无防备的血肉游走，带来酸涩、刺痛、和若即若离的辛辣。  
“我想我该走了。”  
他喃喃着，视线重新凝聚在面前年轻的超人身上，掩藏在面甲之下的双眼弥漫着他已然无法再控制的柔情和爱。  
也就只有这一刻了。  
他想，让我肆无忌惮地、假装自己是他的爱人一般注视他吧。  
——只有这最后一刻了。  
克拉克一顿，似没有反应过来布鲁斯*忽然提起的话题。  
“啊……”克拉克下意识的感到局促，“你要、你要回去了吗？”  
布鲁斯*点头，轻微但坚决。  
克拉克本能地问道：“那、从哪里走呢？”  
“从北极。”  
克拉克沉默了一阵，似乎对突如其来的别离感到无措。  
“我送你吧？”  
布鲁斯笑了笑，应道：“好。”  
于是克拉克回身，看向蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠对他们点了点头，克拉克便将双手横过布鲁斯*的腋下，缓缓起飞。  
一路无话。  
没多久，他们降落在无人的冰山之上。这个位置似乎是曾经孤独堡垒的位置。  
“能开启幻影地带的那面镜子应该在这个位置。”布鲁斯*站在一个雪堆旁边，轻声道，“从这里比较容易用小型投影器打开通道。”  
克拉克安静的听着，点了点头。氪莱普托不知什么时候飞了过来，停在克拉克的脚边，安静地注视布鲁斯*的身影。  
布鲁斯*蹲下来摸了摸氪莱普托的额头。  
“乖狗狗。”  
“你……”克拉克想说点什么，却觉得喉咙干涩，不知该表达些什么，最后他问：“布鲁斯，这是你临时决定要走的吗？”因为在此之前，布鲁斯*仿佛并不这么急切，现在却要求的那么突然……希望不是因为布鲁斯对他和这里蝙蝠侠的关系而感到尴尬才决定如此匆忙的离去。  
布鲁斯*答：“是的。”  
克拉克骤然瞪大眼睛，心中难为情的感觉越升越高：“布鲁斯，我很抱歉……”  
“但不是因为你。”布鲁斯*靠近一步，摘下头甲，深情地注视着克拉克。在这最后离别的时刻，他想要以自己真正的面目与克拉克道别。而卸下头甲后无所遮拦的眼神让克拉克愣在原地。  
“我原想当一切安定下来，能够重新看到这个世界的人接纳你的时候，再离开这里。”布鲁斯*说，“你决定留下来，克拉克，但我无法忘却曾经那个世界对你的中伤、污蔑和控诉……这个全新的世界能不能接纳你？一个既没有过去也没有未来的生活能不能使你安然存在，心无惶恐？我是如此——如此担忧，但现在、现在我认为我多虑了。所以我决定离开。”  
他是不是说得有点多了？布鲁斯紧紧握住克拉克的肩膀，分明看见那双星空一般的眼里浮现出震惊。他甚至险些说漏了嘴——我是如此，如此的爱你。  
他发了疯的、发了狂的将克拉克·肯特印在心尖之上，仿佛在至黑的夜幕下散落珍珠中窥见的无数闪烁的珠光，千人万面，却只有一个永恒。他们是无数个世界里至亲至爱的人，他们手中握有彼此最致命的弱点，他们信任彼此比信任自己更甚——  
但他们终究不属于彼此。  
“他是如此爱你，将你印刻在血肉之中，撰写进无法割舍的生理与灵魂中。每当你们释放自己的信息素，气味氤氲，其中便能看见属于彼此的影子……我不属于这个世界，但我想，Alpha和Omega的标记便是这样的吧：灵魂交融，你中有我，我中有你。他心甘情愿和你绑定，必定不顾一切爱你、拥抱你，保护你。”布鲁斯*不能自己的捧住克拉克的脸颊，额头贴着额头，在对方的失语中喟叹，“我知晓这一切，便不会再担忧……”  
克拉克握住脸颊旁一向坚定有力的双手，双眼中有什么在绽放、在明悟、在觉醒。  
布鲁斯*低头凑近，悬停，最终，他将一个浅浅的亲吻落在克拉克颤抖的唇角。  
“再见，我的克拉克。”  
在克拉克回神之前，布鲁斯*后退，腰间小巧的投影器开始绽放光芒。  
黑色的披风滑落颤抖的指尖，仿佛沙漏最后落下的沙粒。克拉克瞪大眼睛，心脏猛地收缩。  
等等！  
那一瞬涌上的不舍和尖叫让人头晕目眩。他想大吼，想要阻止，却只是震惊呆立在原地，看着布鲁斯*的笑容在雪山之中渐渐变得寂静、黑白。心中有什么在那一瞬间仿若高楼大厦拔地而起，却又迅速瓦解消失，就像美人鱼某一日浮出海面的轻薄呼吸和阳光下骤然破碎的七彩泡沫。  
光芒消失，克拉克坐在空旷的雪原上，不可遏制的意识到他失去了什么。  
那绝不是亲眼看着曾经的朋友离去独留自己的悲伤。克拉克茫然不知所措，攥紧手掌。  
他失去了什么？他从来没有意识到的……从来没有得到过的……  
“……”  
——他失去了他一直以来依赖的爱情。  
“布鲁斯！”  
克拉克瞪大眼睛，在意识到的一瞬间心口便被锋利的铁锹挖开了，汩汩淌出鲜红的血液。那种无法释怀的疼痛排山倒海，汹涌如滚滚洪流，跨越银河，超越时空，横越千山万水，一瞬间便篡夺了呼吸，叫人难以自持的痛哭、嚎啕、颤抖。  
他从没得到过的，早已在万千红尘中失去的……  
布鲁斯*曾问他：“你愿意留下来一起画像吗？”克拉克拒绝了他，因为那应当是属于蝙蝠的全家福。此时此刻，克拉克终于明白。  
——他曾想把自己留在他的全家福上。  
黑色战机不知何时停靠，布鲁斯走进群山中，静静立在崩溃的克拉克身旁，张开怀抱将Omega纳入怀中。  
克拉克从未像这一刻般绝望。他曾经死去了，却仍带着他对世界的爱和期望，哪怕身在异乡，也仍然知道曾经的世界有他无可割舍的牵挂、回忆。他并不痛苦。直到此刻……他才明白，他不是眷恋着那个失去的世界，超人会纪念一切，而克拉克会向前走。只是当他彻底失去原来的布鲁斯的时候，他才知晓曾经的过去再与他无关，不论将来如何，过去如何，他全然是旧世界的陌生人了。  
而在这纷纷涌涌的洪流中，他曾爱过一个蝙蝠侠。  
克拉克紧紧抱住布鲁斯，抽噎，哽咽，抬头贴着男人的嘴唇索吻，交换呼吸，用力得就像在亲吻另一个人。  
他失去了一个蝙蝠侠。  
克拉克尝到泪水湿咸的苦味，双眸在泪水中晶莹剔透。  
克拉克重重的喘气，吐出苍白的雾气，牙齿在打颤。  
“对不起，”他趴在男人的颈肩，带着厚厚的鼻音，眼睛红肿，为刚刚那出格的一吻，“对不起，布鲁斯……”  
布鲁斯将克拉克横抱入怀，心中并无任何不满，他温和地安抚：“永远不用和我说对不起，克拉克。我爱着你，一如他跨越无数宇宙的追寻。”  
克拉克被击倒了，他泪流不止，灵魂被打碎了又重组，趴伏在布鲁斯坚定不移的怀抱中，将满腔觉醒即破碎的热烈从滚烫的心中一寸寸挖出，埋葬在全然树立无声的冰山大海中。他再不能挽回什么了，泪水是最后无声的送别。  
良久之后，他将湿漉漉的嘴唇贴在蝙蝠侠坚毅的下颌上。  
这一次，是克拉克在吻着布鲁斯。

tbc.


	82. Chapter 82

克拉克是被布鲁斯抱回哥谭的。他们相互依靠在一起，Omega仍然沉浸在偌大的空洞中无法回神。  
布鲁斯轻柔地一遍遍亲吻克拉克的额角和眉心，揉搓男孩虚软的手腕。  
他太累了。布鲁斯知道，这次永无再见的离别几乎耗尽了克拉克的全部力气，让他久久不能回神。  
或许他该放他回去，而不是像偷吃了蛋糕的窃贼一样拥有不属于自己的超人。布鲁斯不论如何自欺欺人都知道，克拉克对他的爱有一部分纯粹来自他对他原来世界蝙蝠侠的依赖。  
但同样的，不论他如何骗自己，他都不能再放手了。  
克拉克彻底失去了他的旧世界，而布鲁斯永远不能再放开手让他离去，因为他知道，如果此时此刻他袒露出一丁点的动摇，克拉克便会在他眼前死去、化作无边灰烬、变作游魂……从此万劫不复。  
这是布鲁斯永远无法去想象，和承担的痛楚。  
“对不起，布鲁斯。”  
当他脱下克拉克的制服，将赤身裸体的两人埋进床铺温暖的织物中时，他听见Omega气若游丝的声音。  
布鲁斯的声音也小小，仿佛生怕克拉克在自己面前破碎。  
“怎么了？”他问道。  
克拉克紧紧握着他的手，即使在开着暖气的屋子和拥覆于身的被窝里也仍然冷得发抖。  
“嘿，亲爱的，别紧张……”布鲁斯的大手在克拉克后背上来回轻抚，“我听着呢，我在这里。”  
克拉克的泪水沾湿了布鲁斯的肩膀。  
“……我很抱歉布鲁斯……我好难受、我……”他蜷缩在布鲁斯怀里，紧紧贴着男人的肌肤，皮肉相触的实在感远远比想象中更能抚慰人心，“对不起……”他骤然放松下来，无力的瘫倒，双眸失神掩藏在角落里。“我可能，我可能没有想象中那么爱你。”  
这一瞬间，克拉克感觉自己是一名可耻的、卑劣的强盗。他蛮不讲理的窜进布鲁斯的生活里，大吵大闹，在自己都不明白的时候寻找着心中那份情感寄托的替代品，他失去了一个，又卑劣的盗取了一个……他做出的事情，伤害了两个世界，两个人。  
克拉克不停的颤抖，灵魂被挖空了。  
可布鲁斯一点也不意外。他攥紧克拉克的肩膀，用力将心爱的Omega收进怀里。  
“我知道，克拉克，我知道，好吗？”他低头，温柔地抬起克拉克的脸颊，擦去上面晶莹的泪珠，“但永远不要去想你因此伤害了我，好吗？”  
克拉克茫然的看着他。  
布鲁斯说：“亲爱的，我知道你一直无法融入这个世界，除了这世界对你来说全然的陌生，还因为你对旧世界爱得深沉。那里有你用心爱着的人，你无法忘怀，不是吗？”  
克拉克低下头去。  
布鲁斯说：“亲爱的，我并不介意。你来到我的世界，就像清晨薄雾中穿透森林的第一缕阳光。不论我如何坠落、如何死亡，你都永远不会放弃我，不是吗？从今以后，哪怕你永远无法同你爱他一样爱我，也依然不会弃我而去。我知道这一点，我深刻的彻悟……你在爱着我，你在信任着我，你在接受着我。因此，我需要同你这般的信任抱以同样无边的回馈，克拉克，你是我的超人，我永远、永远、永远不会弃你而去。”  
“从此以后，没有什么再能让我离开你，没有什么再能让我忘却你……  
“我愿和你，生同衾，死同穴。”  
布鲁斯冰粹的蓝眼睛像一泓深泉，倒影着克拉克安静聆听的模样。  
他说：“我们有一个家。”  
克拉克仍在流泪。他的双眼湿红、肿胀，涌出泪水，但心底无尽的空虚和无力渐渐得到了遏止。他目不转睛的盯着环抱自己的男人，大脑一片空白，脑子里有无数的念头升起又落下，旋旋转转，时而若有万人鼎沸，时而又似群山寂静。他什么都在想，却又像是什么都没想。  
克拉克在宁静中问：“我们该到哪里去？”  
布鲁斯问：“你想去往哪里？”  
克拉克沉默着，呼吸着，缓缓说：“我想，有一个固定的家。”  
布鲁斯说：“你只需要说个地名。”  
“我们……”克拉克躺在男人的臂弯里，终于不再流泪，“我们应该先去看看乔纳森和玛莎，我答应他们要带你去。”  
布鲁斯说：“好。”  
“然后……”克拉克转了个身，埋进男人怀里，“然后我想要一个农场，在堪萨斯。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“带上我们的孩子，孩子……他叫什么名字？”克拉克轻轻吐息，询问。  
“你心中有一个名字，对吗？”  
克拉克点头，说：“我想让他叫，叫小布鲁斯·韦恩。”他浅浅抬眸，看着布鲁斯，“*布鲁斯·韦恩已死*……但生命永无终止。”他抽了抽鼻子，似又要落下泪来。  
布鲁斯舔去那一点氤氲的水汽，低声建议：“小布鲁斯·肯特会不会更好？”迎着克拉克询问的眼神，布鲁斯轻笑道：“布鲁斯·韦恩已死，自然不会再有小布鲁斯·韦恩……亲爱的，我可不能让你冠个死人的姓氏。”  
克拉克微微瞪起眼睛：“布鲁斯！”  
布鲁斯咳了一声：“抱歉。我是说——我们一家人以后都是肯特了。布鲁斯·肯特，克拉克·肯特，小布鲁斯·肯特，这样才是一家人。”  
克拉克放松下来，沉默。  
布鲁斯亲了亲他的嘴角：“怎么样？”  
克拉克问：“……你真的不……？”  
“死而复生不应该发生在普通人的身上，超人。”布鲁斯轻缓但坚决地说，“我现在只有两个身份，蝙蝠侠，和无名氏——克拉克，你不愿意要我吗？”  
克拉克握紧Alpha的胳膊，似乎仍在考虑。这是一个重大的决定。克拉克看着布鲁斯，看见那张俊美的脸庞上安静的凝望，和双眸中清澈的倒影，他吸了口气，又吐出，终于浅浅露出微笑，拱进男人肩颈中。  
“好。”  
他轻声应道，踩在忽然升起的坚硬的土地上，感到了久违的来自内心的平静。  
他们都该休息一会了，时间总是在接连不断的事件中被拉伸得仿佛无穷无尽。  
克拉克闭上眼睛，说：“睡一会吧，布鲁斯，睡一会……”  
布鲁斯亲了亲Omega的头顶，拉好被子紧紧将两人裹覆，闭上了眼睛。

&&  
阿尔弗雷德是第一个知道这对年轻夫妻的决定的。他什么也没说，眼角隐晦的含着几抹落寞，也带着由衷的高兴。他表示会为年轻的肯特夫妇置办好一切。布鲁斯和克拉克没有拒绝老人的一片心意。  
“我不会放弃我探视小布鲁斯的权利。”  
老人在将布鲁斯和克拉克送出门的时候看着紧紧抱着母亲颈脖的孩子面带笑容。  
迪克和提姆跟在老人身后：“我们也不会放弃这个的！”  
克拉克笑了出来：“当然，随时欢迎你们来做客。”  
布鲁斯象征性的牵着氪莱普托的狗绳，手里抱着黑色的艾斯，冲他曾经的家人们缓缓点了个头。  
离开韦恩庄园，克拉克说：“我们应该先去拜访乔纳森和玛莎。”  
布鲁斯点了点头，但又忽然一顿，和怀里的艾斯对视一眼。  
“但我们是不是该先把农场置办妥当一点再……？”  
克拉克看了他一眼，忽然揶揄道：“怎么了，布鲁斯？你紧张了？”  
蝙蝠侠呵了一声，不屑道：“蝙蝠侠从不紧张。”放屁。布鲁斯在内心唾弃道。从踏上飞机的那一刻开始，他的心脏就像淡水鱼掉进了海水里一样蜷缩着不知道该怎么跳了！  
克拉克含笑亲了亲男人的脸颊，又抱着小布鲁斯亲了一口，惬意的说：“哦……那就别说这种让人误会的话，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯僵硬地点头，彻底斩断了自己的后路。  
别害怕。  
别紧张。  
不就见个岳父岳母嘛有什么大不了的，蝙蝠侠难道还怕这种小场面吗？安静趴在克拉克肩头的小布鲁斯忽然对上老爸沉重而复杂的凝视，歪头好奇而迷惑不解地咕噜了两声。  
乖儿子。  
布鲁斯放松了一点，摸摸小布鲁斯的额头。  
谢谢你给老爸加油。  
被胡乱胡噜了一把的小布鲁斯更是迷糊了，小小的脑瓜儿不知道发生了什么，只被突如其来遮蔽视线的抚摸吓懵在原地，于是在布鲁斯挪开手后，小布鲁斯嘴巴一瘪，嗷嗷就哭了出来。  
好好抱着孩子的克拉克抱着小布鲁斯忙不迭的安抚：“怎么了？宝宝怎么了？”  
布鲁斯沉眉凝视了两眼，思索道：“饿了吧？”  
克拉克瞪大眼睛：“不是吧？不是走之前阿福才喂过吗？”  
布鲁斯：“那就是尿了。”他说着站起来，从克拉克手里接过孩子就冲向厕所。  
远远的，小布鲁斯哇哇哭得更大声了。  
克拉克顿时倍感忧心。  
……  
没多久布鲁斯抱着眼眶红红的小布鲁斯回来了。  
克拉克接过软趴趴趴在布鲁斯肩头的儿子，看着布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯说：“就是尿了，我给换了一片尿不湿。”  
克拉克放心了。  
“哦！”

tbc.


	83. Chapter 83

当飞机停港，布鲁斯和克拉克带着小布鲁斯、氪莱普托和艾斯从秘密私人通道到达堪萨斯之后。  
克拉克忽然叫住布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯回头：“怎么了？”  
克拉克吞吞吐吐地说：“要不……我们回农场安置好了再去吧？”  
布鲁斯挑起半边眉毛。小布鲁斯咿咿呀呀不知道说着什么。  
克拉克局促地露出个微笑。  
“咳，”他清了清嗓子，张大眼睛努力让自己看起来非常真诚而富有道理，绝不是因为踏上这片土地后心中骤升的紧张和焦虑而让他犹豫，“至少我们先熟悉了自己住的地方才有资格和乔纳森和玛莎说我们家的住址，不是吗？”  
布鲁斯轻笑一声，耸肩摊手，揽过爱人的肩膀。  
“如你所愿，宝贝。”  
克拉克暗暗松了口气，和布鲁斯轻轻碰了碰嘴唇，随后坐上了机场外等候已久的专车。阿尔弗雷德确保他们安全无虞的到达目的地。  
克拉克还没下地，只是坐在车里看着愈渐熟悉的景色就警惕了起来。  
“等等，布鲁斯，”克拉克问，“我们的农场在哪？”  
布鲁斯显然也熟悉这条路通往哪里，他绷紧脸颊，神色凝重，不太习惯这种超脱掌控的感觉。  
“我不知道。”他不甘不愿的回答，“阿尔弗雷德没告诉我。”  
克拉克瞪大眼睛，显然一副不可置信的模样。  
布鲁斯低声道：“阿尔弗雷德说让他全权接手！他威胁我说——”  
布鲁斯的话还没说完，车便停在了肯特农场的隔壁。  
克拉克：“……”  
布鲁斯：“……”  
阿尔弗雷德从车外打开车门。  
迪克和提姆分立两侧啪啪两声拉响礼炮，五彩斑斓的彩带和亮片猝不及防喷了布鲁斯和克拉克满头满身。氪莱普托和艾斯挤开呆立的两位主人欢天喜地的跑下车奔进新家。小布鲁斯在克拉克臂弯里兴奋地咿咿唔唔。  
布鲁斯瞪着在场三人。  
克拉克晕乎乎地：“你们怎么在这？”  
身着一身休闲便装的阿尔弗雷德看起来就像田间一个随便的老人，但打理得整齐的衣领依然暴露出他一丝不苟的性格。  
“事情是这样的，”阿尔弗雷德面对克拉克的询问和蔼的表示，“鉴于我年龄越来越大，而韦恩庄园年轻的新主人显然更需要一个年轻力壮的管家——”  
提姆紧张地抢白：“阿福！”  
“放心提姆少爷，我不会说是你辞退了我，总而言之，某个漆黑的夜晚我想了又想，决定递交辞呈，顺便置办个新地方养老。”  
布鲁斯总结出阿尔弗雷德的言下之意：“……所以这是你的房子？”  
阿尔弗雷德颔首，露出微笑：“别担心布鲁斯老爷，这栋房子的继承人无疑只有你和克拉克老爷。”  
布鲁斯：“……”  
克拉克从惊讶中回过神来，看向迪克和提姆。  
迪克：“哦别担心，我和提姆只是来送阿尔弗雷德的。”  
阿尔弗雷德道：“所以老爷，您选择进来呢，还是……？”  
克拉克用肩膀撞了布鲁斯一下，笑道：“走吧布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯看着克拉克和阿尔弗雷德谈笑走远的背影，又看了看路边仍站着的两位养子，沉默了一会后，终于叹出了一口气，露出微笑来。  
“走吧。”  
他拍了拍迪克和提姆的肩膀，向准备好迎接新主人的屋宇大跨步走去。  
克拉克在门口站住，回过身来等他，面带微笑。而他的儿子懵懵懂懂，蓝眼睛又大又圆，比任何一位所谓的小天使都要可爱。  
阿尔弗雷德推开大门，鬓角灰白，精神奕奕。  
布鲁斯吻了吻克拉克的手背，十指交握，跨进屋内。  
这就是他的余生了。  
父亲，妻子，孩子。  
一切都在改变——  
“等等！”克拉克的尖叫脱口而出，“爸妈奶奶？！”  
在屋子里等了许久的乔纳森、玛莎和安妮特再忍耐不住，豁然站起，张开怀抱，笑容满面。  
“哦天呐克拉克你不知道我等这一刻等了多久！”玛莎满含热泪。  
“什么这就是我的曾孙吗怎么都这么大了？！”安妮特激动的接过小布鲁斯。  
“你就是布鲁斯吧？听说你改姓肯特了？”乔纳森一脸满意地和布鲁斯聊了起来。  
迪克和提姆在门外张望了两下，双目一对。  
「先跑吧？」  
「我觉得可。」  
“这是我另两个曾孙吗！快进来！”  
迪克和提姆陷入一个陌生的怀抱，紧接着毫无反抗余地的被拉进了热闹的屋子里。  
布鲁斯站在乔纳森面前侃侃而谈，目光扫过慌乱局促坐进沙发里听安妮特念叨的两位养子和一位咿咿呀呀的小儿子，阿尔弗雷德在厨房愉悦的哼着歌，克拉克陷在玛莎的怀抱里面红耳赤手足无措，忽然情不自禁的露出了真心的微笑。  
乔纳森显然看见了这一抹奇异的笑容，不禁问道：“在笑什么？”  
布鲁斯摇了摇头，接过男人递来的一杯红酒，轻声说：“我感觉人生有一面，终于走上正轨了。”  
乔纳森似有所悟，靠在柜门上看了一眼客厅和厨房中热闹的七个人，笑着碰了碰布鲁斯的酒杯。  
“没错啊，这就是凡人，最重要的一面了。”  
布鲁斯点头，放松身体靠在墙上，说：“是的。”  
他挠了挠头，再度举杯，声音平和，双眸含笑。  
“是的。”  
现在，他也是个凡人了。  
和克拉克一起，有了一个平凡而珍贵的小家。  
千金难换。

完。


	84. 尾声

浅蓝色冰筑的孤独堡垒位于北极白雪皑皑之中，现在是极夜，暗色沉沉中，它就像一座落下太空的遗迹一样宏伟。  
黑蓝的空寂忽然被雪亮的白光点亮，感应到空间异动的堡垒AI打亮了无人堡垒的灯光。  
卡尔·艾尔闻讯而来。  
光芒消失，蝙蝠侠出现在原地。  
超人降落在他的对面，安静的打量了几分钟面前的蝙蝠侠。  
“你回来了。”  
布鲁斯抬起头，嗯了一声。  
“见到他了吗？”  
“见到了。小氪留在了那里。”  
“哦！那真是太好了。乖狗狗不用再睡墓地了。”  
布鲁斯浅浅的笑了一下。  
“以后你可以使用这栋堡垒，卡尔。”  
“嗯？我不喜欢来这里，这有点像我在入侵他的内心。”  
“不，不会了。”布鲁斯说，“克拉克的内心不在这座堡垒里。”  
“什么？”  
临别前站在幻影空间中见到的情形坚定了布鲁斯的内心。  
他点了点胸口，手指沿着包裹蝙蝠的金边游弋，满足地说：“他在这里。”  
卡尔为这蕴含的意义放柔了眉眼。  
“那么他回来了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“没有？”  
“是的，没有。”  
“为什么？”  
“他有了新的生活，而我相信他重生在那个宇宙有他的意义。”  
“那个世界有人爱他吗？”  
“当然，不然我不会回来。”  
“那就太好了。”  
卡尔落下话语，红披风柔柔落在脚边。  
“接下来你怎么办？”  
“怎么办？不，我什么也不会做。回到哥谭，继续做我的蝙蝠侠和花花公子就可以了。”  
“有什么我需要帮你的吗？”  
“有。”  
“什么？”  
“当我死后——别这样看我，卡尔，你知道每个人都是会死的。这是我唯一一个需要你帮忙的事情，其他任何人都无法完成，他们的记忆里已经没有克拉克的痕迹……”  
“你说吧，布鲁斯，无论如何我会帮你的。”  
“当我死后，请把我的骨灰埋在堪萨斯，埋在克拉克的身旁。我知道你曾和拉娜·朗将克拉克的骨灰偷出来埋回他父母的身边，这一次，请你答应我，将我的骨灰埋在他的身旁。不必有墓碑，就让我和克拉克相守在地底。”  
“……什么都瞒不过你，是吗，布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯浅笑一声。  
卡尔点头。  
“好的，布鲁斯，好的。我答应你。”  
“嗯……谢谢。”  
“受宠若惊。”  
“不必谦虚。”  
卡尔弯弯眼睛：“那么……”  
布鲁斯轻声道：“再见。”  
卡尔说：“再见。”  
蝙蝠侠披风摇摇，缓缓消失在漫漫风雪中。  
卡尔回头，与堡垒中静然伫立的水晶雕像互相凝视。那是他手建的属于这个世界的超人的雕像。无论克拉克曾在这个世界受过何等批判与伤害，他无疑都曾凭一己之力托举过这个地球。  
相信在另一个世界，他依然如此。  
卡尔浅笑一声，缓缓起飞，降落至大都会以北三百英里的史密斯农场。  
乔纳森推开窗户，冲从天而降的超人喊道：“爸爸！”  
克拉克露出微笑，飞入窗中。  
“饿了吗？”  
乔纳森摸着肚子：“好饿。”  
“走，下楼来，我给你做饭。”  
“好～”  
人影接踵而逝。  
灯光骤灭。  
乔纳森隔着门缝小心翼翼地确认自己藏在被窝里的蝙蝠镖和父亲的画像没有露出一点痕迹。  
抹干眼眶，他奔下楼梯。  
“爸爸！我要吃奶油蘑菇汤！”  
“没问题。”

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your reading. This article is finished here.   
Do not feel sadness for n52 Batman and want him have an other happiness life.   
Although at the end of the story the n52 batman cannot be with the n52 superman, but their minds are connected. What separates them is death. In the end, n52 Batman asked to bury his ashes near the n52 Superman, so even if he was given a new super, would he accept?   
He is using his life to love his Superman. Spend billions of light years to across the Phantom Zone just want to confirm n52 Superman is good at the new world. There is no second share of this love.   
A few days ago I saw a Japanese program "Can I Come Home With You", in which the oldman's wife died of cancer when they’re young. Since then he has never married and has composed songs for his wife for decades. He doesn't drink alcohol often, but he commemorates his wife's death day each year, drinks a small sip in the izakaya, and then goes home on the white snow. Even after so many years, talking about the death of his wife before the show still couldn't help but wet red eyes. His wife asked him before she died: "Why am I alive?" He said, "Can I say that you came to this world just to meet me?"  
N52 Batman didn't feel lonely in the end. He already knew in his heart that he and his Clark knew each other and loved each other more than themselves. Nobody can understand, nobody can replace in their life. It's just that the n52 Superman has already made another decision before understanding this.  
I’m sorry for this miss. But that is the ending of them.   
Thanks. ❤️


	85. 番外一

莱克斯·卢瑟再次被捕了，并且在被捕的当时面对媒体承认了自己所做的一切肮脏事。  
但这不是个好消息，对这个世界的人来说，这是一枚炸弹。  
“好人”莱克斯·卢瑟的光辉形象倒地，舆论挟裹着信任危机的雪球滚滚而来。庭审备受瞩目，而让人震惊的是，莱克斯·卢瑟再次于庭上翻供了。  
“这个世界正在被人类未知的力量入侵！他们施展的拳脚将会威胁到地球上每个人的生活！”他大放厥词，“你们可以不相信我！但很快你们就会知晓……如果人类不进化，将会失去自主权！”  
“你在否认非法实验吗？”  
“不，”莱克斯冷淡地说，“证据确凿，我不会否认。大都会郊外那座实验室确实属于我，如今我的审判，是人类历史前进的牺牲。但其他任何莫须有的指控我都不会承认。”  
“你面向社会承认了一切。”  
“那是污蔑，是一个阴谋！正如我所说，世界之中正在孕育着一股未知的力量，他们将会颠覆人类的精神、文化和认知！先生们，小姐们，请保持警惕！他们甚至能操控我的意识！”  
“或许我们不应该公开庭审。”  
临时停审的间隙中，检察官面色难看。  
“媒体让庭审变成了莱克斯的宣传平台，他宣扬的这些言论造成了非常严重的社会影响。我怀疑他正在等这个机会，以便让更多人接受他的思想。你们也知道前一阵子有什么从天空中掉下来……”  
“实话实说，检察官。”议员双手交握，注视检察官气急的模样双眼平静，“你相信他说的吗？”  
金发的检察官一愣，忽然握紧双手，眉目骤紧，一时竟无法回答。  
“……”  
议员沉吟微笑，放下双手。  
“回到自己的位置上去吧，先生。”

&&  
三周后。  
“莱克斯·卢瑟入狱了，先生们。三年有期徒刑，五百万罚款。”  
阿尔弗雷德用勺子刮下孙子嘴巴吃得一嘴狼藉的汤水，平静的向餐桌上的家人宣告。撇了撇嘴，老人刻薄地说：“跟没判没两样。”  
克拉克刚向嘴里塞了一叉子奶油蛋糕，闻言挑了挑眉。布鲁斯端上最后一蝶油酥饼，摘下围腰坐在克拉克身侧。  
“奶油放太多了布鲁斯，”克拉克吞下嘴里的食物，建议道，“如果不是氪星人的消化系统可能很容易肥胖。”  
布鲁斯看了一眼桌子上剩下的空碟子：“这就是你把蛋糕全都吃完的借口吗？”他说着话锋一转，“我看过庭审，莱克斯·卢瑟宣扬的理念非常具有侵入性。”  
克拉克耸肩，见怪不怪：“卢瑟一项如此。”他说着接着抱怨，“明明小布鲁吃得才多。”  
布鲁斯：“阿福！我说过不要给他吃那么多甜食！”  
阿尔弗雷德擦干净咯咯傻乐的小布鲁斯的下巴，摘下可爱的小恐龙兜布，面对蝙蝠侠的指责毫不心虚：“我相信氪星小孩的消化能力。”  
布鲁斯翻了个白眼。  
克拉克叉起一个油饼，抱怨道：“我太无聊了布鲁斯，除了吃不知道该做些什么——饭很咸，这个饼也好咸。”他吐了吐舌头。  
“你别以为我不知道你悄悄飞出去帮助过别人，还向星球日报供过稿。”布鲁斯开始吃起自己的早餐，一边吃一边皱眉，盐好像放多了，“别说你很无聊。硬要抱怨我还想说从堪萨斯去哥谭实在太远了，非常浪费我的夜巡时间！”小布鲁斯打了个美美的小嗝，缩在阿尔弗雷德怀里放肆地踹桌子。只有这个小家伙的早餐是阿福亲自做的，三位大人的三餐由布鲁斯和克拉克轮流负责。布鲁斯正在加紧学习。  
克拉克在布鲁斯的指控里眨了眨眼睛，顾左右而言他：“明明我抱着你飞过去前后没有五分钟。”  
“解释一下偷偷飞出去这件事。”  
克拉克投降，心虚地大声嚷嚷：“你知道我不可能不做这种事！我是——”  
“我知道你是谁。”布鲁斯打断道，“但我们明明达成协议要找个好时机让超人出现在大众面前，不是才被外星人入侵过的现在！这很重要。”  
克拉克抱起手臂，叹气。  
布鲁斯明显看出他眉间的郁结，不由得缓和语气：“再等等好吗，宝贝。”  
克拉克耸耸肩，郁闷但妥协：“好吧。布鲁斯——你是我的经纪人。”  
布鲁斯勾了勾嘴角，稍稍放松了点限制令：“我知道你闷坏了。好吧，你可以出去，但不要太大张旗鼓。”  
克拉克眼睛一瞬间便亮了起来，探身亲了布鲁斯一口。  
“我知道！我之前出去都很小心的！”  
看着克拉克像只小精灵一样快乐飞奔上楼的背影，阿尔弗雷德弯了弯眼角。  
“你不觉得最近克拉克老爷很能吃吗？”他问布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯进食的动作一顿：“什么意思？”  
阿尔弗雷德按下想要爬到桌子上去的小布鲁斯，歪了歪头：“hum…也许你该给克拉克老爷检查一下——”  
布鲁斯终于反应过来阿尔弗雷德的言下之意，他瞪了瞪眼睛，骤然站起身想要追上楼，而此时窗外传来一声非常克制的、看起来在努力变小但仍然清晰可辨的音爆声。那听起来实在有点可爱。  
阿尔弗雷德站起身慢悠悠从身后路过：“下次做蛋糕记得别放盐。”  
布鲁斯转身看着老人抱着小布鲁斯出门走向几十步开外的肯特农场，回头盯着桌子上的早餐，沉默了一瞬，又再度坐下来。  
好吧。  
他想，好吧。  
你就不该把盐罐和糖罐放在一起。

&&  
克拉克停滞在万丈高空中。  
清晨的阳光仿佛凝固成透明无色的空中土地，让他毫无障碍的在云层之中漫步，俯瞰人间。  
放开紧束的视野，放开收敛的听力，地球万物尽入眼中，涛涛呓语涌入耳中。披风在身后徜徉，他仿佛空中静止的神灵。而在某一瞬，克拉克骤然下落，如水滴入海，悄无声息，徒留残影一瞬。只是地上某些将要遇害的人在尖叫和慌乱中回神，站在未知的、却全然安全的地方茫然四顾。  
他们被什么救了？  
而克拉克侧身翱翔在空中，小红靴在身前自在的轻点。  
阳光，天空，土地，人群。  
地球之上弥漫的空旷让克拉克由衷的感到亲切。他能在这个地方看见自己的家人，和整个新世界。  
忽然一个声音在万籁之中吸引了他的注意力。  
克拉克听到过这个声音，在不久之前，那属于一个女孩，而此刻她正在尖叫。  
克拉克骤然降落。  
这里是大都会，星球日报楼顶。  
警察封锁了街道，探头仰望的人群惊慌失措，犹如实质的音波横扫天地，震碎了周围几栋大楼的玻璃。  
露易丝·莱恩站在人群里，刚刚抬起头便不得已护住头颅，被雨淋似的玻璃割伤了胳膊。  
“快跑！快跑进大楼里！”  
警察躲在车旁对着人群声嘶力竭。  
有人倒了下来，头颅扎满玻璃。  
吉米·奥尔森从外套里探出一只眼睛，震惊到失语。  
“天啊……”  
露易丝躲进街旁的雨棚里，冲他大吼：“你还在看什么！快进——”  
玻璃雨忽然停了，露易丝抬头一看，一个人立在半空中，手中捏着一颗热化后又急速冷却凝结融合在一起的玻璃圆球。  
“那是——？”  
慌乱奔跑的人群停顿下来，抬头仰望。  
忽然不知是谁喊道：“真的有人会飞？！网络谣言是真的？！”  
克拉克向下看了一眼，向星球日报楼顶飞去。  
那熟悉的女孩贴在星球日报的标志性建筑球体上，急促的喘息，面上带着无法遮掩的惶恐。  
克拉克静静地看着她：“乔伊斯。”  
乔伊斯·杰拉德，那个被莱克斯·卢瑟欺骗利用的可怜的Omega，曾在得克萨斯州的地底见证了克拉克的苦难。  
她惶然看着克拉克，瞪大眼睛：“是你。”  
克拉克笑了一下：“是我。”  
乔伊斯吸了口气，被汗水浸湿浅棕色的头发粘在惨白的脸颊和额头上，她仔细的打量克拉克，片刻后忽然笑了起来，那看起来有几分惨烈。  
“你看起来过得不错。”  
克拉克在楼顶边角放下手里的玻璃球，并没有接下这句谈论自己的话题。他温柔地询问：“你想说说你身上发生了什么吗？”  
乔伊斯冷哼一声。  
克拉克检查了一下她的身体，心率过快，脏器受损，血液中有什么异常物质在循环，不断的入侵她的身体。  
“你看起来不太好。”  
乔伊斯抿紧嘴角。  
克拉克收回视线，轻声道：“发生了什么？我可以帮你。”  
“不用你来假好心！”乔伊斯冷厉地呛道，她似乎想大声驳斥，却因为一阵身体里深入骨髓的疼痛而苍白了脸，泪水流出眼眶。她狠狠地擦了一把，吸气。  
克拉克安静地看着她。  
乔伊斯怒道：“你怎么还不走！”  
克拉克说：“……我只是在这里等你。”  
迎着乔伊斯愤怒的眼神，克拉克向后飞了一点，解释道：“我并不想干扰你什么，乔伊斯。如果你愿意告诉我你现在面临的问题我会非常高兴，也会想办法帮你，但是如果你不愿意，那么我什么也不会说。我只是待在这里，以避免有什么突发情况威胁到无辜的人群。”  
乔伊斯怨怼道：“我要从这里跳下去。”  
克拉克说：“我不会拦你。”  
乔伊斯狠狠瞪着他。  
“这是你的权利。”红披风被风吹起一个角度，克拉克注视着乔伊斯狼狈的面容，“我不会拦你。”  
“但我想……你来到这里，站在星球日报的楼顶，用一声惊天巨吼引来人们的注意，并不单单只是想结束自己的生命吧？”克拉克说，蓝眼睛宁静如港湾，“在遍地都是记者的地方，你想说什么呢？在生命行将就木的时候，你想向大众传达什么呢？”  
乔伊斯在克拉克的话语里促乱地喘气，眼神躲闪，阴霾在她年轻的脸上连成望不见底的深渊。  
“我想这样的呐喊也许不必以生命为代价。”克拉克凝视着她，“如果你想，我可以为你找一位特别优秀的记者来记录你的诉求。你完全不必担心……”  
“你根本什么都不懂……”  
乔伊斯的声音忽然从空中传来，打断了克拉克的句子。  
于是克拉克停了下来。  
“像你这样的……”她嘶声控诉，痛苦和愤恨杂糅在脸上，深一脚、浅一脚，破碎的渴望和羡慕让她看起来特别的、残缺。  
“你已经摆脱掉这个身份了，”乔伊斯一字一顿地说，“这根本与你无关！”  
“身份？”克拉克缓缓释放出自己的信息素，“你在说这个吗？”  
乔伊斯在Omega稳定绵长的信息素里呆愕地瞪大眼睛。  
“O、Omega？不、怎么、怎么会……你不是？你——”  
克拉克挠了挠后脑勺，微微一笑。  
“我曾变成了一个Beta，没错，但值得庆幸的是，我又恢复了。”  
乔伊斯吸了口气，显然无法理解：“这有什么值得庆幸的！？”  
克拉克歪了歪头：“um……你觉得这是惩罚吗？”  
乔伊斯说：“我看不出你这么做的目的！”  
克拉克叹气。  
“没什么目的，乔伊斯。只是这样才是我而已。”  
“……我不明白。”  
“我是一个Omega。”克拉克大方地说，“不是Alpha，也不是Beta。抛却这一切之外，我只是我，一个人类，嗯……也许是个超级人类。总而言之就是，我并不觉得身为一个Beta会比一个Omega更好，也不觉得一个Omega会比一个Alpha更卑劣。我们都是人，生活在一个地方，一个群体，一个社区之内，沐浴着同一片阳光。”  
乔伊斯浅笑，显出几分刻薄的嘲讽。  
“你会这么想，不过是因为你比任何人都幸运！你身为Omega时，有人保护；有了转换药剂，也能成功变身；即使当一切过去，你还能飞跃高空，临驾万人之上！这样的你，和我谈什么身份平等……你所站的位置，根本没有其他人能够达到。”  
克拉克微微蹙眉，又展开。  
“如果有人站在了我的位置，”克拉克看了看脚下停滞不走的人群，重新抬头，轻声道，“那么他就是我。”  
“你说得对，没有任何一个人能站在我的位置，除了我自己。因为这就是我的人生。我站在这里，绝不是为了俯瞰任何人。  
“乔伊斯，你认为成为一个Beta，摆脱Omega的身份，是对你自己的一种救赎。  
“我理解是什么样的伤痛让你始终如此痛恨自己的身份，恨不能将其抛弃。但你有没有想过，这一切其实并不是你的错，不是你身份的错。只是那些加害你的人，没有得到应有的惩戒。我不知道这其中究竟发生了什么，但一定有我无法体会的艰辛……乔伊斯，我站在这里，不是为了俯瞰众人。我站在这里，是想告诉你，告诉那些被欺辱的人们、告诉忘记发声的人们，我屹立于此——从此以后，只要他们大声疾呼，只要他们抬头寻找，就一定能看见我。”  
“乔伊斯，莱克斯利用你对自我的厌弃，对你鼓吹第二性征的改变，但你明白，那从来不是一条坦途，也不是上帝之路。”  
克拉克声音沉沉起伏，宁静而遥远。  
“我从来不是个幸运的人。我也曾被万人唾弃，千人踩踏，过着卑微的、街头流窜的生活。但我知道，这远不是生命的终点。”克拉克眉眼柔和，他似是想起了谁，嘴角带着微笑，看见火焰中张开的黑色翅膀，看见泥土中钻出的一线生机，“因为我知道，有一种希望，即使滚落黑暗，满身泥土，破碎不堪，也依然只有一个名字——”  
乔伊斯蹲在地上，抱着肩膀，不知不觉中泪流满面。  
“那就是希望。”克拉克缓缓道。  
乔伊斯喃喃哭泣：我真的快死了。”  
她说：“我感觉我快死了。莱克斯骗了我，我终于明白……在很早之前，我第一次见到他的时候，他就是我的希望。他说、他说抛弃Omega的身份，从来不是在厌恶自己……这是人类进化的一部分，是超越时代的思想——我是那么信任他……  
“在德克萨斯州的事情发生之前，我依然那么信任他。只是、只是那之后……在你出现之后——事情就发生了改变。他突然之间像是变了个人一样，不再提什么Alpha、Omega……他说第二性征如何改变其实都无足轻重——他找到了真正进化人类的方式。新人类，他说，新人类才是未来。什么是新人类？新人类就是——就是……我说不上来。  
“我很疼。他逼我做我不愿意的实验……那些试剂、疼痛、崩溃……”  
“我逃了出来。我逃了出来——有人在追杀我、他们要我的命。我知道我跑不了。但我不甘心，我不甘心这样死掉，所以我爬到这里来——我想，就算我要死了，就算我死了，我也要……”  
克拉克：“你也要把它公之于众。”  
乔伊斯咬紧嘴唇，泪水随着身体的颤抖不停的流淌，却不曾发出哭喊，只是呜咽着、呜咽着，啜泣着。  
克拉克无声静立了一会。  
“你真的很勇敢。”他轻声道。  
乔伊斯将脸埋进膝盖里，号啕大哭。  
那过了很久很久。  
直到风声渐弱，寒意逼退，太阳越过头顶，又落下山头。  
克拉克才在楼下警车越发亮眼的灯光里问：“乔伊斯，你还想坚持下去吗？”  
乔伊斯茫然地摇头：“我不知道……”她像是失去了所有力气，瘫坐在星球日报楼顶，喃喃自语，“我不知道。”  
克拉克稍稍靠近了些，声音轻柔。  
“这是个艰难的抉择，你可以慢慢考虑……不要着急，不论你做什么选择，我都会理解。  
“如果你觉得自己还能再坚持、还能翻越这座高山……那我会给你一只手；如果你觉得一切不能再继续了，没法再往前走了……那么我会为你找来记者，记录下这一切，其后你要做什么，我都不会阻拦。  
“而有一点你必须谨记——不要伤害地上的人群。”  
乔伊斯抬头望着他，终于想起来问：“你究竟是谁？”  
克拉克的手指沿着胸前的S蜿蜒而下，说：“我是超人。”  
地上大喇叭发出的声音经过多重扩音形成刺耳的尖鸣。网络开始涌动，人言碎碎。天上之人的背影岿然不动。  
而在众人的惊呼中，高楼之上，年轻的女子踩进高空，好似便要坠入深渊，而在下落的瞬间，风…歇止了。  
超人缓缓降落，怀抱着一个从绝望中徘徊而出的灵魂。  
众人惊骇在原地，直到超人又消失在眼前。  
媒体回神终于反应过来，蜂拥于女孩周围，又被警方拦截阻挡在外。  
“那是谁？！”  
“他为什么救你？你认识他吗！？”  
“请回答一下！”  
乔伊斯一直在仰望天空，久久没有回头。直到耳畔的声音愈发刺耳与繁杂，她才转过头来，看着镜头，目光从黝黑的虚无中凝实，显得空灵。  
“那是**超人**。”她说。  
“他不是救了我。”  
“他是在救每一个人。”

  
完。

  
布鲁斯在今晚的夜巡开始前收到了一个礼物。  
克拉克回来的时候已经错过了晚饭，如今正抱着儿子躲在卧室里不敢出来。  
布鲁斯拆开包裹，那是一个只有巴掌大小的盒子。没有什么文字说明，但布鲁斯一瞬间就明白这究竟是个什么东西。  
这是一个轰鸣通道开关母盒。  
如果布鲁斯没猜错，它的终点一定被设定在哥谭。  
联想到早晨无意间的随口抱怨，和今日超人违反约定的惊人之姿，这小小母盒中蕴含的讨好意味便显得有些过于明显和可爱了。  
布鲁斯笑了一声，走进卧室。  
小布鲁斯在母亲怀里笑得咯咯作响，艾斯和氪莱普托趴在两人身边乖巧地摇着尾巴。  
布鲁斯坐在克拉克身边，装模作样的嗯了一声。  
克拉克自他进来起就显得很不自在，帮小布鲁斯搭了一半的积木在布鲁斯嗯的那一声里毁于一旦。  
克拉克转过身来，将儿子抱在怀里，下巴藏在儿子脑袋后面，只露出的那一双眼睛睁得大大的。  
“我不是故意的布鲁斯！”  
小布鲁斯全然不知被自己母亲当作了挡箭牌，正张着双臂冲自己老爸兴奋的拍手。  
“唔哒！”  
布鲁斯揉了揉傻儿子的脑门，凑上前亲了亲克拉克的额头。  
“我不打算怪你将‘悄无声息’究竟执行得有多好。”  
克拉克一喜：“真的吗？”  
“对，所以不用专门赶制这么个轰鸣通道讨好我。”  
“哦！谢谢你布鲁斯。”克拉克甜蜜蜜的。  
布鲁斯接着哼笑出声：“但是呢——”  
小布鲁斯歪头：“唔？”  
“你今晚得跟我去趟蝙蝠洞。有一件非常重要的事在等着你。”  
克拉克：“关于什么？”  
“关于你之后几个月能不能上天的问题。”  
“什么？不！这不公平！我都已经出现过了！完全没必要再——”  
布鲁斯说：“这关系到小布鲁斯的弟弟，或者妹妹。”  
克拉克霎时呆若木鸡。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你觉得这里的情节眼熟，不要怀疑，这里有致敬《超人路行万里》里面克拉克接住自杀小女孩的情节


	86. 番外二

氪莱普托曾经是一只普通的小狗，出生在坎多黄金般的城堡里，戴上艾尔家族的族徽，便成为了艾尔家族的护卫犬。  
卡尔·艾尔出生的时候氪莱普托刚刚成年，不大不小的一岁〇六个月，湿漉的鼻尖拱进婴孩花瓣一样柔嫩的手心，在主人的轻抚下听见慢悠悠的语调。  
“这是卡尔，他的名字是卡尔·艾尔……”  
“你喜欢他吗，小氪？”  
“你们会是最好的朋友。”  
氪莱普托舔着小婴儿细嫩的手指，微咧的嘴边涌出细碎的呜呜。  
卡尔在襁褓中熟睡，大狗趴在他的身侧安眠，头颅安详的靠在宝宝的摇床边。  
从那一刻起，它知道它的使命是什么。  
——它需要保护卡尔·艾尔。  
当幽灵穿破幻影地带虚无镜面投射出锋利的金属巨爪横空而来时，氪莱普托的咆哮如雷声似闪电。  
卡尔·艾尔在地动山摇中哭嚎，它的主人们在火山和冰雪的交杂末世中惊慌失措，氪莱普托在凶恶的幽灵惨叫中被拖入无边地狱。那一刻，它不知道它的家园毁于一旦，不知道它的主人葬身于崩裂的星辰。  
它化作不老的幽灵，陷入幻影之中，与数张凄厉咆哮、凶恶丑陋誓要将艾尔最后之子撕成碎片的鬼魂缠斗。  
那一战天昏地暗，日月无光。幽灵没有血，氪莱普托新生的魂魄伤痕累累。动物惊心动魄的咆哮和嘶吼不绝于耳，妄图冲破束缚的每一束恶鬼都在这凄厉的嘶叫中退避三舍。  
直到日月星辰破碎，火焰终于蓄势而来，涨破孕育几千万年生命的行星，巨大的冲量挟裹声势浩大的爆炸，将一艘飞船挥进无垠太空。  
卡尔·艾尔仍在嚎哭，他不知道有一只白色大狗为他在异域清出了一片安宁。  
氪莱普托开始奔跑，紧随在光速飞行在宇宙中的飞船。它跟丢过吗？也许有一阵子茫然过吧。飞船飞得那么快，跃迁总是发生在光秒之中，狗狗又在什么地方去穿越虫洞呢？幻影地带无穷无尽，无数宇宙潜藏其中，仿佛树叶和枝条遮掩缝合的脆弱陷阱，一个不注意便会迷失其中。  
但氪莱普托还是找到卡尔·艾尔了。  
柔弱的婴孩长大了，不再在襁褓中呜呜嚎哭。新的父母抱着孩子，为可爱的小男孩戴上宠爱的兔兔兜帽，怜爱的让克拉克抱着自己的青蛙小碗坐在婴孩凳上胡乱挥舞勺子，吃得满嘴汤水。  
氪莱普托坐在地上，摇起尾巴。  
年幼孩子的眼里总有些成年人不能看见的事物。克拉克踢着小短腿，举起肉肉的双手。  
“Dol……Dol！”（Dog.）  
玛莎怜爱地抚摸幼儿后脑稀疏柔软的绒毛。  
“乖宝宝，吃饭哦。”  
「汪！」  
氪莱普托兴奋地在原地打滚，趴卧在地上吐出舌头，胸腔缓缓起伏。   
狗狗跨越了亿万个光年，终于又能陪伴在卡尔·艾尔的身旁。无论他在什么地方，氪莱普托永远在虚空中跟随。  
克拉克很小的时候，会在院子里自言自语，他在和它交流。氪莱普托不懂人言，但它乖巧地趴着，悠闲地吐露舌头，聆听幼儿口齿不清的牙牙学语。  
大一点了，氪莱普托便跟着克拉克在田野里奔跑。  
这个世界和曾经那个很像，但又不一样。氪莱普托不懂这些，他只是跟着克拉克，年复一年。  
它看着他长大，看着他喜悦，看着他悲伤，看着他在父母去世的夜晚无声流泪，看着他变卖农场背井离乡，看着他如炮弹飞跃、只身迎击长刀短枪……身姿愈发挺拔而美丽。  
氪莱普托一直在那。*  
用尽全力，保护男孩远离伤害。  
它与超人一同作战，咆哮声如洪钟，身姿矫健，常年累月中成为了一只震慑此方天地一众宵小的恶犬。方圆百里，不见一缕幽魂。  
太阳高照，氪莱普托日复一日停滞在苍白之中。无人知晓，无人明白，无人可见。  
它日复一日的……等待着。  
仿佛有千年那么久，又好像永无止境——  
直到某一天，一只来自遥远光年之外的幽灵筹谋蓄势，终于突破了狗狗的防线，将超人拽进了虚无之中。  
刹那间等待已久的恶灵汹涌而上，氪莱普托嘶吼战斗，趾爪锋利蹬踹，用尽浑身力气将男孩守在身后，急声厉色，一如无数光年中消磨的时光一般。  
而克拉克终于见到了它！那曾被巫女谈论的猎犬，那只守卫在他身旁的灵犬——  
“氪莱普托！”  
大狗扑进男孩怀里，湿润的舌头擦过柔软的脸颊，他们终于在太阳底下面对彼此，浮游在太空之中，望见真实的满目星辰。  
克拉克怀抱着氪莱普托，笑容满面。  
“谁是全宇宙最好的狗狗？”*  
氪莱普托摇晃着尾巴。  
“汪呜——”  
他们一起度过了一段美好时光。氪莱普托见到了男孩的朋友们，翱翔在瓦蓝的天空中，体会到了区别与曾经那个世界的一切众生。  
但不论新世界如何美妙而富有生机，狗狗依然只喜欢一个时候，它只喜欢——  
夜深人静，万物皆寂之时。*  
克拉克赶稿到深夜，手腕被狗狗轻柔地拱起。  
“小氪？”克拉克回头，“怎么了吗，乖孩子？”  
“呜…呜……”  
氪莱普托衔来毛毯等在脚边。  
克拉克会意一笑，关上电脑，接过毛毯铺在床角。氪莱普托乖巧趴在男孩身侧。  
“晚安，狗狗。”一个亲吻落在额头。  
“汪。”氪莱普托将头搁在克拉克的腰间。  
这就是它最爱的时光。  
——夜阑人静，万籁俱寂，当两个世界壁垒最薄之时……  
这也曾一度成为布鲁斯·韦恩最爱的时光。  
氪莱普托的汹涌咆哮不能阻止从地下升起的金光，不能阻止真实世界的针剂伤害它命中的男孩。狗狗发了疯的在虚无中狂吠，却只能在隐隐之中感到来自男孩灵魂中的疼痛和消逝的生命——  
氪莱普托回头，骤然拔足狂奔。  
它闻见了。  
它听见了——  
蝙蝠侠陷足于茫茫灵魂荒野之中，搏击，挣扎。他已走了多少光年？他已和多少未知名的灵魂发生过战斗？他早已记不清楚……无数恶鬼缠身，都在等着那一刻，等着他松懈的一刻将他拆吃入腹。  
大狗从虚无中冲出，咬碎恶灵张狂的臂膀。惨叫。  
布鲁斯豁然瞠目：“小氪！”  
氪莱普托围着男人打转，一刻不停，尾巴来回摇晃，往前跑了几步，又回头望着男人。  
蝙蝠侠一瞬间明白，它想要为他领路。  
——它正在向他求救。  
布鲁斯绷紧了心脏，不想承认那一瞬间奔涌过脑海的究竟有多少惊喜和可怕的联想。他紧紧跟上。  
布鲁斯再次见到了克拉克。  
漫天大雪中，昏黄夜幕下，他赤脚薄衣，蜷缩在路灯之下。  
氪莱普托在男孩脚边蜷起身子，呜呜咽咽，捂不热冰冷的双脚。布鲁斯迟疑上前，在降临的万籁俱寂中，触碰到冷白如冰玉的脸颊。  
“克拉克……”  
“发生什么了……”  
布鲁斯心如刀绞。  
他年轻的爱人啊，破碎得像碎落一地的树冠白雪。阳光一晒，仿佛便要化作无声的雪水……  
他克制不住，紧紧抱着克拉克单薄的身影，在无尽虚无中。披风围裹，体温却无论如何也无法传达。  
“嘿！”  
有声音自寂静中传来，克拉克抬眼轻轻觑向身后。乔纳森·肯特站在雪白的大路旁，胡茬青色的脸上带着将将浮现的惊喜。  
而布鲁斯站在两人中间，暮色四合，透过克拉克看乔纳森的眼睛看着他。克拉克不会知道，在这失魂落魄的茫茫大雪中，曾还有那么一个人，在安静凝望。  
……

&&  
“它又来了。”  
“每个要天黑的这个时候。”  
旁人在窃窃私语。  
男人一身黑衣，站在远远的杉树之下。  
熟悉的农场内跑出陌生的红衣小男孩，他蹦跳上土丘，停在男人身旁。  
“叔叔，你在看什么呀？”  
男孩看着丘下的墓群，这不奇怪，这里是小镇的墓群。但奇怪的是，在一墩灰白的墓碑旁边，睡着一只雪白的大狗。  
他认识那块墓碑，在那场惊天秘密暴露之后，人人都知道肯特夫妇曾养育过超人。那是他们的墓碑。但没人说他们曾养过一只大狗。  
男孩问：“你在看那只狗狗吗？那是你的狗狗吗？”  
“它为什么每天都睡在墓地里呀？”  
“叔叔你为什么不说话？”  
“呀！下雨了！”  
“叔叔你去哪啊？”  
氪莱普托抬头，黑衣的男人沉默站在跟前。  
雨淅淅沥沥落下，落在男人的头发和肩膀上，落在狗狗宽大的身体上，而氪莱普托腹下的土地依然干涩。  
布鲁斯蹲下身，手指穿插过狗狗湿润的毛发，额头碰着额头。  
“呜——呜——”  
布鲁斯的脸被雨水打湿了。  
“……乖孩子。”

完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *部分来自新52超人动作漫画第十三卷


End file.
